SAO: Rebirth 1
by yozila85
Summary: Caleb, a young boy who, due to unfortunate circumstances, is transported into another universe, where he reunites with his friends, and makes new ones, fighting against PK'ers in multiple games, going through the main story arc of SAO. This is all my fics put into one, and thankfully they follow the same storyline... I'm horrendous at summaries
1. Chapter 1

He felt nothing. Nothing at all. He thought back to earlier that day.

It had been a normal day for the young man, he went to school, did his chores and he had gone to work. He was walking home listening to his music, and as he looked up from his thoughts at the time he saw an old friend calling for him. The voice was distressed and the young man's friend started pointing in the direction of the intersection. He was suddenly bathed in light, and as he turned he saw that he was in the headlights of a large pickup truck before feeling an excruciating pain that was quickly put to an end.

"Am I dead?" the question escaped his lips as he finally realized what had happened. He was meant to meet a friend, whom he hadn't seen in a while, after work but forgot about it till he'd seen him. His life was over, but why was he here? He had never believed in god though had pretended most of his life that he did but this looked like purgatory.

"Sadly, yes you are dead." A booming voice echoed through the white room he was currently occupying. "However your story has not yet begun."

"Who are you," The young man called out into the blinding light encompassing the room. "And what do you mean by my story not being over!"

The light dimmed slightly and a man whom he had never met came into view. "I am the one you have yet to believe in, Caleb," the man's voice was quieter now he was in the open. "Now, I give you a choice, one that I give every newcomer, will you join me in what humans call heaven or do you wish to go to a world of your choosing, but remember… If you die in this new world you may never return, however you may go to a new one every time you die."

This was new. Caleb had never heard in any bible or church that this may be a choice, but nevertheless he knew exactly where he wished to go. He had a few conditions though. "I wish to have a few conditions before I go through with this, first, I wish to keep my memories as well as be born in Japan to a white family like the one I currently have." God's eye's widened at the proposal yet he smiled. "Second, I would like pre-programmed sword fighting techniques of every variation." Caleb knew exactly what he was doing as he had planned this in his mind before as the possibility of this had come up several times in his mind. "And three, I would like my new family to be rich but caring unlike many rich families."

God smiled wider at every proposal. _This one is a smart one, he seems to know exactly what he wants._ He simply nodded. "And where do you wish to go?" he asked.

"I wish to go to a Sword Art Online universe where Sugaha Kirigaya and Shino Asada both got stuck in SAO." Caleb said, then remembering something, "Oh and I almost forgot, I need to be able to speak Japanese as well as English there, that is my last proposal."

God smiled and nodded, "Deal."

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me, however expect this story to be a long one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb woke up with a start, he had no idea where he was but at the same time knew exactly where he was. He was home.

He checked the pockets of the jacket he knew was his and found his old phone. He checked and saw it was deactivated. _How do I still have this, I still have all my music and everything meaning this is my old phone for sure. Why do I still have this… did it come with me into this new dimension._ Caleb thought. He got up and went to exit the room, he saw a Nervegear sitting on his shelf along with a Beta pass for SAO.

Caleb nodded to himself, "So I got into the Beta, eh?" He finally exited his room after checking the date on his old phone, it was November 5th of the year 2022, the day before SAO was released to the public. As he descended the stairs he checked his pockets and found a second phone, one of which being an active phone but with the same charger slot as his old phone even though it was obvious it was way newer than his old Samsung Galaxy S4.

He checked the phone and found Kazuto's number on it, surprising as even though he might have met Kirito in the beta test, he would never expect to get his number. Caleb just shrugged and continued down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the steps his new mom was calling to him. "Caleb!," Caleb was surprised once again as he'd never expect to have the same name as he did in the previous life. "Caleb, your friend from that beta test was came by to remind you that the game came out tomorrow, which also means you will do all of your chores today."

Caleb just nodded, not wanting to make a bad impression, and not wanting to get in trouble already, he asked for her to write them down explaining using the excuse that he was too tired to remember what they were. She just rolled her eyes and complied.

After he finished the chores, he left the house, however his mom asked him why he wasn't using his bike, to which he replied, "Because I'm an idiot and forgot I had one."

She looked at Caleb weirdly before smiling, "weirdo," before giggling as Caleb closed the door checked his wallet. He pulled out his Birth Certificate as he had saw that he had it on him. He saw that he was 15 and smiled. He then checked for money and saw that he had 20,000 yen on him, to which he calculated to $200. He checked his phone and then saw a number of texts from Kazuto, even one including his address. He quickly typed out a text telling Kazuto that he was on his way to his place. He hopped onto his bike and peddled all the way there.

As he was walking up the steps to Kazuto's door, the door burst open and was tackled by who other than Suguha, Kazuto's sister. He managed to hold his balance by spinning around in a full 360. Suguha blushed, which was only too noticeable by Caleb, and Suguha realized this and started to fan herself off. "H-Hi, C-Caleb," she stuttered. "Um… it's great to see you again."

"Haha," Caleb laughed and then went on to say, "Hi Suguha, are you going to join your brother and I in SAO tomorrow." he was only kidding thinking she would be angry about it, but then remembered what he had asked of God beforehand.

"Yes, of course wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said excitedly. Caleb looked at her confused, she saw this and added, "It may be my first video game but I know I'll be fine because I will have two beta testers backing me up." she smiled beautifully before grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside and toward Kazuto's room.

She knocked once before opening the door and shoving Caleb through. "Um… hi." Caleb said nervously.

Kazuto laughed, "It's not the first time she's done that to you, so don't be so shocked about it."

"Y-yeah, I know…" Caleb hesitated before saying, "Do you think she likes me, y'know like, like likes me?"

Kazuto answered immediately, "For sure," he said before laughing again.

"Would you be angry if I said, I kinda like her back?" Caleb continued cautiously.

Kazuto frowned, "No, why?" he asked curiously

At that moment he put a finger to his lips and quietly walked toward the door. As he grabbed the handle, he counted down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1, he clenched his fist and quickly turned the doorknob and yanked it open. In fell a very red Suguha, blushing deep red and as she got up and laughed nervously.

Caleb's eyes widened and he blushed as he noticed that she had been listening the whole time. He sat down on Kazuto's bed and quietly contemplated his life choices.

Suguha looked at him for a second before sitting down beside him, and wrapped her arm around him, he jumped a little as she did this but quickly relaxed, and she kissed his cheek, blushing madly, before getting up and leaving the room.

Caleb was shocked. _She likes me too._ He thought to himself. However he decided not to dwell on it, and spent the rest of his day talking and playing games with Kazuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb woke up early the next day. He hopped on his computer to see the time of release for the game and was surprised when he found that it was already out and that people were already on it.

Caleb got up to grab his Nervegear, he put it on his head and laid down. He sighed before yelling, "Link Start!"

He saw a flash of colour before his Nervegear tested his five senses, touch, taste, sight, sound, and smell. He then opened his eyes to a world he'd never thought he'd actually see, as he had been reincarnated after the beta tests.

He saw a character, who looked like he imagined Kirito to look like with his avatar, spawn in beside him. Caleb then looked at his own avatar in his reflection on a nearby mirror. He had brilliant blue eyes, and black hair combed over his left eye, though it was like he could still see out of that eye as if the hair never existed, compared to his normal messy dark brown hair and eyes, his eyes in real life scared some people when they were in the dark, as light reflected off of it in the dark and made his eyes look black, when he looked at his settings for his base avatar the other day, that being his real body, he found that even his Nervegear thought they were black, as such, Caleb expected that to be a key feature when the game actually began. He was wearing a basic red shirt with the starter armour set, that being a standard chest piece and leather pants and boots. His facial features were very much the same as his real life features, an oval shaped head and full lips as well as a straight nose.

Kirito noticed Caleb and waved him over. As he walked over a girl fazed in beside Kirito, he recognised her as Leafa, as she had all the features of her in the future game Alfheim Online, without the wings of course. He smiled as Kirito looked at her in confusion before recognising her as his sister Suguha.

"Hi, my name's Leafa," The oblivious Suguha told her brother, Caleb laughed at her and she glared at him before recognising him, "Caleb?"

He laughed even harder, and as he was laughing he choked out to Kirito, "Haha, it seem as if she recognises her brother's friend faster than she recognises her own brother."

Leafa's eyes widened and went on to apologize to Kirito. Caleb coughed, ending his laughing fit. Leafa looked at him in surprise as he suddenly went into a fit of coughing, which quickly ended as he cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine," He said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said "Those mobs ain't gonna kill themselves, are they?"

Kirito smiled and nodded, they ran as fast as their agility scores would allow, however as they were running through an alleyway, they heard someone calling for us to wait. Caleb Immediately recognised the person chasing us as Klein, but however opted to let Kirito handle the introductions. As Kirito talked to Klein, Caleb looked at his profile screen and saw that his in game name was Artemis, one he highly approved of. He then looked at the help menu and found out how the leveling works, it was very much like Skyrim, you practice a specific skill to level it up, such as one handed, and each skill goes up to level 100, but when you level up by actual level you get 15 points to put in either, Strength, Agility, Stamina, Charisma, and Fortitude. Strength and Stamina work the way you would think it would, Strength is how much you can carry as well as how heavy a weapon you can wield as well as how powerful your hits are, Stamina is how long you can keep running, fighting, and is also affected by armor, as in the heavier the armor, the faster you tire. Agility is your speed in both combat and in travel, it also affects how fast your reflexes are, your Charisma stat affects your shop prices at NPC shops and inns, and your Fortitude is how long you're affected by paralysis, poison and other status effects.

Leafa noticed Artemis was looking at this and questioned him on it. "Why are you looking in the help menu, I thought you were in the beta."

Artemis had switched to the stats page of his menu and replied, "I was checking to see if anything changed." He saw his stats were as follows, STR: 25, AGI: 27, STA: 23, CHR: 18, FTD: 20. It was pretty standard for Caleb's tastes. He quickly decided to focus on STR, AGI, and STA, as he wanted to be able to defend himself more than he cared about prices.

He closed his menu and proceeded to say, "Well we need to get going and grind some boars or something before the launch Event starts."

Kirito looked at him strangely, "What makes you think that there's gonna be a Launch Event?"

Artemis chuckled, "Every MMO I've seen has a Launch Event so I don't see why SAO wouldn't have one."

Kirito thought on this for a second and nodded, "Well Klein, come on with us, we'll show you the ropes, right Ca – I mean Artemis?"

"Right!" The four of them ran out to the fields to grind. Kirito went off a bit to show Klein how the combat works while Artemis just fought normally, but it felt strange for him, automatically knowing where and when to strike and block or dodge. The boars went down easily enough, and soon Artemis and Leafa were level five while, Kirito and Klein didn't level at all due to Kirito not caring about his own level while teaching Klein how to play as well as sitting him down and telling him the ins and outs of the game.

"Well hate to leave you guys but I ordered a pizza earlier and I need to get off and be ready for it." Klein told everyone. They wished him a good night and then it happened.

"Um… guys?" Klein said worried, "Newb question, but where's the logout button?"

"Really?" Kirito said exasperated, "It's right here in the… Options?" Kirito saw that it was missing.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier," Artemis said a little nervously, "I thought it would be fixed by now though."

They then felt a tingling sensation as they teleported back to the town of beginnings. Artemis knew exactly what was going on, "And here's where they declare this a death game," he mumbled.

"What?" Kirito asked, having heard him mumbling though not knowing what he said.

"Nothing!" Artemis said quickly, "Nothing at all." Kirito looked at him suspiciously but then looked at the sky ask Klein started to panic as a huge dome of hexagons, with the word warning on each of them, appeared above them. A blood like liquid began to spill out of the cracks of the dome, they stopped halfway and began to form a red robed figure.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba," the figure said, "The creator of Sword Art Online."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Akihiko Kayaba," the figure said, "The creator of Sword Art Online."

Everyone gasped and Kayaba continued, "As I'm sure most of you know, the logout button is no longer on the menu, this is not a bug, I repeat this is not a bug, it is a key feature of Sword Art Online." People were yelling and cowering under this robed figure. "Furthermore there is now no way to revive a player once their HP reaches 0, and when a player's HP reaches 0 the Nervegear will simultaneously microwave the users brain effectively killing them. If one were to try to take the Nervegear off the player's head the Nervegear will kill you in much the same way. The only way out is to reach the 100th floor and defeat the final boss. And though I have warned everyone the danger of removing the Nervegear from a player, 253 players have already departed this world, forever. Now I have left a little gift in each of your inventories."

Everyone went into their inventories and pulled out a mirror and as they looked at it they were all bathed in light and each came out looking like they do in reality. "Is that you Klein?" Kirito asked as Artemis and Leafa looked on in shock.

"Yes, but who are you guys?" he asked, and Artemis reintroduced himself as Artemis once again, and Leafa noticed this and did not mention her real name and introduced herself as Leafa, and Kirito did the same.

The figure spoke again, "This concludes the Sword Art Online Launch Event, good day and good luck."

Kirito grabbed Leafa and Klein's arms and nodded at Artemis to follow, which he gladly did, they ended up in the same alleyway Klein and Kirito first met, "We have to leave and head to the next town, I know how to do that easily enough for level 1."

Klein looked nervous for a second, "Well I already have friends waiting back in the centre of the town, I have to go find them, but thanks anyways!" As he turned around and headed back towards the crowd.

Kirito turned to Artemis and Leafa, and asked if they would join to which both said yes.

They all ran as fast and hard as they could but along the way found a pack of wolves, about 6 of them. Kirito recklessly charged in cutting one down while Artemis charged at two that were running toward him, when one of them pounced, he slid under it while stabbing it as it flew over, effectively gutting it, and as the second one came up, he flicked the sword down by his left hip and as he was sliding, he pushed himself up as the second wolf pounced at his face, he slashed upwards with a backhanded swipe, disemboweling the creature.

Artemis look around for Leafa and saw her confronting 3 wolves all on her own, he charged two of them, zooming past one to go into a 180 spin and slashed horizontally, and then turned the 180 into a 360 and stabbed the other target, killing it. He turned to finish off the other one only to see Kirito pulling his sword from its corpse before it shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In this chapter I will be giving the OC dual wielding and will be explaining how he gets it. If you don't get it already the main character is based on me, and dual wielding is my actual favorite style of fighting as it's based on speed. Anyways I do this because I'm using the anime version rather than the books to write this, and on the episode where Kirito is with Silica and when they are ambushed, if you look to the far right you will see a guy dressed in green dual wielding war axes (short one-handed versions of battleaxes), so that's why he gets dual wielding, because Kirito in the anime isn't the only one with it (even if it was an oversight by the animation team). Also I'm sorry for the short chapters, but currently as I have a weekend with Microsoft Word, I've been thinking of quantity over quality, that however will end soon, but anyways this has gone on for long enough, let's get to the story!**

 **1 month later**

After a whole month of power leveling with Leafa and Kirito, Artemis has reached level 23 and Leafa and Kirito reached 20 and 21 respectively. Artemis, having experience doing the Iron Man Challenge in many different MMOs as well as in Skyrim (which proved to be difficult), managed to take the challenge of over leveling Kirito, which proved to be no easy feat, however lately he decided to take to leveling overnight and living with about 4 hours of sleep a night, something he was used to in his old life.

He now was outfitted with a sword that resembled the master sword however with a black blade and red dragon wings for a guard, he had got this from a rare that he had found in one of his overnight raids. He wore a black cape with red lining and a black studded leather armor over black chainmail, also from a rare, and while Kirito got gear better than he was wearing he opted only to use the swords that were upgrades rather than most of the armor, under the excuse that they would only slow him down.

Artemis noticed however that Kirito was yet to receive a cloak or coat of any kind, which told him that that's why he wasn't wearing a coat or cape or anything during the meeting at Tolbana, to which he saw that they were all invited.

He looked at the time and saw that the time he would normally go out to level alone was near, however tonight he wasn't going alone. He put his arm around Leafa, the two had grown very close over the past month, and as far as Artemis could tell, Leafa's feelings for him had grown substantially, but tonight was their first " _date"_. He had asked her out two days beforehand and like everything in this new universe, it went in his favour.

He was surprised to see her actually enjoying herself, as she had been extremely serious for the past month, but it seemed she was like her brother/cousin in terms of enjoying combat, but then again, Artemis loved it even more, the adrenaline rush is the best part, it was what made combat enjoyable.

This night was different though as when he tried to dual wield without the skill using his the starting sword in his left hand, he found out that like ALO, you couldn't use the dual wielding skill set but rather you use one handed skills for each hand, and he had thought that if you tried dual wielding, your second weapon wouldn't even do anything, however when he found he was wrong, he trained until he could swing his swords with relative smoothness, but then something strange happened, he got a notification. It said that he had gotten the dual wielding skill.

He worried about Kirito and his dual wielding skill, but then remembered that there was another person in the anime who had the dual wielding skill, who wasn't even acknowledged by the animation team. Even so when he told Leafa that he'd gotten a new skill, and told her what it was, he told her to keep it a secret from the public, that the circle of friends they currently had were to be the only ones to know.

"Why are you so worried about the public finding out?" she asked, very confused as to why it would matter.

"Because if they found out that I had a rare skill, I might become a target for elimination," Artemis said before chuckling, "I'd rather not kill all those people."

Leafa seemed shocked he would say that he would be attacked for a skill they did not have, "But, why would they do that for a stupid skill?"

"I don't know… Jealousy perhaps," Artemis, said before turning back toward the camp, but as Leafa followed him he spoke again, "Then again I can't even tell them I'm a beta tester either, as they would instantly label me as someone who doesn't care for the wellbeing of everyone here."

"That's terrible," Leafa exclaimed as she and Artemis reached the camp.

"That may be so, but reputation doesn't matter to me," Artemis said as he opened his skill menu and checked the dual wielding skill, "however the wellbeing of everyone here does." He checked the dual wielding skillset and saw that instead of Kirito's Starburst Stream skill, he had something that did the exact same thing but with a different name, Black Flame Flurry.

"Welp," Artemis said before yawning, "We'd best get to sleep if we're gonna be going to that meeting tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight," Leafa yawned.

"g'night, Leafa."

 **The next day after the meeting**

"That took forever!" Artemis whined. He then laughed and looked to Kirito, "Well you should go find Asuna… tell you what, I'll skip night hunting for today and hang with you guys until it's time to sleep."

He then looked to Leafa, but before he could ask her to come with, she answered, "I'm going to go get an inn for us, see you later!" She said as she ran off.

Artemis shrugged, and turned to Kirito, "Well best be off," They walked off to where the map said Asuna was.

When they arrived they sat down next to her as she was eating some bread, after asking permission first of course, though she scooted away when we sat down, with Kirito sitting closest to her. Kirito offered her some cream that we'd gotten from a quest that we found in the previous town, which she gladly accepted. She then took a big bite of her bun and then her eyes widened at the flavour. She then proceeded to wolf down the rest of her bread.

"Good, eh?" Artemis asked laughing, but then became serious, "you don't seem like you're very happy here." He stated, albeit very cautiously.

"I'm not," She said quietly.

Artemis paused for a second before responding, "Why are you not happy, think of it this way, you're alive, and you will see how beautiful life is, something I took for granted in the real world."

She gasped while Kirito looked worried, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean I never cared about life in general, until I got hit by a car a while ago and lost my memories," Artemis decided to hint at his previous life, "however I remember everything but it feels like I wasn't involved in anything, like I never was in this universe."

"When did this happen?" Kirito asked, worry clouding his face.

"The day before you showed up at my house when I was sleeping, the day before we met again, although it felt like I was meeting you for the first time, that's why I was so nervous, but for some reason, it felt like I knew you but never met you, same went for your sister," Artemis now felt like he was letting out too much information but realized that if he told them out right, they wouldn't believe him, so there was no harm in letting out as much information without looking like a crazy.

Kirito looked upset, while Asuna looked like she was about to cry, "So that's what you meant by taking life for granted, you were suicidal, weren't you?" Asuna asked, sniffling.

"Yes, I remember only the feelings I had but not the reasons, I was depressed but I don't remember why, and I don't even remember how I knew we were going to meet someone named Asuna," Now he knew he said too much, as she looked shocked.

"What do you mean by, you knew you going to meet someone named Asuna?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I had a feeling I would meet you, I'm not one to change the future of course except when it's necessary, however it seems that I have over leveled Kirito, something no one else should ever even be able to do, not even you, Lightning Flash," Once again she was shocked, the look on her face showed that she wasn't insulted but was curious as to what Artemis meant by it, "You however will be either equal or just under him in levels, but don't worry, that's all I know on the levels currently, and please, take care of him when you see him again because I'm not sure, but he's a solo player, like me but I party with friends occasionally, of course then again I've spent the entire month partied with him and his little sister."

Kirito spoke up finally, "How do you know all this," he asked suspiciously.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Artemis told him, acting confident though inside he knew he'd went too far, "Kirito, would you come here for a second," Artemis asked politely, now showing the fact that he felt guilty.

"Um… sure," Kirito got up and stood beside Artemis, "Now what did you want," he said angrily.

"Look… I know I went too far there, but everything I said is true, I've been trying to keep too many secrets but as someone who can't keep a secret, it just spilled out and I couldn't help it, but when I got a hold of it I just ended up sounding like a huge dick, so what I'm trying to say is… sorry." He started tearing up and he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Kirito looking at him softly, "I'm sorry too, I was a bit harsh when I started this conversation," he smiled, "But still, I forgive you, now let's go talk to Asuna."

"Nuh-uh not happening, I need my sleep for the raid tomorrow, so for me tell her I'm

sorry," Artemis said stubbornly.

Kirito laughed, "OK will do, good night, see you tomorrow for the raid!" he said as he walked back to Asuna.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis sat and listened to the before battle speech that he had listened to many times before. He sighed, and then grabbed for his Dragon's Blade and drew it slowly and deliberately, and breathed in deeply, and steadied himself. He was scared, but not for himself, he couldn't care less if he died protecting his friends, it was an honorable way to go after all, no it was Leafa who he was worried for, as he'd fallen for her completely, and even though she was an excellent fighter, he worried about what would happen if she stumbled or missed a strike.

He knew he would have to believe in her, he knew they'd be fine as they were at least 5 levels higher than the highest level players in not in their group.

Diavel called out to everyone that it was time to enter, and Artemis took his sword and flicked it to his side and then charged in beside Kirito. Illfang the Kobold Lord charged at them with his minions. The two groups clashed in the middle of the room, Artemis charged at the minions, just like the plan said that his group should, and he slashed, cutting a kobold in half as he passed it by, he then a 360 turn to do an upward slash at one on the kobold, killing it. Her then dodged out of the way as one did an overhand swipe at him, he stabbed it in the gut, putting it out of the fight for a bit, as he turned and blocked an attack from behind, then sliding his sword up the kobold's blade and as it slipped off the blade, a load ringing sound was emitted from the two swords. Artemis then slipped out of the way from a strike from the previously downed enemy he'd stabbed. As he dodged, he sliced at it and managed to lob its arm off, before switching his grip on his sword to kill off this kobold and block the strike from the second, he then punched it away into Leafa's killing frenzy and she cut it down quickly.

Kirito was actually teaming up on the smaller kobolds with Asuna, they switched out with each other to let one finish off a kobold while the other found another minion to kill, they were very effective at keeping off the minions, but then saw everyone stop attacking the boss and he noticed it's health drop to the red.

Artemis also noticed this and before Illfang could draw his sword Artemis saw Diavel go alone, calling out that he had it, "Don't do it Diavel, don't go alone!" He yelled as he charged for the boss, but he was too late, Diavel was sent flying by a confusing jump attack that left everyone stunned.

Kirito ran up to him as he was lying on the ground, and attempted to give Diavel a health potion, but he refused it, telling Kirito to finish the boss, "I need you to finish it, for me, and everyone here," he said as his body shattered.

Artemis growled and came up beside Asuna and Kirito as they were about to storm the boss, "I'll keep the aggro, while you guys deal the damage, you got that," he then snarled and charged the boss.

He slashed at its back as it was attacking, gaining aggro and as the beast turned, it saw Asuna charging it. The Kobold Lord then swung at her, shearing her cloak off, leaving a very beautiful 15 year old girl in the blades wake. She then struck out at it, but Artemis then hit the beast again but was simply shrugged off as it backhanded him away. Kirito then blocked a strike and Asuna struck. It went on like this for until Artemis got up, when Kirito was slashed and he flew back into Asuna, knocking them both off their feet. Artemis charged it again and saw Agil smash away a potentially fatal blow, preventing it from landing. Agil was soon joined by many players who were easily knocked away. Illfang jumped and was about to kill Agil but Artemis jumped and smashed it out of the air, where Kirito charged it and cut it down, swinging so he would cut through the body and head of the beast, killing it.

Artemis came up beside him, "Cool, you got the Coat of Midnight, good job!" He said as the rare drop came up on his UI.

"This victory goes to you, Kirito," Agil said, and everyone started cheering.

"STOP CHEERING!" Kibaou yelled, "Why, why did you do it huh? Why did you let Diavel die?" He asked viciously.

"Let him die?" Kirito was shocked that such a question was asked.

"That's what I said," Kibaou said, "you could have warned him about the boss, but you didn't."

"I know why he knew, he used to be a beta tester!" one of Kibaou's followers said, "Think about it, he knew the bosses attack patterns, but he never said anything about it, and I bet he's not the only one here, come on, show yourselves."

There was hesitation among the crowd, but they then heard a very creepy laugh, "You think I used to be a beta tester, ha, you shouldn't put me in the same class as those noobs."

"Hey!" Artemis protested, then he remembered why Kirito does this, he did it to take the blame from the other beta testers.

"Of course not you Artemis," he laughed, "You were the only one to beat me, of course you probably forgot that because of your amnesia, now, back to you," he said as he turned back to Kibaou, "Most of the other beta testers were noobs, the were so green that they didn't even know how to level up. Me and Artemis here made it to higher floors than the other beta testers, that's a fact, I knew the attack patterns because I've fought monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors."

"If that's the case, then you're worse than a cheater, you're a goddamned mother fucking cheater, that's what you are," Kibaou exclaimed.

Leafa looked shocked while, someone called them beaters, "Beater, I like that, ok, you can call us beaters, so long as you don't confuse us with those beta testers anymore," Kirito said as he put on the Coat of Midnight. He smirked at Kibaou and turned and walked away.

Artemis quickly followed, shortly joined by Leafa. As they were climbing the stairs to the next floor, Asuna called to them, as she caught up Artemis turned, along with Kirito and Leafa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO I do however own my OC's and plot as well as personality changes to characters**

 **I also want to thank my friend dark wolf knight3 for co authoring**

 **Six months later**

Wolf was wandering alone in a forest on the fifth floor when he heard a snapping of a twig somewhere. Hoping it was a low level bird monster, he moved towards the noise, his black bow drawn, his hood up and stalking up the hill in the direction of the twig. As he reaches the top of the hill he sees a beautiful girl sitting on a log.

He suddenly heard a noise and was knocked to the ground by an unknown being. His hood was wrenched off and a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again came from on top of him, "Alex?!" Artemis said surprised before realizing he wouldn't recognize him.

Wolf sat up as Artemis got up off of him, drawing his curved short sword and pointed at Artemis's face, to which he said, "you saw me get hit by a truck about 5 years ago"

Wolf lowered his sword and said, "Caleb? I saw you die, how could you still be here, are you an AI?"

Artemis laughed "Not in your life, I don't even want to be an AI, I would have no power over the system."

"Then how are you here, then?" Wolf asked, not quite believing.

"Would you believe that I never died?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"Not ever, I saw Caleb get pulped by like 3 cars and a semi." Wolf replied.

Leafa , "Not in your life, I don't even want to be an AI, I would have no power over the system."

"Then how are you here, then?" Wolf asked, not quite believing.

""Would you believe that I never died?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"Not ever, I saw Caleb get pulped by like 3 cars and a semi." Wolf replied.

Leafa sat down beside Artemis, and asked him, "Do you know him, and what's this about you getting hit by 3 cars and a semi?"

Artemis laughed nervously, "And I'm guessing you wouldn't believe that i was reincarnated about, what, 2 days before the launch, I mean I even saw that the person I was reincarnated as had been a good friend to someone I know from an anime, as well as his sister,"

Leafa looked shocked, while Wolf nodded, gesturing for him to go on, "And I remember everything from my previous life, I never had amnesia, like many people think, I just don't remember anything from this current life, only my old one," Artemis finished.

Leafa looked shocked before wrapping her arms around Artemis and cries, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how much pain you were in!"

"Don't worry, it only hurt for a moment, an extremely excruciating moment," he said laughing.

Leafa gasped, "How can you so nonchalant about it," she cried onto Artemis's shoulder.

"Thing is, I'm not quite over it, but I came to a world I had wanted to go to forever, however I did not expect the benefits that I got,"

Wolf laughed, "Yeah, after I saw those guys run you over, well you remember what I told you right? That I'm a psychopath? I may have hurt those people, well, maybe a little too much, if you catch my drift."

Artemis gasped before laughing, to the shock of everyone in the area, "You're a horrible person," he choked out as he was laughing so hard, he was tearing up, "Only you would do that for a friend," he said as he calmed down, "Though as you know now, you didn't need to, but I'm glad you did, it comes with for a great story."

Wolf laughed, "You're Caleb alright, only he would say that I'm a horrible person in that manner, though I seem to remember that you weren't exactly innocent either, mr. Cutting people up in a shed."

"Hey, that was a phase, and in truth, I was only working with a killer cuz he threatened my family, damn guy was our neighbor down the street, so he knew my family quite well, and would have heard any warnings I would have given them, which in turn would result in my family's death as well as mine, I didn't care about dying, my true fear was for my family, so I learned how to harvest organs on the torture table, though I'd never think anyone would believe me, that's why I joked about that," Artemis said, and Leafa just hugged him tighter, something he'd never think to expect after admitting he murdered people in his previous life, even if it was to protect my family.

"Well, never thought you'd actually admit it openly around someone else, but hey fuck it right?" Wolf said smirking.

"I was wondering actually, why are you're out here, I mean it's obvious you're a solo player but you are way low level compared to us," Artemis asked, "I mean you're, like what, level 25 while Leafa is around level 32 while I am a level 37, I mean I've power leveled and now I bet I could beat this dungeon solo, but I think going with my girlfriend and a really old friend is a better idea, in fact, we could raise your level quite easily," he said.

"I'm out here because I saw a beautiful blue haired girl with a white bow, I mean I know her and we talk often but we've never actually talked about ourselves," Wolf actually seemed nervous as he told them this, almost as he was expecting this girl to come out of nowhere and reject him.

"You mean Sinon?" Artemis asked, "Cuz I saw her and talked to her but she looked comfortable out here, she's an archer and she probably leveled sneak to a very high level, so she'll be fine but, she told me that she's going to the dungeon to level up a bit."

"Yes her, that who I'm talking about," Wolf still was uncomfortable, but soon as they let him calm down, they heard a scream from the direction of the dungeon.

"Also I have a rare skill called dual wielding , so don't be surprised when i whip out my second sword," Artemis confided in Wolf, as he equipped his second sword, the sword was a recolour of the first sword, with a black blade and a dark green hilt, it was beautiful, he wielded it in his left hand, while he wielded his regular sword, a black bladed, with red dragon wings as a guard, with the black leather where his hand grips, a red ruby sat on the bottom of the hilt, but as the other is a recolour, that one had a Jade set on the bottom of the hilt, with black leather for the grip on that one as well.

They charged in the direction of the noise, Artemis drawing his blades and charging forward, he noticed a group of Pk'ers surrounding the blue haired girl. She had her bow drawn, and aimed at the leader but didn't shoot, knowing that if she did, the others would kill her as she drew her dagger. Artemis, stopped inside the treeline, and gestured for everyone to be silent and then showed them the scene, he then whispered to Wolf, "Take out the leader then go for everyone else, after the leader goes down, I'm going in,"

Wolf nodded and nocked his first arrow to his bowstring, as he drew though, Artemis used the universally known hand signal to hold fire, then he waited a second before he flicked his wrist at the leader, signalling for Wolf to fire. As the leader of this group went down, Artemis drew his dual longswords and charged in swinging right sword horizontally, knocking down a player, while using the left sword to block a player swinging at him, he then did a full 360 and cut him down with his right sword before finishing off the previously downed player with a stab through his heart with his left. He then saw Leafa come in from the right of the group, as he'd come from the left, and cut one of their necks and then blocking a strike before pushing the offending player away into the range of a thrust from Wolf as he'd come out with his black bladed curved shortsword that he normally kept on his belt.

Artemis was killing with ruthless efficiency, utilizing the most of his high strength stat as well as his high agility stat, while Wolf brutally dismembered his opponents. While Artemis killed the most, Wof was the most out of it the entire fight, even letting out a maniacal laugh in the heat of combat only to then chop on of their arms off to distract them so he could get a brutal strike off on them, then there was Artemis, spinning, dodging and striking at every hole in their defences left open to him, which, with these player's inexperience with out of game combat or training, turned out to be a lot of openings. High stats in the game were great and all, and many players can get away with no combat training outside of the game, but if you didn't know how to quickly close a hole in their defence, the stats were pointless.

After the slaughter that took only seconds to complete, there was only two left, who they left knocked out on the ground where many of their friends had fallen. Sinon had witnessed a massacre and she actually enjoyed watching it, and that's something she'd never thought that she would ever enjoy, especially after what she did when she was 11 years old, little did anyone know, she was a killer, or at least that's what she thought. As the cleanup crew checked their loot, the one called Artemis walked over to her and said something she thought that no one would say to her, as no one knew her secret other than those who were there for the incident, "Now all I need is a Type 54 Black Star, that would be fun," he paused then continued even in sight of Sinon's shock, "Yes, I'm a terrible person, and yes, I know about what happened when you were eleven, but do I, or even we, judge you for it, well do you think those people we just killed survived in the real world, like all this is a game… don't answer that!" He yelled at Wolf as he raised his hand, "Anyways," Artemis got closer and whispered, "those guys were criminals, killers, do you think we care if you killed to save your mother, not at all, you were protecting someone you love, meaning you shouldn't feel guilty, think about the lives you saved rather that the life you ended, that's how I look at things, and that's how I'd suggest you look at things, and not only that, someone here was also protecting someone they love, his name is Wolf, or as I like to call him, my brutal ass psychopath from hell," Artemis broke off laughing, "no but seriously, want to join our party, we need a good archer, well another good archer, we are planning on storming the boss room, I was going to solo it, but then I decided to take my girlfriend, and then we met my old friend from five years ago, and now we meet someone he loves, and well, I think he'd be happy if you'd join us, but that's up to you of course."

It took a moment for her to get over the shock, but then as what he said sunk in, she blushed and nodded, smiling, "Ok, I'll join."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf OC is the property of** **dark wolf knight3**

 **A/N: I know will acknowledge the fact that the previous chapter was darker than intended, as well as how though the main character Artemis is based on me, his past his purely fiction, nothing more. So don't call the cops on me for putting dark humour as well as giving certain characters extremely dark pasts. Also I understand that Artemis is a small bit overpowered as he is able to defeat Kirito later on in the story but that is a bit later on due to even though he defeated Kirito in the beta, he is a new person now and he isn't used to the new weapon fighting ability he got from God yet, on top of that he must train with . Wolf is also based on dark wolf knight3. That is all, now enjoy the chapter.**

As the group of four entered the dungeon, one thing was very obvious, it was a minotaur based dungeon, meaning that the dungeon is filled with minotaurs, as well as many minion kobolds.

Artemis made short work of the kobolds giving Wolf a couple levels but the real problem was the minotaurs. They were large and they did a lot of damage, however they were slow and clumsy… well at least the lower minotaurs were. The larger more elite minotaurs were faster, and unlike their lower counterparts, they were trained to fight and as such weren't at all clumsy.

Artemis slashed the last one down with his red dragon sword as he'd put away his second sword to focus on his one handed sword skill, a skill he had been neglecting until he leveled his dual wielding to max.

He looked at Wolf smiling as he saw that he was now level 32 while Artemis leveled to level 40 and Leafa leveled to 36, "Now all that's left is the boss room," he told them, before he looked at Sinon and asked, "What level are you, you always seem to keep it hidden."

Sinon looked at him, confused, before realizing he was right. She quickly apologized before telling them all that she was level 38 and then showed her status bar to prove it.

Artemis made an amused noise before turning and heading to the boss room, a place they had discovered earlier but chose not to enter due to Wolf not being high enough level.

As they entered they saw a giant minotaur called Baran the Taurus General, it had red skin and was wielding two khopesh. It roared a mighty roar before slamming it's swords down and charging the small group. Everyone managed to dodge the charge, however as it reached the spot we were it stopped and swung it's khopesh at the nearest player, that being Wolf, throwing him across the room, but as he got up a red aura surrounded him and he screamed in pure rage at it, Blood Rage, it was a skill that gained when your Fortitude was at a high enough level and will automatically activate whenever you get to yellow on your health bar but you can activate it by will if needed. When the skill activated it instantly gave the user double strength and agility and effectively dealt double damage to the monster while only taking half damage, and while this is up bleeding effects don't affect him right away but rather stacks and dealing the full damage on the spot when Blood Rage ends. The only way he could be knocked out of Blood Rage is by stun, which, unluckily for him, is what this creature specialized in.

He charged the monster and landed a grand total of 3 hits on it before getting stun locked out of Blood Rage by a backhanded slap away before the creature was struck by an arrow, Sinon taking the agro.

She then tried to get out of the way, but the minotaur was relentless, it swung its massive khopesh at her, not giving up till it hit her, slashing her bow in half and throwing her up against a wall.

Upon seeing this, Wolf activated a special skill he'd picked up, it was similar to Blood Rage, but instead of doubling your attack, it triples it, as well as tripling your agility and strength. The aura is different as well, shown by how Wolf's eyes glowed red and the aura around him was dark purple and black, making it seem like he'd been possessed.

He charged the minotaur general, smashing through its defences and knocking it to the ground, at which he picked up one of the minotaur's khopesh and proceeded to smash the minotaur with it's own khopesh over and over again, nearly killing it, but then it knocked him across the room putting him in the red.

Artemis took this chance to finish it off with a few speedy swipes of his blade, gaining the last hit bonus, a khopesh, "Hey Wolfy," Artemis said jokingly, "I know this is a rare weapon but I kinda got the weapon you were beating this thing with, you want it? I'm not all too good with this sort of weapon," in truth he had no idea if he was good at it or not, but all the same he just didn't want it.

"Sure man, I love the khopesh, it's an extremely fun weapon to kill with, or so I've heard." Wolf laughed.

"I've been thinking, why don't we start a guild together, it would be a fun experience," Artemis stated to the group surrounding him, as he traded the khopesh to Wolf.

"Dude!" Wolf exclaimed, "do you realize how expensive it is to start a guild, especially a large one, like I mean we'd have to get a headquarters and all that shit, and on top of that where are we going to get people to join our guild?"

Artemis laughed, "Do you realize we just killed a floor boss? And did you think I would want the guild to become big like the ALF or anything like that, besides , I wasn't thinking right now, it was for a later date, but hypothetically, would you want to join it?"

The rest of the group thought before nodding and Artemis sighed, one day, one day a guild of our own would form and we would become the strongest players in the game, aside from Kirito of course.

 **A/N: Yes I know my action scenes are short but at the moment there's nothing I can do about it, especially when I'm supposed to be studying for finals in my high school. Lol too much on my mind sorry for the short chapter as well, the battle end sooner than I wanted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

It was nearing christmas, and Artemis was wandering floor 11, knowing Kirito would be at an Inn on this floor making a bad decision, known as joining the Moonlit Black Cats. He was worried about him, because when they die because of his stupid decision in telling them that he was level 20 like them, he will go into complete withdrawal from society and from all of his friends. He knew that he was 10 levels higher than Kirito, because he was on his friends list and it said he was level 40, as he was level 50.

Power leveling with Leafa, Sinon and Wolf, two of which had gotten together over the last couple of months since the defeat of the 5th floor boss, a raid that gave Artemis the nickname: The Twin Viper, a nickname started by yours truly, Argo. She had been there watching the battle, hidden from sight, and from Wolf's high Seeking skill. As the group was leaving, Wolf noticed a shadow that was not there before and sniffed it out, finding Argo hidden in a corner, struck with awe. Before Wolf could harm her however, Artemis got her to keep this a secret, the only thing to come of this was that everyone knew who defeated the floor boss and she started calling him The Twin Viper, a nickname many wouldn't actually get, as many believed it meant he was a super fast fighter, being able to strike twice in the span of a second.

Artemis had spent the last few weeks training with Kirito, as he'd found him on the 27th floor, a floor he thought he wouldn't see for a few more months. He'd spend hour after hour dueling Kirito in secret, many of which he'd lost until, he'd gotten the hang of his new god given gift, quite literally, of being able to wield any sword in combat to the degree of a master, an ability he'd found out that his previous self actually trained and mastered, explaining why he was such a good fighter. It felt god given but wasn't.

He fought with as much as he could, ignoring his instincts, but as soon as he realized he was going to lose without going all out, he then for his next duel, he relied on instincts to keep him safe, realizing how important it was to keep a level head as well as rely on his instincts due to the fact that he actually hasn't trained but the previous person whom occupied this body had, leaving the training as an instinct to later become unlocked to his own brain, a lock that was shattered by the training with Kirito.

It was their final duel before they went their separate ways, for Artemis to go back to power leveling with his party, whom watched him now in anxiety. The timer counted down, and Kirito and Artemis were using their single swords, knowing that if Artemis were to use his dual swords, he would easily win against him, due to being able to attack and block at the same time.

The timer reached 0 and the duel started. Kirito and Artemis circled, the waiting was extremely intense for those watching. Artemis attacked, swiping his blade in a diagonal upwards backhanded strike, leaving himself seemingly open, and Kirito went for it, a mistake. As Kirito stabbed at the opening, Artemis dodged and reversed his swipe, aiming at Kirito's back, a strike Kirito was forced to turn and block, catching his footing just in time to not be knocked over by the force of the blow. He went for a body check, to catch Artemis off balance, but once again, he dodged, and lowered his head to bull rush Kirito and once again, knocked him off balance, however this time, he fell over onto his back, but not for long, as Artemis swung at the ground where Kirito was lying, he rolled backwards to his feet, and swung his sword at Artemis. Artemis knocked the sword from it's path, and went in for a strike at Kirito's defenceless side, opting for a 360 to get there, but rather than going for a strike as he completed the turn, he was forced to once again block a swing taken at his back as he turned. He then, as he knocked Kirito's blade away once again, went for a punch into his gut. The blow landing, he knocked Kirito back and ended the duel with a stab to the chest, his first victory.

He stood proud as, even though, her brother was the one to lose, Leafa congratulated him, by showering him with kisses, and, Wolf going to help Kirito up before they walked to Artemis, Kirito smiling good heartedly, while Wolf was grinning like a, well, wolf, proud of his old friend for being able to pull off this momentous victory.

Wolf laughed, "That was extremely fun to watch, almost as fun as killing those PK'ers that were attacking my girlfriend, all those months ago."

Kirito, who wasn't privy to this new information looked shocked, looking at the others in shock as well as curiosity. Artemis sighed and opted to let Leafa tell the story of how they all met, well how they met Wolf and Sinon.

Kirito was shocked to hear that his little sister, killed people, even though it was for the safety of others. He wasn't as shocked for Wolf, to have went berserk in the battle Leafa described, as he'd questioned his sanity from the day he met him, quite literally, a question replied with a laugh and a sadistic smile, giving Kirito all the answers he needed.

Now, however, Artemis at least needed to let Kirito know that he was there for him if something bad happened to him, knowing that if he said something about his true level, he might get him kicked from the guild, something he didn't wish upon his friend.

Artemis found Kirito in an Inn and proceeded to chat it up with Kirito's new guild, before asking if he could borrow Kirito for a moment. The answered yes and he grabbed Kirito's arm and dragged him up the stairs to a room in the Inn.

"Dude, I know you're lying to them about your true level, and I won't stop you, however I must let you know that if something bad comes of it, message me, ok?" Artemis said, concerned for his friend, his voice clearly showing it.

Kirito looked shocked for a moment, and then nodded, "Okay, I will, but if they die, how will I deal with it?"

"Message me, I'll keep you safe while you sort things out, I'll even find out if there's a revival item, I heard from the NPC's that on Christmas eve, an event boss will appear, and will drop a super rare revival item. So try and keep them alive till then."

Kirito nodded, "I'll do my best."

 **1 month later**

Artemis received the message he'd been dreading, Kirito's guild was wiped out, and the leader committed suicide.

He quickly messaged him back to go talk to Argo about the event boss, that she might know more about it, and to meet him by the forest.

 **4 hours later**

Artemis saw Kirito running towards him, he waved and yelled, "Where the hell were you, It's fucking freezing out here," Artemis had come without his party, opting to go this alone with Kirito.

Kirito glared at him, "I'm getting this revival item, and you're not going to stop me."

"Not gonna stop you man, I'm gonna help you, I won't let you die, especially when you've gotta be there for your sister," Artemis replied.

"Whatever, just don't get in the way," Kirito said.

"Fuckin' heartless," Artemis muttered, but sadly Kirito heard him.

"You'd be upset too if your entire guild was wiped out because of you," He said.

"Yes, I would, but I would keep looking forward, rather than the past, look, I know this is hard, and that you blame yourself, but it's not your fault, they chose to go to that high level dungeon, and open an obvious trap, you can't be blamed for that," Artemis attempted to comfort Kirito , which amazingly worked, as his spirits brightened slightly, before saying thanks and walking toward the tree.

When they reached the instance, Klein's guild, the Fuurinkazan, walked into view.

"You followed us here?" Kirito asked in the same cold tone as he used before on Artemis.

Klein tried reasoning with us to stop with our soloing, to join up with his guild and get the revival item together, when the DDA showed up.

"Looks like someone followed you, too Klein," Artemis said before turning to see Kirito walk through the instance, "Please hold them off while me and Kirito deal with the boss. He nodded and Artemis walked into the instance to see Kirito soloing the boss, his health extremely low. Artemis grabbed both of his swords and charged the boss.

The boss was a hard one but together Artemis and Kirito received the revival item. Kirito read the description and burst into tears. Knowing what it said, Artemis let Kirito let it all out, putting his hand on his shoulder, and politely asking if he could have the item, as it was useless to Kirito now. He silently nodded, and Artemis took the item, knowing what he would use it for.

It was a sad day for Kirito, as this put him into despair, but Artemis stayed with him for the rest of the night, even witnessing the message from Sachi, a heartwarming moment passed as he witnessed Kirito acknowledge that he must move forward with his life. That is how life must go on, always has, always will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **1 month later**

Artemis was walking down the street in a town on floor 47, thinking of all that had happened in the past month.

The guild he had dreamed of had formed, Leafa, Sinon and Wolf keeping their promise and helping create it, with Artemis becoming the leader as he had not only had the idea but he contributed the most Col to the cause. When he'd created the guild, one of his old friends requested to join, his name was Owen, his in game username was Oblivion, however when he recognised Wolf, Artemis had Wolf take him to a side room and told him his true identity and, with some convincing, got him to believe it to be true. The family was getting back together again.

Artemis had done all he can, he had already recruited about 50 players to his guild, a guild revolving around killing PK'ers, almost like mercenaries.

Leafa wasn't as into the idea as Sinon was, and Wolf had no objection whatsoever to becoming a mercenary, in fact he rejoiced in the money he would earn from killing the serial killers that would kill anyone just for the fun of being evil. Though Artemis found that when he had killed a few of the PK'ers, he grew addicted to it, to the blood of his victims and the feeling of his blade slicing through muscle and bone, and worst of all the feeling of rejoice as his opponents body shattered into many pixelated hexagons.

He talked to Leafa about it, crying on her shoulder, confessing that he was a monster, but her reply was simple, it was one he'd used to comfort Sinon when he'd met her, "Don't dwell on the deaths of those you've killed and think of those you've saved instead," she'd say into his ear. It would calm him down but the next day he would return to this state, but after 2 weeks of this he calmed down and now he can kill cooly and calmly. Of course, with his newly corrupted mind, he no longer cared and freely laughed at the deaths of those who dared kill an innocent. Oblivion was slightly concerned about the guild being a mercenary guild but at the same time, he didn't really mind at all, because he knew he was saving more lives in the process.

He left the town after hearing that there was a mission for the guild. The mission was a simple one, find and take out a base filled with Laughing Coffin members. Oblivion translated the mission details to exactly, "Fuck shit up". Relatively easy enough, for his guild had a strict training regimen, able to level by ten levels in a month, so many of the people in his guild is high leveled, and many are strong and willing to die for the cause layed out for them.

 **1 day later**

As they were walking towards the base, Oblivion asked Artemis exactly how many Laughing Coffin there were supposed to be. Artemis said there would be about 100 of them. Wolf looked surprised, which was new, however he wasn't surprised by the numbers, he was surprised because of the fact that there might be too much for him to kill on his own. But he didn't care, he went on ahead.

Artemis heard faint footsteps behind them. Wolf did as well, and he turned abruptly towards the noise. Artemis was shocked to see 20 Laughing Coffin members silently attempting to surround them, he let out a primal growl before drawing his weapons. Oblivion finally turned after five seconds of blindly walking ahead. Oblivion drew his sword and his shield, and waited until the 20 Laughing Coffin attacked. However Artemis got a ton of easy shots in and went for them all as Oblivion was just staring, amazed. Oblivion thought he was getting good at the game but Artemis and Wolf were ahead at much higher levels.

Oblivion turned only to see 20 more Laughing Coffin on the other side trying to sneak up on them, "Um… Guys?" He turned to see Wolf and Artemis tearing the other group apart. He turned back, "Oh fuck," he said readying his weapon, "Alright, to hell with the sword, I'm using my claws". Oblivion had claws that acted like Wolverines, but they weren't internal. He confronted the 20 Laughing Coffin as Artemis and Wolf were finishing off the last of the 20 guys on the other side. Oblivion finally got their attention, but it was a little too late because one of the Laughing Coffin slashed Oblivion's leg.

Wolf started charging at the 20 Laughing Coffin. He slashed one of their arms and then finished one guy off by simply decapitating him. Artemis was going at them, striking out at one of them in a horizontal slash that knocked one of them down while blocking a strike coming from the side, he swung his blade around, laughing as he felt his blade impact the man's chest, killing him. He then turned around and speared another Laughing Coffin member through the chest and Artemis turned to finish off his previously knocked down opponent. Oblivion was punching away their arms and then stabbing them right in the chest. If they weren't done by then he would retract the claws and simply just sucker punch them in the face until his health was at zero. Wolf had killed one of them brutally by slashing both legs, amputating each and every one of his fingers and then thrusts his sword straight to the face and started twisting the blade exactly 360 degrees. Oblivion was looking towards Wolf, just staring at him brutally killing this guy with no hesitation. When Wolf was done, Oblivion was twitching his eyes, he said just seconds later, "What the fuck... " Oblivion said. "Whatever! There are probably more guys coming pretty quick here so Wolf, I assume you're Listening Skill isn't as shit as mine".

Wolf was listening for any sounds he could, constantly having to tell Oblivion and Artemis to be quieter. Wolf heard more Laughing Coffin coming, he guessed there were there 30 of them coming, but there were definitely more coming than last time. When the Laughing Coffin were in sight, there was no guessing how many there were, but Oblivion guessed that might be the rest of them. Artemis didn't care, he went and started killing as many as he could. Oblivion replaced one of his claws with his sword and sped through the crowd and started slashing their legs and beating them in the face with his claw. Wolf, once again killing them brutally. Wolf took one of the guys and swung his sword up his crotch, took his legs, and ripped him in half. Oblivion got distracted looking at Wolf literally ripping this guy in half from his lower body, all the way up to his brain. Oblivion was once again slashed in the leg. Artemis took a swing at his chest as Oblivion was just about to get stabbed in the heart. His blade impacting the man's blade, he flicked his blade under the man's chin, and then thrusting it into his brain, killing him instantly.

Artemis, looked towards the base, knowing that this was only the backup, that they would be required to kill another hundred of them before this was over, he was worried however, as he had just witnessed one of his friends in danger, he then called Kirito and his sister, as well as Sinon, to come help them, promising a share of the rewards. Leafa and Sinon agreed instantly, while Kirito told him that he needed no reward, only the satisfaction of sending them to jail, to which Artemis reminded him that his guild literally killed PK'ers, making Kirito more hesitant, but with a little time thinking, he agreed, even keeping the fact that he required no reward on the plate.

 **2 hours later**

The rest of the group showed up and, the now large party joined together to take out this threat to the world of SAO.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** _ **dark wolf knight3**_

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Nero, a new OC that has been introduced in chapter 11, his real name being Matt.**

* * *

The group, now on floor 43, were all walking and talking when stopped by a cloaked figure, whom Artemis instantly recognised as Argo.

"You were looking for me?" the hooded girl asked, startling the others in the group.

"Sheesh, that was unsettling. I assume you're Argo? If so, Artemis has something to ask you." Oblivion said, slowly getting away with the shock.

"We took out that base, now we need to know where the other one is that way we can deal with the Laughing Coffin there." Artemis asked.

"Okay, but as always, it's gonna cost you some. 4000 Col should be good enough for my standards." Argo said.

"Alright, here you go. Now where is the base?" Artemis asked after paying the 4000 Col.

"Floor 42, south from the nearest town from where you are when you get there." Argo said. "It's a big building, the doors have high security and you are gonna need to fight some LC members outside the base before you enter." Argo said. "That's all the info you need. If you need more, ask me now." Argo said.

Artemis thought long and hard, trying to come up with anything extra they might need to identify the base. "Okay, what is the base walls made out of?" Artemis asked. "And what color are the walls?"

"You don't need to know that, there are Laughing Coffin banners at the front gate, so identifying the base is simple." Argo said.

Oblivion was also thinking because he had been in situations where he thought he had everything he needed, but soon after doing the thing he thought he was prepared for, found out he wasn't even close to being ready.

"How many are we expecting, by which how many are outside, and how many are inside?" Oblivion asked.

"30 outside, take note that 10 of them I expect are archers. The other 20 are medium armed grunts, or heavily armed grunts." Argo said. "Inside, I expect 70 in one of the big rooms, 4 small rooms with 5 of them in each room. The second big room will be north of the front door, which I forgot to mention earlier, the front door leads to the first big room, so you'll need to be armed and ready by the time you go through the door. Anyways, the second room should have about 80 LC members. The inside ones i'm not sure what they are armed with, I never got a look inside. I'd expect there to be 1 Heavy swordsman in each of the 4 small rooms." Argo said

"Thank you for the informa-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Argo.

"Now you pay up for 1000 Col, I just gave you information of your request." Argo said.

"No Argo, that Col I gave to you was split among Me and Oblivion, so we both paid you, so basically allowing him to ask whatever he needed to know about the base." Artemis said.

"Urgh, fine. If that money was split evenly then fine, he doesn't have to pay anything extra." Argo said.

 **The next week**

"So, here's the plan, Sinon, you take out as many of the archer's you can. Until we get through the front gate, there's no way we can reach all the way up there to attack them. Wolf, you deal with the Heavies at the front gate, but quickly, not slowly this time. Oblivion, since your agility and stamina stats are high, you take out the lighter grunts as fast as you can, but make sure you defend yourself efficiently as well." Artemis said.

"I suggest you use your sword and shield rather than your new claws Oblivion. I'll give you some ingots to enchant them at Lizbeth's shop if you want." Artemis said.

"Well, how much would I need to enchant it?" Oblivion asked.

"One for your sword, two for your shield. What kind of enchantment were you thinking that you needed?" Oblivion said.

"Well, I'm not sure If I want you to just flat out give me ingots again." Oblivion said.

"No, just take it, I already have weapons made almost entirely out of the metal, believe me, I only have three ingots left, and I have no intention on using them." Artemis said.

"Fine, even though I hate taking things from other people, even if I know I'd owe them nothing if I accepted." Oblivion said.

 **Oblivion headed out to Lizbeth's shop, Artemis messaged Oblivion the rest of the plan that he would have missed.**

"Okay, so once we get inside the base itself, we are expecting 70 LC members in just one big room, when we enter, make sure you have your weapons ready, because when we enter, the big room I'm talking about is the first room. There will be two small rooms on the left and right side of the room with 4 LC grunts inside and a heavy swordsman. There will be two rooms on each side. When all those guys are keyword, efficiently killed this time, we will move onto the room further down. We are expecting 80 LC members, none of which are expected to be low level, and all of which are either medium, or heavily armed." Artemis said.

"Also, If we're gonna find their headquarters, we need to capture some of them as prisoners. Which I will deal with myself in the torture room down in the basement. I of course am not going let them escape, otherwise our headquarters could be attacked right off the bat." Wolf suggested.

"Well, as long as you do so while we're fighting the last 80 of them in the second room. We can't take too long, LC members are already trying their best to find our headquarters. I also got Argo to ignore giving any information to LC about our headquarters." Artemis said.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Wolf said.

"Well, I paid her extra after she gave us the information we needed for this mission. So, you guys understand how this is gonna go?" Artemis asked.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Leafa asked.

"You're with Oblivion, doing the same thing he is, I told Oblivion if you were in any trouble, it is with his utmost responsibility to defend you no matter the cost. You must also help Oblivion too whenever he ends up getting hurt, or almost about to get hurt at least." Artemis said.

"Alright, I understand." Leafa said.

 **1 day later, the mission is just about to start.**

Artemis was standing by his friends at the head of his raid party, 30 of his best men had been chosen to accompany him and his friends. This was going to be no easy task, as though Laughing Coffin were held up in a cave, they had more men and every one of them were experienced killers.

"Well, this is it, no turning back guys, right?" Oblivion said

"Guys, remember, quietly move towards the base." Artemis warned, hinting that they probably heard them.

"Hey! There's one down there!" A Laughing Coffin member yelled, spotting the group.

"Oh shit guys, we need to start moving now." Wolf said.

"Remember guys, quick and efficient kills, not slow and brutal." Artemis said, as he started charging at a group of 5 LC members.

Artemis went to one Lightly armed LC member. As he ran up to him, he took his left sword, being the one with the Life Drain enchantment, used it block the incoming attack. As he did that he quickly used the other sword, with the Fire enchantment, to jab him through the chest. As he did this, his insides instantly set on fire, which the flames had engulfed him from the inside, and out.

Wolf, this time after reaching another group of five, taking his Khopesh, first blocking the attack, then quickly cut the Lightly Armoured LC member's head off.

Oblivion used his new sword, named the "Life syringe" which had Life Drain, and glowed blood red, and his shield, named the "Flame reflector" which of course, had the Fire enchantment on it, and glowed a fire red color. The Life syringe was named for it's ability to give Oblivion his opponents life, the more time he kept his sword through someone. The Flame reflector, for whenever an enemy hits the shield with anything, would set them on fire.

Nero (or Matt said, Nero being his avatar's name), wielding a double sided spiked sledgehammer, took it and blocked an enemy's attack luckily, then kicked the man down, then slammed the hammer down on the man's back, piercing a hole for every spike there was. Switching to another enemy, getting hit before he could block, lowered his HP by a quarter. Nero then took the chance while the man had to ready himself for another swing, took the hammer and swiped it towards both his legs, breaking them. Nero took the hammer and then finished him by slamming the hammer down on the man's head, simply crushing the man's head into bits.

Oblivion while being surrounded by 5 men, kept switching to a different opponent that is about to hit Oblivion each time he blocked an attack with either his sword, or his shield. Leafa took down the enemies with her sword from behind, as she worried Oblivion couldn't keep blocking their attacks and eventually if he tried to hit one of them, might get straight up stabbed in the back.

After Leafa helped Oblivion, he thanked her, but quickly switched focus to a group of 2 about to get Leafa. As Leafa tried to thank Oblivion, Oblivion turned his focus to a group of 3 who came in and tried to kill Leafa. At which time, he saw barely saw Artemis come in and strike them down with ease, before asking Leafa if she was ok, to which she answered yes, and he ran up to another group that was attacking Sinon.

"Now you can thank me, and you're welcome." Oblivion said. Leafa however just stared at him, stunned by his newfound skills, as well as how fast Artemis came from across the field to steal Oblivion's kills. "Artemis, not cool, but thanks for saving me the work. Hey Leafa, there are more guys to be dealt with so don't lose focus." Oblivion warned.

Wolf, going for another group of five, quickly did a 360 spin, when he in fact got the chance, cut through each of their necks. Sinon, while trying to get the archers stopped while Wolf had done this. "You're really crazy, you know that?" Sinon said. "Just doing what our leader told us to do, quick and efficient." Wolf replied.

Artemis, taking his left handed sword and using it to drain an LC member's life, as Artemis's life was decreasing. Quickly switching to an enemy from behind and blocking his attack with his right sword, while keeping his sword away using the crossguard, quickly took his left one and jabbed it through his neck, using it to refill his life completely. "That all of them guys?" Artemis said

"Just a second!.." Sinon said, taking an arrow from her quiver, quickly shooting the last archer, also being the last LC member, at the chest with her bow. "There, that's the last one." Sinon said.

"Alright, now to actually getting inside the base to deal with the men in there, be cautious, there will be tons, so if you need to, refill your life with the potions I split among everyone." Artemis said.

"Got it!" Everyone said.

After 30 minutes, they were all set, and Artemis yelled a battle cry before kicking the door in, and drawing his swords.

His life drain sword had helped a lot because he looked like he had not been hit even once, as his health had been kept at 100% the whole time, the one thing about the sword is that due to it's life drain, it hurts more, causing many of his foes to cower beneath his wrath.

The same goes for his fire sword, because the burning heat that came from it increased when he was angry, almost as if it reacted to his emotions.

Artemis smashed his right sword into a man's throat, causing his to scream in pain as the burning hot sword melted his vocal cords before killing him, he then turned lightning quick to slap away a strike from behind with his right sword, before slashing his left sword upwards as he pivoted and wrenched his arm forward, cutting his opponents jaw in half, and sending him to the floor, before he shattered.

Wolf, taking down one of the heavily armed LC members, he swung his khopesh, only for it to be deflected off the armored man. Wolf wasn't stupid enough to let off his attack so he kept swinging until he noticed that the heavy did not turn his back. Something he expected however the way the man was guarding his back rose some suspicions about his weak point.

He decided on a hunch to find out if that was his weak point. He jumped over, twisting in midair to land facing the man's back, and as he landed behind him, he stabbed his khopesh into the man's back. He smirked as he felt the armour give way and his blade going through the man, killing him.

Nero, jumps in and starts swinging at the enemy as if there is no tomorrow. He headbutts one guy and instantaneously kills him, piercing his skull with spikes planted on his helmet.

Nero starts charging at another guy and does a front flip, while cutting off the both of the guy's legs off while knocking down another guy, after knocking down the guy as Nero started to smash the guy's skull in.

The guy he hit earlier, missing his legs, started screaming in pure agony. Nero, annoyed, starts throwing the guy around. He then smashed the guy against the ground and throws the guy against his blade hammer, shattering his spine.

Nero started shouting "Bring it you dumb turds, so I can cut off your heads." Just then, a guy starts backing up and then runs away. Nero however did not feel like showing mercy. He knocked the guy down with his hammer and then sprinted toward the guy and leaped at him, Nero landed on the guy and crushed his enemies spine. But a bit of damage was done to Nero's right leg when he landed on his enemy.

"Serves you right you primitive jackass". Nero said

"Hey Nero!? Remember? Quickly and efficiently? LIke Artemis, our own Leader of the entire guild instructed?" Oblivion said, as he was dealing with a small group of 5 LC members.

"But where's the fun in that? I like to hear the different sounds they make when they scream, it's very interesting but at the same time calming, seriously lighten up Oblivion!" Nero said.

"Because that way you don't end up getting seriously hurt before being able to block any attacks. It's also keeping you too busy trying to tear an enemy apart." Oblivion said. "Besides, you have a double bladed sledgehammer. Your enemies are obviously going to be making tons of different noises being smashed by the damn thing." Oblivion continued.

"But ripping enemies apart is Wolf's job. Mine is to make them scream and cry, that's why I'm not that good with stealth missions. I'm the one that triggers the alarm, usually because I'm bored. When I get bored I tend to get aggressive so that usually means I end up hitting and smashing people, and you know this Oblivion." Nero replies, smirking.

"Actually my job is to do what Artemis orders, though I am tempted to fucking rip everyone in the room apart." Wolf said.

"True, that would also be your job as well. Artemis said to be quick and efficient as much as possible, not rip everyone to bits, or make our enemy scream or cry. I suggest you listen to his orders, as you are now a part of his guild." Oblivion said, in slight anger as he had a short flashback of the dark events at the cemetery.

"Who gives a shit about orders. I didn't follow them before and I sure as hell won't follow them now. I sure as well am not taking orders from dipshit over here let alone, Artemis all right Oblivion so just drop it before I come over there and smash your skull in with your own fucking arm you stupid little shit." Nero replied with a very angry tone.

"Look, Nero, you listen to my damn orders, or I'll chop you to pieces, like I've currently done to most of everyone I've killed in this game, so listen to my orders or else, fucking crap clapper." Artemis said, as he was slicing up a tight nit group of five, cutting them down due to little to no training, for it was obvious they were newbies, but he didn't care, he just cut them down.

"Fuck you Artemis, whatever let's just finish the battle at hand instead of arguing with each other, okay? We will talk about orders and respect and all that other bull shit later just finish 'slicing the bread' so we can open up these stupid enemies and see what their insides look like." Nero said.

Artemis, was sprinting through the crowd, slashing away at the LC members, killing them with precise swings, while taking minimal damage, being healed by his life drain sword at all times, keeping him topped. He stopped as a heavy charged at him from the direction he was running, a stupid move as he'd seen Wolf deal with one of them and knew where the weakness in their armour was, he readied himself before dodging out of the way and slashing at the man's exposed back as he passed, to which the man instantly turned and swung his weapon without steadying himself to prepare for a miss or block, another stupid move, as Artemis just shoulder checked the man off his feet and ripped the helmet off the man as he straddled him, he took his fire sword in both of his hands and thrust into his eyes. He got up and continued his rampage, adding up every kill so he can brag about it to every one of his friends.

The battle felt longer than the ten minutes, it took to complete the mission, they lost 10 people of their guild to this raid but, even so, Artemis sat on the ground where his last kill was, smoking a pipe.

Oblivion walked up to him, wiping his sword down, and said, "Total kill count for me is about… 38 , as Wolf got 42, which comes to a total of 80 in the second big room." He said proudly.

Artemis laughed, "That's not bad for a short, annoying, girl stealer like you," He paused "I'm sitting pretty at 63," He said dramatically, before laughing hysterically, making even Wolf wonder if he was completely sane, before answering himself, that Artemis was a self proclaimed psychopath.

"Well, for Nero and the other men, that would only be about 22 kills." Oblivion said as he laughed inside.

"What the fuck do you mean I got 22!? Including the other guys as well!?" Nero said in complete rage.

"Well, maybe that sledgehammer is too heavy for you currently. You need to work on your strength stat, that way you can actually manage to use the damn thing." Oblivion said.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe you're right Oblivion, he probably didn't level properly, stuck in the dungeon under the previous outpost we raided," He said, smirking at Nero, who happened to be extremely furious, because he knew it to be true.

"Hey asshole I leveled up 3 times during the raid. Frankly we can settle this argument after we finish this so piss off also I was in a dungeon so what is your excuse like really how about neither of you talk to me for a while now that would make me happy." Nero replied as he walked away.

 **That night**

The guild sat in the guild drinking hall, and just enjoyed themselves, while Artemis sat with his friends, laughing and reminiscing. Leafa had rested her head on Artemis's shoulder, smiling contentedly, while Sinon was in a drinking contest with Wolf, which she won out in the end surprisingly, as Wolf was the most hardcore drinker in the group, that was why he loved her.

The night was long and everyone in the guild had the next two days off before bootcamp started, Wolf being the leader of said camp, he promised to whip these weaklings into shape in no time. The camp would last the rest of the month so there would be no word from them for the rest of the month. Sinon joined him in running the camp, to help him train the archers.

For Artemis however, the next few days would be interesting ones as he had gotten a message from Kirito to meet him by the dungeon on the south side of floor 47, and he planned on going. He wondered why until it struck him, he was going to meet Silica.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** _ **dark wolf knight3**_

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Nero, a new OC that has been introduced in chapter 11, his real name being Matt.**

* * *

The group, now on floor 43, were all walking and talking when stopped by a cloaked figure, whom Artemis instantly recognised as Argo.

"You were looking for me?" the hooded girl asked, startling the others in the group.

"Sheesh, that was unsettling. I assume you're Argo? If so, Artemis has something to ask you." Oblivion said, slowly getting away with the shock.

"We took out that base, now we need to know where the other one is that way we can deal with the Laughing Coffin there." Artemis asked.

"Okay, but as always, it's gonna cost you some. 4000 Col should be good enough for my standards." Argo said.

"Alright, here you go. Now where is the base?" Artemis asked after paying the 4000 Col.

"Floor 42, south from the nearest town from where you are when you get there." Argo said. "It's a big building, the doors have high security and you are gonna need to fight some LC members outside the base before you enter." Argo said. "That's all the info you need. If you need more, ask me now." Argo said.

Artemis thought long and hard, trying to come up with anything extra they might need to identify the base. "Okay, what is the base walls made out of?" Artemis asked. "And what color are the walls?"

"You don't need to know that, there are Laughing Coffin banners at the front gate, so identifying the base is simple." Argo said.

Oblivion was also thinking because he had been in situations where he thought he had everything he needed, but soon after doing the thing he thought he was prepared for, found out he wasn't even close to being ready.

"How many are we expecting, by which how many are outside, and how many are inside?" Oblivion asked.

"30 outside, take note that 10 of them I expect are archers. The other 20 are medium armed grunts, or heavily armed grunts." Argo said. "Inside, I expect 70 in one of the big rooms, 4 small rooms with 5 of them in each room. The second big room will be north of the front door, which I forgot to mention earlier, the front door leads to the first big room, so you'll need to be armed and ready by the time you go through the door. Anyways, the second room should have about 80 LC members. The inside ones i'm not sure what they are armed with, I never got a look inside. I'd expect there to be 1 Heavy swordsman in each of the 4 small rooms." Argo said

"Thank you for the informa-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Argo.

"Now you pay up for 1000 Col, I just gave you information of your request." Argo said.

"No Argo, that Col I gave to you was split among Me and Oblivion, so we both paid you, so basically allowing him to ask whatever he needed to know about the base." Artemis said.

"Urgh, fine. If that money was split evenly then fine, he doesn't have to pay anything extra." Argo said.

 **The next week**

"So, here's the plan, Sinon, you take out as many of the archer's you can. Until we get through the front gate, there's no way we can reach all the way up there to attack them. Wolf, you deal with the Heavies at the front gate, but quickly, not slowly this time. Oblivion, since your agility and stamina stats are high, you take out the lighter grunts as fast as you can, but make sure you defend yourself efficiently as well." Artemis said.

"I suggest you use your sword and shield rather than your new claws Oblivion. I'll give you some ingots to enchant them at Lizbeth's shop if you want." Artemis said.

"Well, how much would I need to enchant it?" Oblivion asked.

"One for your sword, two for your shield. What kind of enchantment were you thinking that you needed?" Oblivion said.

"Well, I'm not sure If I want you to just flat out give me ingots again." Oblivion said.

"No, just take it, I already have weapons made almost entirely out of the metal, believe me, I only have three ingots left, and I have no intention on using them." Artemis said.

"Fine, even though I hate taking things from other people, even if I know I'd owe them nothing if I accepted." Oblivion said.

 **Oblivion headed out to Lizbeth's shop, Artemis messaged Oblivion the rest of the plan that he would have missed.**

"Okay, so once we get inside the base itself, we are expecting 70 LC members in just one big room, when we enter, make sure you have your weapons ready, because when we enter, the big room I'm talking about is the first room. There will be two small rooms on the left and right side of the room with 4 LC grunts inside and a heavy swordsman. There will be two rooms on each side. When all those guys are keyword, efficiently killed this time, we will move onto the room further down. We are expecting 80 LC members, none of which are expected to be low level, and all of which are either medium, or heavily armed." Artemis said.

"Also, If we're gonna find their headquarters, we need to capture some of them as prisoners. Which I will deal with myself in the torture room down in the basement. I of course am not going let them escape, otherwise our headquarters could be attacked right off the bat." Wolf suggested.

"Well, as long as you do so while we're fighting the last 80 of them in the second room. We can't take too long, LC members are already trying their best to find our headquarters. I also got Argo to ignore giving any information to LC about our headquarters." Artemis said.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Wolf said.

"Well, I paid her extra after she gave us the information we needed for this mission. So, you guys understand how this is gonna go?" Artemis asked.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Leafa asked.

"You're with Oblivion, doing the same thing he is, I told Oblivion if you were in any trouble, it is with his utmost responsibility to defend you no matter the cost. You must also help Oblivion too whenever he ends up getting hurt, or almost about to get hurt at least." Artemis said.

"Alright, I understand." Leafa said.

 **1 day later, the mission is just about to start.**

Artemis was standing by his friends at the head of his raid party, 30 of his best men had been chosen to accompany him and his friends. This was going to be no easy task, as though Laughing Coffin were held up in a cave, they had more men and every one of them were experienced killers.

"Well, this is it, no turning back guys, right?" Oblivion said

"Guys, remember, quietly move towards the base." Artemis warned, hinting that they probably heard them.

"Hey! There's one down there!" A Laughing Coffin member yelled, spotting the group.

"Oh shit guys, we need to start moving now." Wolf said.

"Remember guys, quick and efficient kills, not slow and brutal." Artemis said, as he started charging at a group of 5 LC members.

Artemis went to one Lightly armed LC member. As he ran up to him, he took his left sword, being the one with the Life Drain enchantment, used it block the incoming attack. As he did that he quickly used the other sword, with the Fire enchantment, to jab him through the chest. As he did this, his insides instantly set on fire, which the flames had engulfed him from the inside, and out.

Wolf, this time after reaching another group of five, taking his Khopesh, first blocking the attack, then quickly cut the Lightly Armoured LC member's head off.

Oblivion used his new sword, named the "Life syringe" which had Life Drain, and glowed blood red, and his shield, named the "Flame reflector" which of course, had the Fire enchantment on it, and glowed a fire red color. The Life syringe was named for it's ability to give Oblivion his opponents life, the more time he kept his sword through someone. The Flame reflector, for whenever an enemy hits the shield with anything, would set them on fire.

Nero (or Matt said, Nero being his avatar's name), wielding a double sided spiked sledgehammer, took it and blocked an enemy's attack luckily, then kicked the man down, then slammed the hammer down on the man's back, piercing a hole for every spike there was. Switching to another enemy, getting hit before he could block, lowered his HP by a quarter. Nero then took the chance while the man had to ready himself for another swing, took the hammer and swiped it towards both his legs, breaking them. Nero took the hammer and then finished him by slamming the hammer down on the man's head, simply crushing the man's head into bits.

Oblivion while being surrounded by 5 men, kept switching to a different opponent that is about to hit Oblivion each time he blocked an attack with either his sword, or his shield. Leafa took down the enemies with her sword from behind, as she worried Oblivion couldn't keep blocking their attacks and eventually if he tried to hit one of them, might get straight up stabbed in the back.

After Leafa helped Oblivion, he thanked her, but quickly switched focus to a group of 2 about to get Leafa. As Leafa tried to thank Oblivion, Oblivion turned his focus to a group of 3 who came in and tried to kill Leafa. At which time, he saw barely saw Artemis come in and strike them down with ease, before asking Leafa if she was ok, to which she answered yes, and he ran up to another group that was attacking Sinon.

"Now you can thank me, and you're welcome." Oblivion said. Leafa however just stared at him, stunned by his newfound skills, as well as how fast Artemis came from across the field to steal Oblivion's kills. "Artemis, not cool, but thanks for saving me the work. Hey Leafa, there are more guys to be dealt with so don't lose focus." Oblivion warned.

Wolf, going for another group of five, quickly did a 360 spin, when he in fact got the chance, cut through each of their necks. Sinon, while trying to get the archers stopped while Wolf had done this. "You're really crazy, you know that?" Sinon said. "Just doing what our leader told us to do, quick and efficient." Wolf replied.

Artemis, taking his left handed sword and using it to drain an LC member's life, as Artemis's life was decreasing. Quickly switching to an enemy from behind and blocking his attack with his right sword, while keeping his sword away using the crossguard, quickly took his left one and jabbed it through his neck, using it to refill his life completely. "That all of them guys?" Artemis said

"Just a second!.." Sinon said, taking an arrow from her quiver, quickly shooting the last archer, also being the last LC member, at the chest with her bow. "There, that's the last one." Sinon said.

"Alright, now to actually getting inside the base to deal with the men in there, be cautious, there will be tons, so if you need to, refill your life with the potions I split among everyone." Artemis said.

"Got it!" Everyone said.

After 30 minutes, they were all set, and Artemis yelled a battle cry before kicking the door in, and drawing his swords.

His life drain sword had helped a lot because he looked like he had not been hit even once, as his health had been kept at 100% the whole time, the one thing about the sword is that due to it's life drain, it hurts more, causing many of his foes to cower beneath his wrath.

The same goes for his fire sword, because the burning heat that came from it increased when he was angry, almost as if it reacted to his emotions.

Artemis smashed his right sword into a man's throat, causing his to scream in pain as the burning hot sword melted his vocal cords before killing him, he then turned lightning quick to slap away a strike from behind with his right sword, before slashing his left sword upwards as he pivoted and wrenched his arm forward, cutting his opponents jaw in half, and sending him to the floor, before he shattered.

Wolf, taking down one of the heavily armed LC members, he swung his khopesh, only for it to be deflected off the armored man. Wolf wasn't stupid enough to let off his attack so he kept swinging until he noticed that the heavy did not turn his back. Something he expected however the way the man was guarding his back rose some suspicions about his weak point.

He decided on a hunch to find out if that was his weak point. He jumped over, twisting in midair to land facing the man's back, and as he landed behind him, he stabbed his khopesh into the man's back. He smirked as he felt the armour give way and his blade going through the man, killing him.

Nero, jumps in and starts swinging at the enemy as if there is no tomorrow. He headbutts one guy and instantaneously kills him, piercing his skull with spikes planted on his helmet.

Nero starts charging at another guy and does a front flip, while cutting off the both of the guy's legs off while knocking down another guy, after knocking down the guy as Nero started to smash the guy's skull in.

The guy he hit earlier, missing his legs, started screaming in pure agony. Nero, annoyed, starts throwing the guy around. He then smashed the guy against the ground and throws the guy against his blade hammer, shattering his spine.

Nero started shouting "Bring it you dumb turds, so I can cut off your heads." Just then, a guy starts backing up and then runs away. Nero however did not feel like showing mercy. He knocked the guy down with his hammer and then sprinted toward the guy and leaped at him, Nero landed on the guy and crushed his enemies spine. But a bit of damage was done to Nero's right leg when he landed on his enemy.

"Serves you right you primitive jackass". Nero said

"Hey Nero!? Remember? Quickly and efficiently? LIke Artemis, our own Leader of the entire guild instructed?" Oblivion said, as he was dealing with a small group of 5 LC members.

"But where's the fun in that? I like to hear the different sounds they make when they scream, it's very interesting but at the same time calming, seriously lighten up Oblivion!" Nero said.

"Because that way you don't end up getting seriously hurt before being able to block any attacks. It's also keeping you too busy trying to tear an enemy apart." Oblivion said. "Besides, you have a double bladed sledgehammer. Your enemies are obviously going to be making tons of different noises being smashed by the damn thing." Oblivion continued.

"But ripping enemies apart is Wolf's job. Mine is to make them scream and cry, that's why I'm not that good with stealth missions. I'm the one that triggers the alarm, usually because I'm bored. When I get bored I tend to get aggressive so that usually means I end up hitting and smashing people, and you know this Oblivion." Nero replies, smirking.

"Actually my job is to do what Artemis orders, though I am tempted to fucking rip everyone in the room apart." Wolf said.

"True, that would also be your job as well. Artemis said to be quick and efficient as much as possible, not rip everyone to bits, or make our enemy scream or cry. I suggest you listen to his orders, as you are now a part of his guild." Oblivion said, in slight anger as he had a short flashback of the dark events at the cemetery.

"Who gives a shit about orders. I didn't follow them before and I sure as hell won't follow them now. I sure as well am not taking orders from dipshit over here let alone, Artemis all right Oblivion so just drop it before I come over there and smash your skull in with your own fucking arm you stupid little shit." Nero replied with a very angry tone.

"Look, Nero, you listen to my damn orders, or I'll chop you to pieces, like I've currently done to most of everyone I've killed in this game, so listen to my orders or else, fucking crap clapper." Artemis said, as he was slicing up a tight nit group of five, cutting them down due to little to no training, for it was obvious they were newbies, but he didn't care, he just cut them down.

"Fuck you Artemis, whatever let's just finish the battle at hand instead of arguing with each other, okay? We will talk about orders and respect and all that other bull shit later just finish 'slicing the bread' so we can open up these stupid enemies and see what their insides look like." Nero said.

Artemis, was sprinting through the crowd, slashing away at the LC members, killing them with precise swings, while taking minimal damage, being healed by his life drain sword at all times, keeping him topped. He stopped as a heavy charged at him from the direction he was running, a stupid move as he'd seen Wolf deal with one of them and knew where the weakness in their armour was, he readied himself before dodging out of the way and slashing at the man's exposed back as he passed, to which the man instantly turned and swung his weapon without steadying himself to prepare for a miss or block, another stupid move, as Artemis just shoulder checked the man off his feet and ripped the helmet off the man as he straddled him, he took his fire sword in both of his hands and thrust into his eyes. He got up and continued his rampage, adding up every kill so he can brag about it to every one of his friends.

The battle felt longer than the ten minutes, it took to complete the mission, they lost 10 people of their guild to this raid but, even so, Artemis sat on the ground where his last kill was, smoking a pipe.

Oblivion walked up to him, wiping his sword down, and said, "Total kill count for me is about… 38 , as Wolf got 42, which comes to a total of 80 in the second big room." He said proudly.

Artemis laughed, "That's not bad for a short, annoying, girl stealer like you," He paused "I'm sitting pretty at 63," He said dramatically, before laughing hysterically, making even Wolf wonder if he was completely sane, before answering himself, that Artemis was a self proclaimed psychopath.

"Well, for Nero and the other men, that would only be about 22 kills." Oblivion said as he laughed inside.

"What the fuck do you mean I got 22!? Including the other guys as well!?" Nero said in complete rage.

"Well, maybe that sledgehammer is too heavy for you currently. You need to work on your strength stat, that way you can actually manage to use the damn thing." Oblivion said.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe you're right Oblivion, he probably didn't level properly, stuck in the dungeon under the previous outpost we raided," He said, smirking at Nero, who happened to be extremely furious, because he knew it to be true.

"Hey asshole I leveled up 3 times during the raid. Frankly we can settle this argument after we finish this so piss off also I was in a dungeon so what is your excuse like really how about neither of you talk to me for a while now that would make me happy." Nero replied as he walked away.

 **That night**

The guild sat in the guild drinking hall, and just enjoyed themselves, while Artemis sat with his friends, laughing and reminiscing. Leafa had rested her head on Artemis's shoulder, smiling contentedly, while Sinon was in a drinking contest with Wolf, which she won out in the end surprisingly, as Wolf was the most hardcore drinker in the group, that was why he loved her.

The night was long and everyone in the guild had the next two days off before bootcamp started, Wolf being the leader of said camp, he promised to whip these weaklings into shape in no time. The camp would last the rest of the month so there would be no word from them for the rest of the month. Sinon joined him in running the camp, to help him train the archers.

For Artemis however, the next few days would be interesting ones as he had gotten a message from Kirito to meet him by the dungeon on the south side of floor 47, and he planned on going. He wondered why until it struck him, he was going to meet Silica.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N: I understand, for those who like Wolf, that you might not like the fact that he is not in this chapter, however, this chapter is based on the fourth episode of the Anime, so Artemis will be finally meeting Silica. That is all, enjoy the chapter.**

Artemis headed over with Oblivion to the teleporter on floor 47, Kirito mentioned in a later message that the reason he was called over was for a girl who needed help getting a rare revival item, for pets, or beasts. Artemis decided on bringing Oblivion with him, he wanted Oblivion to meet her, as he wanted to get beast mastery skills for himself. He already got a hawk egg from a previous mini-boss drop, and he wanted to know about how to take care of it.

Artemis arrived at the teleporter and waited. He waited no more than 5 minutes before Kirito and his new friend showed up, Silica was much cuter in person and Artemis held out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Artemis, and over here is my dumbass friend, Oblivion, pleasure to meet you," He said smiling, "And before you ask, yes I've heard of you before, and no, I'm not coming with you because we think of you as a mascot but because Kirito asked us, or rather me, to come help escort you, I do hope you're fine with that."

"Well, one, that's rude of you to call me a dumbass, and second, Silica, nice to meet you. Artemis had already told you my name, I'm sure you noticed." Oblivion said, slightly annoyed.

As everyone else in the safe zone were couples and when Silica realized this, her face became beet red and Artemis saw this and laughed, he told them to follow him to the dungeon.

Oblivion was quizzing Silica on every bit of info on becoming a beast master, but surprisingly, she was fine with it and actually enjoyed answering his questions.

Artemis and Kirito were talking about the rare boss Kirito recently killed. "It dropped something that had absolutely no use to me, so I'm happy to give it to someone." Kirito said.

"Well what is it?" Artemis asked, feeling curious.

"It's a pair of boots, the weight is too big for me, I'd probably try running but only be able to go at a normal walking speed." Kirito said.

"Well that sucks. Those sound pretty useless to me." Artemis replied.

As the small group walked through the field, suddenly a low level monster appeared. Oblivion simply walked towards it slowly, slashing the monster with his sword, draining it's life completely in an instant.

"Wow, that was so difficult, right guys? Remember the part when I ran up to it? Remember how I took my sword and decapitated it? Wow, that was amazing." Oblivion said, obviously being sarcastic.

"I'd expect higher level monsters than that on floor 47… Oblivion simply slashed it with his blade and it just died." Kirito said.

Suddenly, a higher level version of the same monster appeared and took a swing at the whole group. Artemis taking his two swords and cutting both it's arms off at the same time, leaving it defenseless. Artemis then kicked the monster down quickly stabbed through each side of his chest.

"Good job Artemis, now let's get Silica to level up next time." Oblivion said.

"It was a high level, I just wanted to make sure that the monsters weren't too high of a level." Artemis replied.

"Well, if Silica can try and fight the higher level monsters, then she can get more levels at a time." Oblivion said.

The group continued walking down the field, Oblivion lending Silica Oblivions old claws since Silica wasn't comfortable being on floor 47 with her dagger. "What, are you giving these to me for!? I don't have the skills for them!" Silica asked.

"Well, I'll train you for a bit, I have these claws but, they are about to break, but there should be enough time to get you those skills." Oblivion replied.

After Oblivion trained Silica while using a pair of claws each, once Silica got used to using the claws, without noticing it, she found that she got the Claw wielding skill.

Oblivions old claws broke after Silica got the skill. "Well, bye bye, old friends, you served me well." Oblivion said, as if he were talking to the claws. "Well, I taught you the basics, let's see what you can do." Oblivion said to Silica.

The group continued, Silica leveled up to Level 52. As Silica was fighting a monster, Oblivion saw something in the distance.

"Hey guys! I see something over there!" Oblivion yelled towards the group.

Silica, just finishing off the enemy. "Hey, that's where the revival item is. Let's head over there." Kirito said.

The group walked toward the flower, Silica, however was running for is, drawing a little bit of tears, picked up the item. It was called the 'Pneuma Flower.

"We should head back to town to use it first, as there are high level monsters in this area," Artemis said before turning on his heel and walking away, Oblivion quickly following. Kirito, grabbed Silica's hand and dragged her away, chasing after Artemis and Oblivion.

As they walked back, Artemis told them to be wary of PK'ers as he felt the presence of someone watching them. Oblivion also felt their presence, but however did not know where to look.

They were crossing a bridge when Artemis and Kirito both called out at the same time, "Whoever is hiding behind that tree, come on out!"

A red haired woman walked out and Artemis said, "Ahh… just as I expected, Rosalia, my

guild has been looking for your's for a while." He said.

Rosalia laughed, "All you are is a murderer, your guild does nothing but kill off Laughing Coffin members." Rosalia said.

"Yeah, murderers of murderers, not literally everyone." Artemis said, "However I think we'll stay out of this one as, it seems that Kirito is ready to kill you himself, but I have a better idea, send them all to prison, only to be tortured by a couple friends of mine." He said as the rest of their guild came out of hiding, only to stare wide eyed at Kirito.

"Black cloak, one handed long sword, no shield, oh my god that's the black swordsman, the solo player on the assault team!" One of them yelled.

Kirito smiled, but then Rosalia said, "Really? If he was really the black swordsman, why would he be all the way down here, go get him, you idiots!" And they charged him, cutting and slicing at him.

Artemis used this distraction to go and sneak up behind Rosalia, and waited for Kirito to finish his speech on how unbeatable he was with his Battle Recovery skill, something Artemis had a variation of as well as the original skill, he heals faster outside of combat due to his Second Wind skill, but in combat he heals faster than even that due to both, his own Battle Recovery and his life drain blade he recently started calling Shadow, while he named the other Hellfire, due to its fire enchant.

As Kirito finished, Rosalia told him to stop lording over them with his stats, and readied herself to attack, it was then, Artemis rose Hellfire up to her shoulder, just close enough to let her feel the heat, making her turn around while Oblivion and Kirito started loading other the players into a corridor crystal to send them to prison. Artemis was about to pull away to decapitate her when she said, "If you kill me, you will turn orange and become a criminal!"

Artemis stopped and replied, "I'm a mercenary, and everyone knows that some orange guilds have green players in them, so I can explain it just by telling them what guild you're from." Rosalia paled and, was resigned to death when she was grabbed and shoved into the portal to the prison before Kirito closed it.

Artemis laughed, as Silica was staring at him and Kirito with awe and horror, he may have gone too far by threatening murder in front of a little kid and he realized this, and quickly apologized, before telling her that he was indeed a mercenary for a guild called the Shadow Wolf Clan, and that he was in fact their leader.

She understood and they began their long journey home, to go revive her dead dragon. When they arrived back at the inn, they quickly went to Silica`s room as she had payed for 3 days of ownership of the room. Silica sat on the edge of the bed with Artemis and Kirito while Oblivion stood guarding the door. Kirito told her that she should go revive her pet, Pina, before it was too late, after they talked for a couple of minutes.

Silica was overjoyed at seeing her little Pina again, as she thought she would never see her again. She told her in accurate detail, everything that had happened to her in the time Pina was gone. Artemis smiled, this was a good day to be alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

Kirito had messaged Artemis that he needed a group of two, including himself to get to floor 59. Apparently, according to Kirito, there was a murder in a safe zone. Artemis went with Oblivion to Floor 59 to try and investigate the scene with Kirito and Asuna.

When Artemis and Oblivion got there, there had been a man with a red sword through his chest, hanging on a noose. "Hurry! Pull it out!" Kirito yelled. "Artemis, come here, we gotta catch him." Kirito continued.

"Oblivion, you follow me, we gotta get him off that thing, Asap." Asuna said.

"Well, let's hurry." Oblivion said.

Kirito and Artemis started to run towards the dying man, getting ready to catch him. "Help is on the way!" Kirito yelled.

As the man kept trying to pull the sword out of his chest, suddenly the man stopped, and he had died.

"Dammit!" Oblivion and Asuna said when they got upstairs, as they heard the sound indicating that the man died.

"Everyone! Look for the player with the winner icon!" Kirito said.

There was no one to be found with a winner icon.

Kirito and Artemis walked upstairs. "You guys have any idea how this could have happened?" Kirito asked.

"Maybe a Sleep PK'er? But Sleep PK'ing is a new method so, probably not." Artemis suggested.

"We can ask one of the witnesses down there before we try and investigate on our own." Oblivion said.

The group of four went down the stairs, and Kirito asked the witnesses if any of them knew the man, or knew what happened before the event. A young girl walked towards the group.

"Sorry, I can only tell how frightened you'd be. Could you tell us your name please?" Asuna asked the young girl.

"Sure... My name is Yolko." She said

"Was that you? Were you the one who screamed?" Kirito asked. The girl nodded.

"You know who he was?" Artemis asked the young girl.

"Uh-huh, I knew him. His name was Kains. We were in the same guild. We came in together today, we were going to have dinner somewhere in town. Then we got separated in the plaza." Yolko said, starting to well up in tears. "I went to look for him, then I saw him hanging on that balcony."

The girl started to cry, Asuna went to comfort her as she asked. "Was there anyone else up there?"

"For a second… I'm not sure. But I think I did see someone standing behind him." Yolko said.

"Sheesh, I don't know If I wanna stay and just look at her ball her eyes out like this." Oblivion whispered towards Artemis.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I know that Kains actually faked his death, later Yolko will do the same." Artemis, cautiously whispered towards Oblivion.

"How the hell do you know that? I know you reincarnated, but how the hell do you know that Kains faked his death." Oblivion whispered.

"In the world I came from, there was an anime based off of Sword Art Online, which Kirito and Asuna are the main characters." Artemis quietly replied.

"That's confusing, but If it turns out that he did in fact fake his death, and that Yolko faked her death as well in the future, then I know for sure I can believe you by then." Oblivion said.

"What are you guys doing? C'mon, we gotta walk Yolko home." Asuna said impatiently.

"Alright, let's go Oblivion." Artemis said.

When the group dropped Yolko off, Kirito looked at Artemis and Oblivion as if they were doing something they shouldn't have.

"What were you guys whispering about back there?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, Oblivion was just talking about how he didn't want to just look at a little kid ball her eyes everywhere after witnessing murder." Artemis said.

"Okay? So nothing that had to do with your reincarnation?" Kirito asked.

"Nope, the dumbass wouldn't understand shit about reincarnation." Artemis said.

"Well, I guess that's true, but… Uh whatever, let's just get back to our headquarters." Oblivion said.

Later, Artemis got a message from Kirito again telling him to go somewhere to talk to Yolko, but this time, Artemis was told to go alone.

When Artemis got there, he noticed in the room, there was a man wearing full body armour, which would be Schmidt, across from him was Yolko. Kirito and Asuna were keeping them in check, asking them questions as well.

"Yolko, you still don't look that great, no sleep last night let me guess." Artemis said.

"No, I had barely any." Yolko said, hesitantly, looking around nervously. "All I could think about overnight was-"

"No no, don't say it." Artemis said.

"Uhh, fine…" Yolko said.

"Schmidt, good to see you." Artemis said.

When Yolko finished talking after moving to the window, she soon was supposedly stabbed, and fell out the window. Kirito tried to grab her but missed.

"Yolko!" Kirito yelled.

"Check if there is someone out there. On the roofs" Artemis suggested.

"Hey, there is someone, I'm going." Kirito said, as he went through the window.

Kirito was running across the roofs of the town as quick as he could, before he could get a shot at getting him, he teleported elsewhere.

"Damn it, I lost him," Kirito grumbled as he stopped and began heading back to the inn.

As he walked back into the he saw that Schmidt had left, and Artemis was slightly bruised and Asuna was nursing his bruised arm. She turned when Kirito, and drew her rapier, and yelled, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"What's the point in drawing your sword? I know you won't kill him." Artemis said to Asuna.

"What? Oh, I… Sorry, I usually pull this thing out of anger. But, what the hell were you thinking Kirito!?" Asuna said.

"He- He teleported on me." Kirito said, as he punched the wall.

"Schmidt went to floor 19, get there with a horse." Artemis said.

"Wait, how do you know that? He didn't tell us-?" Asuna said, but being interrupted for a brief moment.

"Trust me, he went there, if I didn't know, I wouldn't tell you." Artemis said.

"Okay, i'll go, Asuna and Oblivion, you try and find Grimlock, while I find out if Artemis knows what he's talking about." Kirito said.

"Floor 19 is where Griselda's grave is, so where else would he go after this conversation?" Artemis said.

 **Floor 19, Griselda's Grave**

"Griselda, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!.. I never thought this would happen, you have to believe me!" Schmidt cried out, before hearing a faint voice, saying 'Oh Really?', letting out a loud gasp after. The voice kept on going for three seconds, until the voice went away for a second. Coming in behind Schmidt was a rabbit, it scared the hell out of him, for a second. He then turned around and gasped as he saw a robed figure.

"What did you do to me, tell me Schmidt, tell me what you did, tell me now," The robed figure drew a sword from inside her robe.

Schmidt immediately groveled, "Ok, ok, the day we voted to sell the ring, I, I looked at my belt pouch and there was a crystal and a note with instructions,"

A sudden male voice came from nowhere, "Who where they from, who gave you them?"

Schmidt looked up, and saw another robed figure step out from behind the tree, a male this time, "Grimlock? You're dead too?"

"Tell me, I want to know who gave you those instructions," the voice demanded.

"I don't know, I swear I don't know!" Schmidt cried, shaking his head, "The instructions told me to bind the crystal to Griselda's room at the inn she was staying at so whoever it was could get in, then I had to put the crystal in the guild shared storage."

"Then what?" The male voice demanded.

"That's all I did, I swear, I didn't want her to die, I didn't want to be part of that! Please, believe me!" Schmidt was cowering under what he thought were Grimlock's and Griselda's ghosts.

"We recorded everything you said Schmidt," He looked up and saw, Yolko and Kains standing in the robes.

"You were, recording ," He looked scared for a second, before becoming resigned to his fate, "So that's who it is, huh? You cared about Griselda after all,"

"Of course we did, but you didn't betray her because you hated her, did you?

"No! I didn't hate her, honest, though I did feel guilty getting money for my part in it but the rare weapon I bought got me into the holy dragon alliance so," He heard a clang of metal beside his ear, and sees a throwing knife by his feet.

He turned to see Artemis facing off against three high ranking Laughing Coffin members, so high ranking, in fact, that one of them was their leader. They then hear hoof steps coming from behind Artemis. As they looked at the horse they saw the horse rear and Kirito fall off the back, falling flat on his ass.

"Took you long enough." Artemis said.

"Sorry, I had to find a damn horse, so I'm very sorry you had to wait." Kirito said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry, you came right on time." Artemis said, sarcastically.

"Now, we have 30 people coming from the Assault Team, if you wanna test me and find out for yourself, you sit by that tree, or leave now." Kirito said.

The three Laughing Coffin members decided to leave. Then Asuna and Oblivion came with a man.

"Well we just managed to find the guy, he almost teleported on me. Oh the silly guy you are, huh Grimlock?" Oblivion said.

"Hey, we're not here to try and piss him off, we're supposed to keep him in check. Who's the silly guy now? Huh?" Asuna said.

"Okay, before we get into a long ass conversation, how about this for an idea? Grimlock killed Griselda because he was greedy, not for any other reason." Artemis said.

Grimlock suddenly fell on his knees, scared and confused. "But. How?! I... You figured that out?" Grimlock said.

"Yeah, it was obvious. Just guessed actually, you freak." Artemis said, with a faint smirk.

"Okay, well, we figured out this whole messed up story, you four try and process what just happened. Me and Artemis gotta find out where those Laughing Coffin members went off for some valuable information for our guild." Oblivion said.

As the group of four split up, Artemis and Oblivion quickly caught up to the Laughing Coffin who left. When they got to the point when they could hear them, they quickly hid behind trees, switching from tree to tree to try and follow them.

"Now, we must head to floor 52 to our headquarters, we have a mission to do." The Leader of Laughing Coffin said.

"Quickly, get your teleport crystal, they are teleporting to the main town there." Artemis whispered.

"Got it, let's go." Oblivion said.

When Artemis and Oblivion got to town, as they followed the Laughing Coffin group, Artemis got a message from Wolf.

 _I am messaging you this because I wanted to tell you that all of our men currently training are almost ready to go on some missions. Though, I'm really concerned about how Nero has been fighting, If you could help us whenever you can, I would appreciate it. -Wolf_

Then Artemis sent a message stating the following.

 _I got your message. Me and Oblivion went to investigate a murder scene with Kirito and Asuna. While we were doing so, we ran into the Leader of Laughing Coffin. They are heading towards their headquarters and we are following them until we either get his username, or the location of the headquarters. When we get the chance to, we will fix Nero's stats, and his fighting. As you have noticed, on our last mission, Nero needs to definitely fix the way he fights in SAO. Plus, we might have to give him a greatsword or something, because that weapon he has, he probably hurt himself with the fucking thing. Anyways, see you when we get back to our headquarters. -Artemis_

Artemis continued with Oblivion, stopping at nothing to find the Laughing Coffin headquarters...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **We want to thank you for reading the past 14 chapters, and we hope you continue reading our story and enjoy it!**

 **Floor 52**

"They have hoods on, so their usernames don't show up. I suggest since we have

hoods, we put them on now." Artemis whispered.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I might not be too good in range terms while we fight, just

in case, my sword got dull, so I have to go to Lizbeth's to sharpen it." Oblivion whispered.

Artemis and Oblivion continued walking across the field, following the leader of Laughing

Coffin, hoping to find their headquarters, to which Artemis and Oblivion would hopefully finish off Laughing Coffin once and for all.

"Boss, I heard something behind us." One of the Laughing Coffin said as Artemis and

Oblivion stopped.

"Whoever is there, come out now before I come over there and start playing with your

intestines." The leader said.

One of the Laughing Coffin foolishly said, "Don't worry, there is no one there, my

detection skills is one of the best on the guild right?"

"No, just wait…" The leader said.

Artemis quickly messaged Wolf the following.

 _Get to my location Asap, with 30 of our best fighters from our guild. They found us, we're finishing this off once and for all. -Artemis._

Artemis and Oblivion then came out.

"Alright, you have two choices, you fight, or you leave and fight later. What will it be?"

Artemis said.

"We'll fight you, but only when our team of 100 from our guild comes." The leader said.

"Good, we have people coming too, we'll wait for them if your guild comes first." Artemis

Said.

"Great, a huge fucking battle, well, I definitely am not using my dull ass sword." Oblivion said.

Each guild waited 10 minutes for their teams to get to the battle area. Artemis's team consisted of Himself, Oblivion, Wolf, Nero, Leafa, Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, and the 30 guild members. Laughing coffin had 103 members for them to fight.

"Okay, us versus them guys, this is what we have waited for. Let's finish off Laughing Coffin once and for all." Artemis said. "Alright, when you're ready."

The Laughing Coffin charged at the group of 38.

Artemis swung both his swords at two men, switching to another two, kicking them both down, then finishing them off stabbing them in the chest.

Wolf charged at one quickly, whipping his khopesh at a man's sword, blocking the attack. He then swung his khopesh and cut his head off. While he distracted one, he took a chance and stabbed him through his heart, killing him in an instant.

Oblivion blocked an attack using both his claws, then he pushed his sword upwards, then quickly stabbed him in the chest twice with both claws.

Nero, taking Wolf and Artemis's advice this time, quickly blocked an enemy, then smashed his head, launching it straight off hitting another guy as Leafa charged at him and stabbed him through the chest and switched to one coming in behind her, blocking his attack. She then cut off his hand and then quickly slashed him through the chest.

Sinon was using her bow from a distance, quickly switching to one enemy at a time, shooting them down one by one. While as one came in behind her, Sinon quickly drew an arrow and shot his wrist, then Sinon took out a dagger and quickly sent it through his neck.

Kirito, using his Elucidator, switching to multiple enemies, quickly swinging his sword to as many places he knew would kill them in one or two hits. Switching with Asuna whenever it took more than two before blocking an attack, which then Asuna would take her Rapier and quickly finish them off.

As Artemis killed 20 already in 2 minutes of the battle, he then charged at two guys and slid underneath two swords coming from each man, getting up and then stabbing each man with both swords in the back. Whenever Leafa was in trouble, Artemis would charge at her enemies and kill them as quickly as possible.

Oblivion, with his newfound speed, quickly blocked an attack first, then slashed at the enemy multiple times until he died. While switching with Nero, blocking an attack first, Nero then quickly smashed three guys in one swing, launching them at a group of 5, killing every one of them.

"Well, I see you're getting pretty good now." Oblivion said.

"Well, If I were doing my own thing, I'd still think I'd make it out of a battle like this alive." Nero said.

"Whatever works for the leader, we do it right." Oblivion said. "Look out!" Oblivion yelled at Nero, telling him there was a guy behind him. The guy stabbed Nero in the back, as Oblivion quickly killed the man.

"You bastard!" Oblivion yelled. Quickly switched his focus on Nero. "Shit, do you have any healing potions? Your health is in the red, we need to get your health up Asap." Oblivion asked.

"No, I can't move, he gave me paralysis." Nero said, in pain.

"Oh shit, here, I got one, just get it down." Oblivion said.

Oblivion gave Nero the potion, his health was at the yellow. "We can't do anything until you get out of paralysis." Oblivion said.

"Well, no shit sherlock." Nero said.

"Okay, if you're going to be a dick after I just saved your ass, we might as well be back at the fucking cemetery." Oblivion said in pure anger.

"Don't fucking bring that up, not here in a death game." Nero said.

"When Caleb finds out how you acted there, he will literally kill you so I suggest we both be quiet." Oblivion said, while stabbing an enemy without even looking.

Wolf was charging at every single one of them with a short range weapon, without having to block, he took his khopesh and killed every single one of them.

Leafa was efficiently fighting along side with Artemis. They kept switching as Leafa would block the initial attack, then Artemis would charge at them and kill them quickly.

Sinon was still shooting at them, one by one, killing each of them with one shot. When it had been known that Wolf was in trouble, she would quickly shoot an arrow straight to the enemy's face.

Kirito and Asuna had noticed that Nero was down with Oblivion, they had run up to them, killing every Laughing Coffin there was that got in there way.

"He's got paralysis, and his health is in the yellow." Oblivion said.

"Hold on, I got just the thing… Here, drink this." Asuna said, giving Nero a potion.

"Phew, I was literally going insane, having this guy fuck around here." Nero said.

"Hey, what is up with you? He saved you from just dying and all you do is mock him, why?" Asuna asked.

"Look, It's cool, you don't want to know why we argue like this. I'll message you later about it if you want but just take caution." Oblivion said.

"I do want to know, you will tell me in person when this fight is over." Asuna said.

With all of the Laughing Coffin dead, except for the three who Artemis and Oblivion met in the first place. The battle was now over.

"Well, the battle is over, you can tell Asuna that story now." Kirito said.

"Okay, but first, I'd like to speak in private, I don't want anyone else to know. Especially Artemis." Oblivion said.

Artemis and the other group were talking to the leader.

"Well, you lost to 38 guys, and your group only killed 16 of them, while we killed all 100 of them, except for you guys."

"But… But how?! You guys are insane!" The LC leader said.

"I think it is you who is insane! Killing innocent people in a death game! We're only getting some leverage against you." Artemis said.

"You bastards!" The LC leader said, charging at Artemis. Artemis moved so that the Leader missed him, while he cut his hand off.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you motherfucker!" The LC member said.

The Leader of Laughing Coffin quickly left.

Kirito, Asuna, Oblivion and Nero got to the other group.

"Well, we did it guys. You all did good." Artemis said. "Everyone, let's celebrate at our headquarters, and Kirito and Asuna, you're definitely welcome to join us."

"Um, 'll come. Kirito said.

While the group walked away from where the fight had been, someone who saw the battle came to talk to them.

"Was that Laughing Coffin you guys were fighting?" The man asked.

"Yes, and the Leader was involved, however we spared him. You saw the whole thing did you?" Artemis asked the man.

"Yes I did, you guys are pure heroes. This is a guild you put together right?" The man asked.

"Why yes, you seem to be very observant, it is a guild, it's called the 'Shadow Wolf Clan.'" Artemis said.

"Wow, you guys are awesome." The man said in awe.

"Alright, thanks, but we gotta get back to headquarters to celebrate." Artemis said.

"You guys keep doing great things for this screwed up world." The man said.

 **Headquarters**

The guild celebrated and had a huge dinner. The main group had their own dinner in a room. "Fuck me," Artemis sighed, "That was a great dinner Asuna, however that 'fuck me' was mainly for Leafa," He said suggestively.

Leafa blushed and Kirito sputtered as Leafa said, "Whatever you say."

 **2 hours later**

As they headed downstairs, they saw Oblivion standing there, waiting for them.

"I am going to Lizbeth's shop right now, If you guys need to do anything there, let's go now." Oblivion said as he saw Artemis and Leafa exited the room.

"Sure, why not? My swords probably got dull after the fight on floor 52." Artemis said.

 **Lizbeth's Blacksmith Shop**

When the group went in, they noticed that Kirito was inside. Leafa's face suddenly turned red.

"Hey Kirito, you don't seem too happy.. Are you alright?" Oblivion asked.

Kirito took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kirito said.

Suddenly Lizbeth bursted through the door and said "Welcome to Lizbeth's Blacksmith shop!" As she noticed there were four people in the room, she gasped. "Oh wow, lot's of customers at once today?"

"Hey, I'm looking for a sword, like this." Kirito said as he passed his Elucidator to Lizbeth.

"Oh wow, the Elucidator? This is hard to get, not even from a rare boss." Lizbeth said, as she noticed Kirito's face was red, she then said. "You don't look well, what's wrong?" Lizbeth asked.

"Nothing is wrong, just things got weird lately, I'd rather not talk about it." Kirito said

"Okay, well, try this sword, I call it my masterpiece." Lizbeth said, smiling.

As Kirito swung the sword, he noticed that the sword was light, which he did not like. "It's light." Kirito said.

"Yes, well, it's got an Agility enchant on it so…" Lizbeth said, worrying that Kirito didn't like it.

Kirito then proceeded to test its strength by striking his Elucidator with Lizbeth's sword.

"Wait, what are you doing!? What if it breaks!?" Lizbeth yelled.

"If it breaks then that's too bad!" Kirito said, as the sword broke upon impact with the blade. Lizbeth stared at Kirito for a second, then looked at the part of the blade that broke. She then grabbed each halves of the sword and watched as it exploded into many bright pieces. Lizbeth started to well up in tears for a second, then fell to the ground as she stopped crying. Lizbeth got up and yelled "What were you thinking!?" while her face was red.

"I didn't think your's was gonna break! I swear!" Kirito said.

"Well, guess who's gonna help me get the ingots for a new sword?" Lizbeth said.

"I will, and I'm going alone." Kirito said.

"No! You're not going alone! Plus, you need a master blacksmith anyways!" Lizbeth said.

"Um, well… Fine. Artemis, Leafa and Oblivion, you're coming with." Kirito said.

"What!?" Leafa said.

"Ah! Just a minute here, what were you two doing just before you got here?" Kirito asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Um…" Leafa stuttered.

"Exactly, now let's go help our friend Liz- beth, to get that metal." Kirito said with a big grin on his face, which meant he got over what Artemis and Leafa did, now that they are helping him.

"Well if you're gonna say it like that, you might as well just call me Liz…" Lizbeth said.

"Okay then, Li-z." Kirito said, smiling.

 **Floor 55**

"Sheesh, it's so cold out here." Lizbeth said.

"Wear this then." Kirito said, passing a jacket, as it landed on Lizbeth.

"Um, thanks, but aren't you going to be could then?" Lizbeth asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Kirito said.

Oblivion noticed that Artemis and Leafa didn't have a jacket on, Oblivion had two extras that he handed over to each of them.

"Here, this journey is going to be fairly long, which I assume you know already Artemis? Or am I wrong?..." Oblivion asked, seeing If he could practically predict the future again.

"Oh, this one is going to be long, trust me." Artemis said, taking Leafa's hand, as they smiled at each other.

The group kept walking towards a mountain, to where a dragon was supposedly at. When they got there, Kirito and Lizbeth started talking.

"Go hide behind that crystal when the dragon comes, Oblivion, if she comes out you protect her. Got it?" Kirito asked.

Oblivion nodded, but Lizbeth objected "You can't fight that thing by yourself! Not even with just those two either!" Lizbeth said.

"I don't care, you just hide there, I don't want you getting hurt." Kirito said.

"But I can fight just as well as you can!" Lizbeth said.

"Do what I say!" Kirito yelled. Lizbeth, feeling empty inside for a little bit, then replied with a faint 'Okay'. "Good, now let's get that metal and be done with this." Kirito said with a smile.

"You stay back too with Lizbeth and Oblivion, I definitely don't want you dying as well." Artemis said to Leafa. Leafa simply nodded.

"Be careful you two, I don't want you dying either." Leafa said.

As the dragon appeared, Kirito and Artemis jumped at it and started fighting it. Kirito cut it's arm off, and just then Lizbeth came out and started yelling "Dammit, just finish it already!" Lizbeth yelled.

"Dammit Oblivion get her back behind the crystal!" Kirito yelled.

Oblivion proceeded to bring her back, but Lizbeth knocked him behind her. As the dragon started a breath attack, Leafa ran up to Lizbeth to try and save her, but was too late. Oblivion took Leafa and kept the breath attack from getting to her, as they were now falling into a hole, Kirito and Artemis went down as well.

"You get my sister, I'll get Lizbeth." Kirito said.

Artemis then helped Oblivion to protect Leafa from hitting the ground. They then fell, and

all of them fell unconscious for a minute.

"Are we, alive?" Lizbeth asked.

"We seem to be, here take this." Kirito said, handing Lizbeth a potion.

"Dammit, I didn't bring healing potions with me, do you have some Oblivion?" Artemis

asked.

"Yes, I do, two for each of you, and don't worry about paying me back, both of you. I have plenty anyways." Oblivion said.

"Thank you." Artemis and Leafa said, as Leafa rested on Artemis's shoulder.

"We'll have to… Uh, stay here for the night…" Kirito said, regrettingly, as Artemis and

Leafa smiled at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Floor 52 - The Dragon's Nest**

As the group waked up, Lizbeth and the others noticed that Kirito was digging in the ground. They went up to see that Kirito has picked up the ingot they were looking for. "There's the metal we went all this way for." Kirito said.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Lizbeth said, as Kirito passed it to her.

"Isn't it? The metal is formed inside the dragon's stomach… Meaning that's it's poop." Kirito said.

"Oh…" Lizbeth said, before freaking out and flicked it towards Kirito.

"Okay, well Kirito, how are we gonna get out of here?" Artemis asked.

"You see, this isn't a trap just to kill players who fall in it. You see guys, this is the dragon's nest." Kirito said.

"Which means that it's coming… Now…" Lizbeth said worryingly.

When the dragon came, Kirito picked up Lizbeth and ordered the others to get on the dragon and use their sword to hold onto it. When they started falling, Kirito and Lizbeth were falling with each other, while Artemis and Leafa were falling with each other, however Oblivion was just falling all on his own, aw the poor thing, however, his health somehow got to the yellow, so he took the chance and refilled his health with a potion.

"Guys! Get you teleport crystal ready! If we reach the ground, there is no way we'll be alive after!" Kirito yelled as loud as he could.

They teleported back to town, they went back to Lizbeth's shop.

"Alright, make the best sword you can." Kirito said.

Lizbeth started forging the sword, at the best of her ability. When she was done, she said "Dark Repulsor, one of a kind." Lizbeth said.

As Kirito tried it out, he noticed it was heavy, and made a badass sound whenever he swung it. "It's heavy. I like it! It feels like you forged your soul into it!" Kirito said, with a smile.

Lizbeth gasped, and let out a happy, "Yay," while just before Asuna came through the door and freaked out.

"Where were you Lizbeth! I tried messaging you, I tried looking on the map for you, I couldn't find you!" Asuna cried.

"I'm fine, I just went to get some metal, with this guy, and these three." Lizbeth said.

"Kirito!? Artemis!? Leafa!? And Oblivion!? Where the fuck did you go!?" Asuna yelled.

"Asuna, what faulty language… You silly." Leafa said, with a smirk.

"Wait, I'm confused… You two know each other?" Lisbeth asked, talking about Asuna and Kirito.

"Um, yes. We're both part of the Assault Team together, he came to see if he could get a sword even more powerful than anyone else's." Asuna said.

"Oh…" Lisbeth said, gloomily.

"Lizbeth? Are you okay? Did he do something to you? Did you do something to her?" Asuna asked.

"What? No! I didn't! I swear!" Kirito said.

"Oh yeah? How come you said that hesitantly? Huh? Look, Lizbeth, if he ever does anything rude to you, you let me know alright?" Asuna said, as Lisbeth looked gloomy and sad.

Suddenly, she quickly smiled and said, "You wanna talk about rude? First thing he does when he comes in, he breaks one of my best swords." Lisbeth said.

"What!? Did he!?" Asuna asked.

Then Lizbeth started whispering into Asuna's ear and said, "But you know what? He might seem like a rude person, but he's not that bad, he's a keeper." Lisbeth said.

"Wait… I, I told you! It's not like that!" Asuna yelled.

"Oh I think it is, hehe." Artemis whispered to Leafa, as they started laughing.

As Lizbeth left, Kirito told Oblivion to come with him to try and cheer her up.

Artemis and Leafa went to Asuna for her to come along as well.

When the group got there, they found Lizbeth crying behind a bridge.

"You can come out now." Kirito said.

"Aw, you found me… A few more minutes and I would have gone back to my normal self." Lisbeth said.

"Lizbeth, love isn't everything, It's one thing, but it's a big thing, but it's okay to drop it sometimes because you can always pick it back up with someone else. It's an endless loop until we all die, and start living in the afterlife. That's why it's so beautiful, even if you never get someone you want "Oblivion said, hinting at Artemis's reincarnation by saying 'Afterlife'.

"You, You mean that?" Lisbeth said, sniffling.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Oblivion said. Lizbeth ran up to Oblivion and hugged him.

"Oh, I- I'm not sure about us, I'm 23 and you're like how old?" Oblivion said.

"No, it's not that mainly, I appreciate what you told me. That's it. I'm 16 by the way, just so you know, so I don't see why you're so paranoid about me asking you out" Lisbeth said.

"Oh really? Well I uh..." Oblivion said.

"Why not?." Lisbeth said.

"Um, alright then. You wanna join Artemis's guild? I have privileges, I can add you right now if you want" Oblivion said.

"Yes, I will, I don't care what kind of guild it is, as long as it's not a red or orange guild, I'm okay with it." Lisbeth said.

"Well, it's a mercenary guild, we might show being orange or red, but all we do is kill PK'ers. Most of us are green anyways. If you ever see our friend Wolf, he is one of our sole orange player. He is in charge of interrogation and is one of our greatest warriors. I don't know what I'd do without him, or anyone here in fact." Oblivion said.

"Okay, I'll join." Lisbeth said, as she hugged Oblivion tighter.

"There, you're added, now get your teleport crystals guys. We are going on a mission." Oblivion said.

Everyone, including Kirito and Asuna decided to go on the mission.

 **The group, now at headquarters, they enter the room.**

"Hello everyone, please welcome our new member of the guild, Lisbeth." Oblivion said.

"Lisbeth!?" Everyone else said.

"You're that last person I'd expect to join a guild like ours." Wolf asked.

"Well, it's a- a weird change" Lisbeth said, holding Oblivion's hand.

"Well, I never…" Oblivion said.

"Okay guys, first of all, I'd like to make it clear that this mission is going to be an easy one, as we need to level up Lisbeth up later, as she is a new member." Artemis said. "Secondly, If we want to get into that outpost, we first off need to-" Artemis said, as Oblivion interrupted him.

"Break through the door and get a stoner to start playing five guitars with ten arms at the same time and just kill them all!" Oblivion said, jokingly.

"Um… That's a little extreme." Lisbeth said.

"One thing you need to know about me is that I tend to make jokes like that, but you'd never see me doing it for real." Oblivion said, with a smile.

"Oh of course you wouldn't." Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, but I will kill whoever kills an innocent. If they killed you, or any of my friends, I don't know what I'd do, that's how I got stuck in this game. After mourning a friends death for so long, I found Swort Art Online, I thought I might be able to make new friends. Turns out, If anyone of my friends died here, they die forever, and I cannot just let that happen. That is why I joined this guild." Oblivion said.

"You're willing to all that? Just for one friend?" Lisbeth asked.

"Of course, if it meant I have to die myself, I still can't just let them die, I'd be a dick if I would, wouldn't I? Oblivion asked.

"I- I don't know how to answer that…" Lisbeth said.

"So anyways! You two, look here please." Artemis said to Oblivion and Lisbeth. "We need to take out the guards at the main entrance. So, Wolf and Sinon, you will do that as quietly as you can, while we come in if more come. When we get into the Outpost, everyone will enter with their weapons drawn. There is expected to be 50 guys in there." Artemis said.

"50!? How are we gonna take out all those guys on our own!?" Lisbeth asked.

"Don't worry Lisbeth, we have dealt with a ton more. Besides, we have extra men of our own. I'll back you up, don't worry." Oblivion said.

"Anyways, when we finish, there are more expected to come in from the front, there is expected about 30 guys to come in in about 10 minutes when we finish off the initial 50. This means that we will have extra time to refill our health." Artemis said. "So, who's ready?" Artemis said.

Everyone said "For Justice!" As they all left. Artemis went and got all the men to teleport to the desired location, which was on floor 53.

 **Floor 53 - The Laughing Coffin outpost**

"Oh man, I'm not sure I'm ready for this, I never killed a person." Lisbeth said, worryingly.

"Don't worry, this is an easy mission. We have one of the best fighters in this game on our side, which I'm sure we can make you become." Oblivion said.

"But, it's wrong to kill…" Lisbeth said.

"It might be wrong to kill, but when the person we are killing, kills more than anyone can imagine, you'll know that you are saving more lives in the process." Oblivion said.

Wolf and Sinon were slowly walking to position. Sinon had a her bow ready to shoot an arrow at one guy when Wolf kills the other. Wolf was slowly walking towards one of them, when he got there, he quietly took his khopesh and slit his neck, while covering his mouth, while Sinon had shot the other guy so that he wouldn't see the death of the other guy, and set off the alarm.

"Alright guys, let's go." Artemis said, he then drew his dual blades. Kirito seemed to have forgotten he was a dual wielder, and was very surprised to see him draw Shadow and Hellfire. He was even more surprised when Artemis said, "Hey Kirito draw Dark Repulsor, we'll have ourselves a challenge, what do you say?"

Kirito was extremely surprised. No one knew about his Dual Wield skill, and yet here Artemis was telling him to draw his second sword. He shook off his shock and drew Dark Repulsor, to Lisbeth's surprise.

She looked at him and swore, "Fuck! I thought that was our little secret, dumbass! When did Artemis find out!?"

"Magic. Artemis is some kind of wizard, he knows everything." Oblivion said, smiling at her.

"Somehow, being reborn into a new body isn't such a bad thing when you're old world had the future played out in an anime." Artemis said, smirking. When Oblivion looked at him, surprised, he just shrugged and said, "Well, I just spoiled Kirito's secret, it's only fair to expose my own."

Kirito and Artemis charged the enemy, both with their dual blades out, they cleaved through the frontlines of the enemy easily, slicing down LC member's with ease. They worked as a single unit, blocking the strikes against each other. The rest of the group went in.

Wolf and Sinon were fighting together, whenever Wolf was in trouble, Sinon would quickly either shoot the enemy, or get in close and stab the enemy. Wolf would take his khopesh and quickly kill whomever tried to kill Sinon. "Well, we just saved each other." Sinon said. "Well, of course we did, because we'd do that for each other, but there's a guy we need to stab in the back, so let's go do so." Wolf said.

Oblivion and Lisbeth were fighting side by side. When Lisbeth was in trouble, he quickly moved towards the enemy and threw a rock at the enemy, distracting him. Just when he starts to look at Oblivion, he slapped the guy in the face. As he dropped his weapon, Oblivion said, "Oh my gosh, did you really almost hurt this young lady? Sheesh, you are so rude." Oblivion said. "Oh you, you weren't kidding when you said you would do that for a friend." Lisbeth said.

Then, Oblivion had to make sure he was dead first, but told Lisbeth, "You might wanna cover your eyes here. I'm about to do something really mean." Then Oblivion threw a stab at the guy with his sword. "There you go, you can look now." Oblivion said.

Artemis and Leafa started fighting together, they had no problems when it came to one almost dying, or getting hurt. Artemis slashed two guys at the same time with an upwards swing, which he then switched to another pair of two guys behind them, quickly slashing them in the opposite direction he did before.

When the fight was over, they quickly regrouped to recover.

"See? I told you'd get the hang of it." Oblivion said to Lisbeth.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm a little more comfortable, seeing as I am saving a ton of lives doing this with everyone." Lisbeth said.

"You were a big help today Lisbeth." Artemis said.

"Oh, thanks." Lisbeth said "You did good today as well." Lisbeth said.

"Well, Nero, let's have one of those conversations we used to have, back in high school when we used to joke around all the time. Remember the Ho Ho Ho joke we used to make?" Oblivion said.

"Ho Ho Ho! They're everywhere! Oh no! There gonna get us! Oh no!" Nero said, pretending to fall flat and dead.

"Oh shit, they killed him, time to hunt for some doggies!" Oblivion said, though no one understood what the joke meant because it was an inside joke that Oblivion and Nero ever knew, not even Artemis.

"Tell me the fuckin joke you piece of shit." Artemis said, menacingly, as Oblivion was just sitting there laughing.

"I'm not sure if you remember but three people in our science class, whenever we went past them, we would whisper 'Ho ho ho'." Oblivion said.

"So you called them hoes?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, I can say they said worse at times, but me and Nero didn't care, we just stood back and let them answer all the questions in science. They get 50% on their tests, but you know what? At least they got higher than Nero's tests." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Oh you dick." Nero said, as Oblivion still sat there laughing his ass off.

"You guys are good friends, aren't you?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, we never talked after burying Artemis, but somehow, he managed to find us in this world, but this Artemis is from a new world, he isn't quite the same as the one we all knew but he is, I gotta say a lot happier to be here, and I'm glad he's back." Oblivion said.

"Wait, bury him?!" Lisbeth was shocked, "And a new world? What do you mean by that?"

"I assume you never heard of the multiverse theory. I know I saw a video from someone who said that on a specific game, which involved the multiverse so much, they made a timeline of the game, but many gamers thought it was a really confusing timeline which meant nothing. However, this guy who I've seen a video on came up with a theory that every time you die in a game, you start over in a completely new universe. Everything might look the same but it's not the same thing at all." Oblivion said.

"And I actually asked god himself to be put in this specific universe, and I knew the Death Game would become reality." Artemis said, "I also asked to keep my memories, and to be put in a body that could fight like a swordmaster."

"I- I don't know what to say, I mean, one, you guys just gave me a ton of information to process, Second, I don't think you should be giving the guild blacksmith this information." Lisbeth said, stuck in a state of awe.

"When I die, if god gives me such an opportunity, I don't have any idea of where I'd want to go. Not even the bible said anything like reincarnation. It's awesome that Artemis got an opportunity like this." Oblivion said.

"Okay, it's been ten minutes, the rest of them are coming, draw your weapons everyone, because we're gonna have a lot of fun." Artemis said, smirking at Kirito.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N : I just want to make things clear that if you saw in the reviews that there is a Co Author named Owen, please ignore that, he is a writer. I am sorry for the confusion this may cause, anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **\- Everyone who took part in making the story**

 **(yozila85, dark wolf knight, and urolutze)**

 **Laughing Coffin Outpost**

The group was recovering from fighting the last wave, as another wave started to come, "Well this is a pile of bullshit!" Nero yelled, "We haven't completely recovered yet, pricks!" He screamed at the oncoming army.

"Bruh, that's you're fault, you didn't recover." said Oblivion. "You should have done that during the ten minutes we were given by that slow ass Laughing Coffin wave there. I bet you could run faster than them and yet you sit there and you're too lazy to use a health potion. It reminds me of the time I asked you for pen and you said 'No, I'm too lazy,' even though you had the pen in your hands."

"You know, I wasn't even listening half the time." Nero said.

"Okay, that is definitely the Ma- I mean, Nero, I know." Oblivion said.

As the Laughing Coffin came in through the front door of the Outpost, Artemis drew his trusty blades once again, and glanced back and said, "For Frodo," And turning, leaving almost everyone extremely amused. He charged at the enemy.

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other, before also calling a battle cry, and then also charged the enemy. As they kept switching, taking turns from blocking the initial attack, to actually killing the enemy.

As Oblivion was studying Lizbeth's fighting strategy, he noticed that Lizbeth's mace was a slightly heavy for her. "Hey, Lisbeth, after this fight, if you level up, you should increase your strength stat. I can see you're mace is too heavy for you to wield it." Oblivion said.

"Hey! My stats are perfectly fine!" Lisbeth protested as she bashed a LC member on the head.

"Well, if you like you're mace to be heavy like that, that's fine." Oblivion said, as he swept away at 5 LC members in a 90 degree turn with his sword, while Lisbeth got distracted, almost getting hurt badly, Oblivion yelled as he threw a punch straight to the guys face while using his left claw to block his attack, killing the man. Afterwards stabbing him through the chest, to make sure he was dead..

Lisbeth looked shocked as Oblivion looked at her as he said, "You almost just died on me. I don't know what I'd do if that happened, and you don't want to know what the first thing that comes to mind is." Oblivion said, wiping a tear from his left eye, as Lisbeth took Oblivions hand and started crying as she started to hug him, "I won't die, I promise. If I do, you can't just kill yourself." Lisbeth said. "Well, I wasn't thinking that but okay, but we need to make sure that none of our loved ones die while in this game, or ever." Oblivion said, taking his hood off.

Wolf and Artemis teamed up and while Artemis blocked two attacks coming from two guys at the same time, Wolf swung his khopesh and killed them both, cutting through their abdomen. Artemis then went to kill two guys behind the ones Wolf killed, taking both his swords and decapitated them both at the same time.

"Wow, you gotten so much better since you trained at boot camp." Artemis said.

"What are you trying to say?" Wolf said as he whipped his khopesh at an LC member.

"Nothing, just noticing how you got better is what I'm saying." Artemis said, cutting an LC member in half.

"Urgh, whatever, but if I somehow find out you're trying to imply something, I swear…" Wolf said.

After killing the whole wave, being only 30 people, the group came together to share their total kills.

"Okay, I'm sitting at 12." Artemis said.

"We got about 7 kills." Oblivion said. "And we as in me and Lisbeth. I knew she wasn't going to count her kills, as we never gave her the idea, so I counted them for her."

"That means that everyone else got three kills each." Artemis said.

"That was the most boring fight I have ever been in." Nero said.

"Yeah well, Lisbeth almost died today so if you are really complaining about how boring this fight was, then you might as well join Laughing Coffin yourself, dickhead." Oblivion said, in pure anger. Oblivion was getting flashbacks from the cemetery and walked away, Lisbeth ran and followed him.

"I think you need to grow up. You're reminding him that of events that haunt him, in which you caused upon him, so I suggest you quit this bullshit right fucking now." Artemis said.

"You don't sca-" Nero said, being interrupted as Artemis drew one of his swords and swung it at his neck, though he didn't kill him, he swung it to the point where it wouldn't even touch.

"Say that again, I dare you." Artemis said.

"You won't kill me, not in a million years." Nero said.

"Wanna bet? If you keep this shit up, I swear I will do much more than just kill you. Your fatass won't be able to run from me, not in this world, not in any world in fact." Artemis said.

"Who said I was running? I'd rather face you like a man." Nero said.

"Then I'll make you, don't tempt me." Artemis said.

When Oblivion and Lisbeth got inside, Artemis started speaking.

"Well, good thing you two left, me and Nero here had a little, argument. He won't be doing annoying shit, nor will he remind you of the cemetery, okay?" Artemis said, giving Nero a death glare.

"Whatever." Nero said.

"Okay, let's get back to our headquarters and be done with this." Oblivion said.

The group got up and teleported back to their headquarters. They went to one of the dining rooms there, eating dinner which Asuna made, while she was 'training' Oblivion to get the cooking skill as he requested that he needed to know how to get it. Oblivion got the skill and then helped Asuna make dinner.

"Damn you guys, this is great. You got any left for seconds?" Wolf said, enjoying dinner.

"Oh just help yourself, and thank you." Asuna said.

Kirito looked at Artemis with the weirdest look Artemis ever saw in his life, worrying that Kirito might get angry and go into some kind of rage.

"You guys aren't doing anything tonight. Are you?" Kirito said without blinking.

"Um, maybe. Kirito, are you okay?" Leafa said.

"No, I'm still a little shocked that you two went off and did that 'Thing'." Kirito said.

"I'm sorry that we went off and did that 'Thing', but it might happen again, his dick is very satisfying," Leafa said.

"Uh, no worries I guess. It is after all a game anyways, I mean, it's nothing like real life now is it Artemis?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, I haven't done the 'Thing' in real life, not even in the world I used to live in." Artemis said.

"What are you guys talking about? What's this 'Thing'?" Asuna asked.

"I would rather not just go around saying it." Kirito said.

"Oh, I see… Wait, what!?" Asuna yelled. "You!? I- I!? Um, okay, this is awkward, I'm sorry." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, it's all good." Artemis said, laughing inside.

As they finished their food, a mercenary from the guild had opened the door.

"There is an outpost of ours, under attack!" The mercenary said.

"What!? What outpost is it?" Artemis asked.

"The one on this Floor. Laughing Coffin is trying to find our headquarters, if we don't stop them now, they'll find us." The mercenary said, worryingly.

"Guys lets go now, If they kill the ones there, we're fucked." Artemis said.

As the group left, Oblivion waited and talked to Lisbeth about her going on the mission they were just about to go on.

"We never got the chance to level you up, or get your stats increased. Can you please stay behind on this one? This mission, hell we don't even know how many men are going to be there." Oblivion said

"That's fine, I'm a better blacksmith than a fighter anyways." She said, smiling.

"I thought you were going to say the opposite, but I'm glad you listened. I promise I won't get killed, and I promise that they'll never kill anyone of our friends." Oblivion said, putting his hood on.

"Wait!" Lisbeth yelled. Oblivion walked back to see what she wanted as she said this. "Take this, I found this in the Outpost we raided last." Lisbeth said, handing Oblivion an item.

"What is this? There was a storage room?" Oblivion asked.

"It's a rare item that will give you a new skill. It's called 'Blur of Aura'." Lisbeth said. "Yes, there was a trapdoor at the back corner of the outpost. I found this item. Basically what the skill does is it triples your agility and stamina for a limited time. Once you use it up you have to wait for an hour for it to work again." Lisbeth said.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough for this. How can I ever pay you back?" Oblivion asked.

"Don't, it's a gift, ya dumbass, mainly for saving me at the raid. Besides, you are gonna need it." Lisbeth said, as Oblivion smiled at her, leaving 2 seconds later as Artemis went to get him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Artemis asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see if we get into a tough spot." Oblivion said.

"How big is this raid supposed to be?" Leafa asked Artemis as they caught up to her.

"Actually too big in fact that you should hang back with Lisbeth. They will stop at nothing to find our headquarters." Artemis said. Leafa left to the dining room and stayed there for the raid.

 **SWC Outpost**

When the group got there, they noticed there were men of their own dying one by one. The group silently walked towards the front gate before the whole group charged into the fray.

Artemis and Kirito were dual wielding, once again killing together, one had struck at their enemies one by one. Artemis blocked a strike from behind before pivoting and decapitating him with ease. Kirito then jumped in to block a strike from the side and Artemis quickly ended him. Kirito notice Asuna get surrounded by several guys and ran off to save him.

Oblivion hadn't noticed anyone in a tough spot yet, so he quickly added the skill before the time came where he needed it. However, he saw that Nero and Wolf were in a tough spot so he charged at the LC members going for them and sliced them up multiple times until they died.

"There, I saved your ass again, yet you don't give too shits that Lisbeth almost died on me." Oblivion said.

Nero didn't listen and continued fighting on his own as Oblivion mumbled, "I swear, I won't tolerate this shit anymore, and I will do something drastic about it and I don't give a shit for the consequences." while Oblivion clenched his fists.

Wolf took his khopesh and blocked a strike coming in from his left. He then quickly whipped his khopesh and cut the man's arm off. He then tied the man and hid him behind the outpost.

"Shit, everyone's, well, except for Artemis's health is going down." Oblivion said, 2 seconds before activating his new skill 'Blur of Aura'. He felt the adrenaline increase within him, before letting out a battle cry, running faster than anyone in the room could imagine. Many of the LC members actually got distracted by Oblivion's speed as a green and black Aura flowed through him as he ran, throwing punches at every enemy with his claws as quick as he could, killing 30 LC member.

At the same time Artemis raised his blades and then charged at a large swath of LC members, screaming, "Black Flame Flurry!" and he began slicing the enemies, as he killed each man that he sliced at with one hit, he quickly moved from one enemy to the other, slicing them at whatever area there was that they could not block, killed 100 enemies with his 100 hit combo.

The fight was now over, when Artemis and Oblivion's skills here out of use, they stood in the middle of the room as they watched every man they killed explode into tiny multi coloured pieces. The rest of the group were shocked, in fact, Asuna looked like she was going to fall over like a rock and just instantaneously become a statue, as the rest of them looked like they were about to kill Artemis and Oblivion for some strange reason.

"Wow, what was that you just pulled off? I couldn't count how many you killed in such a combo like that!" Oblivion said.

"It's a skill, called 'Black Flame Fury'. It was a 20 hit combo, until I mastered the skill, it increased as it kept leveling. But what was that you just pulled off? Did Lisbeth give you a skill item or something?" Artemis said.

"It's a skill as well, yes I did get a Skill Item from Lisbeth to which she found at the last outpost raid. I bet they were going to give it to their leader. Thank god Lisbeth found the thing at all, we would be screwed. The skill is called 'Blur of Aura'. It triples my Agility and Stamina." Oblivion explained.

"Where is Nero?" Artemis asked. "Shit, his health is in the red! Asuna, Oblivion, get over here!" Artemis yelled as he saw Nero down on the ground at the corner.

"Nero, We can save you right now, but you promise not to remind Oblivion about the cemetery events. You will also promise that you listen to Artemis's orders, as he is the leader of the guild you are in. Is that all understood?" Asuna said.

"Urgh, I'll try but I can't promise that I won't get angry." Nero said.

"Deal, now drink this before your health gets to zero." Asuna said, handing him a health potion.

As Nero felt dizzy trying to stand up, he fell against the wall, as Oblivion said, "C'mon, let's continue as normal, like the good times."

"Okay, first let me just get my… Oh I forgot, no markers, dammit." Nero said.

"Oh you wanted to write on me with those things again?" Oblivion said.

"Alright guys, let's go to the headquarters." Artemis said.

The group teleported back to headquarters. They went back to the dining room to see that Lisbeth was in there. As they went in, Lisbeth ran towards Oblivion almost crying and grabbed Oblivion, hugging him tight, too tight in fact that Oblivion thought he might explode.

"Sheesh, I'm gonna explode if you keep holding me that tight." Oblivion said, smiling.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Lisbeth said, to which she started crying. "I didn't think that skill was good enough for you yet to keep you guys from keeping yourselves from getting into a huge problem." Lisbeth said.

"Well, you have no idea how we survived in there. Artemis used a skill called 'Black Flame Fury,' you wouldn't believe that it was a 100 hit combo to which he killed 100 of them in 15 seconds, approximately," Oblivion said.

"What!? 100 in 15 seconds!?" Leafa said, as she entered from the door next to the dining room, which was the kitchen.

"Yeah I know! 100! How the hell!?" Oblivion said in awe.

"Well, let us finish that dinner, shall we?" Wolf said.

The group had finished eating that dinner as they continued talking about Artemis's and Oblivion's new skills. When everyone was completely done, Oblivion said, "I think I'm gonna have to take a break for a week. That fight was nothing I've ever seen before and I need some recovering before I get back to doing missions. Lisbeth is coming with me as well, as you saw she was pretty worried and it'd be terrible if I had to go on another mission like we just had and leave her here to get worried sick." Oblivion said.

"What!? You really need to!?" Artemis protested.

"Please, I need some time to properly recap what just happened. While we are on that break, I'll focus on leveling Lisbeth up. Besides, we need more men, we lost shit tons in that battle and the guild on it's own needs some time to recover." Oblivion said.

"Oh my god… Fine, If you want, even though we need help getting more recruits." Artemis said, resiliently.

"Thank you, I will catch up when we get back. Meaning yes, it might take a long time to recover." Oblivion said.

The SWC Guild started to recover from the battle they just fought. They started to recruit players. Oblivion and Lizbeth went off to a low floor to lay low as Oblivion helper her level up and prepare. The next day, Artemis got a message from Kirito and Asuna that they were having dinner at Asuna's place and the food is supposed to be high class so he was pretty excited...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online.**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N: In the last chapter, Artemis did a 100 hit combo that killed 100 guys in 15 second, and while he did kill approximately 100 LC members, it might not have been clear that Oblivion had exaggerated big time on how long it took to kill them. That is all, now enjoy the chapter.**

Artemis looked at the time and, as he'd asked if he could bring Leafa, which they agreed that could, decided that it was time to leave, and he walked off to the teleport gate, which he knew that Asuna and Kirito were coming through.

As they arrived at the warp gate on floor 61, in Selmburg, Artemis decided to lean against the side of it, and they did not wait 5 minutes before Kirito and Asuna came out of the warp gate, Kirito talking about Asuna's bodyguard, Kuradeel, someone Artemis knew he had to watch out for.

They talked on their way to her home, still staying on the subject of Asuna's bodyguard. She told Kirito that all higher-ups in the guild were required to have an escort, Artemis wasn't happy about that.

"But you can handle yourself better than that guy probably ever could," He said, seething, as he knew Kirito could actually be killed by him.

"What's wrong, you're way too angry for that to be the only reason," Leafa asked, showing everyone how much she knew him.

"Well for one, he seems very sketchy, from what I've heard of him," Artemis said, "Also, I would almost guarantee that he's in Laughing Coffin, because as you know, Laughing Coffin is not an actual registered guild, meaning there are some who infiltrate other guilds and learn their secrets, strengths and weaknesses, and if possible, lure the guild into an ambush, to kill them. Kirito, you know what I mean, Titan's Hand, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember, but why do you know so much about him, I'm sure you never met him before," Kirito answered, smirking, as he knew Artemis's secret.

Asuna, however, did not know and was completely puzzled and, thought that maybe Artemis had met him before and Kirito didn't know this. Artemis used this to his advantage, "Well, I did see him multiple times out in the field."

Kirito, nodded, understanding that this was a secret for those he trusted, and even though Asuna was one of his most trusted friends, he simply did not want to let this be known, as he was afraid of what would become of their friendship if he did tell.

"How can you tell that he's in Laughing Coffin? Did you see his wrist?" Asuna asked, while Artemis was having difficulty figuring out what to say, as he might spoil too much information.

"Well, I actually did, but only for a split second. I couldn't make anything of it. Maybe you should have him searched by the leader?" Artemis said, trying to push the conversation away from just them talking about how Artemis knew.

"I'm not sure if they will search him, even if I ask of it, but once I get the chance I will ask," Asuna said, "However, maybe you're right. He seems really sketchy and really wish that higher-ups didn't need bodyguards. I can handle myself, like you said."

"Exactly! What help would he be?" Artemis replied. "He would probably slow you down more, rather than actually protect you."

"Ah, c'mon, we're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be." Asuna said, before Artemis nodded as they kept walking the walkway by the large body of water.

As they walked into Asuna's place, Kirito looked surprised as he said, "Wow, you got a killer pad. How much did all this cost?"

"The room and the furniture costs around four million col. Anyways, you guys make yourself at home." Asuna said, walking into another room.

"Four million? That's a lot of col." Kirito said as he sat down.

"On just one flat as well, that's ridiculous. I'm wondering right now how much a place like this costs with real currency." Artemis said as he sat down as well.

"I'm guessing about sixteen million, in Yen." Leafa said.

"Wow. I have no idea how you could have just done all that in you're head." Artemis said.

Asuna then walked out, wearing a green shirt, blue shorts and an apron. As she did she asked, "You guys gonna take off you're coats?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kirito said, as he took his coat off, as Artemis did the same. Asuna got the meat from her menu and put it on a tray. "Well, this is the super rare S-Class secret ingredient. Well? How do you guys want it cooked up?" Asuna asked

"Well, I thought that you should decide yourself, but I'm wondering what Artemis would want." Kirito said.

"I'm not sure. Just let Asuna decide. She's the one cooking, she should at least be allowed to decide what to do with it." Artemis said.

"How about a stew?" Leafa suggested.

"Okay! A stew it is!" Asuna said, as she got the other ingredients ready and cut the meat.

"Wow, cooking in SAO is pretty simple huh?" Artemis asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was just about to say. It is kinda boring. There would be a lot more steps involved if this were real life." Asuna said as she placed the stew inside the oven. "Alright, that's done. I was also thinking of making a side dish."

"It does look really boring. You put that stew together in less than two minutes." Leafa said.

While Asuna made the side dish, the oven made a ding sound, indicating that the stew was done. As Asuna pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the counter, taking the lid off. Artemis and Kirito stared into the stew as they observed it looked like it came from a five star restaurant.

When they finished, Asuna started to say, "I'm so glad I survived long enough to eat that."

"Same here. That was delicious." Leafa said.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Kirito and Artemis said, coincidentally at the same time. Artemis didn't remember Kirito said that in the anime however. Maybe somehow he bent time and space somehow, but only slightly as he thought ' _Here we are now, eating that S-Class food. Everything happened the way it should have, even though I have been there, as well as my friends._ ' as Asuna and Kirito were talking.

He stopped his trail of thought when Asuna got up and pointed a knife at Kirito.

"My bad. Everyone except for you." Kirito said.

"Say, what do you say me and you team up again?" Asuna said to Kirito.

"Hold up a sec! Don't you have stuff to do for your guild? You can't just bail on em'!" Kirito said.

"And you're bodyguard? What about him?" Artemis said, trying his best to keep the flow of time at a regular state, even though Kirito probably would have said it anyways.

"I'll ditch him. " Asuna said, as she poured Kirito another cup of tea, afterwards inviting Kirito to a party, to which he said, "The front lines are dangerous though…" After he said that, Asuna pointed the same knife again, but this time it glowed purple which meant that she was ready to just stab Kirito right in the face.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Leafa said, as Leafa was worried Asuna might do something drastic to her brother.

"Stop doing what!? Inviting him to a party?" Asuna said.

"No! With the knife! Can't you see what you're doing?" Leafa asked.

"Ach! I- I… Oh man, I can't stop doing that. Sorry Kirito." Asuna apologized.

"Oh no, It's okay, just as long as you don't actually kill me with those things, or anything." Kirito said as he accepted Asuna's party invite.

As they exit Asuna's place, they started talking outside the door as Kirito said, "Wow, that was good. I don't think I'll eat anything like that again."

"Well, you can make anything taste just as good, as long as you've got the skill for it." Asuna said.

Artemis looked around the building before, seeing someone's shadow, lurking in the window of Asuna's apartment. He strode up the the man, and found that it turned out to be Asuna's Bodyguard.

He grabbed the man by the throat, and smashed him up against the wall and yelled, "Why are you here!?"

"You impotent little brat. I try to follow my damn orders and you and that other shady punk come along and fuck my job over…" The Bodyguard said.

Then Asuna opened the door and slammed it against the interior wall and said, "What the hell! You dumb shit! When the commander finds out you are here snooping around my house, you'll be done for!" Asuna said.

"Ma'am, I'm just insuring for your sa-" The Bodyguard said, though, interrupted by Asuna.

"Oh yeah, I bet you are. But guess what? The commander never said you should… Snoop around my fucking house! Dumbass!" Asuna said as she slammed the door after pushing her bodyguard away from the door.

"Should have listened to what your commander said. Now the second in command hates you, and eventually the commander of your guild. Good fucking job." Artemis said, as he walked away and teleported.

 **Floor 74: Calmdet**

Kirito had messaged Artemis to go to Calmdet, as he said he might need some help if anything goes wrong there.

"Hey I'm here. Where's Asuna?" Artemis asked when he found Kirito.

"I- I don't know." Kirito said, yawning. "It's been about 23 minutes I think." Kirito said.

Right at that moment, Asuna had suddenly jumped from after being teleported into town yelling 'Watch out' as she fell on Kirito. Artemis dodged as he knew that Asuna would land on Kirito. Artemis expected something funny to happen soon though and he sat back and just watched as Kirito was launched towards a pillar as Asuna had smacked him. Artemis sat there laughing.

As another man teleported into town, it has occurred to Artemis just a second later that it was Asuna's bodyguard.

"Why are you acting like this ma'am? I'm only following orders." The bodyguard said. "Please, let's go back to headquarters."

"I won't! Especially not with you. Why were you lurking around my house in the morning? Huh? Especially in my bathroom while I'm in the shower!" Asuna asked. Just as she said that, Kirito went into a shock, but got over it shortly after and let his regular emotions flow through.

"You have a bad habit of leaving without any warning. So part of my business was to keep an eye on you in Selmburg." The bodyguard said, as Asuna replied with a 'What'.

"Who ordered this? It wasn't the commander." Asuna said.

"I told you, he's onto something Asuna." Artemis whispered.

"With all due respect, my mission is to guard you. No matter where you are, including your home." The bodyguard said.

"No it doesn't you idiot!" Asuna said.

The bodyguard sighed as he looked to the left and said, "I wish you would be a little more understanding of this ma'am." The bodyguard said. "Now then, let's return to headquarters." He said, grabbing Asuna's wrist. Kirito and Artemis grabbed the man's wrist, indicating to him that he was out-numbered.

"Sorry, but we're borrowing your second in command for the day." Kirito said, as Artemis then said, "So you'll have to make do without." which shocked Kirito because he was going to say that.

"We'll take responsibility for her safety. Don't worry, it's not like we're going on a boss raid." Kirito said, as Kirito moved the Bodyguard's hand away from her.

"Insolent punk! Do you know who I am!? I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath! A low level like you two couldn't protect her!" The bodyguard said.

"Actually, us combined, even if we were low level, we could do better than you." Kirito said.

"Now you quit harassing Asuna before me and Kirito have to do something harsh." Artemis said.

"Ooh, you got a big mouth kid. Especially you, mister Artemis. So I'm going give you a chance to prove just how tough you two are, one by one." The bodyguard said, challenging Kirito to a duel.

Artemis saw that the name of Asuna's 'Bodyguard' was Kuradeel.

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea. How about you let me fuck you up?" Artemis said confidently. "No, not sexually, you pervert."

"Oh you've got some nerve. Fine, but if you lose, then the second in command comes with me," Kuradeel said. He sent the dual invite, the dual was to be a hp=1 dual, which means you fight until either one of of you gets to 1hp and, it will end the dual on that note, without killing the other player. Essentially, it worked like a duel in another video game he used to play, World of Warcraft.

He accepted the duel without much thought, and as the counter counted down, they got into ready positions, Kuradeel raising his sword so his hilt was next to his face and his blade was pointing at Artemis. Artemis had unequipped Shadow, as he knew he wouldn't need it, and kept Hellfire in his right hand and assumed his one handed combat stance.

Right before the duel began, Artemis turned and looked at Kirito, "We should duel again sometime, this reminds me of the good old days," he said right before turning as the counter ended at zero and charging his enemy. Kuradeel slashed overhand and Artemis decided to strike the man's sword, knocking it out of the way before shoulder checking him to knock him off balance, and then doing a backhanded strike at the Kuradeel's neck. Landing the blow, he knocked him down to red, as his strength stat was extremely high, leaving Kuradeel with no choice but to retreat slightly. Kuradeel, decided on a new tactic and went with quick weak strikes, rather than one strong enough to end a life, as he knew Artemis was way too skilled for that, but then something happened, Artemis struck the man's sword as strong as he could, as fast as he could, and then he watched as Kuradeel's sword snapped in two. Artemis then told Kuradeel that he was allowed another weapon, and he decided to take an obviously poisoned dagger and charged Artemis with it, but then Artemis struck him with 3 fast attacks, ending the duel.

"GG bro, GG," Artemis said, now fully warmed up, "Now, let's head to the dungeon, we must scout for the boss anyways, not like we're actually gonna fight it though," He smiled.

"Wait, you're going to the dungeon to scout for the boss, I simply cannot-" Kuradeel was interrupted by Asuna.

"No one asked your opinion," She said coldly, "Now head back to headquarters for further orders, we have no further use for you in my presence."

Artemis's eyes widened, that was new, she never was that cold, even in the show. While Kirito was staring at Kuradeel with the same cool look that Asuna had.

"Welp, it's time we head off," Artemis stretched, as the crowd they gathered dispersed and Kuradeel left through the portal.

They walked to the dungeon, Leafa was shocked at what just happened, "How did you do that with your one sword?"

"Well, I leveled that skill to max recently and I decided to try it in a duel. Either way, only my guild actually knows about my Dual Wielding Skill, as well as Kirito's," Artemis replied.

"Kirito's what?" Asuna asked, seemingly forgetting about Kirito's Dual Wielding skill.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why Kirito never uses his Dark Repulsor." Artemis said, smirking.

Kirito glared at him, but decided to not tell her, as he actually found it funny that she forgot.

 **2 hours later**

The group had finally finished off all the Lizard men and were standing in front of a large door, obviously containing the boss room.

"Well time to check what's inside, there's no need for teleport crystals, I heard that on later floors that there is no way to teleport out of a boss room, and I'm wondering if this is the first." Artemis said, cautiously.

"Where did you hear this?" Asuna asked.

"Around," Artemis said, dodging the question.

Kirito looked confused for a second before opening the door himself.

As they walked in, some torches on the wall lit up and revealed a giant blue minotaur looking motherfucker.

"Um… fuck," Artemis said before casually strolling out of the room with Leafa, Kirito and Asuna following soon after, screaming their heads off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online.**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N : If you wish to fan animate this story for us, you absolutely can. However first, you must email** **yozila85** **in order to verify with us that you are going to animate it. We would also love that we could voice act, We have four voice actors for our OC's : Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero, which you can send a script to the email mentioned above. We would also ask that if you do fan animate the story, that you make it according to the story.**

Artemis, Leafa, Kirito, and Asuna ran back from the boss room, and when they got back to the front of the dungeon, they sat with their backs against a wall.

"That one's gonna be hard to beat," Asuna said, panting.

"You're right, I saw that it only had that big sword and I bet that it has special attacks too," Kirito replied, also panting.

"We're gonna have to put tanks in the front row and keep switching out just to wear it down," Asuna said.

"And it wouldn't hurt to have about ten shield users too," Kirito said, sighing.

"Shield users, huh?" Asuna replied, suspicious of what Kirito said.

"What, what is it?" Kirito asked.

"You are, you're hiding something aren't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kirito responded.

"I just realized something, the biggest advantage of using a one-handed sword, is that you can also use a shield, and you know what? I don't think I've ever seen you using one, I don't use a shield because it would slow down my rapier, others don't because they think it looks dumb," Asuna said, Kirito crossed his arms and looked away, Asuna leaned closer, "And how come you're not using the sword you commissioned from Liz? Very suspicious."

Kirito groaned and Asuna hummed. It took a minute before she said, "Oh nevermind, it's rude to ask people to justify their skills," Asuna went searching through her menu and said, "Well, because it's gotten so late, we might as well have lunch here."

"Really!? Did you make it yourself?" Kirito asked.

"Well, yes I did." Asuna said, as she handed Kirito the food, which specifically was a sandwich, Kirito started munching down on the sandwich, stuffing as much of it in his mouth as he could.

"This is really good!" Kirito said, while making a face as if the world was ending.

"It is good, how'd you make it?" Artemis asked.

"Well, It takes a lot of practice." Asuna said, opening all of her tabs which showed every cooking method, food she can cook, pretty much everything you could make in SAO, which proved to be a long list.

"Holy shit…" Artemis said, faintly.

"Back to our conversation, I don't think that would be necessary, I could keep the aggro of the boss and you guys could beat the shit out of it, for, as you know, I almost can't die due to my sword, second wind, and battle recovery skills," Artemis said in confidence.

Kirito looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude, what if you die, you know that you won't be able to hold out forever," he said, while Artemis laughed.

"I was crazy back in the day, who says I'm not crazy now," he said, "Besides, we might have some back up," He said, pointing to the entrance, where Klein and his guild, The Fuurinkazan guild, were walking into sight.

They heard grumbling, and saw Klein muttering to himself, but when he looked up, they saw him brighten up and he called out, "Kirito! Artemis! Leafa!" Leafa and Artemis backed away and he saw Kirito standing with Asuna, "Woah, Kirito, you're a solo player, what are you doing with a… a girl."

Klein went into shock and even Kirito thought he was lagging. "Hey, are you lagging?" He asked.

Klein stuck his hand to his side and held his hand out and started to say, "Hi my name's Klein! I'm 24 and single and-" Kirito interrupted him by punching him in the stomach.

Klein's guild surrounded him instantly while Artemis was laughing, the guild stood there for a moment as Kirito looked shocked. The guild then collectively asked, "Woah, are you really that Asuna?!"

As the guild began crowding around Asuna, Kirito holding them off, Kirito said, "Nah, it's all fine, they're ok, I'm not sure about Klein though," He said before getting his foot stomped on by Klein, "What the hell?"

"That's payback, you weasel," Klein said, smirking. Everyone could hear Artemis laughing his ass off in the background.

The two began arguing and before very long they could all hear Asuna's cute little giggles. Klein grabbed the back of Kirito's head and went in close to whisper to him, "What's the deal man? Spill it."

Asuna leaned closer and said, "Um. excuse me, but me and Kirito are together because we're sort of in a party."

Artemis broke in and said, Hey don't forget about me!"

"And Artemis, and Leafa of course," she added.

"Kirito, you son of a-" Klein started before being interrupted.

"Wait, it's not what you think," he said before hearing footsteps behind The Fuurinkazan guild.

The Aincrad Liberation Force, or mostly known as 'The Army' walked towards the boss door. "What the hell? It's an army." Kirito said.

"That's the big guild that runs floor 1." Klein said,"What the hell are they doing up here?"

"They were almost slaughtered on floor 25." Asuna said, meanwhile Artemis had stopped laughing. "Instead of clearing levels, they've been building up their numbers. They haven't been at the front lines in a while."

"I'm with the Aincrad Liberation Army, Lieutenant General Corvotz ."said the commander.

"I'm Kirito, Solo." Kirito said.

"Sure you are…" said Corvotz "Have you cleared the area ahead yet?"

"Yeah, we also have a map with the directions to the boss room." Kirito said.

"Hand over that map, and we'll be on our way," said Corvotz.

"You want us to just give it to you? You even know how much of a pain in the ass mapping is?" Klein said.

"We share our information and resources to civilian players all the time, and we don't charge a thing for it." Corvotz said. "We maintain order in the chaos of battle! So that players can leave this world as quickly as possible! Therefore, it is your duty to cooperate with us! So hand over that map!"

"Listen you!" Asuna said.

"You bastard!" Klein said, before Asuna could continue.

"Easy. When we get back to town, I was gonna go public with the map anyways." Kirito said, "It's cool."

"C'mon Kirito, you're being too nice to them." Klein said.

"It's okay, I don't care about making money off of map data anyways." Kirito said.

Artemis was still sitting with Leafa, which he hasn't gotten up at all. Artemis then stood up and said, "I wouldn't recommend that you go for the boss yet. I would check the room first, if I were you."

"And, who are you to tell me whether or not I go for the boss room, punk?" General Corvotz responded.

"Hey," He said standing up, "I'm someone who doesn't give two shits about killing, of course as long as you're not a PK'er, you're safe." He said smirking.

"Is that a threat? The general asked.

"Of course not, I'm just hinting that I'm the leader of the Shadow Wolf Clan, and I don't appreciate how you're disrespecting my friends."

Corvotz just glared at Artemis before telling his troops to get up and head to the boss room.

Artemis watched them leave and as they exited sight, he turned and said, "I'm gonna follow them to ensure they won't do anything stupid, like take on the boss."

Everyone joined him on his endeavor, and as they left he turned back to see Asuna bowing to Klein. He smiled and walked away.

As they followed the trail to the boss room, they were ambushed by Lizard men. They quickly finished them off, and then heard a loud scream coming from the direction of the boss room. Artemis ran towards the noise instantly, Kirito and Asuna following soon after.

When they got to the entrance of the boss room, Artemis didn't hesitate to jump into the battle, as he drew both his swords and flanked to the left as he charged the boss as it came into view. Artemis took both his swords and crossed them, making it easier to block the Bosses strike. Artemis moved forward as he kept pushing against the blade as it moved towards Artemis's head slowly. When he got close to the point where the boss couldn't get it's blade to Artemis unless it moved the sword, Artemis quickly slashed the beast 10 times on it's abdomen, before Artemis quickly got out of the way as the boss tried to push Artemis away.

"C'mon guys! Get a move on and help me!" Artemis said as he noticed that all the others hadn't moved since Artemis charged the boss.

Leafa had stood back as she thought that thing looked like it was gonna kill her in less than 5 hits. While Kirito and Asuna charged at the boss, 2 members from the army had already died, which they charged at the boss...

 **10 Minutes Later…**

So far, 2 members and General Corvotz had died. Kirito had told Artemis, Klein, and Asuna to hold off the boss as he equipped Dark Repulsor with his Elucidator. Kirito yelled Artemis's name and gestured him to fight alongside him as he was also a dual wielder.

As Kirito and Artemis charged the boss, Kirito got ready for the boss's attack so he could take both his swords and trap the boss's blade to where at the end was a big space that Kirito used to stab both his swords through the ground. Kirito, trying to hold his swords into the ground while the boss was trying to pry them out, Artemis charged at the boss, swinging both his swords towards the boss's arm as the boss tried to smack Artemis away. Artemis then activated 'Black Flame Fury' and attacked the boss 100 times during a time of one minute as fast as he could, which actually took out the boss's health by half.

The boss, just prying Kirito's swords out from the ground, swung at Kirito, but gave Kirito a chance to run quickly and jump up at the side of the sword and get enough momentum for Kirito to basically zipline using the crossguard of Dark Repulsor to go up the boss's sword. When he got close enough, he sliced at the boss's chest about 10 times before Kirito had to switch with Artemis.

As Artemis ran towards the boss as Kirito got away. Artemis quickly crossed his swords together and blocked an attack coming from the left, and ran towards the boss as he did this. Getting close to the boss, he activated his skill 'Demonic Empowerment' (Which doubled doubles Artemis's Strength and Agility stats) and quickly sliced through the boss's face about 20 times before switching out with Kirito, upon which time, he activated Starburst Stream, slicing 100 times while being slashed at by Gleam Eyes. His sword, Elucidator, was grabbed and the boss and Kirito stabbed each other, Kirito killing the boss. Kirito had only a sliver of health left . Artemis's health was also low, but was steadily rising.

"Is it over," Kirito said before passing out. Asuna gasped and ran over to Kirito, cradling his head in her lap as she cried.

"Kirito," she cried.

As Kirito opened his eyes, and sat up, Asuna began to wipe the tears from her eyes, he asked, "How long was I out for?"

Asuna replied with, "Only a few seconds," she cried some more before, wrapping her arms around him, exclaiming, "You reckless, idiot!"

"Aw… Don't hug me so tight, I'll lose the last of my hp," Kirito said, smiling softly at Asuna.

"Okay, wait a minute, you aren't off the hook yet. What exactly was that you two? Artemis, and Kirito?" Klein said, referring to their dual wielding skills.

"Well you see, I got the dual wielding skill by practicing using both swords on an earlier floor. I thought that if I tried, one of the swords would do nothing, but in fact it did, but I had to keep trying to dual wield first, until I found that I had gotten the skill." Artemis explained, "I was surprised at first. However, I was walking with Kirito to find a revival item for a girl named Silica, who was a beast master. While I have been following Kirito, I swear I saw someone running through a forest quite a ways ahead with two war axes in each hand."

"And I have no idea how I got mine. I was looking through my skills and saw the skill just there." Kirito said.

Suddenly, Leafa walked through the door and said "Are you guys done yet?" As Artemis, worried sick where the heck where she went, ran up to her and held her tight.

"I thought you died! Why didn't you tell me beforehand!?" Artemis asked.

"I- I tried but the boss was loud so I couldn't!" Leafa said, as Artemis started to cry.

"I really thought you died! You walked into the room and you just disappeared!.." Artemis said.

"Is my brother okay?" Leafa asked.

"He barely just made it. He beat the boss with only a sliver of health left." Artemis said, "He's over there."

 **SWC Headquarters**

Kirito had fallen asleep, Asuna teleported him and herself to the SWC headquarters, in the medical room, nursing Kirito. Artemis and Leafa had been contemplating in the dining room, as suddenly, Wolf had walked in and asked "Oh, you two don't look good at all. Whats going on?"

"Well, It's a really long story. We went on a boss raid with Kirito and Asuna. Two guilds came, which one of them was the Aincrad Liberation Army, and the other was the Fuurinkazan guild. We fought the boss, named Gleam Eyes. Kirito almost died today." Artemis said, as Leafa started to cry, quietly.

"Oh… I didn't realize it'd be that much that's bothering you two." Wolf said.

"Thank god he had that dual wielding skill." Artemis said.

 **Medical room**

"There you go, full health. Now let's try and stay away from the front lines for a while." Asuna said.

Kirito moaned for a second and asked "You were that worried about me?"

"You dummy, yes! What do you mean!? Do you realize how much health you had left?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I can't say I remember. A little bit." Kirito said.

"Well, the SWC guild is scheduled to be fully recovered by tomorrow. Oblivion and Lisbeth are coming back, the boot camp is going to be up and running again. Maybe you can help with small tasks for now?" Asuna suggested.

"Maybe, I'll see." Kirito said.

A minute later, Oblivion and Lisbeth entered the room.

"Don't worry, I heard the whole story. Shit, you look like you've been ran over by a truck or something." Oblivion said, referencing Artemis's death.

"I never heard about that skill you used in the last Laughing Coffin raid. What was it?" Kirito asked.

"Well, before we went to the raid, Lisbeth gave me a skill item, which she found from the last LC outpost we raided. It's called 'Blur of Aura'. It triples my AGI and STA stats." Oblivion said.

"Amazing." Kirito and Asuna said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

Wolf was in the torture room, with a Laughing Coffin prisoner that has been in there 2 days without social interaction. Wolf walked slowly towards the man with 2 chains, hooked them to the prisoner's legs and used them to hang him from the ceiling.

"Okay, now you listen here, bitch. I have absolutely no patience to be waiting around, beating the shit out of you to get information that probably isn't relevant to anything. You will tell me right here and right now. Where is your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled.

"I- I don't know! I swear!" The prisoner screamed.

"Okay, well in that case, there goes one finger!" Wolf said, pulling out an axe, chopping off the man's left index finger. "I'll ask you this one more time. Where are your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled, louder this time.

"You're crazy! You cut my damn finger off!" The prisoner said, flinching as he knew that Wolf chopped off the man's right index finger.

"Yeah! There goes the other one now! You wanna tell me where you're headquarters are?" Wolf said, insanely.

"I swear! I don't know! I know it's on floor 47 but I never got the location! Please! Let me go!" The prisoner screamed, wiggling around as he was still being hung from the ceiling.

"Liar!" Wolf yelled, as he chopped the man's left hand off. "You tell me where the headquarters are you useless piece of trash! Make yourself useful before I amputate all your limbs!" Wolf yelled, as he put his hand around the man's neck.

"Okay, okay! I know where it is!" The prisoner said. Wolf, releasing his grasp from the man's neck."It's under the basement of a low rating store. I'm not sure what store it is, but I think the first word of it is Tanner's. The store is a weapons shop. That's all I know I swear!" The prisoner said.

"Thank you. I recorded all of this. If this information turns out to be false, I will come back." Wolf said, walking out the door.

Wolf walked into the dining room to find all of the higher-ups only, having lunch. "Well, I think we might have a chance at finding their headquarters. It's supposedly hidden in a basement in a store called Tanner's something." Wolf said. "You guys got anymore food?"

"Plenty to go around actually, over the fact that Asuna has been expanding on my Cooking skill today." Oblivion said, "Though I can't guarantee that the food I made is super delicious, but I can guarantee that everything that Asuna made is."

"Hmmm, what did you make?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, just some soup. Right here." Oblivion said, passing Wolf a bowl.

As Wolf took a bite of it, he noticed that it tasted like store bought soup, but the ones you would find that surprisingly is better as it might seem. "This isn't that bad. What did you make Asuna?" Wolf asked.

"I made sandwiches, here take one." Asuna said, handing Wolf a sandwich.

As Wolf ate the sandwich, he noticed that as the meat juices exploded into his mouth, all the flavour was consistent throughout the whole sandwich.

"Wow. This is really good. You guys make good food." Wolf said, as he chewed his sandwich.

Artemis and Leafa walked into the room. When they noticed that Wolf was eating, he asked "So? What did he say?"

"Floor 47. A low end store, with a name that starts with Tanner's. Hidden in the basement." Wolf said.

"Really? That store? I'm not sure, that might just be an outpost. I don't imagine it being in a store, that'd be ridiculous." Artemis said.

" He probably did give you the wrong info." Oblivion said.

"If in fact that is true, then I will go into that torture room. Slowly cut his limbs off, and drive a dagger through his intestines. Then I will go to a Laughing Coffin outpost myself and take 5 of them to be my playthings in the torture room." Wolf said.

"Well, let's not go overboard," Artemis said, laughing.

"Aw… Come on, I want some things to play with," Wolf said, smiling evilly.

 **1 day later**

Agil laughed, "A big demon that slaughtered an entire group of army guys, and two dual wielders, who landed fifty hit combos."

"I have no place to stay now," Kirito said, while sitting upstairs in Agil's store, pouting, "They found my apartment, and I woke up and walked outside and there was about 20 infobrokers and guild recruiters standing outside my place, now they know where I live and need a place to stay."

Lisbeth walked in, with Oblivion and Artemis behind her, as they helped move his things to his new home in Agil's shop, "Well, it was our little secret, and you just went and blabed it to everyone.

"Um, that was mainly Artemis to begin with though, that he blabed it out." Leafa said coming through the door, "Artemis had jumped in without unequipping his dual blades, and Kirito then equipped his Dark Repulsor and charged in after him."

"Artemis, why did you do this to Kirito?" Lisbeth said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm getting people showing up at headquarters to get information out of me, I had to get out and now I have Wolf taking several in and torturing them, of course not my idea or would I allow it were I there, but I'm not," Artemis said smirking.

"Whatever, at least you have someone who protects you," Lisbeth said.

Just then Artemis and Kirito heard footsteps coming up the stairs and everyone turned to see Asuna, "Kirito, Artemis, we have a big problem."

 **4 hours later, at KOTBO headquarters**

"Outside of boss fights, I don't think we've actually met, Kirito, and Artemis," Heathcliff said calmly.

"Well you have yourself to blame for that, I wanted to talk but you never gave me the time of day," Artemis replied.

"Sorry about that, I was a little preoccupied," He said, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways I know you called us over because of Asuna and not letting Kirito take her, I mean, she has her own free will doesn't she? But anyways I'll just ask what I want before we go further, I would like to ally my guild, The Shadow Wolf Clan, with the Knights of the Blood Oath." Artemis requested.

"Ok, I'll ally myself with your guild, I mean how are we gonna get rid of Laughing Coffin without you guys," Heathcliff said, "And you're right about why I called you here, and I wish to duel Kirito for her, I do understand but I cannot allow her to just up and leave to the frontlines like that."

"I accept your duel," Kirito said, "When will it take place? What will be the stakes?"

"If you win, you will be free to take Asuna, however, if you lose, you must join the Knights of the Blood Oath," Heathcliff told them, "It will take place on October 20th."

He stood and let Kirito and Asuna leave, but Artemis stayed, glaring at him, "Aw… You worried for your friend, don't worry I-"

"I'm not here for Kirito's sake, I wish to speak with you in private, where no eavesdroppers would hear us," Artemis interrupted, shocking Heathcliff.

"Very well," He said leading Artemis to a side room, "Now what is it you wish to talk about?"

"About you, Kayaba," Artemis said suddenly, surprising Heathcliff once again.

"Impressive, if I may ask, how could you tell?" Heathcliff asked, after he calmed down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Artemis said, "And I know it would be boring if you just sat at the ruby palace all the time waiting for the players to finally show up, I also know that you enjoy playing as a player, so I request a few things, all of them are not to make me over powered or anything but here they are. One, I would like me and my friends on my friends list to have their weapons and armour stored in Cardinal so that if we survive this game, we could use our weapons in another game that uses Cardinal. Two, I would like you to protect Yui, Mental Health Counseling program, Codename, Yui. I wish for you to protect her from Cardinal, so that she may spend the game doing what you do now, enjoying the game. Three, make my weapons and Armour unbreakable, not invincible but unbreakable, so I can play the game without having to worry about my best weapons and armour breaking on me," Artemis finished, "This I wish from you, nothing more, and you will do this, unless you wish to wait a few years until we get to the 100th floor."

"Will do, as I still wish to play this game as a player for a little while longer," He said as he opened the GM menu and did a few alterations to Cardinal and to my item storage.

"Also, if I hear something bad has happened to Yui, I will tell your secret, kapeesh?" Artemis threatened.

"Very well." Heathcliff said.

 **The next day, October 20th**

The duel was about to begin, and Artemis watched as the counter hit zero and Kirito charged forward, and began swinging his swords, he was pure offence and wasn't really focusing on defence. He managed to get one cut on Heathcliff before, using his Starburst Stream, and as he knocked Heathcliff's shield out of the way, he went for an overhead strike and it was then he saw it, the impossibly fast movement of his shield, it deflected Kirito's strike and then Heathcliff won the duel by stabbing him in the side.

 **October 22nd**

"This is too flashy," Kirito complained.

"Actually that's one of our less flashy ones," Asuna said, clapping her hands together, "You look great!"

Kirito flopped down on his bed, "I'm in a guild," He muttered, upset.

"It's about the last guild you were in, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

"Wait, Kirito was in a guild?" Asuna said, shocked.

"Yeah, and he still blames himself for their deaths," Artemis said.

"And it is, I killed them, because I didn't tell them that I was a beater, they walked right into a trap and I was the only one to survive, and when I told the guild leader, he jumped off Aincrad, I killed them, all of them," Kirito said, tearing up.

"That's terrible." Asuna said. " I won't die, not ever, not yet even." She said, hugging Kirito.

 **An Hour Later**

"C'mon, hurry. Godfrey isn't showing up on the map anymore!" Asuna yelled at Artemis.

"Shit, c'mon hurry. It was Kuradeel, he poisoned them, we gotta run." Artemis said.

"How the hell do you know that!?" Asuna asked.

"No time for questions, let's just go." Artemis said.

As Kirito and Kuradeel came into view, Asuna drew her rapier and Artemis drew both his swords. They ran towards them as Kuradeel was slowly tearing Kirito apart. As Asuna and Artemis ran up to them, Kuradeel backed away as Asuna was thrusting her rapier at Kuradeel while Artemis was slicing at him. Kuradeel died quickly to Asuna and Artemis's surprise.

"You alright Kirito!?" Artemis yelled.

"J-just about." Kirito said, stuttering as he was in pain.

"I saw Godfrey went off the map, we got here as fast as we could. I was scared you were gonna die!" Asuna said, crying. "And Artemis! How the hell did you know that Kirito was poisoned!?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious." Artemis said, as Asuna cried on Kirito's shoulder.

As Asuna still cried for 10 seconds, Kirito looked at Artemis. Artemis nodded, gesturing he should try and calm her down somehow. Kirito took Asuna and kissed her, calming her down.

"We should probably leave the front lines for a while. We'll get a house." Kirito said.

"W- what?" Asuna said, sniffling,

"And get married. What do you say?" Kirito said, as Asuna went into shock. As Asuna got over the shock, she replied "Yes."

 **SWC Headquarters**

"So, Kirito and Asuna won't be joining us today because they are recovering from a Laughing Coffin attack." Artemis said.

"What!? He's okay right?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, he is okay." Artemis said. "So, we could be expecting to head into the Laughing Coffin headquarters, or an Outpost, or just a shop. Lisbeth, did you level any while you and Oblivion took your break?"

"Yup, I reached level 76. Oblivion leveled up to 87 while we were out. I also took the time to make myself this bad boy." Lisbeth said, pulling out a new mace she made.

"Enchanted as well, and made with some metal we found from a rare boss we ran into. They are called Dreadstone Ingots. Which I'm sure that name Nero would really like."Oblivion said.

"Well, to be honest, it's not the absolute best I've heard." Nero said.

"Well, I mean in terms of it's name." Oblivion said.

"Still, that's what I meant." Nero said.

"We also need to capture some more prisoner's if it so happens that we run into an outpost. Besides, I did mention I wanted to find some little playmates." Wolf said, smiling creepily.

"I said not to go overboard." Artemis said.

"I consider overboard to be driving a knife through someone's flesh from both legs up, to ten prisoners in a medieval torture room wearing a bloody elmo mask." Wolf said.

"Oh god. What the fuck." Artemis said. "Anyways! When we get to the shop, we need a distraction. One of us has to pretend that we are shopping, then he sneak up through the back and enter from there. Wolf, you will come into the room and pretend to wait in line. Once we send you the signal message, you kill the guy and you two quickly get to the basement floor. When we get into the basement, there should be a trapdoor to the right. Before we go through there, we loot the basement to which Laughing Coffin would find useful. When we open the trapdoor, there will be a staircase which goes down to the suspected headquarters."

"Perfect, let's go and be done with the mission." Oblivion said.

Through a window however, there was a man, in a Laughing Coffin outfit, who said, "Not even close," while a khopesh was swung towards him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

Artemis had noticed the man in the window and had seen him go down. He sent Oblivion in to act like a shopper and Oblivion was doing very well, knowing that Wolf was with him, guarding him.

Artemis walked around the back of the store with the rest of the group and knocked out the guard and tied him up. He then messaged Wolf to tell him that he had a present for him. He then walked into the basement of the shop and took his dual blades out and waited.

It took only five minutes but then a group of 40 attacked them, but as that happened, Artemis noted something odd, this was an outpost rather than a headquarters, and a rather small one at that. "That bastard!" Artemis swore, "he lied to us."

Artemis charged the group and crossed his swords. He ran up to two guys and uncrossed them and slashed them on the chest, then kicked them back and stabbed each of them through the chest. He then moved towards a group of five and swung at all of their legs, leaving them to fall on the ground, to which Artemis then killed each of them one by one, while they were on the ground.

Leafa stabbed two guys in the back that were walking behind Artemis. She then switched to two guys and kicked their legs, putting them to the ground and then slicing at them until she knew they were dead.

Sinon walked up to one, then slit his throat, as the guy almost stabbed Leafa in the back by him.

"If I hadn't had noticed that guy almost killing you, you'd be dead, or almost dead." Sinon said.

"Yeah I realized that. Thank you." Leafa said, getting back to the fight.

Artemis continued and killed the rest of the guys, using 'Black Flame Fury'.

Artemis and the others then walked upstairs. He saw Wolf with the guard, tied up. "I swear, If we don't find their damn headquarters." Artemis said.

"Well, If this guy knows, he's gonna spit it out. Right?" Wolf said, as the guard was squirming around.

Oblivion then walked into the store, with the owner of the store all tied up and said "Well, maybe this guy knows, either way, if they don't know, they'll tell us where another outpost is, that way we can take guys from there and spill their beans."

Lisbeth walked in shortly after and said "You aren't torturing people, are you?"

"Of course not! Wolf is in charge of that. I wouldn't mind beating the living shit out of the liar that brought us here..." Oblivion said, angrily.

"Jeez, really?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, you would feel that way wouldn't you? If you were lied to like that, in any kind of situation I mean, not just the situation between Wolf and the other guy." Oblivion said.

"I don't exactly beat the living shit out of people, but I'd get really pissed if it happened to me." Lisbeth said, slightly worried.

"Well, I will for you. I don't feel that it's fair that people just lie to you like that and not get some kind of payback." Oblivion said.

"Oh you. You'd do that for anyone." Lisbeth said.

"No, only for my friends." Oblivion said, "Anyways, let's head back to headquarters. We're wasting our time." Oblivion said, getting his teleport crystal out.

 **SWC Headquarters | Torture room**

Wolf walked in with the two guys from the store, walking in, noticing that the other one he tortured was sleeping. Wolf, pushing the two guys in, locking the door behind them said, "Get in there, assholes."

"W-What? No-no-no-no, please! No!" The sleeping LC member said as he woke up.

"Lying bitch, there goes both your hands! You're not allowed to have them anymore!" Wolf said, grabbing the axe mounted on the wall, chopping the guys hands off.

"Tell me where your headquarters are, or else you're head will be on that wall." Wolf threatened.

"I don't know why you haven't just killed me yet! I don't know!" The LC member said.

"Good! I don't like you anyways!" Wolf said, throwing the guy in the side room and locking it.

"Please! No! I don't know where it is!" The store owner said.

"No, you just tell me where it is, or I'll open you're belly and start playing with your intestines." Wolf said.

"What!? No! Don't!" The store owner yelled.

"When I start hurting you, you are gonna wish that you were dead. So tell me where the headquarters of Laughing Coffin are before I start chopping off you're fingers and eat them." Wolf said.

"I'm not in Laughing Coffin, I wouldn't know shit about where their base is!" The store owner said.

"Liar!" Wolf said, taking off the store owner's gloves, revealing a Laughing Coffin tattoo.

"What!? How'd you know!?" The store owner said.

"Because you suck at lying you dumb shit. Where are your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled.

"I don't know! I'm a lower up on the guild!" The store owner said.

"Really? Because I have a guy here who I saw peeking into the window of our headquarters. They know exactly who you are and I kept him in here for quite a long time. He is desperate to leave and I promised him he can go if he tells me who you are." Wolf said, insanely.

The man walked in and said, "His name is Maverick, he is one of Laughing Coffin's front guards in their headquarters. He's been there multiple times." The man said, emotionless.

"You dick! I'll-" The store owner said, Wolf interrupting.

"Shut it! What floor and where! You're fucked at this point, so don't lie or I will come back and you will be my little action figure." Wolf said.

"Oh god. It's in the floor 12 dungeon." The store owner said.

Wolf thought about it for a moment. He did know that there were a lot of Laughing Coffin attacks in that dungeon. As he killed the man that gave Wolf the info about the store owner he said, "I will be back, and If that info you gave me was false, you will regret."

 **Later...**

Wolf walked up to the kitchen, seeing as Oblivion was cooking lunch on his own today without Asuna.

"Where is Asuna?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, she is taking a break. Did you not hear what happened to them?" Oblivion asked.

"No, I forgot. I think it had to do with Kirito almost dying or some shit." Wolf said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Anyways, I mastered my cooking skill, finally. Here, try this." Oblivion said, handing Wolf a sandwich.

"Oh, It looks and smells good." Wolf said, as he started to eat the sandwich. Wolf noticed it tasted like the one Asuna made. "Wow, it's amazing." Wolf said.

"Well, thanks. You can pretty much become a five star chef in SAO just by mastering a skill, and then just learning recipes one by one." Oblivion said.

"How does that work exactly? You actually made this?" Wolf asked.

"Well somewhat, I learned a recipe to make that sandwich. I can just pull up the instructions to make the sandwich. It takes effort to actually remember a recipe off the back of you're head. I memorized only a few recipies. If there is anything I don't remember the recipe to, I just pull up the instructions." Oblivion said.

"Oh. Well how long does it take to master the skill?" Wolf asked.

"It's a pain in the ass, it's too long to master." Oblivion said, as Artemis, Leafa, and Lisbeth walked into the dining room. "Okay well, you want lunch, head into the dining room."

Wolf and Oblivion walked into the room, both dished out the food.

"So? Where is it?" Artemis asked.

"He said the dungeon on floor 12." Wolf said. "Let's just expect this to be an outpost though. We got our hopes too high last time."

"I think that's fair. However, if this is a whole dungeon we're talking about, we can at least expect a headquarters." Oblivion said.

"I don't think it matters, eventually we'll find those damn headquarters."'Artemis said.

"Now, hold up. You said we allied with the Knights of the Blood Oath. We might need their help in order to wipe their headquarters out. First of all, I think that if we take a peek in there, we might have a chance of guessing whether it's an outpost or their headquarters. Oblivion said.

"That's not a bad idea." Wolf said.

"That's pretty much what the plan was anyways." Artemis said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get to floor 12 now!" Oblivion said.

"Well, I wanted to have some kind of backup plan. We can just go anyways with the Knights of the Blood Oath anyways, even if it's not a headquarters." Artemis said.

"How about we go with the plan that we peek at the dungeon first?" Leafa suggested.

"Yeah, then at least if we do that then we don't bring another guild with us and have a false alarm." Lisbeth said.

"Hmmm. Okay, you know what, we will take a peek first. If it turns out that it isn't the headquarters then Wolf, you bring some more torture subjects." Artemis said.

 **Floor 12 Before the Dungeon**

The group, before they went, picked Nero up. Artemis noticed there was six Laughing Coffin guards inside. He wanted to disguise himself as one, and he wanted the other ones to get into disguises by knocking them out, and then take their uniforms.

"Okay, the only way we are gonna find out that this is an outpost, or their headquarters is if we knock those guards out and then disguise as them." Artemis said. "Leafa and Lisbeth, you take this."

"What is it?" Lisbeth asked as she took the item.

"It gives you live audio feedback from this item I have equipped." Artemis explained.

"What!? There's an item for that!?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised at first." Artemis said, as the group snuck into the dungeon.

While they snuck, they stopped for a minute to test the item. "Can you guys hear me?" Artemis whispered into his item, which meant that they could talk to each other with the item. The group of four felt like they were doing some kind of heist, similar to a GTA heist.

" _Yes, we can hear you. Did you guys get in there yet?"_ Lisbeth asked.

"Not quite. We are about to get our disguises." Artemis said.

The group slowly snuck through the door. The guards, being very terrible guards, were socializing, which gave them a chance to knock them out.

"You guys got your disguises?" Artemis asked.

"Yup. I got mine. The other two here got theirs too." Oblivion said.

The group acted like they were guards, until another group of LC guards came in to take their place.

"There should be six guys." One of the guards said.

"They ran off. They saw some guys from another guild try and come in." Wolf said.

"Whatever. We'll see them when they get back. Hurry up, the leader needs you upstairs." The guard said, as the group went on ahead.

"Oh shit… He wasn't lying this time guys. This is Laughing Coffin's headquarters." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, no shit." Nero said.

"Guys, teleport right now." Artemis said, to the group, and the other group outside.

" _Will do."_ Lisbeth said, as the others were teleporting.

 **SWC Headquarters**

Artemis messaged Heathcliff that they found Laughing Coffin's headquarters. Kirito and Asuna came back from their break.

"Welcome everyone. We have been planning a raid like this for months now, and it is finally time that we take out Laughing Coffin." Artemis said.

"Everyone has received instructions to follow in your messages." Heathcliff said. "Everyone is expected to follow those instructions carefully. We only have one shot at this."

 **LC Headquarters**

Both the SWC and KOTBO guilds were right outside the LC headquarters. There would be four higher up teams. Artemis and Leafa were teamed up. Wolf was in a team with Sinon and Nero. Kirito and Asuna were teamed up. Oblivion and Lisbeth were in a team together. All together in total, there was SWC, who had 100 recruits. KOTBO, who had 210 recruits. The LC headquarters were expected to have 250 men in there. LC was outnumbered…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N : Expect this to be a really long chapter, all of the fight scenes are split across the different teams. If you forgot, there is four teams split across different areas of the Laughing Coffin Headquarters, and each of those teams will have their own big fight scenes, and then eventually they all regroup and start fighting all together. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **LC Headquarters**

 _ **Artemis and Leafa's conversation before the raid.**_

"Now, we are about to save countless lives today Leafa, are you ready?" Artemis asked, Leafa nodded. "Alright, the last thing I want today is any of my friends dying today, especially you."

"Don't worry, that won't happen today. We outnumber them by tons." Leafa said.

"You're right. The chance of any of our higher ups dying today is pretty low. I just hope it doesn't happen though." Artemis said.

 _ **Sinon, and Nero's conversation before the raid.**_

"Oh, am I ready to beat the shit out of these guys just for the hell of it." Nero said.

"All I want to do is shove them all into a torture room and just kill them all using every torture method I can think of." Wolf said, insanely.

"Sheesh, of course you want to do that." Sinon said.

 _ **Kirito and Asuna's conversation before the raid.**_

"I never thought we would come back from the happiest place to raiding the Laughing Coffin headquarters." Kirito said.

"I didn't either. You aren't prepared for this, are you?" Asuna asked.

"I can't say I am, are you?" Kirito asked.

"Kind of, I have all of my stuff, I should be good." Asuna said.

 _ **Oblivion and Lisbeth's conversation before the raid.**_

"Okay, now am I excited." Oblivion said.

"What are you excited for? Killing people?" Lisbeth asked.

"No, actually there's a lot of backstory of why I hate Laughing Coffin. I'll tell you afterwards." Oblivion said.

As the 310 people of the two guilds charged inside the Laughing Coffin Headquarters, with Artemis leading them, 20 of the Laughing Coffin guards killed 10, however all of the guards were killed in less than 10 seconds. They went inside and all of them then split up into teams of 77.

 _ **Artemis and Leafa's team**_

Artemis charged in and swung his left blade, intersecting one from the side and he retaliated by swinging his right leg at the man's thigh, hitting hard due to his strength stat, he then smashed the man's head with an upwards strike with his right blade, cleaving his opponent's head in two. He pivoted on his heel and struck out at an incoming blade swinging at his side. He calmly stuck his sword in the guy's gut before ducking under another man's mace, spinning in a crouch position to slice upwards in a shoryukan style move. As he reached the top of his jump, he quickly swung his leg, kicking his opponent in the face, landing and spinning his blades. His dance was wondrous, the weapons swung gracefully, blocking every strike and weaving out of the way of any other strikes he could not block, while still landing killing blows as he danced around the room they currently occupied. He swung his right sword at one of his opponents while blocking a strike from his left. He then swung his leg and pivoted in the opposite direction and his heel connected with the side to the man's face. He then finished the man off before charging at the next group.

Leafa ran up to a group of five LC members and swiped her sword towards their legs, forcing them on the ground, which allowed her to easily kill each of them with ease. She then switched over to another group, swiftly charged at them, cut them as she ran around them. Leafa switched to a group of five afterwards and waited for a minute, she blocked any attack, trying to bore them first, then after they had just stopped for a second, Leafa took the chance to surprise them by getting down and kicked each of their legs, pushing them down on the ground. Leafa then stabbed each of them through their chests one by one, as they were on the ground

Leafa went towards a group of 2. As she ran, she jumped towards them both and kicked away at their arms and then eventually, as she did this, she moved her feet towards their shoulders and let her momentum push them back. Leafa then kicked them on the side of their heads and then stabbed each one of them through the chest. Leafa then blocked a swing coming from her left and then quickly became overwhelmed.

Artemis saw this and charged over and once again began his dance once more, ending his girlfriend's attackers. He nodded to her pulled her in for a quick kiss before charging off at a group surrounding several KOTBO guys. Artemis swiftly slid across the floor, ducking under a blade, being swung at him. Artemis then got up and jumped, swung his sword upwards, slashing his chest. As Artemis fell, he took a swing to the guys head and split it, instantly killing him. Artemis took both his swords and cross blocked one of the guy's swords, then he uncrossed his swords, while at the same time he pushed the enemy's blade and then decapitated the guys head and then switched to another one and bashed the guys blade away and then stabbed through his chest.

Leafa charged a group of 4, jumping towards them and while airborne, she blocked a guys attack with her sword and then kicked the guy in the face. As the guy landed on the ground, Leafa then quickly equipped a throwing knife and threw it at the guy as she landed and stabbed a guy through his chest.

Artemis say what she did and said, "You've turned out to be a fucking ninja."

"Well, I have been using free time on that sort of stuff." Leafa said.

Artemis and Leafa then were overwhelmed by a group of 20. Artemis then activated Demonic Empowerment, charging at each guy one by one, quickly killing each one with one hit. Leafa then charged at one and blocked their attack with her sword while at the same time, kicking the guy down on the ground. She then quickly switched to another guy, swiftly chopping the guy's hand off and then stabbed the guy through the chest, while she stomped on the guy who was still on the ground on the face, draining his health to exactly 1. Leafa then slapped him in the face and then he died.

 _ **Wolf, Sinon, and Nero's team**_

Wolf charged at a group of 5, as he drew his khopesh, he quickly jumped and performed an air kick on one of them and then as he landed he decapitated the guy. Nero quickly ran up to one and smashed one as Wolf decapitated the guy.

Sinon was hidden in the distance, sniping each LC member per 7 seconds as she drew her arrows and quickly shot them at the closest enemy there was, unless Wolf or Nero was in trouble.

After they killed 10 guys, another 10 showed up behind them. Wolf ran up to them and kicked one of them back and then swiped his khopesh across his face. Wolf switched over to the one next to the one Wolf had just previously killed and whipped his khopesh towards the guy's blade, smacking it out of his hand as it flew and killed another LC member. Wolf then stabbed him through the chest.

Sinon, when she ran out of arrows, she equipped her dagger and then ran up to a group of 5 and tried to slash one guy, but barely missed. Sinon was kicked back and slashed, bringing her health down to yellow. Just as Wolf saw this, he quickly jumped at the guy and kicked upwards at his neck.

"No more arrows honey?" Wolf said.

"Yeah, no arrows is right. Do have any by any chance?" Sinon asked.

"Well, I have a few stacks of 10." Wolf said, giving sinon 46 arrows that Wolf never used or got rid of.

As Nero ran, he saw that there was a big crowd of Laughing Coffin. He ran over and swung his hammer at 5 guys, launching them across the room as they exploded into tiny little pieces. Nero then jumped up and then smashed the ground with both sides of his hammer, causing vibration on the ground, which stunned the crowd around him. Nero then swung his hammer at 10 guys while they were stunned, launching them at other LC members, killing all of them.

Wolf ran quickly towards a group of 10, he jumped and kicked two guys in the face while airborne. When Wolf landed, he turned around while swinging his khopesh and slashed both of their necks. Wolf then switched to two other guys and ducked as one guy swung his blade at Wolf. Wolf, while on the ground, he slashed both of their legs and then stabbed them both in the heart.

Sinon shot an arrow through a guy's head that was going for Wolf. Wolf then took the arrow and threw it like a dart towards another guy's head, as he said, "Hey honey! I found a new form of torture! It's called playing darts using a guy's face!" Wolf said. Sinon simply smiled and continued doing what she was doing.

Wolf then activated Blood Rage, he ran towards a group of 20 and then sliced at them as he ran past them, killing each of them in one hit. Wolf then ran towards a group of 10, while his Blood Rage was still in effect, he ran around them once and then sliced at them, one by one until the whole group was for sure dead.

Nero ran toward a group of 10, swinging his hammer towards three of them, the hammer, bashing into their skulls as they got knocked into the ground. Nero then switched to two others and kicked one of them down to the ground and then smashed the one standing into the one on the ground, killing them both at the same time. Nero switched to the rest of the group and then bashed each of their skulls in one by one.

 _ **Kirito and Asuna's team**_

Kirito ran towards a group of 5, drawing his Elucidator and his Dark Repulsor, he quickly blocked two attacks coming in from the sides and then killed them as he swung towards their abdomen. Kirito then blocked an attack coming in front of him while he made a quick thrust towards the guy's chest, instantly killing him.

Asuna charged a group walking in behind Kirito and stabbed through each of their chests, one by one as she quickly dodged and blocked each attack she knew could reach her. Asuna then switched to a group behind her and ran towards them and then got the ones with daggers first and then stabbed through their hearts and then blocked the ones coming in with swords, then stabbing them through their hearts.

Kirito and Asuna then came across a group of 5 heavily armed guy's. Kirito blocked the initial attacks, and as the heavies were readying for another attack, Asuna quickly charged at them and then stabbed them through their abdomen, as their chest was heavily protected by armour, but their abdomen wasn't.

Kirito ran to a group of 20 and then, one by one, he blocked every attack he saw coming at him and for every enemy he blocked, he quickly stabbed them through the chest as he kept switching for different ones each time someone tried to attack him.

Asuna moved swiftly towards a group of 5, killing one from every group she passed while doing so. She ran up to one and quickly swing her Rapier towards a guy's blade, knocking it back, allowing her to attack the enemy quickly. She switched to another, who was to the left of her, she quickly stabbed him through his hip. Asuna switched to another one behind her and without turning, she stabbed him through the chest.

 _ **Oblivion and Lisbeth's team**_

Oblivion charged towards a group of 6, drawing his Hell Claws, he used his newfound agility and quickly sliced them into tiny pieces, as if Oblivion was going to cook them into pepperoni slices. Oblivion then made a quick joke about him slicing the guy's into pepperoni slices, doing a retro Ninja Turtle voice, he said "Cowabunga dude! We got some gnarly pepperoni slices!"

"Oh my god, you make the dumbest jokes out of any situation." Lisbeth said, giggling.

Lisbeth quickly ran towards a group of 5, bashing their arms with her mace and then quickly bashing their skull in with it. Lisbeth then switched to another one and then bashed him in the leg, and then swung her mace towards his hand, completely removing it. Lisbeth then proceeded to bash the guy's skull in

"Aw, you're getting comfortable with this, aren't you?" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Lisbeth said.

Oblivion switched to his sword and shield, he ran toward a guy, without hesitation, he straight up bashed the guy's arm away using his shield, and then stabbed through the guy's arm, and then twisting it, causing his arm to fall off violently. "Haha! I was not expecting that!" Oblivion said.

 _ **Regroup**_

Artemis heard a horn blare from behind the LC lines and watched as a huge group, larger than the raid party, approached. "Regroup!" He called before getting grabbed, but before he was stabbed he ripped himself from the man's clumsy grip, and decapitated him. He ran back to the other's who had regrouped, just as he ordered.

Everyone had noticed the large group and was scared, knowing they were led into a trap. Artemis, however, gave no shits, as he prepared to lead his men to battle, and he knew he was in for a fight, seeing as many of his men were already in the yellow.

"Hey guy's, we should activate our unique skills, all at the same time." Oblivion said.

"I still got Blood Wrath" Wolf said.

"I got a skill I never used before. It doubles my STR, stats and it makes me invincible for 8 seconds. It's called 'Instant Karma'" Nero said.

"I got 'Black Flame Flurry." Artemis said.

"I got my 'Blur of Aura skill still ready." Oblivion said.

The group counted down from 3 to 0, and as soon as they reached 0, each of them activated their unique skills and charged at the enemy.

Artemis, moving just faster than Oblivion, he started charging at every enemy he saw, only taking one hit for him to kill one guy.

Nero was running faster than he ever thought he would. He sent enemies flying into each other. He ran at every enemy there was that he could see and he slammed every enemy he got into Oblivion. No, not the guy Oblivion, but Nero was sending them into actual fucking oblivion, which means that when Nero launched them, they have no idea what the fuck is happening.

Wolf was charging at all the enemies, slicing at them one by one in pure rage. He ripped guy's in half, he dismembered them, ripped their heads off, he even threw a guy across the dungeon by swinging him around until he got his leg to fall off, sending him flying.

Oblivion was speeding across the room with his claws equipped, slicing them into bits as he ran across the dungeon.

For the last guy they saw, all of them charged at him. Artemis was using the rest of his 10 hits from his combo, Oblivion was slicing him up, Nero bashed him into the ground, Wolf had finished him off by smashing his skull in with his fist, until the last Laughing Coffin member of their headquarters exploded into tiny little pieces.

Later, as everyone in the room started celebrating, a man walked in, clapping slowly. "Well well well, must I say, after you wiped out our outpost's, now our headquarters." One of the co-leaders of Laughing Coffin said.

Artemis could tell it wasn't PoH but no one else in his group could. He was about to warn them, but then Nero did something extremely stupid.

Nero ran towards the man, seeing as he was unarmed. When Nero lifted his hammer, out of nowhere, the Laughing Coffin leader pulled out a sword and stabbed Nero through his abdomen, almost killing him.

"No! Nero!" Everyone said, charging at the leader. Artemis ran towards him and held his sword to his neck, "Matt is not going anywhere, I didn't come here to witness the death of my best friends." Artemis whispered. "Now run, you damn pussy."

"God damn it! His health is at 15! Hurry! Give him a health potion!" Oblivion yelled.

Everyone searched their inventories, Asuna found one instantly and gave it to Nero.

"I think you should stay away from the front lines for a while." Asuna said.

"How many times have I almost died like this?" Nero asked.

"I think this might be your fourth time that this happened." Oblivion said.

The headquarters of Laughing Coffin were successfully raided by the SWC and KOTBO guilds. However, a group of three escaped, including the leader.

"We did it everyone!" Artemis cheered, as everyone in the dungeon started to cheer.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to be one of these games most honorable heroes, how about you guys?" Oblivion said.

"Let's go to headquarters and celebrate our last Laughing Coffin mission's success." Artemis said, pulling out his teleport crystal.

 **SWC Headquarters**

It was a great day for the Shadow Wolf Clan, as well as the Knights of the Blood Oath. Laughing Coffin was no more.

"Good job everyone! Now we don't have Laughing Coffin killing everyone all the time." Artemis said.

"It's about time those bastards were wiped out." Wolf said, before he drank a bit of his whiskey.

"This is really good food you guy's." Kirito said to Asuna and Oblivion, to which they thanked him.

"Now we don't have to be going after Laughing Coffin outposts all the time." Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is focus on clearing this game." Kirito said.

"Well hey! We have drinks, we have a recreation room in the basement for a reason right? Let's go have some fun." Oblivion said.

"Now that, I agree to." Artemis said.

The group went downstairs with all their drinks and had their fun. However, one thing was for sure, there were still survivors of Laughing Coffin, but won't return for a long time...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Floor 75**

Artemis had just finished killing a mini boss. As he saw what he had received, he was surprised, it was an amulet, but the amulet had an ability attached to it, it nullifies all status effects. He decided to keep it a secret though, due to the fact he understood what would happen after the 75 floor, he understood that he Asuna would still be trapped after SAO, so he wanted to prevent this battle from killing her and Kirito, he wanted to fight on the 100th floor.

 **Floor 75 Boss Room**

The Skull Reaper was defeated, everyone was tired and panting, unlike Heathcliff, he was still standing, which to Kirito, seemed really suspicious. He remembered his duel with Heathcliff and that Heathcliff had blocked Kirito's strike way too quickly. Kirito also noticed that everyone's health was at least in the yellow, even Kirito's, but however, Heathcliff's health was in the green.

Kirito slowly picked up his Elucidator. Asuna, turning towards him, asked "What the hell are you doing." While Kirito gestured Asuna to be quiet. Kirito got up and charged Heathcliff, attempting to stab him through the neck, however, Kirito's sword stopped on it's tracks, seeing as Heathcliff was protecting himself with GM commands. He made himself an immortal object. Kirito realizes Heathcliff's true identity, Akihiko Kayaba.

"An immortal object huh? So you protected yourself with GM commands throughout this whole death game, Kayaba." Kirito said, as everyone gasped.

"Now, that is impressive. Would you mind telling me how you found out?" Heathcliff asked.

"That duel we had. I had just about got you, but as I had my sword coming right at you, you blocked my sword with that shield of yours at an impossibly fast speed." Kirito said.

"Of course, that was a big mistake on my part. Too bad you weren't the first one to find out." Heathcliff said.

"What!? What do you mean, who knew?" Kirito said.

"Artemis here did, however he didn't tell me how, because apparently I would never believe him if he told me, as if he, or I was too crazy to believe." Heathcliff said.

"Then, why aren't you on the 100th floor?" Kirito asked.

"Artemis gave me an option. I granted him some requests and I could keep playing as a player, or, I could have went straight to the 100th floor and waited about two years for you people to get there." Heathcliff said.

Everyone was shocked, Kirito asked "What do you mean requests?"

"Health Counselling Program, codename Yui. Artemis had requested me to protect her from the Cardinal system." Heathcliff said, Artemis, facepalming as he didn't want Heathcliff to tell them.

"Artemis, how do you know who Yui is?" Kirito asked.

"I can't explain it here." Artemis said.

Heathcliff then used the GM to paralyze everyone in the boss room, except for Kirito, and Artemis due to the amulet.

"Now, I will go to the ruby palace and wait for you all there. You all are strong and I'm sure you will make it. However, before I go… Kirito, I believe you deserve a reward for figuring out my identity, since Artemis pretty much got his already, it would only be fair if you got something too. If you beat me here, right now, I will automatically log everyone out of this world, as if you beat the game yourself." Heathcliff said.

Kirito thought for a minute. So many people have already died and many are yet to exit from the death game that is Sword Art Online. He wanted this to end, once and for all, even if it meant that he had to die himself.

"Kirito, don't do it." Asuna said.

"I have to, I have to end this." Kirito said.

"No Kirito, you could die." Artemis said. Kirito ignored as he walked toward Heathcliff, "Dammit Kirito!" Artemis yelled.

Kirito and Heathcliff stood, facing each other as Kirito said, "I have a request to make."

"Alright, what is it?" Heathcliff asked.

"If I die today, I want you to make it so that Asuna can't kill herself." Kirito said.

Heathcliff thought about it for a second, he then said "Fair enough," as he opened the GM and changed his status to being a Mortal Object.

"Dammit Kirito! No, that's not fair! You can't do that!" Asuna protested.

It took a few seconds, but it was soon that Kirito steadied himself and charged Heathcliff. His flurry of attacks was filled with fury and the anguish the game brought to him. Heathcliff blocked at the strikes.

Artemis had thought for a moment and saw the pain the game brought, and he decided to end it, rather than continue it as he had earlier believed it would be better to do. He watched as Asuna overcame her paralysis, and watched as Kirito was cut across the cheek. Kirito screamed and activated Starburst Stream, as he watched Kirito's sword break upon Heathcliff's shield, he got up as he watched Asuna run towards Kirito, but however, Artemis ran past her and shoved her away as her drew Hellfire, and blocked the incoming blow that was sure to be fatal.

Artemis nodded at Kirito, before standing in a ready stance. Heathcliff was startled for a moment before saying, "Ah, I don't think I ever programed a way to escape paralysis."

"There isn't but if you either have enough fortitude or you have an item to negate the effects like me, you can get out quicker,' Artemis said, smirking. He charged at Heathcliff, smashing his blades on his shield, but after using basic attacks for a while, he switched it up by doing something Kirito never did, he used single handed sword skills with each hand, allowing him to strike faster and do more damage. On one of the strikes soon after he started using the skills, he cut Heathcliff, himself being the one to knock him to yellow. Kirito snuck around behind the man and struck him in the back. He pulled his sword away for another strike but was forced to block as Heathcliff struck at him. While Heathcliff was busy with Kirito, Artemis started his Black Flame Flurry, but to his surprise, Heathcliff went to red and turned towards him, and stabbed him in the gut. Artemis watched helplessly as his health dropped to 0 and as he glowed he watched Kirito stab Kayaba, before Kirito was struck one last time. Heathcliff exploded into shards of polygons, which stuck to Asuna and Kirito and killed them both..

Artemis awoke, standing beside Kirito, he knew Leafa saw him die, but he also knew that they would awake alive, in hospital beds.

He watched as Kayaba appeared next to them, and ignored him.

"Oh come on, now?" Artemis complained in a joking tone.

Kirito realized that Artemis was with them and looked over and asked, "Well now is a good time to tell me how you know who Yui is."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, as I thought it would upset you. If you are asking me, then here it is. I was reincarnated into this world, from another which had an anime called Sword Art Online, and after I died in my previous life, God himself gave me an option. To be reincarnated to a world of my choice, or to go to heaven. I chose reincarnation because I wanted to go to a universe I always wanted to go to." Artemis explained.

"Oh I remember now." Kirito said.

"And don't be surprised that you're items and armour are saved to Cardinal and you can use them in whatever game you want, as long as it's a game using the Cardinal system." Artemis said. "I asked Kayaba to do that because I know for a fact that your story isn't over, and neither is mine, which is yet to be told."

"I knew you and Oblivion were talking about reincarnation while we were at the faked death scene with Kains." Kirito said.

"Why can't you believe me? I pretty much predicted the future, multiple times. I knew how there was no logout button from the start, I knew Kayaba's identity in the game from the beginning, I knew how you would eventually form a party with Asuna and fight the first boss, I knew how Kains and Yolko faked their deaths, I knew how you guys found Yui, I knew how you would eventually defeat Kayaba on the 75th floor. But if one thing is for sure, Asuna won't wake up from the Nervegear yet, until we save her from another game which she gets trapped in. Agil will send you a photo proving it. We never had this conversation. Deal?" Artemis said.

"What do you mean Asuna will get trapped in another game?" Kirito asked.

"That we have to find out on our own. I would like to keep the flow of time in shape." Artemis said, as he heard Asuna say Kirito's name behind them.

"A-Asuna?" Kirito said, faintly, as he ran up to her and held her.

"What were you guy's talking about?" Asuna asked.

"Our story isn't over yet. You are alive, however, you won't be coming back into the real world yet, as Artemis told me, someone is trying to trap other players into another game, and one of their main targets is you." Kirito said.

"You're kidding. What makes you think that?" Asuna asked. Artemis pretty much said the whole thing he previously said to Kirito.

"Oh my gosh. If that's true you better figure out where the hell I'm going." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there as soon as we can." Kirito said.

"So you came from a whole, completely different world to come and play my death game." Kayaba said, behind them.

"Well it's much more than just that. I always liked the idea of a full dive VRMMORPG, however, the world I lived in I felt couldn't accomplish that in 10 years." Artemis said.

"If there was an anime of our world, why wouldn't they pursue creating the nervegear?" Kayaba asked, "And how exactly were you killed off to join us in this world?"

"Firstly, I knew they would eventually, but I felt like we couldn't advance as that Earth was environmentally destroyed, and we couldn't sustain life there anymore as the years went by. There were so many problems, yet no one decided to make an effort to change them." Artemis said.

"Secondly, I was run over by a semi truck, and multiple cars soon after that. My friend Alex avenged me, as he stabbed him through the chest with a very expensive knife that would take a team of surgeons to seal the wound. My friends Owen and Matt had got me a coffin and buried me to the closest cemetery there." Artemis continued.

"How did you find out about this Alex person avenging you? Or Owen and Matt burying you at the cemetery?" Kayaba asked.

"See, I never really found out how, but they knew how I died in that world. It must be that beforehand, there must have been someone exactly like me, and died in much the same way. My friends from my previous life are almost identical, just some weird changes about how old they are, because in my original universe, Owen was 15. Here, he's 24 now, but he has the same birthday as before." Artemis said.

"If god gives me a chance, I will reincarnate to any universe I can and allow them to experience Aincrad the way you guys did." Kayaba said.

"Yeah, but try and keep it from being a death game. You've had you're fun with that idea. Just rebuild Aincrad and allow people to enjoy it the way a game can be enjoyed." Artemis said.

"Alright then. I'll refrain from the idea then. May I ask how you kept your memories through to this universe?" Kayaba asked.

"I asked God for some conditions, he accepted them, and here I am now, linking both of our worlds pretty much." Artemis said.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave you guy's here on this note. If there is anything you wish to ask me, Kirito and Asuna, ask me now." Kayaba said.

"Alright, why? Why would you do this?" Kirito asked.

"Hmmm, good question. The thing is, I don't exactly remember. I guess I kind of pursued the idea of dying in real life if you die in the game, making the stakes much higher. I wanted to live on the floating castle I was obsessed with ever since I was a boy." Kayaba said.

"Why did you take so many people with you? Knowing that if they died in here, they would never return?" Artemis asked.

"I don't remember exactly, I wanted something to raise the stakes for the player's in the game, that including me, that way it would tell a good story." Kayaba said. "I have to go now. I probably won't return, ever."

Kayaba disappeared as he walked away, never to be seen again. As he did, Asuna asked, "I never got you're real names, what are they?"

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm 16." Kirito said.

"I'm Caleb Kumar, I turned 17 this year." Artemis said.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki, I'm 17." Asuna said.

"Well, we'll be back to get you Asuna, we just have to get ourselves ready. If I may ask, just wait patiently please, it will take a while." Artemis said.

"I'll be waiting for you two. Yui can go into other Cardinal games then?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, Yui is protected from Cardinal and she can save herself into Kazuto's nervegear and can go wherever she pleases within Cardinal." Artemis said.

Soon after, the three of them soon drifted into the wind, as their Nervegears turned off, except for Asuna's, which she was then taken to Alfheim.

Caleb shortly woke up in a hospital room, with barely any strength or muscle. He had electrodes on his chest and an IV bag hooked up to him. As he slowly struggled to get up, he heard someone come in the room, as Caleb got back onto the bed. He was a private investigator, he asked for everything he knew about SAO. Shortly after, Caleb's mother had walked in and had been there for the investigation.

For now, before Caleb could go into ALO, he needed to focus on getting some rehab done, and then wait for Kirito to get the picture of Asuna taken in ALO, which then the story can continue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **3 Months after SAO was cleared**

Caleb has recovered by using his sword skills he had asked God for. He had a collection of long swords, katanas, scimitars and other swords. He understood that he needed to get into ALO and luckily, he was one of the few people to be allowed to keep a Nervegear, thus he didn't need to waste money on an Amusphere.

He woke up that morning and did his regular sword exercises that his doctor recommended for him. He then grabbed his wallet and was about to leave, when his mother called him. She walked over to the front door, and gave him the keys to a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss. He questioned why he she was giving him the keys to a car that he didn't even own.

"Take a look outside," she said, to which he did, he saw the car sitting on the driveway. He had gotten his license a few days ago, and thought he was expected to go and buy his own vehicle. The car was black with black wheels, the rim of the wheels however, were metallic red.

"How'd you get this?!" Caleb asked excitedly, "They were discontinued years ago."

"I knew someone who wanted to get rid of their Mustang, and I knew it was your favorite model, so I bought it and redid the colours and wheels, as well as installed a router in it so that it was like many modern cars." His mom said, happy that he liked it.

"Awesome, I'm going for a test drive right now. Besides I was heading to go buy a game anyways so might as well." Caleb said, smiling widely.

He walked out the door and hopped in the beautiful work of art they called a car, and put the keys in and revved the engine, he sat and enjoyed the sound before shifting into drive and, driving to the local game store.

After he parked and walked into the store, he moved towards the VR section and picked out the game he required to help Kirito, and he then walked towards the counter and bought the game As he walked out though, he saw Suguha.

"Sugu?!" Caleb, exclaimed.

"Caleb?" Suguha asked, before gasping and wrapping her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, Sugu asked, "I thought you were dead!"

A voice butted in, "Yeah, you piece of shit, why the fuck did you not find us sooner?"

Caleb turned to see Alex with a Jet Black crow with deep red eyes that seemed to burrow into the back of his head and Shino walking hand in hand, "We are all here to get the new game well at least me and Shi-Shi are I'm not sure about you"

The crow squawked at them and wolf gave him a look, "Yes I know Raven we could be doing other things but at least now I know why you never showed up in SAO"

Shino sighed, "He talks to a bird… I thought I knew everything when he tortured the people in a elmo mask but now he talks to a bird"

Alex gave her a mocked look of shock. "Shi-shi darling, I did that for fun Raven well i'm stuck with him" Raven cawed again "Shut it Raven you get no pussy."

The bird Squawked rudely "I said shut it, I don't care if you're some celestial being you're a bird here and you get to stay that way!"

"Can you introduce me?" Caleb asked.

"After you tell us why you didn't contact your girlfriend," Alex responded.

"Well, I was busy in rehab and I couldn't leave my house for two months, and I had a lot of work for rehab to do, if that answers your question," Caleb said.

"Ok, why were you locked in your house?" Suguha asked.

"Because I ran a guild that killed people in that death game, even though my guild only killed killers, the government saw me as a threat, and as such put me under house arrest," Caleb responded, agitated.

"Ok, that answers my questions," Alex said as Suguha jumped into Caleb's arms, "Now this is Raven, my friend, and he is a celestial being-"

"Or so he thinks," Shino said, rolling her eyes.

"Sugu, I assume that you were buying ALO. I just got it now as well. I'm not sure about you Alex but you're free to join as well, even though a game about fairies might not be your type. Owen texted me about the game and asked if I was getting it, so we might end up finding him there." Caleb said.

"I am getting the game, but us all meeting there is going to be a pain because we're all probably picking different races than each other, and because of that, all of our starting points are different." Suguha said.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, I got just the thing." Caleb said. While Caleb walked towards his car, he also said, "Don't be surprised when you look in your inventory when you get into the game." Hinting about Caleb's request to Kayaba to make sure that each of their items would be moved to any games similar to that of SAO that would support it.

When Caleb got into his car and sat down, before he started up the car, he looked at the back cover of the game. He already knew that it was made by the company, RCT Progress, which is why Asuna was trapped in ALO now. Caleb drove back home to turn his Nervegear on, once again and meet everyone there.

Caleb had been in a room, which prompted him to create a Username, and choose his race. Caleb of course picked the name Artemis. He then chose the Spriggan as his race.

 **Alfheim Online**

Artemis landed in Spriggan territory, unlike Kirito, which he landed in Sylph territory. Artemis was almost surprised to see that he had all of his items and armour from SAO. Artemis knew that Owen had been playing the game for a while now, as Oblivion, being his username of course. Artemis was also surprised to see that everyone from his friends list was still there, and he got Leafa's position, and Oblivion's position. Alex had not played the game yet and neither has Matt. He saw Kirito's profile on the list, but his status was Offline, and the only game that showed up in his list of games was 'OASWNILRDTRNE,' which if you unscrambled the letters, it spelled 'SWORD ART ONLINE, meaning that it was corrupted.

Artemis had messaged Leafa to meet him in the same spot where Kirito would land when he entered the game. When they had got there, Artemis asked "So, did you notice how your weapons and armour you had in SAO is in your inventory right now? Because I don't see you wearing your"

As Leafa started to check her inventory, she said "Oh, so you asked Kayaba for those? Before you and Kazuto killed him off."

"Well, we didn't necessarily kill him off. He exit the game just fine but I'm pretty sure he killed himself after." Artemis said.

"Well, you are right about one thing, all of my weapons and armour are in my inventory." Leafa said.

Just then, Artemis got a message notification. It was from Oblivion and it said…

 _So, I noticed you got Alfheim. I also noticed the fact that I still have all of my weapons and armour from SAO. I keep getting people following me around, asking me about my claws and how I got them. I'm not sure if you know this already, but I hate getting a lot of attention from people asking questions all the time like reporters. Anyways, you stay right there, I'm heading your way. -Oblivion_

After Artemis read the message, Artemis said, "Well, we've got some waiting to do. Oblivion is going to meet us here."

"When did he get the game? He should have been doing rehab until this point." Leafa said.

"Well, he's been putting himself under long sessions of rehab. I tried to go talk to him once and he told me, even though he wanted to see me badly, he couldn't because he needed to do rehab. He finished his rehab early and started playing ALO." Artemis explained, as Oblivion was tip toeing behind Artemis, as he gestured for Leafa to stay quiet.

Oblivion suddenly startled Artemis as Oblivion started laughing. "Shit! You don't do that to a guy!" Artemis yelled, drawing his sword, almost killing Oblivion.

"Sheesh! Trying to kill me then... So, what's the deal? Why do I still have my shit from SAO?" Oblivion asked as he stopped laughing.

"I asked Kayaba to do it, even though we might find better weapons and armour here." Artemis said.

"Okay, well how is Alex and Matt?" Oblivion asked.

"Alex's rehab is doing fine, but Matt's isn't going to smoothly." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I'm not too surprised. Exercise isn't really Matt's thing. I also saw that all of my friends from SAO on on my friends list here as well, that's how I got your locations." Oblivion said.

As Artemis got up, he said "Well, we will come here again in 3 months. I'll message you guy's when it's time."

"Time for what?" Leafa asked.

"To meet your brother here and save Asuna." Artemis said as he logged out.

 **3 months later, Dicey's Cafe**

"Enough with the crap! What's with the picture you sent me!?" Kirito yelled, referring to the picture Agil sent him.

"That picture, it was taken in the game. Here, take a look." Agil said, passing him a copy of Alfheim.

"Okay, so you're saying that someone took a picture of Asuna in another game." Kirito asked.

"Caleb, Owen, Alex, and Suguha are playing the game, they might be of help if you find them there." Agil said.

"So, Caleb was right. Sugou decided to trap a bunch of SAO player's into another game." Kirito said.

Suddenly, Caleb walked into the cafe behind them and said, "C'mon, you wanna help Asuna? Get home and get your Nervegear on and we'll be on our way."

Kirito got up and, Caleb gestured Kirito to get into his car to give him a ride. When they got to Kirito's place, he thought about putting the Nervegear on as he was scared to put it on ever since the SAO incident. He thought about it, but then he realized that there wasn't any scary incidents on the news about ALO, so he put his Nervegear on and entered ALO as a Spriggan.

Soon after he chose his username and race, he was already falling towards Spriggan territory, however a big black pit started to form, which Kirito fell into. After he started falling into Sylph territory and landed on his head.

"Hello, old friend," Kirito heard a voice coming from a bit away, to his left.

He looked and saw Artemis, with all of his armor and weapons from SAO, which surprised him, as he didn't know he could get those weapons and armor.

"Check your inventory, I have a surprise for you," Artemis said, smiling.

Kirito did as Artemis asked and opened his inventory, he saw that all his items were corrupted except for his old weapons and armor, which he equipped and he then saw something strange, an item that was called, Yui's Heart.

Artemis saw it and smiled, "Well put it in your hands, I won't wait all day to see my friends daughter."

Kirito quickly opened it and saw that it was a teardrop shaped gem, he pressed it with his finger and a brilliant glow encompassed the gem. The gem formed a young girl, one that looked very adorable.

"Yui," Kirito muttered, unbelieving for a second, before smiling, and saying, "Yui, do you remember me?"

The girl opened her eyes, and saw him, "Yes I remember you, daddy."

She then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "daddy, daddy," she kept repeating the word, overjoyed at the sight of her father.

"Yes, it's me," Kirito said, smiling softly, he then set her down and told her that he was in a whole new game, called Alfheim Online, he then told her he was trying to find 'mommy'. She sat for a second, trying to process this information.

As she was doing this, Oblivion had arrived. As he landed he said, "She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?"

"She does look like she could be Kirito and Asuna's biological child." Artemis said.

"Do you see anything unusual about this game Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Well, the Cardinal system needs updating. The game does use a lot of things from SAO." Yui said.

As Yui continued to explain, Wolf landed behind Artemis and said, "So, Asuna is stuck in this game? If that's the case, let me get my elmo mask and kill everyone."

"The elmo mask, it's becoming some kind of meme to us now." Oblivion said, as he started hovering above the ground.

Kirito finally noticed that the others were there, and asked Yui to tell him how to fly. After he got the basics down, they flew towards Leafa's direction, as they saw on the map that she was in combat.

When they got there, they saw 12 Salamanders attacking Leafa. They all drew their weapons and flew towards them.

As Artemis just reached one, he drew both his swords and sliced the guy into pieces before he could turn to realize that Artemis got there. He then switched to another one and blocked his first initial attack. Artemis pushed his blade away and then stabbed him through the chest. Artemis flew towards another one that was fighting Leafa and then, before he noticed that Artemis was behind him, Artemis quickly decapitated him. Artemis then flew back towards a group of 3 and then killed them all by quickly knocking their swords out of their hands and then sliced them up differently for each one.

They then landed on the ground and saw as there were 6 left who followed them. Kirito quickly ran towards one and then sliced through his chest, and then switched to another one that came in behind him and grabbed his thing? and then quickly stabbed through his chest. Kirito then jumped at one and took his sword and blocked his attack, then he swiftly sliced him up until he died.

Wolf ran towards a group of two, while he drew his khopesh and he quickly cut them in half after blocking their attacks.

Oblivion ran towards one and quickly kicked him back after blocking his attack with his claws. He then cut the guy's hand off and then stabbed him through the neck with his claws.

There was one left hovering above the ground, which no one charged at him yet, as he started to speak...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

After they fought the 12 Salamanders (Except for one) Kirito asked, "Now, it's your turn. You gonna fight or not?"

"No, my magic skill is about to reach 100 so I'd rather not die just yet." The remaining Salamander said, before flying off.

"Aw please! I wanted to put my Elmo mask on and torture you…" Wolf said.

"There we go, with the damn Elmo mask again. I think a bloody big bird mask would be scarier." Oblivion said.

"Aww… Don't hurt the poor guy like that," Artemis said to Oblivion.

"Guys, listen. We need to get to a town to stay at until tomorrow." Kirito said.

"Really? I could go on all night if I wanted to." Oblivion said.

"C'mon, we're wasting our time, let's fly over to Sylvain." Kirito said as he started to hover unsteadily above the ground.

"No! That's in Sylph territory! There is too many Sylph there, they can overpower you guys easily." Leafa protested.

"Wait, does that mean we can fight back in another territory? If we don't provoke them then we should be good." Kirito said.

"By the way Kirito, I've restarted the SWC guild in Alfheim. Would you mind joining?" Artemis asked.

"I'm a solo player, and you know that Artemis. Besides, PK'ing is one of the main features of Alfheim." Kirito said.

"Oh I know that, but you would benefit greatly, due to the fact that this guild's quest is to do exactly what you want to do, go find Asuna." Artemis said, "And we have the equipment required already, all we need is the support of a race like the Spriggans or Sylphs and we'll be good, however I heard from one of our spies that a Sylph is betraying his own race to the Salamanders, oh and Leafa, get that weirdo you call a friend, Recon, to find out which one it is, however I think he may already have an idea."

"Sounds like a plan, but first, before Kirito joins the guild and I message Recon, let's focus on getting to Sylvain." Leafa said.

The group flew to Sylvain, in Sylph territory. When they had gotten there, Leafa asked if Kirito knew how to land but he said no and he ended up hitting the tower in the center of town, creating a somewhat explosion type sound as he hit the tower. When they landed, Oblivion said, "My oh my, does this remind me of the most terrible shit ever, 9/11. Kirito, you're very evil, you know that?"

"Be quiet, I'm not that evil. If I was I would have hit two of them, but there isn't two of them." Kirito said.

"You both are evil, the both of you. You two are worse than Wolf with the Elmo mask." Artemis said.

"Shut it! I did that for fun!" Wolf said.

"Okay, I think we should end this topic right now before we get any ideas." Oblivion said.

"Ideas!? You are evil!" Leafa yelled.

"I know I'm evil! I'm the most emotionless being I know! Well, aside from Wolf here who tortures people while wearing an Elmo mask." Oblivion said.

"Bullshit," Artemis said, laughing, "Have you seen PoH, that bastard was more emotionless, than you, you weirdo, besides you have a girlfriend, what girl wants an emotionless scumbag."

"Well one, fuck PoH, second… Aw fuck you're right, I'm not even close to being emotionless, I just hate certain people." Oblivion said.

"Same, bro," Artemis said, laughing.

"This is great, we're learning stuff. Let's go get some drinks and then log out." Oblivion said.

 **The group then went to bar by the outskirts of town.**

"I ain't wanting to log out, believe it or not." Artemis said, "I just don't want to admit that I actually liked SAO."

"Now that's emotionless and cold, much worse than PoH." Oblivion said.

"No, actually I bet PoH liked SAO too. He led a guild focused on PK'ing in a death game, I don't think anything compares." Artemis said, "I liked it because it was exhilarating to know that I might die in battle, truth is, I'm not emotionless, I'm crazy."

"Actually, Kirito hitting that tower was much worse than anything, nothing compares." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Ok, shut up, will you?" Kirito said, glaring at him.

"Wait a second, I just remembered why you don't have Dark Repulsor, it was destroyed in the fight against Heathcliff," Artemis exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else in the bar.

One man recognised Artemis immediately and, unfortunately called the group out, as he was there during the last boss fight, "Hey Artemis, that you?"

Artemis cringed, as much as he ended up gathering it, he hated attention, "Yup, that's me, the guy that died just before Kirito killed the bastard, Heathcliff."

"That's not what you're remembered for, you protected many players from dying at Laughing Coffin's hands," The man said.

"Oh, I thought everyone thought I was dead," Artemis muttered.

"Well because of that, we all, grieved, but now that we see that you're alive, we can stop grieving and celebrate," The man said, hearing Artemis.

"Ok, but first, we must conquer the World Tree, as Asuna, of the Knight's of the Blood Oath, is trapped inside this game, if you wish you may join my guild that I created, based off my old one, formed so that we could free the 300 remaining players of SAO stuck in this game, who's with me!" Artemis called, changing his answer to a call to join his guild. Little did he know that he would add 20 people to his guild so soon. He sent them to his headquarters in Spriggan territory, to be trained by his best trainers currently. He then messaged his trainers that he was sending new men to them tomorrow, that he was letting these men rest before sending them off to train, he told them that they should be there by the end of week, that being in 3 days.

 **Three days later, Sylvain**

"Okay, now I want to bring to your guy's attention that there is no city at the top of the world tree. It's a big lie. This big phony loser, named Suguo used this game just to trap SAO player's. They can only log out if they have access to GM commands, meaning they have to get to a command console." Artemis said.

"Suguo? Yeah, that pedophile, is the reason why Asuna is trapped inside of ALO. The dumb cunt thinks if the Yuuki family adopts him, apparently that means it'd be like he married her and shit and then they can actually have a wedding." Kirito said.

"Well technically speaking, if he does that he ca-" Leafa said, until Artemis interrupted.

"Or, how about we kill the bastard, plain and simple. We can all wear Elmo masks too, and let's do it IRL, oh that'll get everyone up in a tizzy." He said, smiling like a madman.

"Yeah but how would you cover it up? He's part of a big company after all." Oblivion asked.

"I'll put his body and the weapon in a furnace, clean the blood, then done!" Artemis said.

"Yeah but where are you gonna get the furnace?" Oblivion asked.

"I was going to drug him, put him in my car, drive him to Wolf's torture room, then he puts an Elmo mask on, we torture him, and then we put him in the furnace alive." Artemis said.

"Dear god Artemis, are you okay?" Leafa asked.

"Oh no, I'm more than okay, I just can't wait to kill that fucker, once and for all!" Artemis started cackling madly.

"Jeez Artemis, this guy must be a total fuckboy if you want to kill him that badly." Oblivion said.

"Oblivion, shut it, I know exactly why I want to kill him. He's not just a total fuckboy, he's a rapist, that's why we gotta get Asuna out of this game, at the moment, she's his personal toy." Artemis said.

"In that case, Suguo will be my little plaything before Asuna becomes a little plaything of Suguo's. Suguo is not allowed to have playthings." Wolf said. "And yes, when I torture him, I will slap on a bloody big bird mask oh his head."

"But the thing is, she already is a plaything, so that's why we gotta go now!" Artemis yelled, startling everyone.

"Suguo is not allowed to have playthings! I will slit his dick until it's dysfunctional…" Wolf said, insanely, as he got up out of his chair, pushing it over.

 **Central Tower**

"You know, if we just flew up here instead of take all of those stairs, this would be easier." Oblivion said.

"Hey, it's good exercise." Leafa said.

Oblivion just stared at her with a slightly angry face and said, "We're in a game, I'm becoming fatter as we walk up the stairs, not thinner."

"He's got somewhat of a point. You wouldn't become fat playing a game." Kirito said.

"That was a metaphor. I wanted to refrain from talking about how we pretty much looked like zombies after SAO." Oblivion said.

"If I didn't do rehab, I could have scared everyone into thinking that there was a zombie apocalypse." Wolf said.

"Let me guess, that was a metaphor too?" Oblivion said.

"Actually it wasn't. All of that could have happened accidentally." Wolf said.

"Now would you look at this view, I feel like I can just touch the sky right now, but Suguo is mean bastard and he won't let us do that." Oblivion said.

"You mean that Suguo is a rapist cunt and should just die in the corner of an alleyway." Artemis said, smiling.

"There has got to be a reason why you want him to die that much." Oblivion said.

"Oh you'll see exactly why when we get to the world tree." Artemis said.

"Leafa!" A very obnoxious voice said in the background.

"Who said that! I will kill every single one of you!" Wolf said, agitated by the voice.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me." Recon said, walking in from behind.

"What do you want Recon? We're on a very important mission right now and we can't waste anymore time." Leafa said.

"You can't just leave like that! How come you did?" Recon asked.

"Well, she left because we are going to kill a rapist cunt who owns this game." Artemis said, smiling.

"Um, Leafa, is he okay?" Recon asked.

"Oh god, I don't know, that's what I'm gonna find out when we get to the World Tree." Leafa said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm coming with you!" Recon said.

"Actually, I told you to investigate someone? Remember?" Leafa asked.

"Oh right… Alright then… I'd best be going then…" Recon said, gloomily.

As Recon left, the group flew towards a huge mountain, which came over the altitude limit, so they had to go through a cave. Before they did, Leafa said, "All right, so two of us will log out and then the other three will have to guard their avatars."

"I guess that's fair, I'm getting hungry after all, and I'm sure some of you guy's are too." Oblivion said.

"How about this, me and Kazuto log out and have something to eat first, and then you three log out and eat." Leafa said.

"I guess that's fair." Oblivion said, as Leafa and Kirito logged out. Just after, Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket.

"Oh hey Yui. I'm getting the feeling that something or someone is watching us, can you see if there is anyone around?" Oblivion said.

"No, I don't sense any player's in the area, though there might be a tracker spell put on one of us." Yui said.

"Yui is right, there is a tracker following one of us. We'll have to kill it in the caves that way it can't just fly away." Artemis said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Yui asked.

"I was reincarnated from a world which had an anime about the events of SAO, and the events afterwards. If you think about it, I pretty much asked God to create a world much like it that I can be reincarnated into." Artemis said.

"I don't understand." Yui said.

"Yeah well I don't think an AI will know what reincarnation means. I'll tell you, it means to die in one world and then to born in another world." Artemis explained.

"I- I think I get it. You died in another world, and then a God reincarnated you into our universe you're saying?" Yui asked.

"Pretty much." Artemis said, as Leafa and Kirito logged back on.

"Okay, it's your guy's turn." Leafa said

"I'm not hungry, Wolf, Oblivion, you go ahead and eat." Artemis said.

They logged off, and Artemis sat on ground, glaring at nothing, "If you won't kill him, I will, Kirito, he may try to kill you when you end this and log everyone off, but you you aren't man enough to kill the one who killed you," He muttered under his breathe, but sadly Leafa heard him.

She grabbed his shirt and yells, "This guy will try and kill Kirito!? Why didn't you say this before!?"

"I'm sorry, but I will be there, even though Kirito will get attacked at Asuna's hospital, Kirito wins either way, but this time, Suguo will die," Artemis said, glaring at her, "I will kill him, and I will do it in such a way I can never be blamed for it."

"Okay, now I see why you want to kill him." Leafa said.

As Wolf and Oblivion logged back on, Oblivion said, "You guy's talking about Suguo? I bet he's a skinny fuckboy who can't keep a relationship for more than a week." Oblivion said.

"Actually, the world I was reincarnated from had a guy just like that. A skinny fuckboy gangster wannabe who can't keep a relationship for more than a week. You have no idea how much you and me wanted to beat the shit out of him." Artemis said.

"I can only imagine. Let's get to that cave now." Oblivion said, getting up.

The group walked through the cave. It was too dark to see in there, so Kirito activated a spell that allowed them to see inside the cave. They kept walking through and heard a squeaking sound, like a bat would make. Leafa then took the group over to a split in the paths and then activated a spell which created a rock wall. She told everyone to be quiet as it would break the spell.

"That can't be a player, it's got red eyes, like a bat." Kirito said. Leafa then moved out of the split path and then activated a spell, which she used to shoot bright yellow beams at the bat, which killed it.

"C'mon guys, they're coming!" Leafa said.

"They!? Who is coming!?" Kirito asked.

"The Salamanders! If that was a high level tracker, they must have a high level mage! C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Leafa said.

"Ooh, look at the lake! I'll jump right in there with an Elmo mask and kill all of the monsters in there!" Wolf said.

"Shut it! We need to get into town before it's too late!" Leafa yelled.

As they were running towards the arch that goes to town, the Salamanders activated a high level earth spell, creating a barrier at the door. Kirito jumped up to try and destroy it, but as the sword impacted on the wall, Kirito was knocked back and fell on his back.

"That's a high level earth spell, doing that won't do anything." Leafa said.

"W-Why didn't you tell me that before?" Kirito said.

Artemis drew both his swords and ran towards the Salamanders at the front, using shields. Kirito asked Leafa and Oblivion if they can heal them in battle, as they were both Sylphs, they were specialized in healing spells. Wolf drew his khopesh and ran towards the Salamanders, not caring if he killed them even though Wolf was a Salamander himself.

Artemis quickly jumped over one of them and stabbed him through the back, but had jump back because the mages at the back were activating a spell which would hurl flaming boulders at them at an impossible speed.

Leafa and Oblivion quickly healed them and they ran towards them again, but didn't reach them because the mages were already activating the spell again. Kirito and Artemis fell back but they were hit again by the spell.

Leafa and Oblivion healed them again. As they did, Yui said, "Put a shield around them, now!"

Leafa didn't understand why but Oblivion was already casting it on Artemis.

Artemis instantly used a dark magic spell that would create an explosion that, in theory, could destroy a mountain, but as he had already used it once, saw that it was much weaker, what it did was technically a sticky bomb, casting it on one person, and leaving an explosion that could destroy anything within 10 feet of the creature, the only way to get rid of it is touching another creature, meaning that it creates the most dangerous game of tag ever.

Leafa saw this and cast a shield of Kirito, as she did this Artemis blew up his chosen man, and Kirito began to cast his own spell.

Kirito finished casting his spell and grew 10 feet in size, he then formed into a monster, Gleam Eyes. He charged the group of attackers and tore them to shreds, he even ate a guy.

As he finished, they looked for Wolf, and saw his remaining light, he was hit by spell after spell because he never fell back, he had killed 4 of them before he died it seemed.

Artemis pulled out one of the spells he had learned and revived the ungrateful bastard, "What the fuck took you guys so fucking long!?" He yelled at Artemis, who shrugged.

"Sorry, we had a bigger problem than someone who doesn't know when to fall back," Artemis said, "I could have let you disappear, if only to be rid of your ungrateful attitude."

"Oh shut up," Wolf grumbled.

"You want to die again?" Artemis said, "And by the way, I can't use that spell for another 10 minutes now, so do you want to take that chance?"

"Urgh, you're lucky I want to kill that bastard Suguo." Wolf said.

"Hey! Will you two just stop? Let's just get into town, Kirito, we'll wait for you while you get info from that grunt." Oblivion said.

The group walked into town, Leafa checked her messages and saw one from Recon. She logged out for a moment to find out she missed a ton of calls from him...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urlolutze**

 **Sugu's Room**

"Hey Nagata, what's with all the calls?" Sugu asked, while on the phone with Recon.

"Where were you Suguha?" Recon asked.

"I was dealing with some, in game stuff." Sugu said.

"We've got trouble, like big trouble. Sigurd's coming after us, and that's not all. He betrayed the Sylph commander." Recon said.

"Betrayed her? How?" Sugu asked. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

"We're running out of time! Okay, remember when the Salamanders ambushed us in the ancient forest? Didn't that whole setup seem a little, weird to you?" Recon asked.

"I don't know, not really. Why do you think is was weird?" Sugu asked.

"Remember how Sigurd said he'd be the decoy and he'd lure them away?" Recon asked.

"Yeah, well now that you mention it…" Sugu said.

"Don't you think it was out of character? Usually he'd make someone else do it. Right?" Recon asked.

"Yeah, I guess… Right, it's weird but what's your point?" Sugu asked.

"Okay, I found out that he'd been working as a spy for the Salamanders, actually for a while now." Recon said.

"What!? Do you have proof? Or did you just hear about it?" Sugu asked

"Remember how I said that something has been bugging me? I've used a transparency spell and I've been following Sigurd all day." Recon said. "I tracked him to a back alley and I saw him and a couple others put on invisibility cloaks. They were up to something, that's for sure. I followed them down to the sewers, there were two sketchy guy's waiting for him. I couldn't believe it, they were Salamanders. They were too far so I couldn't hear everything, but I heard the Salamanders say they put a tracer on you."

"Keep going, then what?" Sugu asked.

"The Salamanders caught me. I'm still in the sewers, paralyzed by the poison arrow." Recon said.

"And now I know why you kept calling me IRL." Sugu said.

Recon continued and told Leafa to go to a meeting, where the Sylphs and the Catsi would form an alliance. Sugu put her Amusphere on and then told the group that they needed to go there and stop the Salamanders before they got to the World Tree.

"Well, let's quit wasting time and go already!"Artemis called, already charging down the tunnel to the exit he saw.

"Well, looks like he's got the right idea, let's get moving!" Wolf yelled, running off behind Artemis.

Oblivion sighed, "Well, we're wasting daylight just sitting here, so let's move," He said before activating Blur of Aura, an ability that everyone thought was gone along with SAO.

As Kirito walked off to follow them, Leafa called to him, "Kirito, wait," she said, downtrodden, "I know the Salamanders are heading for the world tree, and you would probably be better off with them, so I wouldn't blame you if you ran off," She said, on the verge of tears.

Kirito was surprised, he never thought that way, but instead of doing as she said, he was angry, "I would NEVER betray my friends, not in a million years, would I ever, ever, think of bringing my friends to harm, so you just gotta deal with me for a while longer, ok?"

This brought a smile to Leafa's face, "That makes me so happy," she said, tearing up, "so happy."

"Well, as Oblivion said, we're wasting daylight, so let's get moving," Kirito said, grabbing Leafa's hand and charging off in the direction Artemis took, only to find a Artemis and his friends finishing off a bunch of Orcs.

"Let's get our asses on the road," Artemis yelled, once again taking off.

They soon managed to get out of the cave and into the air.

"You don't think they're going to take over two races headquarters, do ya?" Artemis asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but they must have a reason, they're preparing for the World Tree," Leafa answered.

"This could be a problem," Artemis said, before asking Kirito, "Do you still have Starburst Stream?"

"Of course, and for that, I thank you, do you still have Black Flame Flurry?" Kirito responded.

"Yup, I do, and that's probably an extra from Kayaba, I never asked for our skills to remain intact, so you should really be thanking him." Artemis answered.

They soon arrived at the plateau that the meeting for the Sylphs and the Caitsith was taking place, but along with the members of the meeting, there was around 64 Salamanders in the group.

As the group landed, Artemis handed Kirito a weapon, it was his first magic sword, received from a rare in SAO on the first floor, it was a sword shaped like the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda, but with a black blade and red dragon wings for a crossguard and a ruby for a pommel.

"What's this?" Kirito asked, quietly.

"For Dual Wielding, Dark Repulsor is destroyed remember?" Artemis answered.

Kirito quickly equipped it and called for the leader of the invading Salamanders.

The leader, a high ranking Salamander named, General Eugene, approached, and questioned, who Kirito was, until he saw Artemis in the background. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a fight between two of the strongest players in the game, don't we, Artemis?"

"Nah, I'm sitting this one out, because you're facing the hero of SAO, Kirito himself!" Artemis called.

"Ah… so are you stronger than Artemis, Kirito?" Eugene asked.

"Sadly no, but I doubt you'll be able to defeat me," Kirito answered.

"Well, you have improved, Kirito, since our last duel at least," Artemis said, "So we don't exactly know that yet."

The two stood against each other, Kirito on one side, and General Eugene on the other. Kirito drew both his blades, and screamed before launching himself at Eugene, slashing away at him, though he soon found that he had to evade Eugene's strikes, for he could not block them, as it passed right through his new sword. He, however, could block with Elucidator, as it too, was a special type of magic sword. He managed to land a few hits on the General, before being launched into the side of a mountain. Eugene laughed before becoming so shocked that he couldn't breathe. Kirito came crashing into Eugene, his swords tearing into him, ripping him apart, ending his life, and ending the battle.

After Kirito landed and everyone stopped cheering, Oblivion said, "Wow, you ripped him apart. If you had an Elmo mask though, it'd be more enjoyable to watch."

"Oh my god, again with the Elmo mask." Kirito moaned.

"What's wrong with the Elmo mask? It's a form of entertainment." Wolf said, smiling.

"Shut it with the Elmo mask already!" Leafa yelled.

"Ach- Okay! I don't know about Wolf though, he really likes wearing those things." Oblivion said.

The group turned to see the Sylphs and the Caitsith congratulating Kirito. Before the group left, decided to give them a bag full of money, but he did this as they were heading to the World Tree to beat it, as they also needed new gear. The group left to the World Tree but when they had gotten there, they had to log out in an inn because the server was going down for maintenance…

 **The next day**

Wolf logged on early today, he decided to walk around town and see If he could upgrade his gear. He didn't find anything that he was interested in, except for some metal that he could ask Oblivion or possibly Lisbeth to upgrade his Khopesh later. As he walked around, he heard an unusual sound. This sound was nothing like anything he thought he'd hear in a game. It was his Raven. It flew down to it's shoulders as it's eyes glowed dim red.

"Raven! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Wolf said. "Hey, what's going on?"

" _Your friends, they are going to the top of that tree, right?"_ The Raven asked.

"Correct. Kirito's girlfriend never woke up from SAO. We're coming to get her out." Wolf said.

" _There is no city on the top, you know that right?"_ Raven asked.

"Well, I do remember our group talking about how a man who made ALO, named Suguo, made the game for one purpose, to hold Sword Art Online player's captive. One of them being Asuna." Wolf explained.

" _Well, I found something interesting in the real world for you."_ Raven said.

"Oh really? You wandering off while I sleep? What did you get?" Wolf asked, wondering what his Raven could have found that could prove interesting to him.

" _I found a Elmo mask, lying beside a dead body of one that died recently. I took the Elmo mask and I dipped it in his blood. I hope you're happy."_ Raven said.

"Yes! I needed a new one, thanks! Now… I can torture people with the joy of them knowing that I look like a fucking demon from hell…" Wolf said, unknowing that Artemis and the group were walking towards him and heard what he said.

"Well shit, that bird of yours must've gotten you something very nice." Oblivion said.

"An Elmo mask. He wandered off while I was fighting the Salamanders with you guy's and found one, by a dead body. I don't know how he did it, but he is a celestial being after all." Wolf said.

"Pfft, celestial… I know celestial, and that bird doesn't talk, I've met with god himself, so don't tell me that bird is celestial," Artemis said, nonchalantly.

Artemis then heard a voice emanating from the bird, " _FOOL, I AM THE SPIRIT OF DEATH!_ "

"Heh, I guess it is then, though I am interested, how did the spirit of death get into ALO?" Artemis asked.

The bird answered for Wolf, calm now, " _I managed to covert my life force into a program, I then transported the program into Wolf's Amusphere, that's how I'm here."_

"Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Oblivion said with increasing volume.

"I don't think Raven will allow just anyone to hear his voice, Oblivion," Artemis answered.

" _That's not necessarily true,_ " Raven said, everyone hearing his voice, surprising everyone, " _I just choose who may or may not hear my voice, and I feel as you should trusted, as you are my bearer's friends,_ "

Yui popped out of Kirito's pocket and said, "I knew you weren't from this game, I sensed that you were a different type of being."

This startled Raven, as he never knew that Kirito had an AI, for AI's were able to see who you were through code and player ID, thus being able to know exactly who or what you were.

"Well we're going for a crack at the World Tree this afternoon, so best-" Artemis was interrupted by Yui, once again popping out her pocket.

"Mommy! I sense mommy," she called.

"Really, where?!" Kirito asked urgently.

"Up there, in the tree!"Yui answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

Kirito flew upwards, hoping he could reach Asuna. Leafa told him beforehand that they put a barrier at the top of the tree, but Kirito flew off anyways. The rest of the group followed him up there.

"Kirito! That's a barrier! There's no point!" Leafa yelled.

"No! I have to try!" Kirito said, trying to destroy the barrier.

"C'mon Kirito, there's no point man, we gotta go in through the bottom." Oblivion said.

Suddenly, Yui tried communicating with Asuna, but she didn't know if she could hear her. Later though, a card was dropped from the top of the tree. It was a GM access card.

"A card? What is this Yui?" Kirito asked.

"It's a GM access card! We can access a GM with it!" Yui said.

"Any GM?" Kirito asked.

"No, it only works for one GM console." Yui said.

The group flew down to the entrance of the World Tree. The group took a closer look at the card, and wondered why it fell from the top, however Artemis already knew why it fell from the top of the tree.

"Asuna dropped it from the top of the tree." Artemis said.

Yui flew out her pocket and said, "I did try and communicate with her, but I don't know if she heard me."

"If that card fell from the top after you did that Yui, then she is definitely up there." Oblivion said.

"Hey Raven, is there anyone up there?" Wolf Asked.

* _A young girl is trapped in a big bird cage up there. Artemis is right, she is up there.*_ Raven said to everyone.

"We have to clear the tree, but I'd rather wait for the Sylphs and the Catsith to come first. They should be buying new gear to raid it." Artemis explained.

"They aren't gonna be coming for a while though." Leafa said with a slight frown.

"No, I'm going alone." Kirito said.

The group glared at him as if he was crazy. Artemis then said, "No Kirito, I know what's gonna happen. There's gonna be too many npc's, the quest is designed to be unbeatable, and we only need to open a gap big enough to let you through, and then Yui can use the code in that card to get into the palace."

"Let's just take a nice walk over there and then if they don't get to the tree yet then we can have lunch. Yes, I did make lunches for everyone." Oblivion said.

The group walked to the base of the World Tree. The Sylphs and the Catsith didn't get there yet, but Wolf suggested that they walked into the tree and test the NPC's skills first. Artemis agreed to the idea, just because he wanted Kirito and the others to get the idea of the Tree's difficulty.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked before approaching the gates.

"Ready when you are," Oblivion said.

"What are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's burn this fucker to the ground." Wolf said.

The group readied their weapons and charged through the gate. Kirito fought the NPC's with pure rage, slashing his weapons at them, killing many.

Artemis was cool and collected, burning through the enemy units, his skill not at all diminished from SAO. He knew that these were AI rather than regular monsters, thus managed to gain the upper hand in the fight, he understood that these enemies were crazy strong in numbers, yet extremely weak one on one. He ducked under one strike while slicing upwards, ending another's life, before turning and decapitating the one who attacked him. He shot upwards and aided Kirito, fighting off those against his back, but it was then that Kirito shot upwards himself, and was shot by many arrows, each one striking him did little damage, yet it wasn't long before swords were flying his way, each striking did a lot of damage, it ended his life slowly, and painfully. The pain was not as bad as in Aincrad, for the pain reduction was at 5 in SAO, leaving Kirito very surprised at how much pain he was really feeling, as he'd died before, very painfully at that.

Kirito's remaining light fell slowly, but as the NPC's began to target him, Artemis flew past Kirito's remaining light, picking it up in the process, he then called for a retreat, which everyone abided by, and exited the dungeon.

As they landed outside the tree, Artemis began his resurrection spell, and as it cast, Kirito appeared, he was in a weird mood, "Thanks, but don't do that again."

"Nope, not gonna happen, and if you think you're going in again right away, you're wrong, I know the Sylphs and Caitsith are almost here, and will be here in a couple hours or so, so I feel like a duel, what do you say?" Artemis said, smirking.

Kirito was surprised to say the least, he'd never seen Artemis this way, he never ordered anyone around and always respected his friends wishes, but if it was a duel he wanted, then a duel he would get.

"I see you've decided, and we will duel at the North Terrace, meet you there, I suggest you go and eat up, I'm gonna log off for a bit, so see you there," Artemis said. He then went through his menu and logged off.

Kirito did the same, and as he logged off he found Suguha coming into his room, she grabbed his collar and yelled into his face, "Why did you accept, he knows that you can't defeat him, and while you're dueling you might die, both of you, because you're still using Nervegears, so please don't do it. He doesn't understand, he refuses to understand that he may be killed by his Nervegear, so please don't do it."

"Don't worry, we're not in SAO anymore, there is no program that would allow me to die, besides we are dueling not fighting to the death, or so I think," Kirito assured went downstairs to go eat something before the duel.

Back where Caleb lived, he was driving his car to the store for his mother, as she was laid in bed and didn't want to get up. "Man, this sucks, but at least the store isn't far from here," He said.

He got to the store and back in one piece, though he had gone and got himself some McDonald's for the road home, however as he was leaving he saw a guy trying to hurt someone, the man was armed with a knife, but little did the man know, Caleb carried his swords in the back seat of his car. He drew his katana, and exits the vehicle, he walked towards the man and stopped, he was no less than 10 feet away from the man, his hood was up on his sweater, and his eyes were covered in darkness, "I thought there would be less people like you in this place, but guess I'll have to kill you, won't be too hard, for you only have that puny little knife, while I have myself a masterly crafted katana, it'll cut through that blade in no time," He said, chuckling darkly.

The man quickly realized his folly, sensing that the boy in front of him was experienced with his weapon, he ran and Caleb sheathed his weapon, and looked to the poor woman, and called the cops, he let the woman handle that, for he didn't like police, he never knew why though.

He waited for the cops to arrive before driving off in his car, he refused any reward the woman tried to offer him, and drove home.

As he logged on he saw Leafa waiting for him, he instinctively knew that she wasn't happy, "What the hell are you doing on so late, you should have been here an hour ago," She said.

"Sorry, just had to deal with someone who was attempting to murder someone," he replied nonchalantly.

Leafa, for as long as she knew him, knew that he never let someone kill someone and live to tell the tale, "You killed him, didn't you?" she asked, worried.

"Nope, just had to threaten to kill him, he ran off pretty quick, little fucker, trying to kill a woman, turns out he's her ex, and he was very upset to see her leave him," Artemis replied, knowing that he couldn't lie to her.

"Anyway's, you have a match with my brother, so you best be off, I'll tell him why you're late," Leafa told him.

He flew as fast as he could towards the North Terrace, as he arrived, he saw Kirito get a message. He quickly read it, and nodded to him, "So you fought off a murderer in real life, good job."

"Thank's, now, a fight to the death should be fun, don't you think, rather than some dumb duel, but in duel format, so we don't lose anything if we die," Artemis said surprising Kirito, as he thought this would be a simple duel.

He nodded, "Um… yes ok, duel to the death it is," He said stuttering, for he was slightly worried what his sister told him could happen.

Artemis sent the duel request, and Kirito accepted it, and the 60 second counter began. Artemis shrugged his shoulders, relaxing the tension in them, while Kirito stretched and drew his swords.

Artemis's Shadow can do a life drain ability and thus prevented him from dying on multiple occasions, it also, the long in remains embedded in its victim, drains the opponent's HP bar faster and heals the user faster. His other sword, Hellfire, only added fire damage, and in turn, can increase the damage significantly, and on top of that, it does more damage the angrier he was.

Kirito's Elucidator can block any weapon, no matter what type of weapon it is, and it also adds 48 Strength and 28 Agility, and the other blade he wielded, a custom named sword called, Demon's Fang, could do burning poison damage, a type of poison than felt like fire, and spread just as quickly, when a body is fully poisoned, the damage stops and all it does is make the poisoned opponent feel pain equivalent to fire damage. Though one with any way to block status effects, like Artemis's amulet, or a high fortitude, could resist all effects of the poison.

The counter reached 0 and the two charged at each other, Kirito swinging, only on the offensive, but though he had a full offence, his Agility was high enough to black many of the strike that Artemis could put out. Artemis however was not even thinking about offence, not because Kirito was overwhelming him, but because he wanted Kirito to wear himself out, but after a while, he realized that wasn't going to happen, so as Kirito went in for a strike many call the double thrust low, Artemis crossed his blades and pinned Kirito's blades to the ground, he then took a kick at Kirito's head, knocking him away. Kirito got up quickly and, now, was on defence, Artemis blocked a swing coming at him from the right while ducking under a swing from the left, he then swung his leg at Kirito's leg, effectively tripping him. Artemis, as Kirito was falling took an upwards swing at Kirito's neck, but was blocked by an extremely fast swing by Elucidator, Kirito managed to push himself up from that block and swung Demon's Fang at Artemis, but he once again blocked the strike, Artemis landed a cut on Kirito, slicing his arm. A strike came at Artemis, and he blocked it, but that strike was only a distraction, as Kirito, cunningly, took a hard swipe at Artemis's leg, smashing it to the side, toppling him, but as Kirito went in for the finishing blow, Artemis rolled out of the way and flipped over Kirito, faster than Kirito could achieve at the moment, due to his stance, and stuck him in the back with Shadow, healing himself back up, and as Kirito squirmed in pain, decapitated him, with one backhanded strike from Hellfire.

Artemis quickly cast Resurrection on him, and Kirito once again appeared from his remaining light.

"If we were SAO right now, there'd be no way of reviving him Leafa." Artemis said, smiling.

"How'd you know I told him not to duel you?" Leafa asked.

"If I wasn't here, you'd be dueling Kirito, so it's not because of my reincarnation. I just had a hunch is all. I knew you'd be worried about him using the Nervegear." Artemis said.

The rest of the group flew towards them. Oblivion heard a bit of what they said. Oblivion said, "The only way that someone can get microwaved by the Nervegear is if the game a person is playing is programmed to do that. We used to program our own little games in High School."

"Maybe that Suguo guy added something like that, then that could be the case?" Leafa questioned.

"If Suguo did that, then this game would get all the media attention SAO did already." Oblivion said.

"He's right. When a person dies, there would have to be code that would have to be executed in order for the Nervegear to know when to microwave a person's brain. Suguo's goal isn't to make another death game. His goal is to manipulate a person's thoughts or dreams." Artemis explained.

"Well, I think we all get how difficult the World Tree is now. I think we're ready to give it another go." Oblivion said, nodding at Artemis, which he nodded back and gestured the group to follow him.

The group stood there for a moment, thinking of a plan. They talked to each other, suggesting plans or ideas. Artemis told the group to wait as he wanted to wait for the Sylphs and the Caitsith to get there. However, Recon came a minute after and told Leafa how he escaped the sewers. Recon decided to join the raid as well. The group continued suggesting a battle plan and ideas before the Sylphs and the Caitsith got there. When they did, Artemis gestured them to follow them into the tree. Shortly after, the NPC's were spawning...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

As the group walked into the World Tree, the NPC`s began spawning, as that happened Kirito recklessly charged into the fray. Though he was being reckless, he was fighting with heart, which shows how much he really cares about Asuna. Leafa, Recon and Oblivion hung back to heal everyone. The rest of the group flew towards the horde.

Artemis, as he flew towards the horde, drew his swords and quickly cut one down with a horizontal strike with Hellfire, while blocking an overhead strike from the same NPC. He spun in a whirlwind type fashion and cut two more down, he then slapped away one of the strikes from and NPC on his right. He was in his element once again, and he freely laughed, enjoying the rush he was getting. He spun to intercept a strike coming from an NPC behind him, but as he turned, he saw at least five NPC's coming at him. He smirked, and fell back as Wolf took his place and chopped them to pieces.

Kirito was fighting with pure fire in his heart, killing everything that moved against him, but as he saw how many NPC's there were he had to fall back, as there in front of him, was a wall of NPC's, and may had their bows out.

Artemis flew up to him, and readied his weapons, but it was then, that the Sylphs and Caitsith began blasting them with their magic, ending many lives. The NPC's then turned their attention towards them and began to fire their arrows at the Sylphs. Artemis and Kirito took this chance and charged the enemy, and Kirito activated his Starburst Stream, a skill Kayaba saved to Cardinal upon Artemis's request to keep their weapons and armor from SAO. He cut through the wall, easily and began to make his way towards the entrance to the top of the World Tree.

The NPC's formed a barrier quicker than expected, and knocked Kirito back. Artemis called back to Oblivion to heal Kirito, but Leafa beat him to it. He backed away from the wall of NPC's and struck one of the NPC's that had strayed and attempted to attack the healers.

It was then, Recon had enough, he cast a spell of cutting, and charged the enemy, he managed to cut down the numbers quickly enough, but he soon realized this wouldn't be enough, and thus, decided to cast one of the most powerful spells in the game, a self destruct spell. He opened a large space that allowed Kirito to pass through, or so he thought. Once again the NPC's quickly formed the barrier, but not before shooting him full of arrows.

Oblivion then healed him quickly, and drew his claws, growing tired of fighting over 300 NPC's in a Tree. He called everyone to start charging the the horde to see if they could get through that way. Surprisingly, everyone agreed to the idea and then they dove right into the horde with their blades pointed towards them non stop until they reached the bottom. Artemis however, he activated Black Flame Fury and Demonic Empowerment at the same time and drilled a hole through the NPC's, creating a large gap which everyone had a chance to fly through.

When the group got outside, Artemis said, "Wolf, you log out and make sure you've got that Elmo mask and a torture device of any kind. We'll be dealing with the asshole irl."

"All right. Where do you want to meet this asshole?" Wolf asked.

"The hospital Asuna is in. I'm sure you know where it is." Artemis said.

As the group walked away, Wolf asked "So, what does this guy look like?"

"Oh, not too special. He's got glasses, medium long brown hair, looks like a fucking pedo. Just your average guy." Artemis said.

"Wow, I've got glasses, medium long brown hair, but I don't know about the pedo part, you tell me." Oblivion said.

"If you make the right faces, you'd look like a pedophile. Unlike Suguo, who can make any kind of face and be stuck with a pedophile face." Artemis said.

"Now that must suck for him, but you know what? I bet he is a pedophile, why else would he trap Asuna? God, I hope he isn't doing anything weird to her up there." Oblivion said, looking down as he kept walking.

Artemis stuttered for a moment, but he thought it would be better to not to say anything as he thought it would only make Oblivion and Wolf sad, or angry, or really pissed. Artemis decided to tell them anyways. "Man, I really don't want to say it but Suguo is probably ripping off all her clothes-" as he was interrupted by Oblivion.

"Okay! I heard enough! I don't wanna know! You tell Wolf later-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Artemis.

"Shush, it'd be better for you to be aware of the shit she is going through right now because we helped Kirito get his ass up there, you might as well know why we needed to get her out asap. Look, Suguo is pretty much raping her up there. He's telling her that he's gonna put a recording of it on one of the monitors in her hospital room and then fuck around with her body irl." Artemis said, "Not only that, but he's doing it front of Kirito, he reduced the Pain Absorbers from 11 to 8, and has pinned him with Elucidator, I think, but he also has a gravity spell going on."

"I still wish I didn't hear that but you're right. It's good to know why I have my buttons pushed to help him get his girlfriend out of the most fucked up situation. You guys are gonna kill him aren't you." Oblivion asked, smiling.

Artemis simply replied with a, "Maybe," as they continued walking.

"Oh really? I'm coming with, I'd like to see the little bastard bleed. I'd also like to see Wolf in that Elmo mask." Oblivion said.

"Bring some kind of scary mask and a weapon then. If you don't have a mask, get a hood that'll cover your face." Artemis said.

"Oh no worries, I've got a big bird mask I took- I mean borrowed from the guy at the halloween store." Oblivion said.

"It's not halloween man." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I know. You know what? I've got a bugs bunny costume, I'll cover that thing up in fake blood." Oblivion said.

"Good then, wear that." Artemis said, as he gestured the group to log out.

When Caleb woke up from his Nervegear, he got the keys to his car and his hoodie. He got into his car soon after he messaged Alex and Owen if they were ready. Caleb was picking Alex up, and Owen was driving his truck. When they had gotten there, they noticed that neither Kazuto, nor Suguo was in the parking lot. Soon after, a van was parked. It was Suguo, and though, he didn't notice the fact that Caleb, Alex and Owen were lurking in their vehicles, getting their stuff ready. Caleb had brought a needle which had a drug, which if he injected it into Suguo's bloodstream, he would pass out, sleeping for about 10 minutes. They noticed that Kazuto gotten to the hospital and Caleb and the others got out of their vehicles. They snuck up behind Suguo and Caleb injected the drug and dragged him into the trunk of his car, before Kirito could even see or hear what happened.

They drove off to Alex's place, which he had a good space in his basement, which had a furnace which they could put the body in after. Suguo was tied to a table, which the table was stuck in place. When Suguo woke up, Owen backhand slapped him on the side of his head and said "What's up doc?" in a creepy, unsettling take on bugs bunny's voice. Soon after, Caleb walked in with his katana. Alex walked in with his Elmo mask on, with his Raven watching Suguo suffer from Alex's shoulders. Alex held the same knife that avenged Caleb, a tri-dagger with the blade painted red and black with black leather straps wrapped around the handle. If Alex simply stabbed Suguo with it, he'd need a team of surgeons to seal the wound.

 **Warning : Some may find this content from here on out disturbing. But this is rated Fiction M, so if don't take violent scenes well, we recommend that you close the story now.**

Suguo started to struggle and yelled, "What the fuck!? Who are you people!?"

"Oh, we're nobody. The only thing we represent right now is the pain you caused upon Kazuto and Asuna. Now that pain is about to become physical." Alex said, as the slit Suguo's wrist slightly. Suguo was screaming now.

"I own a big company! You can't do this, they'll find out soon enough!" Suguo yelled.

"Actually, no you don't you fucking liar. Asuna's dad does. You really think we're that stupid?" Caleb said, as he chopped Suguo's left index finger off.

Suguo continued to scream, "Why!? Why!?" He repeated 3 times before Owen said, "Because you see Suguo, I hate rapists, I also hate the fact you kept Asuna and 299 others from SAO stuck in Virtual Reality, just so you can have you're fucking guinea pigs."

Owen then took a bag of carrots from the suitcase he brought at whacked Suguo on the crotch multiple times, until he heard a popping sound. Suguo screamed much louder this time, but then eventually couldn't because he lost his voice, and had trouble breathing.

"You know who else I hate? People who fuck with my friends! I also hate people who literally fuck my friends without their consent!" Owen said as he took a carrot and jabbed Suguo in the eye with the end, leaving his eye loose and eventually the eye hung outside his socket, from his optic nerve.

"Hey, you know who I hate Suguo? Everyone! So fuck you!" Alex said as he cut his optic nerve in half, leaving the eyeball to fall on the ground.

Caleb walked into the room with a generator and a can full of half melted nails, "Look what I found everyone! Now let me do the honours," He said, smirking evilly, he grabbed one of the nails with some tongs and grabbed Suguo's arm and pulled it where it was stretched and proceeded to drive the nail into his hand. He screamed in pure agony, but while he was doing this, Caleb grabbed Suguo's other arm and did the same thing, and Wolf quickly held his legs down while Caleb inserted nails into each of his feet. He then took some jumper cables and attached them to each of the nails, and said, "Have fun," He then turned on the generator, "Now, boys lets leave for five minutes, we should give him time to cook," the two others nodded and walked out of the room.

After the five minutes were up, Caleb walked back into the room, with what he called, his tray of toys. The tray contained an assortment of scalpels and knives,it also contained many needles filled with adrenaline, he drew one knife and a needle, he then woke up the poor bastard with an adrenaline shot, and laughed as he woke up, "Oh you, you can't sleep when we are having a party!" Caleb said happily, before he became angry all of a sudden, "what would you think of me, if I came into your home and fell asleep, not very good would you?"

Suguo cried, "Why? Why are you doing this, I only wanted to be with my beloved, please stop, we can talk about this," he said.

"Nope, you are a bad man, who raped Asuna, and I cannot simply allow that without some punishment," Caleb said, back to being happy, but once again he had another mood swing and began laughing maniacally, " Now, you see, all the bad things you have done, have led to this brilliant moment," He then drew the knife up to the man's chin, before flicking it away, and laughing, he then became angry once again, "Now it's your turn to pay!" Caleb began crying, "You hurt Asuna, and Kazuto, my friends," He looked up, furious, and cut off one of Suguo's fingers, and then went on to finish cutting off each and every one of his fingers on each of his hands, Suguo crying hysterically.

Caleb laughed once again, and said, "You ready? It's time for the harvest," He then added some more adrenaline into the man's system, and drew one of his scalpels, he then made a cut just above the waist and another just below the rib cage, and then drew a vertical line in between, creating a doorway to the organs. He reached in and grabbed the liver, and said, "Something my mother had taught me, you must liver life to the fullest," he said happily. He then grabbed the large intestine and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, "What a wondrous scarf, may I keep it? Oh of course I can," He laughed, he then began taking out other organs, "You gotta be kidney me, this is GORE-geous, I have been waiting a very lung time for this." He continued to spew organ puns, as he pulled out Suguo's organs.

As he was about to take Suguo's heart, the only real vital organ he took, other than one lung, he said, "Well it's been fun and all, but it's time to say goodbye, have fun!" He then ripped the heart right out, ending Suguo's life.

Soon after, Caleb called Alex and Owen to come down and clean up the mess. As they walked into the room, they noticed how Suguo's organs were scattered across the room. To this, Owen said, "Huh, I guess you weren't very ORGAN-ized, which would have caused this hell of a mess."

As Caleb turned his focus to Owen and Alex, he said, "Well, it's time to clean up guy's. Alex, the furnace is there right?"

Alex pointed towards the furnace and said, "Yup, that's the furnace. You go ahead and put this mess of a human birth away."

Owen and Caleb started to clean up the mess that they had made. Caleb put all of the organs into the furnace. Owen put the body into the furnace and helped Alex mop up all of the blood. They also disposed of the outfits they had on, since they were covered in Suguo's blood. Once the weapons were cleaned up and everything looked sparkly clean. They went upstairs, only to see someone knocking on the door. It was Sinon, she had to pick something up she left at Alex's house, but Alex decided to get it for her due to the fact that they had just murdered someone in their basement.

Alex hasn't gotten any noise complaints, as the room was specially put together to withstand noise, even the loud, agonizing screams Suguo made as Caleb pulled his organs out. Each of them went home.

 **The next day.**

Caleb had been watching the news, to find out that the media noticed how Suguo was missing. There was no evidence found by the police however and they couldn't piece together any information. They couldn't conclude anything and eventually just gave up on the case, concluding that he committed suicide.

 **School, Lunch Period**

Caleb had been walking around the school, bored out of his life. His original friends were 24-25 now and they definitely were not going to school. However, Owen had messaged Caleb that he'd be signing in to hang out with him for a bit. He supposedly was going to pull a prank on Lisbeth too, as Caleb told him that she'd be in the cafeteria, weirdly stalking Kirito and Asuna.

Caleb walked to the cafeteria, to find Owen by the cafeteria entrance. Owen quickly gestured him to be quiet. "What kind of prank are you pulling on her?" Artemis asked, curious of the prank he was about to witness.

"Oh, nothing much, I've got a little squirt gun here with ice cold water." Owen said, quietly laughing.

Owen then gestured Caleb to walk over to the side and take a video. Owen walked slowly towards her. When he'd got there, he slowly pointed the squirt gun to the back of her neck. When he'd got the angle right, he sprayed it down her back. Soon after she squeaked and Owen and Caleb were laughing as Caleb continued to record.

"You weren't expecting that now were you?" Owen said, laughing.

"You dick! I can't believe you did that!" She yelled, as Owen and Caleb continued to laugh.

Soon after when they got over it, Owen asked, "I never even got you're real name yet and the first thing I do is pull a little prank. Shit, what is it?"

When she got over her anger, she said, "Rika, Rika Shinozaki. That's my name."

"Mine's Owen, Owen Snow, nice to meet the real you," He said.

"Huh, sounds American." Rika said.

"I'm from Canada. I moved here after I got into bad terms with my best friend. Here we are now and we're all cool, somehow." Owen said.

"Well, I'm sure you've got to get going anyways, don't you have work?" Rika asked.

"I'm off today, I'm hanging with Caleb today, just like old times right?" Owen said.

"Yeah, just like old times." Caleb said.

They left and said goodbye to them. As they walked around the school, they saw Kazuto and Asuna sitting by each other, having their lunch. They decided to go and talk to them.

"Well, I just pranked one of your little stalkers." Owen said, laughing. "We got it all on tape too."

"Oh gosh, what did you do?" Asuna asked.

Caleb showed them the video. Automatically once the video played, they knew it was Rika who Owen was pranking.

"Oh my god Owen, she wasn't looking at us, was she?" Kazuto asked.

"Yup she was," Caleb said, laughing, "Fortunately for you guys, mister prankmaster came to save the day."

Once Owen had gotten Rika with the squirt gun in the video, they laughed at her squealing and flailing her arms around. The video ended off there.

"Yeah I know, I like pulling pranks on people. Though I won't do it if they don't prank me back. There wouldn't be a point if the other person weren't pranking you as well." Owen said. Not that he knew that he left the squirt gun with Rika at the cafeteria. She tip toed towards Owen behind him. She got the squirt gun pointed at his neck. When Rika got him, Owen instantly got up and fell over.

"Ha! I got you back! Keiko got it on tape too!," Rika said triumphantly.

"Saw it coming, as soon as I saw you leave that stupid thing at the cafeteria, I knew you were fucked," Caleb said, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, I didn't know I left it, why didn't you tell me?" Oblivion whined.

Caleb laughed, "I wanted to see the look on your face when you got sprayed, which I got."

Oblivion grumbled, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"That's something I can't answer, but either way, it's time to go to the Dicey Cafe," Caleb said.

"Why?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, we want something to drink and I just turned 18, and thank god, Suguha turned 16 just last week, my birthday's different in this world than in last one," Caleb said, sighing.

"When was your birthday in your last life?" Asuna asked.

"February 11th," Caleb replied casually.

"Well best be off to the Dicey Cafe," Kirito said, standing up.

 **Dicey Cafe**

"Looks like fun, I would like a glass of whiskey, please!" Caleb said as he witnessed Kirito's little party.

"Are you sure? You just turned 18 last month, you might get a little too drunk," Agil, or rather, Andrew, said.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've always been able to hold my liquor," Caleb said, Andrew then poured him a glass of whiskey.

Caleb chugged it fast, and as he finished, he said, "Well, that's enough whiskey, I think I'll just have a bottle of Bud Light Lime."

They enjoyed their time there, but after 3 bottles of the beer, Caleb began to really feel the effects of the alcohol. He got up and, thankfully he didn't bring his car to school, or the Cafe, paid and began to walk home with Asuna, Kirito and Suguha.

As he walked into his room, and fell onto his bed, he only thought one thing, ' _I love my life._ '


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3** **  
Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **1 month later**

Artemis awoke in ALO for the first time since the Suguo incident, he was excited to see the new patch coming in for ALO, he knew that Aincrad was coming, however there was something different, the patch notes said that all of Aincrad was coming, not just the first ten floors, something that was different from the anime.

"Well looky here," A voice came from his left, "A kid wearing a grown man's armor, get 'em boys."

Artemis looked to at his attacked casually, before, simply shifting to the side, and the ducking a horizontal blow. He laughed as he dodged every attack they through at his, knowing, however, that if they hit him, nothing would happen due to his Battle Recovery skill. Add that with his life drain sword, Shadow, he was nigh unbeatable.

"Wow, is that all you got, stop trying to hit me and fucking hit me, fuckers" Artemis yelled, laughing. The men, infuriated, attacked recklessly. Though none of their attacks hit, Artemis was starting to get tired of their bullshit. He drew Hellfire, and dashed past one of them, slicing his stomach open as he did so.

The men saw their friend defeated by such a measly blow, began to realize that they were greatly outmatched. They turned and ran from the laughing murderer. "Aww… come back, I was just starting to have fun!" He called, laughing.

He received no response, other than them running even faster. He laughed until he saw Leafa standing behind him. "Oops," he muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled directly into his face.

"What gives? They attacked me first, without provocation at that!" Artemis complained.

"Well, all I saw was you killing that poor man, without him attacking!" She replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, he was the first to attack, I dodged every attack waiting for them to stop, well guess I may have provoked their second attack, but not the first, they said I was a little kid," He rambled.

"Fine, I guess you win this one, but remember, don't attack innocents," She said as she flew away, higher and higher, into the clouds.

Artemis followed her, and he saw her hit the flight limit, and fall into his waiting arms. "What did I tell you about flying too high?" He asked.

"That, if I do it when anyone isn't around, I would fall to my death," she said, grumpily.

"Well, what now?" He asked, "I don't know what to do while waiting for the patch to come about."

"But the patch is already here isn't it?" Leafa asked.

"You didn't read the patch notes, did you?" Artemis asked, laughing.

"Um… I guess not," she muttered, ashamed.

"Why are you so down? There's nothing to worry about, it's better a surprise anyways," Artemis said, comfortingly.

"What do you mean by, surprise?" Leafa asked as they both flew away from the moon.

"You'll see…" Artemis said.

Once Artemis stopped, Leafa stopped by him and asked, "Why are we here now? Something big is happening, right?"

"Oh, it's pretty big, and it's the last thing you'd expect." Artemis said, smiling.

It was time, Aincrad was slowly moving in front of the moon. When it came into view, Leafa asked, "What the hell is that thing moving in front of the moon!?"

"Somewhere we'd been to before." Artemis said.

When Aincrad stopped moving, and the lights flashed from it, Artemis said, "Now we can finally enjoy what Kayaba created, rather than just trying to beat it with the risk of death. I wanted to beat the first and second floor bosses on my own, Before anyone else gets there. Artemis then flew towards Aincrad before Leafa had a chance to react. Artemis flew towards the first dungeon at full speed. When he got there, he quickly fought the enemies through the dungeon flawlessly. He ran through the dungeon and got to the boss room without any problems remembering the layout of the dungeon.

When Artemis entered the room, he quickly charged the boss, activating his Demonic Empowerment skill. He ran towards the boss, drawing Shadow and Hellfire, crossing them to block the boss's first blow, which came at him from the left. He pushed the blade away without effort. Artemis then activated Black Flame Fury and then swung both his swords at the boss until he knew it had died. When it died and he'd got all the items, he quickly flew up to the second floor and then flew to the next floor. Again, he flew through the dungeon and killed the boss much the same way.

When he had finished off the second boss, he noticed he had gotten a rare metal. This metal he had never even heard of and must've been a part of the patch, or might have been in ALO already, before the patch. The metal was called "Bloodlust Ingot." It had enchantments which he never even heard of. One of them was called "Blood Burn," which said that when you cut through an enemy with a weapon with the enchantment, it would deal more damage depending on how low your health was. Another one was called "Blood Freeze," which would freeze a person's limb you cut through from the inside to the outside. Artemis thought he might get new weapons with the enchantments.

Artemis flew up to the third floor and then flew to the third floor dungeon. He had whipped through the third floor dungeon easily, but it took a little more time than before, but still quickly. Before he had opened the third boss room, he heard footsteps from the behind. When he saw a group of people behind him. In front was Kirito and Asuna, behind them was Wolf, Oblivion, Nero, Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, and Leafa, which Kirito spoke first and said "Well you must've gotten excited to leave your girlfriend behind to beat the first two bosses."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I did get a rare metal from the second boss which I'll give to Leafa if I get anything better." Artemis said.

"Yeah? What kind of metal?" Leafa said, as she walked up to Artemis and glared at him.

"Bloodlust Ingots. I've never heard of them before." Artemis said, showing Leafa the metal from his inventory.

Leafa read the description and asked Lisbeth to take a look at it. Lisbeth noticed that the metal was added to the patch that was released. She also noted that it was a high end metal in ALO and New Aincrad, which was better than most metals. "Well this metal can be used to upgrade everyone's gear by a good amount, since a lot of it is from SAO, and a lot of the new metals and weapons are higher level." Leafa said.

"I'll hold on to them then until I find anything that interests me." Artemis said.

Artemis opened the door and quickly charged the boss when it came into view. He drew both his swords and quickly got ready to block the first blow. When both blades struck together, Artemis quickly pushed the blade away and swung towards the boss's wrist, stunning it. After, Artemis called everyone except for Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero to keep the boss down, while Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion and Nero activated all of their unique skills. They then charged the boss and attacked it with everything they got. The boss died within 10 seconds.

After the boss exploded, and everyone got their boss completion loot, Artemis saw that he'd got the final attack bonus. He'd got a new metal. It was called "Elemental Ingot," which had enchantments for each of the elements, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, and Ice. It also described that the metal can be used to create a long list of weapons and armor. He let Lisbeth take a look at the metal and turns out, if you smith it into a weapon and you want a specific element, you have to use a magic spell called, Smith's Wishes, and during which you must say the element required at the end of said spell, luckily, since Lisbeth is a blacksmith, she already knows the spell, and has the required skill to use it, as her skill is maxed out.

When Lisbeth told Artemis this, Oblivion yawned and said "It's 12 in the morning, I gotta get going."

Everyone else said they had to log off as well, and so everyone logged out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion and Arthegus are owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: I know this is a bit late, and all, but a new OC is coming, he was made for the previous story but we sadly forgot about him, thus him being introduced as a character in this story, as well as a new main character, he deserves that for the wait at least. He also has a guild, Knights of the Full Moon, it will feature other OC's from you guy's as well as a few from us. That is all enjoy the story.**

 **New Aincrad**

The group of twelve logged back on to clear a few floor bosses. Before they did so, Lisbeth contacted the other 11 members of the party so that she and Oblivion can make some new weapons for everyone with the metal they earned from the third floor boss. Oblivion, Lisbeth and Silica logged on early however and Silica finished mastering Oblivion's Beast master Skill, afterwards, Oblivion hatched his Hawk egg. Lisbeth made sure they had a shop to work in.

Lisbeth already bought a new shop, but different than her last since they were only on floor 9 at the time. Oblivion and Silica were entering the building for the first time. Oblivion opened the door into the shop and noticed that Lisbeth was looking at the equipment that was included with the shop when they'd bought it. Once the door squeaked when Oblivion opened the door, Lisbeth looked towards Oblivion, noticing that there was a hawk sitting on Oblivion's shoulder.

"What'd you bring an animal into the shop for!?" Lisbeth asked, freaking out.

"Well you see, this is my loyal hawk who will, do things for me. I just haven't put him to the test yet." Oblivion said, while Silica walked in behind him.

Lisbeth realized that the hawk on Oblivion's shoulder was a beast, much like Pina, which Silica takes ownership of. "Oh, I thought that was just an animal. What's it's name?" Lisbeth asked.

"I actually never thought about a name yet. I'm not a good at making names anyways. Do you two have any ideas?" Oblivion asked.

"Hawken? I think that works. It combines you're real name with the word Hawk, so I'd think would work." Silica suggested.

"You know what? I like it, Hawken is his name." Oblivion said. The Hawk had black feathers on the top and white on the bottom. It can scavenge items in an area, which helps to find rare items. "Now, to the shop. Doesn't Artemis have that metal we were gonna use to make those weapons? "

"Yeah. I think he's got 30 ingots. Now I'm sure since your blacksmith skill is maxed, that you have a spell called Smith's Wishes. It's the spell we're gonna need in order to allow to bind a certain element to the weapons we make. The metal can be made into a whole list of weapons, which include everyone's favorite types of weapons." Lisbeth explained.

Lisbeth then opened a page on her menu which listed all of the weapons they could make, which proved to be a long list.

Artemis wanted a pair of Scimitars, with one of them having the Ice element, and the other with the Earth element, as he'd recently acquired an ability that allowed him to carry a second weapon on him, and as dual wielding counted as a single weapon, he believed a different dual wield set would be fun for a new experience. He also wanted a bow, with the lightning enchant, as it would, quite literally, blow the enemy away.

Oblivion of course wanted a new pair of Claws, but he did grow tired of just punching his enemies, so he also thought about getting a longsword and a shield. Oblivion would get the Water element on one claw, and lightning on the other. But if it turned out he got a sword and shield, he'd get the water element on the shield, and lightning on the sword. He wanted this because of course water can bring electricity in close contact easily with one's body.

Kirito wanted to replace the Dragon's Blade which Artemis gave to him with a longsword, with the lightning element on it. Kirito would then give Artemis the Dragon's Blade for him to decide what to do with it.

Wolf decided he wanted a new khopesh after reading the patch notes about the metal that if you made a khopesh with the metal, it'd be longer than his current one. Wolf wanted the Fire element on his of course.

Nero wanted a warhammer with the Air enchant on it, as he wanted something that would blow enemies away on impact with the weapon.

Asuna wanted a new rapier, with the Ice element on it.

Sinon wanted a traditional longbow, with the Ice element. She also wanted two daggers with the water element.

Lizbeth wanted a new mace, with the Earth element on it.

Silica wanted a dagger with the Air element on it.

Leafa wanted a katana with the Air element.

Agil wanted a battle axe with the Fire element.

And finally, Klein wanted a katana with the Fire element.

And with that, Oblivion received a message from Artemis, telling him everyone's orders. When he'd got the message, two minutes later, the rest of the group entered the shop. Artemis handed Oblivion a bag with the metal.

"All right, you got that message right?" Artemis asked.

"Yup. I got Lisbeth's and Silica's orders as well." Oblivion said, as he walked to the forge, opening the message containing everyone's orders.

When Oblivion and Lisbeth finished forging and enchanting the weapons everyone requested, they handed them to everyone. They noticed that depending on the element you got on the weapon, the weapon would be coloured based on the element.

Artemis gotten two Scimitars. One of them was baby blue and glowed bright blue and white. If an enemy gets close to the blade, it would slow them down. Upon striking any part of their body, it will freeze up completely, and while that's all fine and dandy, it also blocked all fire damage coming in from all sources. He also got the bow, he wanted, the runes on the side were glowing gold, and the bow itself was black. The bow, when shot, would blow the target back with the force of a bolt of lightning, and it would burn just as much.

Oblivion made the final decision to make a longsword and a shield. The shield had the Water element on it, and whenever Oblivion performed a shield bash, or if an enemy hits the shield, water will splash onto them. The shield glowed a deep blue and white color, and it shimmered in the light. The shield was black with a blue emblem on it of a hawk, with a white outline around it. The longsword glowed yellow and white. had a black blade and a yellow crossguard, with a topaz gem in the middle on each side of the crossguard. The pommel was yellow and it was shaped like a lightning bolt. The leather straps wrapped around the handle was black. When Oblivion used the sword on an opponent, electricity will flow through them and will cause extra damage. With the shield Oblivion has as well, it adds extra lightning damage when the enemy is drenched.

Kirito's longsword also had the lighting element on it. Kirito's for some reason ended up differently than Oblivion's. It was blue and strangely shaped like dark repulsor, however, it was black bladed, with a blue crossguard, and a slit down the middle of the blade, just big enough to fit a blade in, it was designed to be a defensive slit, as he could block a sword thrust and then proceed to rip it from his opponents hands. The blade itself was heavy, just the way Kirito liked it, and he swung it a few times, before saying, "It's a good sword, thanks once again Lisbeth," He smiled at Lisbeth, causing Oblivion to look at him suspiciously.

Wolf's khopesh had a fire red and orange camouflage pattern on his blade. The handle was painted black and had red leather straps wrapped around on the handle, similar to how the Master Sword's straps are wrapped. Whenever Wolf struck on an enemy with the blade, there is a 5% chance it'll cause an explosion on impact. With that, the enemy might catch on fire, or take extra damage. Whenever Wolf swung the blade, flames would emit from the blade as it moved a direction, and would stop if the blade wasn't moving quick enough, or the weapon wasn't drawn.

Nero's warhammer was white with silver linings. The handle had black leather straps wrapped around it. With having the Air element on it, the hammer acted much like the gravity hammer from Halo. Whenever Nero impacted the ground, or an enemy, objects and enemies within 2 meters of range would fly away. The hammer would emit a bright white light whenever the hammer impacted on something hard.

Asuna's new rapier had a blade with half of it being painted white, and the other half being sky blue. The guard was baby blue with diamonds engraved on the guard. The handle was painted white. The pommel, being a small one, had the shape of a snowflake, made entirely of diamond. Whenever Asuna struck an enemy with this rapier, the part of the enemy that was struck would freeze up and the enemy's health would slowly drain. If Asuna wanted to finish the enemy quickly, she would have to keep striking so the enemy would become frozen.

Sinon's longbow glowed bright blue and white. The handle was baby blue and the rest was white. Whenever Sinon shot an arrow with the bow, the arrow would freeze an enemy's insides, eventually freezing their outsides. The freezing is quicker if the enemy is drenched. Sinon's daggers would drench an enemy in cold or hot water, depending on the user's wishes, in an area they are struck by it. The daggers had white blades and the handles were blue.

Lisbeth's new mace was stone grey, with a handle painted white. Whenever Lisbeth struck an enemy with the mace, it would hit with enough force to break the ground beneath them, if they were lucky enough to block the strike. The mace was also unbreakable, due to the earth element.

Silica's dagger was extremely light blue, with a white blade, which shone in the light. It struck enemies with a blast of wind, that devastated enemies and threw them away like they were toys.

Leafa's katana had a green hilt with a black blade, when swung, the blade, upon a custom spell being cast, could shoot blasts of wind that could cut a mountain in half.

Agil's battle axe glowed fire red and bright orange and the light flowed through the axe as well. The edges of the axe were red, and the handle was orange. The pommel was shaped like a torch and was made entirely of ruby. Whenever Agil struck an enemy with the axe, the axe would glow brighter and sent fire flying into an enemy.

Klein's katana had a blend of fire red, orange, and yellow on the blade and the handle. The hilt was black. The blade glowed a bright orange color and whenever Klein struck an enemy with the blade, flames were sent towards the enemy much like how Agil's axe would.

"Well, there you go everyone. This should help us clear another floor boss." Oblivion said, when him and Lisbeth finished creating their new weapons.

Wolf's raven looked towards Oblivion's hawk, and as well as pina, suspiciously. "Hey, what's getting you down Raven?" Wolf asked.

 _*Those birds over there, I will reap them of their souls.*_ Raven said, just to Wolf.

"Um, Raven, they don't have souls. We're in a game remember?" Wolf said, but soon after, Sinon butted in.

"Wonderful, you somehow got that bird in here so you can socialize with it." Sinon said.

Artemis soon saw this conversation and asked Wolf if Oblivion and Silica's pets are bothering Raven. Raven replied himself that they were but he couldn't do anything about it without revealing what power he has over the system.

Artemis soon walked to the door and said, "C'mon, that boss isn't gonna kill itself, is it?"

"And already, I'm getting flashbacks." Kirito said.

The group went to the dungeon on floor 10. With their new weapons, it took some getting used to, but it wasn't too long until everyone got into the hang of the abilities and properties the weapons had. Soon they got to the boss door, but before they went in, Leafa quickly healed the group, including herself. They soon walked into the boss room.

Flames were set around the walls of the room on torches, and soon, a monster fell onto the ground from the top of the room. It was a monster that took the form of a bull, however it stood up with a pair of external claws, much like the ones Oblivion had.

"Well looks like I'll be testing my strength against something with a weapon like mine!" Oblivion said, before he charged the boss, blocking a strike from the left with his shield.

Soon after, the two dual wielders, Artemis and Kirito charged the boss, blocking a strike from the right heading towards Oblivion. Artemis quickly ran up the boss's left arm afterwards and then stabbed through the wrist with both swords. While the swords were still in the wrist, Artemis moved towards the head of the foul beast while keeping the swords in the beast's arm. Artemis was however stopped on his tracks as the beast bashed Artemis with one of its horns. Kirito went up the other arm, doing the same thing Artemis did, but before he could prepare to take a swing at the bull's head, the boss swung its arm around, sending Kirito towards the wall.

While Artemis and Kirito did this, at the same time the rest of the group charged the boss. Sinon was flying through the air using her wings as she hurled the boss with ice arrows, slowing the boss down. Leafa and Silica were going for the arms, while Oblivion and Nero were going for the legs. Nero could flop the monster over with the force of air emitting from his hammer as he smashed the boss's legs, while Oblivion blocked any kicks with the shield, and also electrocuting the boss's drenched legs, which kept the boss down.

When the boss's health got into the red, Artemis called for what he and the others named the "Quadfire Assault." When Artemis called for this, Oblivion, Nero, Wolf, and Artemis would activate their best unique skills. Artemis's, being Black Flame Fury, Nero's, being Instant Karma, Wolf's, being Blood Wrath, and Oblivion's, being Blur of Aura.

After Artemis called for the Quadfire Assault, the four of them, who were now named the "Death Game Avengers" for avenging many deaths caused at the hand of the PK'ers of SAO, quickly activated their skills and quickly ended the boss in less that 7 seconds.

The boss was finished, and as it exploded into shiny polygonal shards, the group of 12 cheered. It seemed that Nero got the last hit this time. He got an item called the "Orange Tracker." It can let the wearer track down orange player's, allowing them to push the SWC forward, as they killed the killers of the innocent, and also went on their own missions as well, or as Nero was concerned, this is what he thought in his mind.

"Well I see you got the final hit this time." Artemis said, smiling as he walked towards Nero.

"Well thank you for seeing that for once. I got an item called the Orange Tracker. It can trace down Orange player's. I thought since our guild was based off of saving the lives of the innocent from the orange player's, or simply avenging them, that you can have the item." Nero said, handing Artemis the item.

Artemis laughed for a second and said, "You know, I only made that guild because we were in a death game. Laughing Coffin was a huge threat and someone needed to step up and wipe them out."

"And that's why I joined. I wanted to avenge the death of someone I met when I logged on to SAO." Oblivion said, walking towards them.

"And I joined because those pricks were being a dick to my girlfriend." Wolf said.

"You know who everyone has been calling us? Us four?" Artemis asked, but nobody knew, so Artemis said, "The Death Game Avengers. People may only be calling us four that, but everyone in this room helped dearly in order to stop Laughing Coffin and other murder guilds."

Soon after Artemis's speech, people were already drawing tears, especially Oblivion, as he had a dark backstory with Laughing Coffin before he joined the guild. "Now let's get some shut eye. It's getting late." Artemis said as he logged out...

 **The Next Day, New Aincrad**

A guild, Knights of the Full Moon was reformed in New Aincrad after the SAO incident. The guild was a floor clearing guild and they had cleared 5 floors in SAO. The leader of the guild, was named Roxas, was speaking with a friend of his, named Arthegus, about the reformed SWC guild and how they wiped out Laughing Coffin with the KOTBO guild.

"Yeah, it's true, a guy who goes by Artemis formed a mercenary guild and actually wiped out Laughing Coffin. Now they came back in ALO before RCT Progress was no more. Some rumoured that the new SWC is a floor clearing guild." Arthegus said.

"Really? Looks like we've got some competition now don't we? We have plenty of spies, how about we get one to investigate them?" Roxas suggested.

"That's the problem, they don't have headquarters yet so they could be anywhere, and they're going to clear another floor to buy one." Arthegus said.

"How about the Death Game Avengers? Are the four of them here together?" Roxas asked.

"Actually yes, the Death Game Avengers are banded together again. They are really powerful, apparently they pulled something off called the Quadfire Assault. It finished off a boss in less than 7 seconds." Arthegus said.

"Interesting… All right, let me just get a spy to investigate Artemis then." Roxas said, before Arthegus grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't get a damn spy on Artemis! He's the damn leader of that guild and need I remind you he was involved with clearing that damn game, everyone thought he was dead!" Arthegus said.

"Alright, who do you suggest I get a spy on then?" Roxas asked.

"None," They heard a voice coming from behind them.

They turned to see all four of the Death Game Avenger's standing there, weapons drawn and each with a smirk on their face, but that wasn't all who were there, Kirito and Asuna, as well as Leafa and Sinon standing there, none of which they would want to mess with.

"So, I didn't need a spy after all? I just needed you to come to me." Roxas said, smirking.

"Kid, you must got balls if you're gonna smirk at us like that." Wolf said, smirking even wider.

"Artemis, I know you may have cleared SAO, but I've got a job to pursue, so if you would mind-" Roxas said, before being interrupted by Artemis.

"Yeah I cleared SAO with Kirito himself over here. That gives you a reason not to mess with us, but I'll say something right here and now, I will not stop clearing floors, as my goal is to get Kirito and Asuna their house back, so if you wish to see our power for yourself, come with us, and see the might of our team, as we may work well together, so if you wish to join an alliance, you may, just like the SWC and the KOTBO were in SAO." Artemis said.

"Dude, you can win this, we might as well join them for now." Arthegus whispered.

"Heard that!" Wolf said, "What do you mean win? We ask to form an alliance and now you're speaking of winning?! Fuck you!" Artemis and Oblivion struggled to hold him back, as the two men across from them backed away slightly.

"Should have let me talk Arthegus. If it's an alliance you want, I guess you can have it as you guy's might overwhelm me with that Quadfire Assault you guy's used on floor 10." Roxas said, as he walked towards Artemis, gesturing for a handshake. They shook hands.

"All right, it's a deal. And just to make it clear, that Quadfire Assault thing we pulled off is just a codeword for us four to activate special skills." Artemis said, "And now we were heading off to the floor 13 boss fight, it would be fun if you joined, and don't worry, we don't PK anyone unless they attack other players without reason,"

"Well what are we doing sitting around for, get your best men and let's go." Roxas said.

They went to the dungeon and cleared it flawlessly, as Artemis and Co. were survivors of SAO and knew the layout and monsters. They stand before the boss door now, and Artemis opened the door, revealing the boss room...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **A/N : Unfortunately, we have to end the New Aincrad chapters here and move on to writing the GGO arc after this chapter. We hope you enjoyed this part of the series and we hope that you keep coming for more! Enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion and Arthegus are owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **Floor 13 Boss Room**

"You coming or what?" Artemis asked as he opened the door to the Boss Room.

"Nah, you're Artemis, you can handle a lot of the floor bosses on you're own, can't you?" Roxas said, smirking.

"Fine, you just sit back and watch as the Death Game Avengers deal with this one." Artemis said, also smirking.

 _This guy intrigues me._ Roxas thought for a moment, but soon forgot about the thought.

Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero walked in first as the others, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Leafa, and Klein walked in behind them.

The boss was a tall beast. It seemed to be a hybrid of a horse with arms and legs, and a rhino. It had a rhino horn and rock spikes on it's arms. The fur on the beast was maroon red and black and the beast's eyes were glowing red.

The Death Game Avengers charged the boss, as well as the others did as well behind them. Artemis jumped over the beast's arm as the beast tried to slap him away. Artemis ran as fast as his stats would allow him to and sliced at the arm, breaking some of the spikes on the arm, dealing extra damage to the boss. In the process, this froze the boss's arm as well.

Wolf took the chance and, with the Fire element on his khopesh, jumped and swung his flaming khopesh at the frozen arm and decapitated it. Wolf then blocked an attack coming from the right, burning the beast's fist, stunning it.

Oblivion then took the chance to get the fist drenched in water, not so the fire would extinguish, but so he could send electricity flowing through it's veins with his electricity sword, which Oblivion soon called "Kinetisys." Oblivion took the shield he called "Force of the Sea" and bashed the beast's fist with the shield, drenching it, allowing Oblivion to quickly slash the boss's fist to send electricity through it. This put the boss in a short paralysis state.

Nero and the others charged the boss, as it wasn't able to move. He ran towards the head of the beast as the others ran to keep it down. Nero, once he got close enough, smashed his hammer into the beast's skull in with such force that it depleted the boss's health down by half.

Artemis then decided to unleash a full on Quadfire Assault, unlike the last one, which didn't last for the whole abilities to be drained out in usage. Artemis called a Quadfire Assault, which then, the Death Game Avengers stood side by side, facing the boss.

 _Oh shit, I'm about to witness what everyone's making a fuss about_. Roxas thought, observing closely.

Artemis counted down from 3 to 0. When he reached 0, they activated all of their most powerful skills. The DGA group charged the boss with all the speed and aggression the game allowed with the stat increases. Artemis slashed the boss with his Black Flame Fury 100 hit combo while his Demonic Empowerment skill was active. Oblivion circled the boss, slashing and stabbing through whatever spots there were to slash, or stab, which were everywhere. Wolf furiously stabbed the boss through the chest multiple times. Nero kept smashing whatever limb or bones were still intact, as he wanted everything to be broken as he thought it should've died after most likely breaking the beast's skull.

By the time their abilities ran out of use, the boss's hp was 1% to being dead. Artemis took the honours and finished the beast off by stabbing the beast's chest through with both of his scimitars.

 _So, that's the Quadfire Assault everyone's been raving about. Just four guys using unique abilities at the same time, ripping_ _a boss apart._ Roxas thought. As he thought about this, he spaced out and Artemis was snapping at his ear.

"Hey, you hear me?" Artemis said.

"Ow ow, yes I can hear you, I just, spaced out is all." Roxas said.

"Now you can see how useful it'd be if our guilds formed an alliance, right?" Artemis asked.

"I really don't want to but if that's what I need to do then I might as well." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Sinon then walked towards them and said, "Yeah I know, it can be a drag. This guy with the khopesh literally talks to a bird."

Raven caught their attention and said to Roxas and Sinon, _*FOOL, I AM NO BIRD, I AM A CELESTIAL BEING_ *

"Oh shit, we got a talking bird?" Roxas rhetorically asked.

"He also likes torturing people with elmo masks." Sinon said.

"Shush! I did that for fun! Why do people have to be so judgemental about it!?" Wolf said.

"You've got quite the group here, I'll say Artemis." Roxas said.

A few minutes later of talking, Arthegus walked in behind them with bad news.

"Roxas, we got trouble at our headquarters! Get you and your little friends out here right now!" Arthegus said.

"Trouble? At our headquarters!? Well how 'bout we… Oh I don't know… Just fucking teleport there!?" Roxas said, angrily.

"That's what I'm doing Roxas, just get your damn crystal!" Arthegus said, trying to find his teleport crystal.

The two guilds teleported to the KOTFM headquarters. They found a swarm of PK'ers from a new murder guild called Deathwish, charging into the headquarters. The Deathwish guild was like Laughing Coffin.

"Damnit! The Deathwish guild! C'mon guys, we gotta get in there asap." Roxas said, running into the headquarters.

The rest of the group charged into the headquarters. As soon as they entered, they saw DW members killing recruits of the KOTFM guild. While the guards killed some, they wouldn't kill them all at the rate they were going.

Artemis and the others drew their weapons and charged the DW members attacking the recruits. Artemis quickly charged a group of 5 and sliced them to bits as his Ice Scimitar slowed them down, or froze them.

Wolf was running towards them, one by one and stabbed them through their chests or their necks as the blade burned easily through flesh and muscle.

Roxas took them on, one by one with his longsword. If the enemy was caught defenseless, Roxas would swing his blade through their insides. The more he killed, the more angrier he became.

Oblivion waited for the enemy to strike his shield, or for the enemy to be caught defenseless so he can bash them with his shield, drenching them first. Oblivion then can use his Kinetisys sword to electrocute their insides and outsides as the electricity went into contact with the enemy's body.

When they were done, and the SWC group met up with Roxas and Arthegus, Artemis said, "Sheesh, this fight was awesome, though some of your recruits died."

"No worries, a medic team is reviving them, as we speak." Roxas said.

"Oh right, we're not in SAO." Artemis said.

"Well why would you think that?" Roxas asked, wondering if he were completely sane.

"Well to think that one might actually like SAO, like the leader of Laughing Coffin himself, PoH. I really didn't mind SAO anyways. I met many friends there, It was exhilarating because there was so much at stake, even my life." Artemis said.

"You are emotionless and cold." Roxas said.

"Well that's what I said, after Kirito may have re enacted terrible events." Oblivion said, smirking.

"I told you to shut up about that!" Kirito yelled as Oblivion laughed.

"Well, have you seen PoH? He's much more emotionless than anything! If anything I'm just crazy." Artemis said.

"And I bet not a single brain cell of yours would be able to believe that Artemis here reincarnated from another universe." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, you're fucking lying to me, there's no way in all hell that's true." Roxas refused.

"That's how he knew that Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath was actually Akihiko Kayaba, but I still can't explain I guess." Oblivion said.

"How about this…" Artemis said, about to pull off something he didn't want to have to do. "Two guys walk into a VRMMO, a player mysteriously dies on a live show. A man with a pistol shoots a screen with the show playing on it. Later, a group of people come to that world and get rid of the killer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, you'll find out later. For now, I'd like to switch my focus to wiping out the Deathwish guild before we clear more floors. Care to join me Roxas?" Artemis asked.

Roxas looked at him, surprised. He never wiped out a guild before, not that he wanted to or needed to. Roxas's guild was just attacked however, so he thought of doing it.

"All right, let's go." Roxas said, smirking…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: If you haven't already, be sure to read the last two stories of the series (SAO: The World of Swords + SAO: The Land of Fairies) before you read this one. Enjoy the story!**

 **Time : 2 Months before the first Deathgun attack**

 **Game : Gun Gale Online, First BoB**

The DGA (Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero) group have been playing GGO for a while now, to earn some credits, in order to buy specialty weapons. For the first BoB, the DGA were teamed up with Sinon until they reached the end of the tournament.

Artemis was wielding an M4A1 for his primary, but when he got in CQC he pulled out a 500 S&W Magnum Revolver. He also had a couple weapons he used on other occasions, which he kept in his inventory at all times, as they were lighter weapons, the DP-12 and the M1911 were his other two weapons he used when he felt he was in for fight, even though his M4A1 was better. His M4A1 had an Acog scope, and grip, for extra stability, he also used full metal jackets for the bullets he used, for all his weapons, other than his shotgun, for that particular weapon he used buckshot, trading accuracy for spread shot.

Wolf used a dual wield set of Glock 18s with a specially formed bayonet that was shaped like a khopesh on each one.

Nero used an M60E4 LMG that tore everything to shreds, while dual wielding 2 Colt .357 Pythons for a side, as he, unlike Wolf, liked heavy, strong weapons, but while the Python was not as strong as the Colt .44 Anaconda, he simply did not have the strength stat to dual wield it, as it had a very powerful recoil when shot, though even that didn't have the recoil of the .500 S&W Magnum.

Oblivion, used one of his favorite assault rifles in any FPS, the AN-94 with a hybrid sight, a fore grip, and a select fire, that way Oblivion can switch to burst, that way he wasn't shooting rapidly, causing the recoil to increase. He also wielded an FN Five Seven with a suppressor, whenever he was close to an enemy, or in a situation where stealth was important.

Sinon used her newly acquired, PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, a high powered anti-material rifle that could penetrate vehicles and almost any barrier between her and the target.

The group were on the top of a building, there was a squad in front of them, but they were very far and the only way they could see them is if Sinon used the scope of her rifle on max magnification.

"It's been a month since we started playing this, and we haven't logged into ALO in a long time. Hell, I don't even remember why we went into playing this game." Oblivion said.

"To prove something to Roxas and help a friend of ours who is prone to severe danger." Artemis said.

"What kind of severe danger would be prone to anyone? It's not like GGO is like SAO or anything." Oblivion said.

For a moment of silence, Artemis later muttered, "There's a connection to the real and the virtual world, but there's only so many ways the virtual world can become real, and we've only experienced one."

Unfortunately for Artemis, Oblivion heard everything, but Oblivion hadn't said anything and kept his focus towards the squad that was coming in.

"What do those goody two shoes got on them Sinon?" Nero asked.

"Well, one of them is holding an SMG of some kind, but they are still too far for me to identify them. The others have assault rifles." Sinon said.

They waited for the squad to come into view, but they seemed to have turned away into another building, but gunshots can be heard coming from the building. It was then Sinon aimed her rifle and was able to shoot 3 guy's down from the distance they were.

Oblivion, Artemis and Nero were looking the other direction Sinon and Wolf were. Oblivion spotted an enemy who was playing solo. Upon Oblivion asking Sinon to zoom in on him, turns out it was Roxas, who refused to team up with Artemis's group, as he wanted a bigger reward if he won.

Roxas had decided he wanted a beam sword, like Kirito's. The beam was red and had a pure black handle. Roxas also had a Desert Eagle pistol, with a suppressor, and full metal jackets for the bullets he used for it.

Roxas hid behind another building around the corner, he had already saw the group, and with that, they took cover. For a minute of taking cover behind the short wall at the edge of the building, Artemis looked to see that Roxas had moved from his previous position. Artemis only thought one thing, and that was that Roxas had entered the building. As soon as Artemis brought to the group's attention that they needed to check the building, they went ahead and did so. The thing was, Roxas took cover behind a shelf that was broken down in the building. Before they went in, Sinon warned the group to check the inside first, then the top. The group agreed to this.

The group slowly opened the door, but unfortunately blew their cover since Roxas was looking towards the door and started shooting at Artemis. They quickly took cover, putting an end to Roxas shooting, for now. They heard Roxas move to the top of the building, and with that, Artemis ordered someone to throw a grenade, however nobody had any more grenades on them. Artemis decided to go up himself, so he ordered someone to act as a decoy. Oblivion, being an AGI and STA type, went ahead and took the job.

As Artemis walked upstairs to the top of the building, he saw that Roxas was putting his attention to Oblivion. Artemis saw bullet lines coming from the ground too, which meant that Oblivion took a shot at killing him, or, Oblivion being the decoy, is trying to distract him. Nevertheless, Artemis quietly took cover behind a vent and drew his 500 S&W Magnum and waited for a clear shot at Roxas. When Roxas got up and started shooting at the ground, Artemis heard what could be Oblivion getting shot. With that, it was important that Artemis quickly end Roxas, as there was no decoy anymore. Artemis took a deep breath, slowing down his heart rate, and once the time came, he put a bullet straight through Roxas's head, avenging Oblivion's death.

Artemis gestured the others to get to the top of the building to recap, and check their surroundings. When the last other two of the group got there, Artemis started speaking, "Oblivion, you saw Roxas kill him right?"

"Uh huh, and now we gotta finish the last squad, which are coming right now. So get your stuff together and take cover." Sinon said.

The group did as Sinon said. Sinon used her scope to investigate the squad's gear. She saw one had a Minigun, and the others had Assault Rifles and SMG's. Sinon took aim at the one with the Minigun first. As she pulled the trigger and the bullet appeared to have hit the man, all it did was get the attention of the squad as the bullet only took out a chunk of the man's Health. The squad took cover, except for the Heavy, who started shooting hundreds of bullets up at the top of the building, and killed Nero in the process. Artemis went downstairs to see if Roxas dropped any grenades, which he did. Artemis picked up the grenade and went upstairs to take a shot at blowing up the man.

Soon enough after the opposing squad saw Artemis in the building, and go upstairs, they knew where they were, but that didn't matter because the group was staying up there to finish the squad from getting much of a reward. Artemis, when he was ready, pulled the pin of the grenade, and threw it towards the Heavy over at the left side of the field. The grenade rolled over to the Heavy's foot after landing closeby. The Heavy had a second to react to run from the Grenade, but he was too slow and his Health was depleted until it hit the red. Sinon then aimed her rifle at the man and when she was calm, pulled the trigger and sent a high calibre bullet flying towards the man's head fast enough that the man could not react to the bullet line, killing the man.

The rest of the squad saw Sinon and started shooting in her direction. Sinon quickly took cover and Artemis and Wolf jumped off the back of the building. Artemis and Wolf split up and ran towards each side of the field. Artemis switched for his M4A1 and took cover behind a wall. As Artemis looked to the left, he saw bullet lines, so he looked to the other side and saw bullet lines as well. Artemis looked above him and saw no bullet lines, so he switched for his 500 S&W Magnum and reached over the wall and started shooting in the direction of the bullet lines and killed 2 of them before the bullet lines moved towards Artemis's arm, to which he quickly moved his arm from the bullet lines. Artemis saw as the bullet lines disappear, which meant that they were moving. This gave Artemis the opportunity to shoot down any moving enemies. Artemis switched for his M4A1 and started shooting at the guy's in the open. Artemis killed all of which who weren't in cover, leaving 3 guy's left for Artemis to kill.

Artemis looked over in Sinon's direction as she was still sniping enemies down. Artemis saw a bullet line pointed on Sinon's head, coming from a sniper on the right side. Artemis saw as the bullet flew towards Sinon, finishing her. Artemis then moved position, pulling out his 500 S&W Magnum and shot towards any open enemy as he ran to the left, but he managed to finish of the rest of them as Wolf shot the last one on the right side of the field.

When they collected their thoughts, they walked to the top of the building they were at originally. Artemis saw as Wolf pulled out a grenade. Artemis knew what Wolf was gesturing Artemis for. They would do what is called the Souvenir Grenade, which means they end off the tournament by exploding themselves with one of them holding a grenade and the other in the range of the grenade's explosion radius.

Artemis nodded, and Wolf pulled the pin with his teeth and they both held the grenade. Soon enough, the grenade killed them both, ending the first BoB, with the victory going to Artemis and Wolf, giving them both the same rewards. With the first BoB put to an end, the group went on to celebrate, and they decided to dive into ALO to celebrate with their friends as well, as the next BoB would be next month.

As they had drinks in ALO with everyone, Artemis thought about how Deathgun was to attack a pro player while he was in a live show as his avatar, which would be broadcasted to GGO. Artemis didn't know if Deathgun would show up though because this time around he possibly died in SAO.

"Hello? You there?" Roxas said, snapping his finger beside Artemis's ear.

"Ow, yes I am. I was just, contemplating." Artemis said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I was talking about how you put a bullet in my head after I killed Oblivion here with my Desert Eagle." Roxas said, as Oblivion sighed.

"Yeah, well how about the fact that Nero got torn to shreds by the guy with the Minigun?" Artemis said.

"It's only a matter of time until they ban those fucking things." Nero said angrily.

"You should have taken cover, everyone did except for you, you were trying to pop the guy with that thing of yours." Oblivion said.

"The things recoil got out of control, it's not my fault." Nero said.

"Well with how far you were from the guy, that thing would never hit the guy. If it's the recoil that got you into a tight spot then you should've gotten an assault rifle." Oblivion said.

Nero simply turned to the group. "You guy's were watching live right?" Artemis asked, to those who weren't in GGO.

They all nodded. "So, I saw Roxas had a beam sword or something along the lines right?" Kirito asked, curiously.

"Uh huh, that was. They come in a variety of colours too." Sinon said.

"And the game has a money conversion system too?" Kirito asked.

"Yup, and with that, I might be able to get that thing Lisbeth saw online that she really wanted." Oblivion said smiling. Lisbeth looked towards him and smiled too.

Kirito yawned and said, "It's getting late, me and Leafa are gonna log out pretty quickly here."

"Well, take care." Artemis said, as Kirito and Leafa logged out.

 **Time: The day of the first Deathgun Attack**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

The second BoB was put to an end already and before the third one started, Artemis messaged the group who were playing GGO to come to a bar and watch a live show. Artemis mentioned that he was expecting something important to go down there, and the group did so...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **Time: Day of the first Deathgun attack**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

Artemis sat at a table in the bar Deathgun was expected to attack a pro player of GGO. Artemis knew already that there would be someone in the victim's apartment, with a drug that would cause heart failure. When Deathgun shoots the screen, that would give a signal to the one in the apartment to kill the victim.

Artemis messaged the group already to get to the bar, but they'll need to lay low by wearing a hood over their eyes, that way Deathgun won't recognize them.

After two minutes of waiting, Wolf, Oblivion, Sinon and Roxas soon walked in with their heads down and wore hoods. They eventually sat down once they found Artemis, sitting at a table with a drink in front of him.

"So, what the hell are we doing here? Waiting around for someone to get crazy drunk and shoot up the place, only for them to get fucking wasted? Cause I can do that!" Wolf asked.

"It has to do with my prediction, see that man over there, with the metallic skull for a mask, he's the one I want you all to watch," Artemis replied.

They waited a moment before, the man, obviously pissed at something, walk over towards the screen, and raised a gun, saying, "You lied, you lied to ME!" He said with increasing volume. He shot the screen with his, soon to be famous, type 54 Black Star. Seconds later, the man keeled over and disconnected, startling everyone at the bar, he began a speech about being Deathgun, and that the gun he wielded was called that very same name, and that it had the power to kill irl, just like in SAO.

The group and left the bar upon Artemis's signal. They walked out and were soon followed by Deathgun, but they were not bothered as the man walked out and bought a horse and left the place far behind.

"So you were reincarnated? I'm still curious to know how you knew that was going to happen." Roxas asked when Deathgun was out of sight.

"It's gonna take a lot of explaining so I ask that you're ready for a long story." Artemis asked. Roxas simply nodded and allowed Artemis to continue. "I was run over by a semi-truck and multiple other cars on the road in another universe. Just so happens that it happened in this universe in 2017, but by the time I was reincarnated, it was 2022, before SAO was launched. Anyways, I was killed, and soon after I was in what seemed like purgatory, until a figure started speaking…"

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Unfortunately, you are dead." A booming voice said. "But your story isn't over yet."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Caleb yelled, startled by the loud voice. "What do you mean my story isn't over yet?"

"I am the one you are yet to believe in, Caleb. Now, I give you a choice, one I give to every newcomer. You either go to what humans call Heaven, or, you may be reincarnated to a world of your choosing. If you die there again however, you will be sent here again and have to choose another universe." The figure said, coming into view, who was God himself.

This was weird for Caleb, as he might have pretended to believe in God, he never did, but he never heard in church or read in the bible about reincarnation, or more specifically, God giving such a choice to anyone.

Caleb, as soon as he heard God ask him what he wanted to do, knew exactly where he would want to go, as he planned it in his head many times.

"All right, I choose reincarnation. However, I wish for a few conditions before I go. First, I'd like to be born in Japan, and to have a white family, like mine. I'd also like to keep my current memories." Caleb said. God's eyes widened at each proposal, but let Caleb go on. "Second, I'd like to be pre-programmed with sword fighting techniques of every variation. Thirdly, and lastly, I'd like my family to be rich and, caring, unlike many rich families."

God smiled even wider with every proposal. ' _This is a smart one, he seems to know exactly what he wants.,_ God thought. "And, where do you wish to go?" God asked.

"I want to go to a Sword Art Online universe, where Suguha Kirigaya, and Shino Asada both got trapped in SAO. Oh, I forgot, I'm gonna need to be able to speak English, and Japanese. That is all." Caleb said, happy with his decision.

God smiled, and said, "Deal."

 ***Flashback Ending***

"And that's how it went between me and God, so if I die again, I'll be going somewhere else." Artemis explained.

"Interesting." Roxas replied.

"Well Kirito is going to be diving into GGO, due to the Deathgun incident we just witnessed. All of it was real, the man on the screen died of heart failure live on a VR show that we just saw as Deathgun shot the screen." Artemis explained.

"How long until that?" Oblivion asked.

"Two days, or so I remember it being two days." Artemis said.

"Well, I don't feel a lot for playing GGO today. I did promise Lis I'd talk to her about something." Oblivion said opening his menu. Artemis grabbed his arm and spoke.

"Be here, 5:00 sharp in two days." Artemis said.

"All right, I'll put a reminder on my phone about it." Oblivion said, as he logged out.

Artemis looked towards the others and said, "Well, all we can do is figure out how we can get Kirito set up for GGO, and the third BoB."

 **Time: One day after the first Deathgun attack**

 **Place: Caleb's house**

Kazuto was training with Caleb, who was training Kazuto with his God given gift of Sword Mastery, making Kazuto stronger than the Kazuto that Caleb knew from the SAO anime, whether it was in real life, or just a game.

"This one meets my weight standards, could I use this one?" Kazuto asked, holding a big longsword.

"Alright but make sure it doesn't break, as that one is one of my favorites, and they did cost a ton." Caleb said, as he reached out for his katana. "Now we can either cut down some bamboo, or we use these instead and spar in here."

"Actually, a spar would be nice. It'd give me a reason to go on the defensive." Kazuto said, smirking.

"As you wish." Caleb said, also smirking, and passing Kazuto a wooden cylindrical practice sword, while he himself picked up an estoc shaped practice sword.

The two sparred in the sword dojo. It was Caleb who won, twice, but, once Kazuto got the hang of what he was doing, he won a round, and they ended off there.

 **Time: One day later.**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

"There he is. That's him for sure." Artemis said, pointing to Kirito, with his GGO avatar. Kirito, unlike his other avatars, this one seemed more feminine than the others, as the avatar had much longer hair, and a slightly feminine body structure.

"That's his new avatar?" Sinon said, laughing.

"It's apparently a rare model, especially since this account is transferred rather than made," Artemis replied.

The group walked over and talked to Kirito. Upon Kirito recognising them (Even with the group using new accounts) he asked, "Now can you guy's explain why you're using new accounts?"

"Goofball, because all of our shit from SAO might get fucked up." Wolf said, smirking.

"All right, now how do play? Where can I get a weapon like you guys have?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we can either gamble, or we could let you borrow a pistol and we can go hunt. But if it gets desperate, we can go and PK someone from a rival squad. Upon winning the first two BoB tournaments, we have plenty of rivals." Artemis said.

"You're kidding, so you form a guild in SAO and ALO based upon killing PK'ers, but here we are in GGO and you guy's are PK'ing." Kirito said, frowning.

"We only kill our enemies, not innocents. Besides, a ton of people PK in this game anyways, it's not like we're gonna be wiping out entire armies of PK'ers, even though mostly everyone here is a PK'er." Oblivion said.

"Yeah and besides, those fucks need to learn to play nice anyways." Wolf said, still smirking.

"Okay so basically we just PK for fun in this game?" Kirito asked.

"No, almost everyone here is a PK'er so we can't take any chances." Roxas said.

Kirito simply nodded to this and looked to Artemis and gestured him to pass him a pistol for him to use. "Shit, I don't have an extra one but someone else here should." Artemis said, looking through his inventory.

"Here, take this one. It's my spare Five Seven, I always keep a spare." Oblivion said, handing Kirito the gun.

"Five Seven? Why'd they name it that?" Kirito asked.

"Well that's the size of the bullets you'll be using with the pistol. 5.7 millimeters." Oblivion said. "So what will it be? We gamble? Or hunt?"

"I don't want to be losing money, so I'd rather hunt." Kirito said.

"Well this is different, in my world, you went and won the Untouchable game, rather than going hunting." Artemis said, chuckling as he opened a trade window, "Here, have 500 credits, that should be enough for a go at Untouchable, that way you don't lose money.

"If you're sure." Kirito said hesitantly. He walked up to the Untouchable game, and started it, he charged through dodging the bullet lines Artemis had told him about, and he seemed to get the hang of dodging, he saw that he passed the 8 meter line, he knew that he had to dodge before he saw the lines, meaning he had to, per se, predict the predictions. He slid under a bulletstorm from the animatronic, and then as he got within 4 meters from the end, he saw that the animatronic was out of bullets, "Looks like you're out of bullets," he said, before seeing a blue light coming from the end of the revolver that the animatronic was using, he jumped over a hail of lasers, flipping in mid-air and landing on his feet next to the animatronic, touching it and winning 302000 credits.

"Wasn't that easy, Kirito?" Artemis asked, "I never played that gambling game, but you seem to have won it, by the way no one has ever beaten that game, I bet I could, but I've never tried."

"Not very hard if you know what you're doing," Kirito replied, "I still want to go hunting though," He said laughing.

"Well, first, let's get you a weapon, I already know what suits your fancy," Artemis said, he walked Kirito over to the store, and showed him the photon swords, "They're light, but they get the job done," Artemis said, smiling.

"They seem to work like a regular sword, I'd like one," He said.

He paid for a black hilted, purple bladed photon sword. He began to practice with it, for he knew the BoB was coming up in a few days, and needed to be comfortable with this light a blade, before entering.

Artemis decided to buy one as well, thinking it would go well with his revolver, knowing that he had enough strength to wield the 500 S&W Magnum in one hand, as he'd been training Strength and Agility, almost exclusively.

His was a red bladed, black hilted sword, and he decided to go and train Kirito, because, with his god given sword mastery, he was able to wield any sword comfortably, even if it happened to have a weighted hilt, rather that a well balanced sword, as he prefered a balanced sword, to a sword with a heavier end, he could still wield any other weighted sword, but it wasn't as comfortable.

 **3 Days Later**

Kirito and Artemis trained in game, almost non stop, monster hunting and PK'ing scattered among many duels. They only stopped when it was time to eat or sleep.

It was 2 days until qualifiers started and now everyone in the group was training.

"Whew, that was a lot of training to do, but we're not done yet, as we still have the qualifiers to win, and there is a lot of faces we've seen before, but only 3 we haven't. We don't know how much they've improved, also, might as well say it, Deathgun's real handle is Sterben. Now that we all know that, we can see where he is on the map, however, when we won't see him when he is using an Optical Camouflage. Also if you live alone, you must be careful not to be shot by his type 54 Black Star, as that is the gun he dubbed Deathgun, it will kill IRL. I know this as, someone will enter your apartment or home and watch the stream, and when you are shot, he will inject a lethal drug into your system, ending your life, but don't worry, if you survive this, which is why we are working together, we will go to each other's house, but especially Sinon's, and that's because she is a target, but we can either kill her early game or we can protect her until the end."

"How do you know this? I know you are from another world and know what will happen but are you saying she will die without us?" Wolf asked harshly.

"No, only without Kirito, but we can protect her even better with all of us there." Artemis replied.

"Why only with Kirito?" Wolf asked.

"If Deathgun knew there were more than one person in their house/apartment, they wouldn't go for it because they wouldn't know if one were awake." Artemis said.

"Unless they look in the windows." Oblivion stated.

"Why would they do that?" Artemis asked.

"Dude, they are emotionless killers, I'm pretty sure they don't give a crap." Oblivion said. "Let's keep going so that we can Kirito for the next BoB."

"All right, so we all go to Sinon's place? Should we arm someone to guard the place?" Wolf asked.

"Sure, I'll do it, and if I see them, I will most certainly kill them." Oblivion said, suddenly with a blank expression.

"Um, Oblivion, you okay?" Artemis asked, due to the fact that he knew Oblivion didn't have an emotionless and black side, but it so seems he does.

Oblivion didn't respond, until 5 seconds later, he quickly shook his head and said, "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" Artemis asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, let's go." Oblivion said as he started to walk. Soon the rest followed Oblivion.

The group went out to look for some monsters in a forest. Upon entering, they heard loud roaring type noises. They went off to investigate the sound and found a Tyrannosaurus-Rex looking mother fucker. The group started hailing the dino with bullets, but only until they saw another guy come with a white bladed photon sword and decapitated the beast.

"No fucking way, that's a rival. Let's go kill him guys!" Artemis said, getting up and started shooting in the direction of the rival, but stopped upon seeing bullet lines towards them. The group fell back and then got back up when the bullets stopped shower over them. Everyone pulled out their weapons and chased the rival group.

As the group showered bullets towards the other group, another T-rex looking thing started chasing them and Artemis pulled out his photon sword and jumped towards the thing and chopped it in half. Artemis then caught up to the group who were still hailing bullets towards the rival group, and then Artemis ran towards the rival group as their Agility stats weren't high enough to outrun him and Artemis took three swings and killed them all with his photon sword. The group stopped to recap.

"Now Kirito, are you getting the hang of it?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it far in the tournament." Kirito replied.

The group went on and bought a vehicle on the way and went to register for the next BoB. Artemis would then expect Deathgun to show up on a bridge and kill someone, but Artemis wouldn't let that happen…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

The qualifiers went well, everyone made it into the the finals, leaving no doubt that the group would be able to protect Sinon. Artemis was wielding his photon sword and magnum, but was also using his M4A1 as a back-up. He knew that if Kirito died, Sinon would die, though he knew that even if Kirito died, Wolf would fight to his last breath to save her, but that's what worried him, for he didn't know who was on Deathgun's kill list.

Artemis spawned in an urban area, he looked around, only to see an outline of a figure move past him, as even to Optical Camouflage was slightly visible, but not with equipment, for that would defeat the purpose of the invisibility. He quickly drew his photon sword, and sliced at it, though all he hit was air, the outline was long gone.

He sighed, before drawing his M4A1 and trekking out towards the desert, however along the way, he saw a man running towards a bridge, it was a man from a group Sinon used to run with, before he entered GGO. He noticed a man dressed in white with a shotgun swinging among the trees, he knew Sinon was there, at the bridge.

He chased after them, meaning to kill Palerider, before Deathgun got to him. As he got to the bridge he saw Palerider get struck by a stun bullet. He quickly shot Palerider, and killed him as Deathgun appeared and glared at Artemis, before swiftly moving out of the way, as a shot from a powerful sniper rifle grazed the steel plating on his face. He looked up, where Artemis saw an opportunity to sneak away, around and up the hill to where Kirito and Sinon sat, startling them.

Kirito slashed at Artemis, being blocked by Artemis's red blade of his own photon sword, "Good reaction time, now look at Deathgun, he's talking to our friend's in ALO right now, though he doesn't know it," Artemis said sitting down.

Sinon looked shocked, while Kirito asked, "How do you know that?"

"Reincarnation, remember? I remember this, though I didn't think that he would go on to do this anyways, after I killed his first victim, preventing him from killing that guy IRL." Artemis said.

"I'm shocked that our friends are watching, to be honest."Sinon said.

"Not surprising, as none of you knew about them knowing, well except for Kirito, as Sugu found out." Artemis said, setting up the map, "Oh, and Kirito, Asuna will end up in your hospital room in approximately 2 hours time."

Kirito was shocked, "But how, none of them know that I'm in a hospital right now."

"Well, they do now," Artemis said, pointing at a stream camera.

"Well shit," Kirito said, but Sinon was staring at him in surprise.

"You're in a what?!" She exclaimed.

"A hospital room, that way Deathgun can't kill me IRL." Kirito said.

"Because Deathgun will have a person go into their target's house, and they will have a lethal drug ready for when the Deathgun in here kills his target. The Deathgun in the target's house is watching the stream, so when the target is shot with the gun he calls Deathgun, then that is when he injects the lethal drug in your system, stopping your heart." Artemis explained.

"Well then what about me?" Sinon asked.

"Don't you worry, Owen and Alex are guarding your place right now. If they find anybody matching the description I gave them, they can either cuff them with the cuffs I gave them, or knock him out, or just kill him. Thoug, I'm pretty sure Owen wants to kill him, and I'm sure Alex feels the same way too." Artemis explained.

"Well, I sure hope they guard the place good, and I know Alex will, right?" Sinon asked.

"Of course in fact, he'd guard you with his life if that's what it meant. I'm not saying that Owen won't because I told him he might be PoH, but I'm sure the one in here is PoH, but I don't know the answer to that." Artemis said.

"PoH? The Laughing Coffin leader?" Sinon asked.

"I knew he was from Laughing Coffin." Kirito said.

Artemis nodded and gestured them to follow him. They looked on the map for where Deathgun was and it seemed he went south of where they were, so they went ahead and went there.

 **10 Minutes later**

They were closing in on Deathgun's location. They were in an urban area now, and they walked in, and a bullet impacted the ground by Artemis's foot. They quickly hid behind a wall, and Artemis looked over the wall on the left to see Deathgun, standing there equipped with his Type 54 Black Star, pointing it directly where they were hiding. Artemis then decided that he could run to the next building with the other two, and then Artemis would start shooting at him from a vantage point upstairs in the next building.

"Okay, on the count of 3, we run to the building over there as fast as possible. Kirito, you protect Sinon while we run there. I will run upstairs and start shooting at him, and hopefully he either runs, or is killed." Artemis said.

The two nodded. Artemis counted down and soon they ran to the next building, and along with that, Deathgun was shooting at the three with his Type 54 Black Star, so they ran even faster than they would normally as these bullets were extra dangerous, especially for Sinon.

They got to the building and they didn't get shot. Kirito kept Sinon safe on the second floor and Artemis ran to the top floor and equipped his magnum and before shooting, he took a deep breath and let go of all of his worries. Once he was calmed down, he shot in Deathgun's direction and the bullet skimmed Deathgun's mask. He ran away soon after and headed to the desert.

Artemis soon walked down and said, "He went to the desert, we'll have to head there if we want a shot at killing him."

The two nodded and ran towards a bike in the distance. Artemis revved the engine and they were off to the desert area. The group went to a cave and hid there.

"So, there's another guy heading to my place?" Sinon asked.

"Supposedly, and if I'm correct, you know him quite well, and he's the last person you'd expect to try and kill you." Artemis explained.

"He knows me? How do you know this?" Sinon asked.

"Well, the anime based around what is happening right now isn't all about what Kirito is doing but rather, some of it is directed to you, meaning that someone in our universe also knows what could happen after." Artemis said.

"That's crazy," Sinon said.

"Oh yeah and what else is crazy is that if he is alive right now and is in your house, he might try and rape you instead." Artemis said.

"What!? Who is this you're talking about!?" Sinon asked, furiously.

"Well shit, it's been like how long since I reincarnated, I don't even remember. He was a boring character and I paid no attention to him at all, only until he tried to rape you, and Kirito came in and kicked his ass." Artemis said.

"Wait, I went in and kicked his ass?" Kirito asked.

"Oh yeah. You went in and fucking kicked him in the face, and then punched his nose a few times and probably broke it. He was bleeding all over his face." Artemis said. "Then he tried to drug you, but he failed miserably."

"Well at least I know I did that." Kirito said.

"Yeah, but hopefully if Owen and Alex don't kill him yet, they'll let you beat him up." Artemis said.

"Nah, I'll pass." Kirito said.

Then, a stream camera soon flew over the group, and everyone in ALO could see them talking.

"Hey, If anyone can hear us through this thing here, first let me say that we're gonna kick this Deathgun guy's ass. He can't kill IRL if he doesn't have someone in the real world to kill them, and must I say we got that covered." Artemis said.

Turns out everyone in ALO did hear them, and they all calmed down, but Asuna was thinking about what Artemis said about the person with the drug is being dealt with somehow, but she didn't care and she forgot about it. Everyone started watching closely. The stream camera soon disappeared, and Artemis got up and stretched.

"Well we should look for Deathgun on the map and head there. He'll be waiting out in the desert." Artemis said.

The other two got up and went to see a big building. Sinon decided she'd get up to the top and use it as a vantage point to snipe Deathgun. Kirito and Artemis were standing out in the field of sand, and they waited, until they saw a single bullet line point to Artemis's head, and Artemis quickly pulled out his photon sword and destroyed the bullet flawlessly. It was then Deathgun came out and said, "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Yeah I bet you were." Artemis said.

"And that other guy, Oblivion. He's been looking for the Leader of Laughing Coffin ever since I killed his little friend in SAO. She was stuck in a dungeon, and I just walked up behind her and I stabbed the little thing multiple times." Deathgun said, laughing.

"So you did it, you fucking cruel, emotionless killer. Oblivion has been telling me how innocent she was, in fact he even says she was the most innocent person in the world, so you know what? I'm gonna find you IRL, and I am gonna make sure he takes you're last breath away from you." Artemis said, furiously.

Deathgun stood there for 5 seconds, and then he pulled out his Type 54 Black Star at Artemis, and he said, "How will you find me?"

"I know everything there is with this universe. I came here to save everyone from the pain and agony you caused upon them." Artemis said.

Deathgun put away his pistol, and stood there for another 10 seconds. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Deathgun said.

"I died once already, and if I have to die again to kill you, then I don't care!" Artemis said, pulling out his red photon sword and taking Kirito's away from him. Artemis then told Kirito to run, and then he charged at Deathgun who was wielding a blade of metal that can block photon swords. Artemis ran to him and whipped his sword at his blade. Artemis was at an advantage because not only was he dual wielding, but the photon swords were incredibly light and as the blade impacted the one Deathgun was wielding, Deathgun had to keep his grip tight. Artemis then took the other blade and pushed the sword away from Deathgun's chest and Artemis quickly kept his guard with one sword and sliced at Deathgun's hand, cutting it off, leaving him defenseless. Artemis then pulled out his magnum and kicked Deathgun down to the ground and started putting bullets into Deathgun's feet and his legs. Once his HP reached 1-20, Artemis pulled pointed his sword to Deathgun's neck and said, "Good riddance." Artemis then cut his head off.

The other two, Kirito and Sinon, walked down to where Artemis stood and Artemis said, "Wanna see if three people can pull of a souvenir grenade?"

The other two thought about it, and they decided they did, as they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. Artemis pulled out a grenade and the three did a group hug before blowing up, ending the tournament.

Everyone watching in ALO started cheering and the three logged off. Artemis however wasn't ready to end this yet, as he wanted to make sure that the other Deathgun wasn't free.

 **Sinon's Apartment**

Artemis parked his mustang to see a tied up man, as well as Owen and Alex standing there hiding under the deck.

"Hey Caleb! Don't worry, we got this asshat under control." Owen said.

"So, let's make him talk, shall we?" Caleb said, taking the man and putting him in the trunk of his car and driving off to Alex's place, where they killed Suguo. They tied him in the same chair they killed Suguo on as well.

He woke up and said, "Where am I?"

"Oh, we just have to ask you a few questions. Who is the real Deathgun?" Caleb asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"Oh my god dude, look around. You really wanna us off today?" Caleb asked. The other two emerged from behind the door.

"Who is Deathgun's real name, and where does he live before I take this and slam it down on your skull." Owen said, wielding a sledgehammer.

"Holy shit Owen, what the hell?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, this is nothing. I was watching the stream and I heard Deathgun say he killed Platia, so you know what? I'm gonna find out where he lives, and if this man over here doesn't speak, he's gonna regret it." Owen said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

"Okay, look here. You tell us Deathgun's real name, and we'll let you go." Alex said, sarcastically as he wanted to kill him anyways.

"Why should I tell you?" The man asked.

"Because, I know you and Deathgun are brothers, and I know who you are, so where does Shouichi Shinkawa live?" Caleb asked.

He gasped and said, "How do you know his name?"

"Well you see, Kyuoji, I know your name as well. For a person who was reincarnated from another universe with the future of this universe played out in an anime, it's easy to identify a person." Caleb said.

Kyuoji gasped, and said, "What the fuck are you talking about?

"Honestly? I don't know anymore, Alex, you play Trevor and torture the hell out of him for the info we need," Caleb said, turning away and walking out of the room.

Alex then got the same tray that Caleb had with the adrenaline and the scalpels that Caleb used to harvest Suguo's organs and drew a scalpel and said, "Can you tell me what Anatomy means?"

"Why? You gonna open me up?" Kyuoji asked.

"Not until you tell me where your brother lives. Where does he live?" Alex asked.

"If I tell you, you swear on your life that you won't kill him." Kyuoji asked.

"Yeah, whatever, write down his address, and I'll be gone." Alex said.

Kyuoji foolishly gave Alex his address, and then Alex walked away to get that sledgehammer Owen had earlier, and his Elmo mask. He came back inside and Kyuoji said, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Killing you." Alex said, laughing. Alex then took the sledgehammer and smashed his skull into his brain.

"Ah, so many memories. That's what a Nervegear does when you die in SAO." Alex said, as Caleb and Owen walked downstairs.

"Ah c'mon Alex, too sudden." Caleb said. "You got his address right?"

"Oh yeah I did. Let's get there and let Owen kill him. After all, he did kill his friend, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah he did. I told Owen about it already." Caleb said.

The group got into Caleb's car and Caleb got the drug he needed to knock Deathgun out. Alex was the distraction, as he would knock on the door loudly, and Deathgun would open the door, and then Caleb would quickly inject the drug into his system and bring him into Alex's basement. Once they did that, the man woke up and saw someone wearing an Elmo mask, and two others wearing Elmo masks in the shadows. He shook his head and said, "Whatever the fuck this is about, tell me before I kill you all!"

Owen, who was standing in front of the tied up man, revealed a strip of duct tape from behind his back, and taped his mouth shut and said, "You really enjoy stabbing 13 year old girls in the back, don't you?"

The man started struggling and tried to pry off the rope that tied him to the chair, but he couldn't and got tired. Owen then took a needle full of adrenaline and injected it into his system, waking him up.

"You know, I always thought it was that PoH guy, who was the leader of Laughing Coffin, but it was you all along. I joined a mercenary guild in SAO, just so I can kill you, but it turns out that I get to kill you IRL." Owen said.

The man struggled even more and tried to scream as Alex handed Owen the same knife that killed the one who killed Caleb. Owen then ripped off the tape and then the man said, "Why must everyone I kill lead to me getting killed?"

"Well, you are a dumbass. Second, you really think I wouldn't want to avenge her? You killed an innocent child, and that comes back to you in the form of punishment. So allow me to kill you." Owen said.

Owen then took off the man's shoes and then he stabbed through his feet. He was screaming now, and then he took a brick he saw in the back of the room and broke his nose with it. He then took off his sock and put the brick inside and then whipped it at his crotch, causing two loud popping sounds. He then took the knife and stabbed his knee.

The poor man was screaming, until Owen said, "You're gonna break my fucking ears, shit man." Owen then took the sledgehammer and slammed it on his feet. He then saw a pair of tweezers, and he grabbed them, and he took a scalpel and cut around one of his teeth, loosening it. He then took the tweezers and pried the tooth out. He did the same thing for two other teeth as well.

"You're gonna go out much slower than your brother did, so at least enjoy your last minutes on earth," Caleb said laughing.

"Y-you monsters!" He screamed, hoping for someone to hear him, but little did he know, these walls were sound proof.

"Monsters? Monsters?! Oh I'll show you monsters! Owen let me take the reins for a bit!" Caleb said.

"B-but this is my kill," Owen whined, as Caled ripped the tray from his grasp.

"Don't fucking worry about it, he's yours, I just need to beat some sense into him for his attitude," Caleb said as he placed the tray back onto the cart, and grabbed the half melted nails from inside their heated coal bath, he motioned to Owen and Alex to hold the man's arms steady, and he proceeded to push them into the man's hands and feet, laughing as he did so.

He began crying, "You tried to send your brother to kill our friend, and not only our friend but HIS girlfriend," He said angrily, pointing to Alex, "Now prepare to pay for your troubles, ya bastard." He grabbed the generator, and hooked the jumper cables to each of the nails. He laughed as he turned on the generator, "Now, now," He said happily, "We will visit you soon, but don't wear yourself out, ok?" He laughed gleefully as he left the room.

 **5 minutes later**

The three walked back into the room, to see a cooked up man laying on the table. Caleb walked over, and turned off the generator, he then grabbed one of his adrenaline shots, and injected it into the man, causing him to jump slightly, and open his eyes wide, he looked over to see Caleb with Owen holding Deathgun's leg out.

Caleb laughed, "Now say goodbye to walking for a while, if ever," He dropped to his knees bringing his elbow down, right on the kneecap, shattering it, and the joint below it. Caleb grabbed his other leg, and said, "Owen, if you would do the honors," he said smiling.

"With pleasure," He replied, doing as Caleb did, bringing his elbow down on the kneecap, with similar results.

Caleb smiled and flicked a scalpel towards Owen's direction, he caught it, and Caleb said, "It's time for the harvest, and since this is your kill, you'll do the honors."

Owen nodded, and he then made a cut under his rib cage, and above his waist. He then cut down the middle, creating a doorway. Owen then opened the doorway and put his hand in and said, "Now let's see what you got here."

Owen pulled out his gall bladder and said, "Aw jeez, you still have this? Not everyone has one." He then placed it in a box and pulled out his liver and said, "What the hell? Man you destroyed this thing." Owen then pulled out what looked like a smokers lung and Owen said, "Well, this thing ain't gonna be working anymore, might as well take it out." Owen then pulled out one of his kidney and said, "I know a guy named Jack who would love to plant this in his garden."

Owen then looked and saw after he removed all of his other organs, besides one of the lungs, and his heart, that he was ready to rip his heart out. "Well, it seems that you have a heart? You can't have that thing anymore! Only good people have hearts! Killing 13 year old girls isn't good at all!" Owen said, as he ripped the man's heart out.

Alex walked down and asked, "You done?"

"Oh yeah, we're done. Let's get this place cleaned up so I can go home happily." Owen said. The group then cleaned up the place and Caleb and Owen went home.

 **The next day, ALO**

Artemis walked over to Lisbeth and Oblivion's shop to see how they were doing, and upon entering, Artemis saw Oblivion and Lisbeth, working on a sword. Artemis walked in and said, "Hey guys, how's life?"

"Well, it's all right I guess." Oblivion replied.

"Aw… You seemed extremely happy when you left Alex's place yesterday, from doing that thing," Caleb laughed.

"Alex's place? The thing? What are you talking about?" Lisbeth asked.

"Oh jeez." Oblivion muttered.

"Oh, you know, killing Deathgun with me and Alex in a torture room, nothing special," Artemis said nonchalantly.

"Dude! What the fuck, not in front of my girlfriend… Oh shit, probably shoulda denied it when I had the chance." Oblivion started glaring at Artemis, who laughed.

"You think you scare me, not a chance in hell," He said laughing, "But either way I'm not innocent either, I literally dissected Suguo, and fried him with electricity, then again I did that to Deathgun too, well not the dissection part," Artemis started laughing hysterically, causing Lisbeth to back away.

Artemis stopped laughing and became upset, "Call everyone else here, I wish them to know too, I've been feeling heavy with guilt, though at the same time felt never better, y'know what I mean?"

Oblivion looked at him for a moment and said, "Fine." Oblivion went and called them over. When they got there, Artemis stood in front and started speaking.

"I have a confession to make, so I want everyone to be ready, all right?" Artemis asked. Everyone nodded, and Artemis continued.

"I killed Suguo and Deathgun IRL." Artemis said.

Everyone gasped, and Wolf stood up, and walked over to Artemis. Artemis was expecting a sword through the skull, but he got something he never expected, support, "You think you did it alone, you cheeky mother fucker?" He said smiling, "I did just as much as you, and though I know you can't keep a secret from your friends, so I might as well just say, you're an idiot for thinking you did it alone."

Oblivion shrugged, "At least we got to use those elmo masks, that was fun," He said, also standing, "And I killed Deathgun, you just beat some sense into him," He turned to everyone gathered, "And you want to know why I killed him? It was for more than just Sinon, it was for someone else. I hope everyone remembers why I joined SWC. A long while back, when I logged onto SAO, I met a young girl who wanted to help those in the town of beginnings, because we knew right from the start that the logout button was missing."

Everyone knew who he was talking about, and he looked to Lisbeth, who started drawing a few tears. "Her name was Platia, and we were in a party until the first boss was defeated. A few months later, she was killed brutally as she was stuck in a dungeon on floor 21. So I stopped to find a mercenary guild and I joined SWC. We managed to wipe out Laughing Coffins headquarters. Now we entered GGO and I soon find out who killed her, and so it was Deathgun. We found him IRL and avenged the young girl I mourned for so long now."

Kirito got up and asked, "And why did you guy's kill Suguo?"

"Because he tried to kill you outside the hospital, and he raped your girlfriend." Artemis replied.

It was then Leafa stood up and hugged Artemis and as she did this she said, "Don't dwell on the deaths of those you've killed and think about those you've saved instead."

The group inside were drawing tears, until Oblivion stood up and said, "Well, let's not sit here and cry, let's celebrate!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **December 24th, 2025**

 **21st Floor Boss Room**

Artemis and the gang were fighting the 21st Floor Boss to get Kirito and Asuna's house back. Artemis led a group of himself and Wolf, Oblivion, Nero, Roxas, Arthegus, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Leafa, and Agil. Artemis had the capabilities to kill the boss solo, but he decided to let everyone chip in.

Kirito let out a battle cry and charged the boss first, as he was anxious to get his and Asuna's house back, and the others charged the boss behind him. As Kirito ran towards the boss, Artemis jumped towards the blade coming at Kirito's direction and he blocked it and pushed the sword back allowing Kirito to go full offensive. Kirito cut the boss's chest 7 times before he fell back as the boss recovered from being knocked back. Roxas then ran towards the boss and as the boss swung at him, he rolled out of the way, allowing someone to get a few licks in. Wolf and Sinon charged the boss and jumped. As Wolf was in the air, he took a swing at the boss's arm and cut it, and as Sinon was airborne, she drew an arrow and shot it at the boss's leg, freezing it in place. It was then Nero charged at the other leg and knocked the boss onto the ground by smashing his warhammer on the back of it's foot and while Nero did this, Oblivion jumped at the boss's blade as the boss tried to swing it at Nero as he charged the boss. It was then while the boss was getting up from the ground and was about to die, Asuna jumped at the boss's chest and struck at it multiple times until it died.

"Good job guys, now we just have to make sure that Kirito and Asuna's house is still on the 22nd floor and our job here is done." Artemis said.

"Well why wouldn't it be here though? What would be the point in removing it?" Oblivion asked.

"Some people are dickheads, and they do dick things to piss people off." Artemis said.

The group went up to the 22nd floor and upon entering, they saw what was the most beautiful sunset ever witnessed, which Kirito and Asuna clearly remember. "Well, Merry Christmas you two. Now go find your house before some asshole buys it." Artemis said.

"Thanks everyone!" Asuna yelled as she flew above the ground with Kirito. They then flew away to find their house.

"They're like two papers stuck on hot glue, aren't they?" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, what'd I tell you?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah but look at you two." Wolf said, referring to Oblivion and Lisbeth. "You two are like two papers stu-"

"Yeah we know, you said that multiple times back in SAO." Lisbeth said.

"Well, we still have that Deathwish guild to wipe out into oblivion." Artemis said. Oblivion laughed a bit to this, then Artemis continued, "But for now, let's just fuck around in our headquarters, shall we?"

 **SWC Headquarters**

"Yeah I know that it's not as big as the one we had in SAO, but we'll upgrade eventually." Artemis said.

"Well, if we can at least have a bit of fun, I'm sure it won't be such a big deal, if Nero doesn't take up all the fucking room." Wolf said, jokingly.

"Oh I'll take your head off right now." Nero said, laughing a bit.

The group went down to a recreation room with a bar that Agil attended, and they had a shuffleboard, a couple of pool tables, and few dart boards. Artemis and Wolf were clearly fucking drunk and Leafa was laughing as they said weird things, and Wolf almost passed out and hit his head on the table, but Sinon kept him from hitting the table hard.

Leafa soon got drunk, and as Artemis saw this, he said, "Let's go upstairs and- fu-fucking do the 'thing'."

Leafa laughed and said, "A-all right then." Kirito heard this and he started protesting, but apparently he was also drunk and he almost fell over but Asuna kept him from hitting the ground.

 **2 hours later**

Artemis and Leafa did their thing and then they went downstairs to see a note on the door.

 _If you are reading this, we all logged off, since it's getting late. Tomorrow, since we already got the info we need to raid Deathwish's headquarters._

 _P.s, Leafa, don't do the thing again, Okay? Okay good, let's keep it that way._

 _-Kirito_

"Nah, Ima do the thing wh-whenever I want so f-fuck yo-u." Leafa said.

"Let's l-log off for tonight, all right?" Artemis said, opening his menu…

Suguha logged off and woke up to hear Kazuto making sounds downstairs in the kitchen. Suguha then walked down and said, "Y-you smashing stuff down here?"

"W-why must you always, d-do that thing with C-Caleb?" Kirito asked. They were still technically drunk as the Amusphere manipulates their brains.

"B-because, fr-ree will, and second, it-ts a game, s-so nothing bad's gonna h-happen." Suguha said. It was then Suguha got a text from Caleb saying the following…

 _Heiy Sgugdu, igm ouisife youtr housre, sos wei cnan waalk tooyu mye hous ansd doe thiungsd ds._

He followed up the message with:

 _Jsut jkidduing, but I wanmna taljk to uir brouther, we dsoln't do tyhat anyumnore._

Suguha looked slyly at her brother, and said, "He's here."

Just then, Caleb walked in, "S-aw this p-place (hic) was unlocked, so I hope you don't mind," He looked at Kazuto, who looked horrified.

"W-what do you want with my sister?" He asked, walking threateningly up to Caleb.

Caleb laughed, "That first text was a joke, and thank god I recover from in game drunkenness faster than you guys, but either way, I'm not here for her, I'm here for you."

Kazuto, who, ever since Caleb's confession was wary around him, and was very scared for his life when Caleb said this, he cowered in a corner and screamed, "Please don't kill me!"

Caleb laughed, "Now why would I do that? Especially to my best friend, I only do that to my enemies who hurt my friends, though Sugu, well she was telling me that she would deny what you said, just for fun, and honestly, I don't appreciate you controlling her love life, so for that," Caleb pulled out a multi ended whip, "you get 10 lashes."

Kazuto was even more terrified, and he began crying, but Caleb began laughing, "Oh come on man, it was a joke, dumbass, now get up and give a brotha a hug."

Kazuto looked up and saw that Caleb had given the whip to Suguha and saw that she was stifling a laugh, but she couldn't hold it, and began laughing loudly. He stood up on unsteady legs and cautiously wrapped his arms around Caleb.

"Dude, you gotta lighten up, I'm not any different than I was before, yes I may have done things, but hey, how many times have I protected you and every one of our friends, I haven't done anything to harm you outside of duels right?"

Kazuto nodded, becoming more comfortable around him by the second, "Yeah sorry, the fact you killed people, in cold blood mind you, even if it's with the right reasons, it still scares me."

Caleb laughed again, "Man, don't worry, I won't hurt any of my friends, though I might smack 'em upside the head when they're being stupid, but other than that I won't hurt them."

"Oh," Kazuto said, wondering how hard Caleb hits, he then got up, and asked, "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"About if you truly love your cousin," He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Kazuto was shocked, not only about the question but that Caleb knew about who Suguha actually was to him.

They heard a gasp behind them, and Caleb turned to see Sugu with tears welling up in her eyes, as she knew how Caleb knew, as well as that he doesn't bullshit.

"Y-you're my cousin?" She asked.

Caleb answered for Kazuto, "Yes, you guys are cousins, not brother and sister, I forgot that you didn't know, if you didn't enter SAO, you're mother would have told you, but that didn't happen, Kazuto knew the whole time, and that's why he grew distanced before SAO."

She looked at Kazuto, before rushing into Caleb's arms and said, "Is this true!? You knew this the whole time!?"

Kazuto hesitated for a moment and sighed before he said, "Y-yes I did, but I would have told you, but I never knew how to go about telling you, as it'd make you upset."

"So then why are you controlling me? Why can't I have free will in terms of my love life with Caleb? Huh!?" Suguha asked, angrily.

"I'm just… I'm worried about you. I don't want you to go through the stress of having a baby at 16, even if it happens in a game and not real life." Kazuto said, before realizing something, which Caleb was thinking the same thing.

"I think I know what you're thinking. If we had a child in a game, it would…" Caleb said, waiting for Kazuto to finish.

"Teach you two how to parent irl?" Kazuto said.

Suguha stopped crying and said, "I won't have a child until I'm old enough Kazuto, I promise. You don't have to worry about everyone and feel guilty if things don't go well for them."

Kazuto smiled and said, "Okay then, but you two be careful all right?"

Suguha nodded, and Caleb took her to bed and then he said goodbye to both Suguha and Kazuto before he left the house and started walking home.

 **December 28th**

 **Caleb's new house**

After Caleb got some food to keep him energized for the next week, he noticed he got a message from Suguha 2 minutes ago. He then checked the message, and it said that she wanted him to join her and Kazuto on a quest to get Kirito the Excalibur. He then texted her saying that'd he would be on in a moment once he got his food organized.

Once Caleb finished, he went into his room and layed down on his bed and he put his on Nervegear and turned it on. Once the Nervegear was done doing it's initial boot up, Caleb said, "Link Start" and soon, lights flashed towards him.

Artemis spawned in and once he logged on, he saw a message notification up, so he checked to see that Leafa sent him a message telling him to meet everyone at Lisbeth and Oblivion's shop. Artemis then flew there and upon entering, he saw that Kirito, Leafa, Sinon, Wolf, Asuna, Klein, Oblivion, and Silica were having a conversation.

"So, Nero and Roxas aren't here?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Nero about it and he said he had some shit to do at home." Oblivion said.

"And Roxas is apparently busy too." Wolf said.

Lisbeth then walked over with all their weapons and said, "Alright, we're ready to go!"

Everyone got up and picked out their weapons, and then Klein started boasting about how he didn't use magic, until Oblivion and Lisbeth pointed out he used magic on another quest, but he didn't know it. Artemis and Leafa had already met a monster earlier and befriended it, so Leafa named it Tonky. They then left to where they needed to go next…

 **15 minutes later**

"Ah do I ever love the cold air." Wolf said. Asuna then activated a frost-resist spell, relieving everyone of the cold air.

"Ah c'mon! Why'd you do that!?" Wolf complained.

"Because some of the others were shivering." Asuna said.

"So Leafa, you got a ride?" Artemis asked.

"Yup, in fact it's on it's way." Leafa said. She then whistled loudly, and soon, they heard a loud sound in the distance, and Tonkey flew over to Leafa and the others. The group got on, except for Leafa and Klein, which Tonkey has his trunk on Klein's head, and Leafa explained how this was Tonkey telling him to get on his back. They then got on and soon, they were flying away.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

They flew in silence, one of which Artemis did not like, but soon Artemis began talking, "Anyone know why the player's are siding with the frost giants, not the tentacle elephants? I mean they could just kill the monster's without the help of the frosty feet, but hey, I love Tonky just as much as the next guy, but still, we could just kill those who wish the blue man group to win this war," He said, causing Oblivion to chuckle a bit, and the other's to stare curiously at him.

Artemis clarified by saying, "Hey, I'm just saying we could prevent them from creating Ragnarok and destroying Alfheim, that's what'll happen if the frost giants win," when Artemis saw that everyone was just as confused as before, Artemis sighed heavily, "For fuck sakes, anyone read Norse mythology, or even know what it is?"

Leafa, who stared for a sec, before realizing what her boyfriend was talking about, said, "Oh yeah, that's right, if the frost giants win, they will attack Alfheim and destroy everything," she stood up, and looked over the edge of Tonky's back and saw player's attacking Tonky's friends.

"I wouldn't advise looking, as it's a very upsetting sight, now back to what I was going to say, there is a cold realm underneath Jotunheim that's called Niflheim and that is the true home of the frost giants and is also the homeland of primordial darkness, cold, mist, and ice. The first being, the giant Ymir, was born when ice from Niflheim and fire from Muspelheim met in the middle of Ginnungagap, the abyss that had formerly separated them. Muspelheim is the home of the fire giants, and is one of the nine worlds, like Niflheim. It is the polar opposite of Niflheim, it being the realm of heat and fire. Ragnarok is also known as the Twilight of the Gods, and involves every one of the gods killing each other and ending the world," Artemis sighed at the end of his lecture and looked to see everyone looking at him, surprised.

"How the fuck do you know all that?!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I've always been into Norse mythology, but I kinda surprised myself, I didn't know that I knew all that, I guess my research paid off," Artemis said nonchalantly.

A voice came from behind them, "It seems you have befriended my people."

Artemis turned and replied, "Oh hey, Uror, just giving my friends the necessary information to do your quest."

"And I thank you for that, it allows me to just tell you that I require you to go to Thrymheim and defeat the Ymir, king of the frost giants, before they destroy the rest of my friends," Uror said.

"Daddy, that's an NPC, but not any regular NPC, this NPC code is more like an AI than a regular NPC," Yui said, popping out of Kirito's pocket.

"Really?" Kirito said, looking at Uror.

"Of course, she is! Do you hear the way she speaks?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kirito said, afraid of pissing Artemis off.

Uror handed Artemis a locket, that had a green medallion in the centre, and said, "Once the colour of the locket fades away completely, it means all my friends are dead, and that you've failed the quest."

"Already understood, now let's go and get that damned sword!" Artemis said, laughing.

Uror wished the group farewell and disappeared, "Now, as we are heading there, I will tell you right now, that the kill quest the players are doing is a fake, meant to give them Caliburn, a fake Excalibur, and Jotunheimr wasn't always ice, the World Tree extended into a pool of water and gave life to all that inhabited Jotunheim, until Ymir, king of the frost giants, threw the sword into the pool and severed the roots, and turned Jotunheim into a winter wasteland."

"Ok, so what are we doing sitting around, let's go!" Wolf said impatiently.

"Calm down! We are here now," Oblivion said as they pulled up to a plateau on the upside down ice pyramid.

With all the information they needed, they wasted no time in entering the palace.

They came across a few giant's but Artemis and Wolf put them down faster that a house of cards in a hurricane, and walking away with a smile on their faces.

Artemis warned them that there were some minotaurs ahead, which Wolf laughed at, but he didn't know that the bosses were scaled to the highest level person in the group, which happened to be Artemis. He knew this of course, and he told them not to be hit, as it was his level, and when everyone looked at them with their identification skill, they saw he was right, and everyone looked worried, as none of them had faced a monster that high a level difference yet, except for Kirito and Asuna, for they had fought against the floor 75 boss back in SAO long before they were ready.

"Be careful not to get hit, Wolf, Oblivion and Leafa would be fine, but everyone else should be very careful," Artemis said, before activating his sneak skill and walking around behind the monster for a sneak attack bonus, he stood up and jabbed the black minotaur in the back for 3X the regular damage, it screamed and turned around, but Artemis had already gone back into hiding.

The other's were curious as to why Artemis had gone back into stealth, but nonetheless sat in wait, when Artemis reappeared, he was behind the golden minotaur, and he did much the same thing, but only with a 2X damage hit, which confused the others, because they knew Artemis would hit it with all he's got, and they knew that with his sneak skill, he could do much more damage with that, but once again Artemis was in hiding again, so it surprised them when he reappeared behind them.

"The golden one has a high defence against physical attacks, where the black one has a high defence against magic attacks, that is why my attack on the gold one did so little damage, and they will rotate out so the elemental skills will do the most damage to the golden shit pile, while the regular skills will do the most damage to the black cow, but do not use pure magic against the gold one or we will face a powerful duo, at the same time, and we don't want that, because I could only hold them off for a couple of minutes before they kill me and in turn kill you," Artemis said, and they nodded, getting ready to attack, to which Artemis said, "I'm gonna sneak attack gold, once you see that, charge him and let me tank the bastard, or at the very least, if things go wrong, don't let them hit you."

"Right," They said collectively, just below the detection level of sound. Artemis snuck behind the golden minotaur and readied an attack with his best swords, Hellfire and Shadow, his fire sword and his life drain sword. He knew his swords, due to the enchantments on them, would allow him the upper hand, for he did not need to prepare a special skill for high damage, whereas, people without enchanted weapons would be in a world of hurt, but even so, he readied a fire skill, just to enhance the damage even more, and he chose to do a skill connect as well, fire and demonic, would do nicely. He started his attack with Hellfire, and to add to the fire damage he used his fire skill on that sword, he then followed it up, knowing that he was still viable for another sneak attack bonus and still would be until he finished the attack, with an demonic attack from Shadow, dealing a ton of damage plus some DOTs (Damage Over Time effects), he once again followed up with another fire skill from Hellfire, and then another demonic skill from Shadow. He ended up striking 5 times and dealt ¾ of the minotaur's heath, but there was one thing he'd forgotten, you couldn't move for 4 seconds after finishing a skill connect. He was flung across the room, and slammed into the wall hard, dealing ⅘ his health in damage, which wasn't good as the minotaur charged him, but he was quick to recover and rolled out of the way of the attack, making the Minotaur run into the wall, dealing significant damage.

"Artemis!" Leafa cried, as she charged the beast with a wind attributed sword skill, "You bastard!" She screamed, and hit the monster as hard as she could, but even though she landed the blow, she was struck with a backhand, and was flung away. Wolf, infuriated by his friends being manhandled, swung his fiery khopesh into the back of the monster's leg, sending it to it's knees, but Kirito, just as mad, began his own skill connect, even though the monster was about to die from the DOTs began a fire and ice combo, striking it down in 4 hits, the final being a stab to the chest, blasting ice everywhere, and ending it's life.

The group was about to celebrate when Artemis reminded them about the other cow in the room, which they turned menacingly toward it, and charged it as a team, Oblivion landed the killing blow, with his lightning sword, using a lightning skill.

Artemis turned to Kirito, "You did good with your combo, however, as you are using a lightning sword and not an ice sword, you would have been better off using a lightning skill with it instead, would have done more damage," He said, smirking.

"Oh, shit, I forgot," Kirito laughed, and Artemis began laughing as well, understanding his plight.

"Welp, we gotta keep going, or we'll fail the mission." Artemis said, before heading down the stairs.

They went through a few more floors, killing the bosses more easily, due to Artemis being ready for the attacks, and making a plan for Wolf, who had the same stealth stat, to be there to block the attack coming Artemis's way when he finishes the skill connect.

They finished off the boss on the floor just before Ymir, and they were on their way down a passage when they saw a beautiful lady sitting in a cage of ice.

Klein's eyes lit up, and he went to save her, when Kirito and everyone else deduced that it was a trap, "We don't have time to deal with a trap right now, we will run out of time," Kirito said, before walking off.

Artemis laughed causing everyone to look at him, "All Klein see's is a lady in distress, and all I see is a man in a disguise, or more correctly, Thor, the God of Thunder, pretending to be Freyja, the receiver of the slain, the warrior goddess, and the one who taught Odin, the Allfather of the Gods, magic, and on top of that, she is the sole survivor of Ragnarok. No, it's no trap, we need her, for this will be one hell of a battle, and we must find Mjolnir, for when she touches it, she will revert back to Thor, and wreak face, literally," He said, once again surprising everyone of his knowledge of Norse mythology.

They nodded and but Klein was upset to hear that Freyja was a guy, but he still did the honours of freeing her. They walked down the hall and right when they reached the door, the frost resistance spell gave way, and Asuna was once again forced to cast the frost resistance spell again, but right after she does this, Freyja cast a max health up spell, which even increased Artemis's already extremely high health. Artemis thanked her before opening the door, and entering the room. He used a lightning spell on the ground, and he quickly found where Mjolnir was hiding, but as he touched it, and loud voice rumbled in the hallway towards the throne, "Who dare touch my prized possession!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

"Who dare touch my prized possession!" A loud voice yelled, and Artemis scrambled to get to the hammer, but right when he was close, he heard a loud slam right behind him, it was a gigantic foot.

He slowly looked behind and upwards, to stare into a face that was riddled with rage, the giant's hand wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides, "Well shit, looks like Frosty balls has picked me up, what're ye gonna do then, squeeze me?"

"Little fairy, you come into my throne room, and dare attempt to steal my treasures, I'll do more than squeeze you, I'll crush you," He then proceeded to slam Artemis into the ground repeatedly, causing great pain, but somehow Artemis endured it, even though the pain was nowhere near as great as SAO, he hadn't felt pain like this since he was run over.

Soon Artemis broke, and he cried out in pure agony, a sound Wolf never wanted to hear again, as he was there the day of Artemis's death, and his anger was slowly building, with each slam, each cry of pain, only increasing his anger, but as he was about to charge, the giant Ymir, stopped his pummeling, and left him on the ground, but when Artemis recovered and began to stand, the giant stomped on him, causing Leafa to cry out, and the monster began repeatedly stomping him, until the giant stomped him and cried out in pain, recoiling and everyone saw Artemis, with Shadow piercing the giant's foot, healing him, preventing the death that was sure to come soon. His face was a mask of rage, none of which anyone in the group had seen before, it scared even Wolf, who was always stoic with his emotions, never being swayed by fear, though this time was different, as the anger played clearly across his face showed that he was gonna go all out, something he never did, even in SAO, or in any other situation, for every other time it was fun, now it wasn't Artemis meant business, and that scared everyone for none of them knew his full potential, but with the restrictions of the game, Artemis was forced to forgo skill connect, due to the lag it caused, though the lag only occurs when using elemental skills.

Artemis screamed, and before the foot could crush him again, he darted out from underneath the giant Ymir. He slid to a stop, instantly turning around and charged the monstrous figure, he sliced the foot a few times, doing more damage than normal due to Hellfire and Shadow, the damage boost from the elemental damage that was infused in the blades was especially useful to him, because ice is weak against fire, and Hellfire gave him the advantage for that, and being humanoid, Ymir was weak to his life drain, Shadow couldn't drain life from golems and other creatures made without flesh, fleshy beasts were susceptible to life drain because they were true living beings, not kept alive by enchantments.

Artemis stabbed the giant in the ankle with Shadow, causing his health to fill completely, and he proceeded to climb the beast, using his swords like ice picks. He ascended the beast quicker than any would imagine a man, even in a game, could do, and as he reached the face, he yanked both weapons out and spun like a tornado, denying the monster any chance of grabbing him, and he slowed down for a slight second to wind up an attack aiming directly for his eyes, he swung, slashing both of Ymir's eyes, before once again winding up an attack, but this attack was different, it was his Black Flame Flurry, and the group could see this, as well as see the giant was distracted, and they all attacked, Wolf using Blood Wrath, Oblivion using Blur of Aura, and Kirito using Starburst Stream. Leafa went for the hammer Mjolnir, and Freyja followed, though along the way she was casting spells, at Ymir, as they reached the Mjolnir, Freyja grabbed it, and instantly was swarmed by lightning.

By now the giant was hurting, it was screaming out in pain and rage, and then it felt lightning energy nearby and knew Mjolnir was taken, he furiously shook everyone off him, and spotted a peculiar sight, Thor was standing in front of him, and Freyja was nowhere to be seen, though the giant king didn't care too much about that, he cared to know why there was a god in his room.

Thor went on the attack, swinging Mjolnir with such strength, but sadly, he was blocked by Ymir, who summoned a frost axe right before Thor attacked. The two began swinging their weapon at each other, never landing a blow, except for punches, which still made the ground shake beneath their feet.

"Guys, it's time we helped Thor out and distract that bastard, what do ya say?" Artemis said, raring to go fuck frosty balls up a little more.

"Hell yes! He's fucking dead!" Wolf said and Oblivion nodded, feeling no obligation to speak as Wolf seemingly read his mind.

"For what he did to you, friend, there's no way I'm holding back now," Kirito said.

"I must help, I feel terrible for sitting back while you were being smashed to pieces," Leafa said with tears in her eyes.

"You did exactly as I would have wished, I didn't need you dying on me now, it would take too long to respawn, and get back here," Artemis said, "And I'd rather not have your death on my conscience."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," She said, readying her katana.

"Can we stop yaking and start smashing!" Wolf said, agitated.

"Right," Artemis said, before charging the giant, before stopping and keeling over.

Everyone other than Asuna and Leafa continued the charge, knowing they could handle it, "What's wrong, you're not in pain, right?" Leafa asked, concerned.

"A little too much, when I was run over by that fucking truck in my last life, that's about the amount of pain I was in during the beating I took, and now it's coming back to me," Artemis groaned, "and because of it, my heart's racing a little too fast, and since I'm still using my Nervegear rather than an Amusphere, I may still have a heart attack due to my heart beating so fast, I mean I'm getting the warning due to the game, but I'm not gonna be kicked off due to the Nervegear not having that function."

"Oh shit, you gotta log off, before you hurt yourself," Asuna urged him, before tossing out a few heals to the rest of the group.

"Naw, I'm fine, I mean look at me, I look like I've been in a train wreck, and I feel like shit, but I won't pussy out because of the threat of a heart attack, but still, I need a breather." Artemis said, as the other's finally distracted Ymir into looking away from Thor, allowing the Thunder God to land a heavy hit on the giant king's head.

Ymir went down, and he then began covering himself in ice, saying that he'll be back, when Thor answered by slamming his hammer down once more, ending the frost giant's life.

"I thank you for allowing me to retrieve my treasure, now I must reward you for releasing me from my prison of ice," Thor then raised his hammer, and a beam flashed on Klein's hands, and it formed a hammer, he was given Mjolnir, a legendary weapon, though he had no hammer skill's thus it was useless to him.

In the end he gave it to Lisbeth under the promise she wouldn't turn it into materials, and she accepted the offering, and gave her most sincere promise, that she would keep it safe.

"Um… guys, the quest ain't over," Artemis said, "We still have to retrieve Excalibur."

"Oh, right," Kirito said, and they all began searching the room for an exit, one Yui quickly found, and they descended the stairs to Excalibur.

Artemis gesture to Kirito to take it, and Kirito grabbed hold of the handle of the sword, and he struggled to release it from it's place in the ice, but once he did, the whole place began to shake.

"Oh shit, forgot to tell you guys about this part," Artemis said, "The whole ice temple is melting rapidly, so hold on, and Kirito, I'll hold onto that, your strength isn't enough to let you jump with it, so I'll carry it across."

"Across to where?" Kirito asked, before a loud trumpet sounded below them, but right then, the supports holding the place they were standing afloat, shattered, and they began to fall, Kirito quickly handed Artemis the sword, and everyone began to jump on Tonky, who had began to fly alongside the falling platform.

When they were all safely on the tentacle elephant, Oblivion shook his head, "What a fucking ride that was."

"Couldn't agree more," Wolf said, but then they saw everything melting around them, and they stared at all the players who were doing the kill quest, the surprise plain of their faces.

The group looked at Artemis, who was clearly still in pain, lying down on Tonky's back, breathing heavily, "Never been good with heights," Artemis said, huffing.

The group laughed but then a light flashed behind them,it was Uror, but this time she had her two sisters with her, "We thank you for saving Jotunheim from the frost giants, I have brought my sisters who wish to thank you themselves."

"Hello my name is Veroandi, I thank you for saving my friends," The girl on Uror's right said, smiling.

"My name is Skuld, and I too thank you for saving my friends," the girl on Uror's left said.

"And our reward to you is the Holy Sword Excalibur, please keep it safe." Uror said before she and her sisters flew away.

As they were flying away, Klein got up and rushed to the edge of Tonky's back, "Skuld!" He called, and the girl turned and stared at him, "Can you give me your number or something to remember you!" To answer the girl waved at him, sparkles floating from her hand, and resting in Klein's, he held them to his heart as Skuld flew away.

"Sometimes, I really admire you Klein, your passion knows no bounds," Lisbeth said.

Artemis opened his menu and pulled out a home teleport, and teleported to his home in New Aincrad, or rather the new Headquarters for the SWC, the previous headquarters from his days in SAO. He then sent a message that he'll meet everyone at the Dicey Cafe later, and logged off.

He awoke if pure agony, it seemed that the pain he received in game affected him more than he thought it would. He got up, and pain spiked in his back, he groaned, and texted everyone he was on his way.

He hopped into his '64 Mustang Boss, and drove off. As he drove, he felt as if he was hit by a truck, again, and he kept shifting in his seat.

When he got to the Dicey Cafe, he got out of his car and walked in, everyone was there, eating a large meal.

"Hey guys," He said as he walked in, trying to hide the pain he was in, suffice to say, it didn't work.

"You look in bad shape, here take a seat," Andrew said, pulling up a spot to sit right next to Suguha.

"Are you okay, you look terrible, like you've been-, Oh shit! That beating you got in the game did this, didn't it?" Suguha asked worriedly.

"Well, turns out that pain in game turns into pain IRL if you're not careful, I feel like I've been hit by a truck, and believe me, I know how that feels," Caleb joked, before groaning again and shifting in his seat.

"Maybe you should go home if you're in this bad a shape," Owen said, looking at his friend.

"Naw, I'm good, it just fucking hurts, I shouldn't have let him man handle me like that, but what could I do, I was helpless, even when being stomped, I couldn't move, at least until I felt numb enough to stop feeling pain, for a moment anyways, now, I can't feel my arms or legs, but I do feel my back, and it fucking hurts," Caleb replied, smiling, and he grabbed himself a plate of chicken, and dug in.

"Well, at least you're hungry," Wolf laughed, before eating his own plate of steak.

"I've heard Excalibur called Caliburn before, in many books it is referred to as Caliburn," Asada said, surprising Suguha.

"You read mythology books too?" She asked curiously.

"Back in seventh grade, I used to live in the library," Asada responded, laughing, "I love the word calibur because it can be used to describe the length of a gun barrel or the quality of a person."

"So you're saying that to have Excalibur, you'd need to be an exceptional person?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yes, in terms of speaking," Asada said, smiling.

"So exceptional in fact, that he'd not think twice about paying for such a wonderful meal with all the money he earned in GGO, right?" Lisbeth said, looking at Kazuto.

Kazuto stood up, and stuttered before saying, "O-of course, I was gonna use that for a surprise, but sure, dinners on me."

Caleb leaned over and said, "I'll pay you back for my part."

"Really?!" Kazuto was shocked, as he thought Caleb would just accept his offer and continue enjoying himself.

"Of course, I'm rich, I come from a rich family who sends me like 1,000,000 yen per week, I'm perfectly able to pay for my part," Caleb said, smiling.

"Thanks man," Kazuto said, relieved.

Caleb looked off to the distance, these next few weeks will be uneventful, but soon, he knew, he will meet Zekkon, The Absolute Sword.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

It was the 6th of January, and Artemis was sitting in Kirito and Asuna's home on floor 22 with most of his friends, there was Kirito and Asuna, of course, and Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Oblivion, Wolf, and Nero.

"Wake up, sleepy, you've got homework to finish," Asuna said, nudging Silica awake.

Artemis began laughing, alerting everyone, "What's your problem?" Oblivion asked.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering how you and Nero got your asses kicked, by Zekkon no less," Artemis replying.

"Like you can do better," Nero muttered.

"I can kick Kirito's ass, and yours, thank you very much, I'd actually prefer to see Asuna fight her," Artemis said, avoiding the forssen problem of making Asuna think Zekkon was a guy.

"Oh, you're just afraid to lose," Oblivion said, glaring at Artemis.

"Like hell I am, I will fight her, after Asuna," Artemis replied.

"Wait, what am I getting roped into?" Asuna asked, worried.

"Oh nothing, you just need to duel that little girl, Zekkon, she's supposed to be ALO's strongest player, like I was before, yet I haven't dueled her yet," Artemis said, pulling out his pipe, and began having himself a smoke.

Asuna's eyes widened, "Wait, little girl? Best player in ALO?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, actually Kirito attempted to beat her, got his ass whooped, though, he wasn't using dual wielding, so he wasn't at his best," Asuna's eyes widened at this and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "However, he began asking her something, the other's don't know what he asked, but I do," Artemis finished.

"Wait, you noticed it too, and you know what he asked, can you tell us?" Leafa asked.

Artemis laughed, "Wow, ok then, well, he asked if she was a full time player, she answered by a smirk and a super fast attack," He said, and then said, "You will find out what that means, Kirito will tell you where she is in the real world, later, he won't know right now, I know where she is, but that's up to her to tell you, not up to me," He leaned back with his pipe in his mouth and his hand behind his head, "And she has a reward for beating her, or to those she deems worthy, it's an 11 hit skill, the strongest one handed skill in ALO."

Asuna was confused for the most part, but when she heard the reward, she agreed to the fight, "Oh shit, look at the time, I've got to get off now," Asuna began to clean up the dishes.

"Oh, and Asuna?" Artemis asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about your mother, if you want, we can take care of her?" Asuna was positively shocked that Artemis knew her current home situation, but at the same time shocked that he would suggest killing her, "And no, I won't kill her, just talk to her, because, I, well, in truth, when I got hit by that truck all those years ago, sending me to this world, it was a suicide attempt, due to home situations, but that's in the past, I'm here, in a better life, so… yeah, and that, my friends, is my ticket to a mental hospital, see ya," He swiped open his menu and logged out.

 **The Next Day**

Artemis sat and watched the matches before Asuna showed up, and he being there drew attention, people asking him to fight her, telling him that they want a real fight, but then he saw Asuna show up, and challenge Zekkon to a fight, Artemis told his supporters, "This is gonna be a good fight, if Zekkon doesn't choose the previous second in command of the KOTBO, then I'm gonna do it," He smiled.

The fight began with the two girls exchanging blows, neither giving ground. Asuna swung her sword in a horizontal arc, which was stopped by Zekkon, who in turn sliced at Asuna, too quick, as it scratched her right under her boob, angering her. She flipped away for a break, and soon jumped right back into the fray, this time landing a hit, cutting Yuuki's cheek. She took the hit, and in exchange, went for one of her own, and another and another, until Asuna was covered with cuts, but Yuuki didn't get out scot free either, she too were beat, and the two girls went at it again, but Asuna forced Yuuki to use her trump card, Mother's Rosario. She landed all 11 hits, but Asuna was still standing, however she wasn't standing straight.

Yuuki walked over to Asuna and cryptically said, "You're the one for sure," and grabbed Asuna's hand and dragged her away.

Artemis chuckled, he turned away and made his way to the bar The Sleeping Knights called home.

When he arrived, he saw Asuna surrounded by a group of kids, all of whom and terminal illnesses, though none of which had it as bad as Yuuki. He chuckled, and walked over, "Hello, fancy meeting you here Asuna," He said.

"Piss off, you jerk, how'd you know where we we gonna be?" Asuna asked.

Artemis laughed, "Ouch, that hurt," He joked, "You know how I knew, but I'm really here to talk to Yuuki," He said, startling Yuuki.

"M-me?!" She asked, as she knew exactly who he was, and knew he was a merciless fighter.

"Yes you, now c'mon," He said smiling.

The two walked into a remote corner of the bar, "Now, I'll let you know that I know a lot about you, the best swordswoman in ALO, I know that you are on the Medicuboid, that you have AIDS, but I'll have you know, I will not tell Asuna any of this information, however, I cannot say the same for my friend and her boyfriend," Artemis told her, which surprised her more than imaginable.

"H-how do you know?" she asked shakily.

"Hey, calm down, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Artemis said, dodging the question, but she was persistent.

"Oh c'mon, I won't tell anybody, you know my secret, it's only fair I know yours," Yuuki pressed.

"Well, you may think of me as crazy because of this, but I'm not of this universe, still human, mind you, just died in my universe, and was transported here by God, who strangely looked like Morgan Freeman with a longer beard, I was killed by a large truck, running me over, suicide, that was my goal anyways, got what I wanted, but still, I came to this universe, me and Asuna and all of my friends are SAO survivors," Artemis was rambling, but stopped himself before he could confuse the poor girl.

"So what you're saying is, you committed suicide, and God sent you here, rather than heaven, why would he do that?" She asked confused.

"I asked him to send me here, you see, everyone gets a second chance, just not in their universe, though all my friends remember my death, because God needed a way for me to keep my memories from my last time around, so they killed off another version of me in the exact same way I died in my universe, however, I kept my memories of an Anime called Sword Art Online, yes this world is based on that Anime, I knew everything that was going to happen, from start to finish, and I knew about you, and I knew everything about you, all the other diseases you have, though those are treatable, I checked the internet for ways on getting rid of them, also, ever since I came to this world, my family has been funding a large group of scientists, and doctors on finding a cure for AIDS, it the experimental cure is out, and we already are testing it, and so far so good, we have cured people of every different blood type with the same cure, meaning it's safe, but we still have a few months to go, because we can't be sure if it's just dormant, but all we know at the moment is even dormant, it's not transferring to other people who have chosen to be subjects in our experiments, which is good," Artemis saw Yuuki tearing up at the thought of a cure.

"You think you can save me," She began to cry, which broke Artemis's heart.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her close to him, and began telling her it was ok to let it out. She began balling, and everyone in her group saw Artemis holding her close, and they walked over, "What's going on?" Nori asked.

Yuuki, looked up, tears staining her face, but a big smile stretched across her face, "He thinks I can be cured, that I can be saved."

"But that's impossible, nobody has found a cure for your illness yet," Jun said, glaring at Artemis for getting her hopes up.

Artemis laughed in the face of that glare, "Ah, but it seems my group of scientists have found something, we've gotten great results so far, but it's gonna be done in a few months, even if it's a temporary cure, we could continue to give her a shot every month, while we find the actual cure, for what we have right now, it seems to cure it, but we still don't know if it's dormant, but it cannot be transferred, even dormant, at least that's what the studies show, but it's still a couple of months in the making, I'm just saying she can be saved from certain death, to being able to live a semi normal life."

"You would have to be rich or something to pull that off, how do we know you're not lying," Nori glared at Artemis, who looked hurt.

"Oh c'mon now, why would you say that, for one, I am rich, and for two, why would I lie about something so serious," Artemis glared at the other's, who saw fire in his eyes, but then they noticed something else, his swords.

"Um… sir, your swords are glowing," Jun said, changing the subject.

"Damn it," Artemis muttered and he pulled them out, but something was different, the full blades were glowing, not just the edge, which said something was wrong.

The blades glowed brighter and brighter, until something unexpected happened, something only a programmer could do, and Artemis had a good idea of who did it, Kayaba.

Two beings sat on the blades, a young girl on Shadow, and a young boy on Hellfire. They both had shoulder pads that resembled the demon skull on each of his blades, and on the girl the nose and eyes of the skulls were glowing blood red, whereas on the boy it was fire red, the colours were that of the blades they sat on. The girl had long black hair, where the boy had short, spiky flame coloured hair, the girl was wearing a red and black dress, and the boy was wearing a black vest, and black pants, with a black bandana.

"Hellfire, I told you it was a bad time to reveal ourselves, that was terrible timing on your part," the girl said to the boy, who scowled at her.

"Hey, I wanted to make an entrance, if you ask me, it's perfect timing, Shadow," the boy, Hellfire, replied, sticking his tongue out at the girl, Shadow.

"Um… can someone tell me what's going on over here," Asuna said, who'd gotten tired of waiting and walked over, only to see two little kids, sitting with their backs turned on each other.

"I don't know how about we ask these two," Artemis said, directing his attention to the children who have yet to move from their seats on his weapons.

"Oh, my apologies," Shadow said, bowing to him, "we are the entities that reside in your swords, my name is Shadow, and this little hot head is Hellfire, and you are our daddy," she looked at him hopefully.

"Your what?" He asked surprised.

"Our daddy," The little girl pouted, but Artemis picked her up, and smiled.

"I guess daddy it is then," He began laughing, Hellfire, picked himself up off of his swords, which were back to normal, and Artemis set Shadow down, and picked up his swords and resheathed them, he looked to the other's and said, "Looks like I'm gonna be a little busy, so I got to go, see ya," He picked up both Shadow and Hellfire, and walked out of the bar, he then used a home teleport, and immediately saw Leafa waiting at the door for him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Artemis called out, Leafa looked over at him and cried out at the sight of Artemis holding two children, "And I brought surprises," He finished, laughing.

"Who are these two?" Leafa asked him suspiciously, thinking he was cheating on her.

"These two, aw shit, I can't explain it, can you two help me out here," Artemis turned to look at his two, well, now his children.

"Well, we are his swords," Shadow said.

"His what?" Leafa exclaimed.

"Well, you see, I was at the bar with Zekkon, Asuna, and Zekkon's friends, and these two just popped up out of my swords, let me introduce you, this is Shadow," He said looking at Shadow, "And this is Hellfire," He finished looking at Hellfire.

Shadow giggled, "Mommy's funny, isn't she daddy," Shadow laughed cutely.

"Yes, yes she is," Artemis said, laughing alongside her.

"Wait, mommy?" Leafa asked, a little shocked.

"Yup, you're daddy's wife right? That makes you mommy," Shadow giggled some more.

"I guess, I guess I am mommy after all," Leafa muttered, she looked up and smiled, she grabbed Shadow out of Artemis's hands and held her tight, "I'm mommy."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

Artemis was rushing around behind a large group of players, everyone of them going to raid floor 27, the floor Yuuki was trying to raid, and he wouldn't let them do that.

He looked over to Kirito and nodded, they were at the place they needed to be, as the large group had come to a stop. Artemis and Kirito weren't the only ones there either, Oblivion, Wolf, and Nero were all there, and Klein was on his way.

The group did a wall run over the group of raiders, landing in front of them, Kirito smiled, "That's far enough boys, if you want to raid the boss room, you'll have to get past us," he then looked up surprised.

Shadow and Hellfire, were running across the wall and slid to a stop beside Artemis, Shadow holding a ball of, well, Shadow, and Hellfire, holding a fireball, their eyes were dark, and the group across from them were surprised, but then laughed, "looks like you will have to protect those kids instead," and they began casting spells, each flying towards Kirito.

Kirito smirked, and expertly cut through each of the spells, "What?!" The raid group leader said surprised, you can't cut through spells, that's impossible!"

"When you are used to cutting through his caliber rifle rounds, this is nothing," Kirito said.

"Now kids, show them what you've got," Artemis said, smirking, surprising everyone in his group.

The kids began rapidly blasting holes in the enemy lines, blasting them back, explosions, were everywhere.

"Now you can stop, daddy wants some fun," Artemis said sinisterly, and the kids nodded, stepping back, and Artemis and his friends jumped into the fray, right when Klein arrived.

"What took you so long," Kirito yelled.

"Took a wrong turn, hope I'm not too late," Klein yelled back.

"Not at all, old friend!" Kirito responded, as he cut down one of his attacker's with Excalibur.

Artemis rushed in with his two swords, Shadow and Hellfire, and sliced an unexpecting attacker, killing him, and he turned to block a strike coming from behind him, he then held the block and stabbed the man in the abdomen, throwing him off, and he finished him off with a kick to the head.

Nero was swinging his warhammer around, anyone hit by it was killed instantly, and Nero relished in their deaths.

Wolf swung his khopesh, it impacting a guy's shield hard enough to break it, and he kicked him away to engage a man attacking from the left, easily cutting him down with a strike to the stomach, he turned back to the previously downed man, and saw him charging him with his mace, Wolf wasn't quick enough however, and his khopesh was swiped out of his hands, though that didn't matter to Wolf, as he caught the second strike in his hand, and swung the man around to get struck by his guildmate, Wolf caught the mace as it fell, skipping out of the way of a strike, and found himself surrounded, which Artemis and Oblivion joined him, and they all struck them down, they were inexperienced with PVP, something the group of friends were extremely good at. Wolf grabbed his khopesh, and sheathed it as he bashed someone's skull in.

Oblivion was rushing around striking any opponent he could, but he wasn't taking into mind he wasn't by any means a tank, and he was being followed by a trail of angry raiders, he took this as a reason to stay on the move, allowing Artemis to come in and destroy the trail, something Oblivion was very grateful of.

Shadow and Hellfire began casting their spells again, having some fun of their own, blasting away many of the raiders.

Artemis looked back at where Asuna and her new group of friends had entered the boss room, and he looked back, and he rushed the boss room, just to see if it was locked and luckily, it was, they were good to go, "Guys, time to fall back, the mission is complete!" he called.

Everyone charged past the enemy raiders, and fled the dungeon, Artemis returned Hellfire and Shadow to Leafa, and he went to the first floor to see the new dungeon cleared list.

He saw the group of friends appear and he smiled at them, he waved and Yuuki waved back, "Thank you for coming when you did," Yuuki said, approaching him.

"You're very welcome, now I'll tell you now, don't worry, if Asuna asks you about your sister, just tell her the truth, don't worry about telling her about yourself, just about your sister, and no specifics, ok?" Artemis told her, which she was surprised that he knew about her sister.

"Um… ok, but I don't like that subject-" Yuuki was interrupted by Artemis, who patted her head.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to tell her, I will, no specifics, because that's up to you to tell her, not me," Artemis reassured her.

"Thanks, can you tell me my future, if you know it that is," she asked him.

"I will, but you won't like it, are you sure you want to hear it, though it's the reason I began funding AIDS research," Artemis said.

"Yes, especially if you're going to prevent it," Yuuki replied.

"In my universe, you die in Asuna's arms, surrounded by all your friends, and well, everyone in ALO," Artemis answered.

Yuuki gasped, and gave him a hug, but was then called over by Asuna to go take a picture, which Artemis took, but then Asuna asked the crucial question, "Back in the battle, you called me sis, I mean I'm fine with it, I actually really like it actually," This was too much for Yuuki, Artemis had overestimated her emotional strength, she opened her menu and logged off right there and then.

Artemis laughed, "That's a very touchy subject for her, you'll find out later, if ever," He said walking away.

 **3 Days Later**

Caleb was sitting beside Kazuto, helping him on a project for a tech class he was in, though it was mainly for Yui.

He saw Asuna burst through the door to the roof where they were seated, she rushed Kirito and began to cry softly.

"It's ok, you want to see her again right?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded, "Well I have an idea of where she's at, she's at the Yokohama North General Hospital, using the medicuboid."

"Her name's Yuuki Konno, she's 15 and that's all I'll tell you, the rest she can tell you herself, but even then, I'm coming with you," Caleb said, standing up.

 **20 minutes later**

After Caleb drove Asuna to the hospital and Caleb walked in with her, they waited for service, and they were sitting down in chairs by a window.

"Why is she on a VR system in a hospital?" Asuna asked.

"You'll find out, don't worry about it just yet." Caleb said, before a man walked over and sat down.

"You two are here to see Yuuki, right?" The man asked.

"Indeed we are. Asuna here wants to know about why she's here on a VR system." Caleb said.

"All right, well before we do anything else, let me introduce myself. I am ." The man said, gesturing Caleb for a handshake.

"I'm Caleb Kumar, and this is Asuna Yuuki." Caleb said, shaking Kurahashi's hand.

He sat the two teenagers down, "Yuuki told me that you two would be looking for her, but I told her that you would never find her here, so it surprised me when an Asuna Yuuki arrived looking for her."

"Well, I'm very good at what I do," Caleb said.

"And what is it you do?" the doctor asked.

"Finding people, whether it be by following the code trail online, or spotting them in public, I can do it, I didn't survive SAO because I was stupid, nor did I find every one of the Laughing Coffin outposts by sheer luck, I know what I'm doing," Caleb responded.

"I'm surprised, you were in SAO, it's amazing you survived," the doctor said.

"Well, my track record isn't so clean, you wouldn't want to know what I did, even if it was to protect the rest of the population of Aincrad," Caleb said glumly.

"Well, whatever you did, it's done now, but now back to my patient Yuuki, she gave me permission to tell you what her situation was if you found her, but once you hear it, you'll never forget it, do you still want to know?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I must know, because she's my friend," Asuna said stubbornly.

"I already know all the details, but I will hear it again, because I wish to be there for her," Caleb said, standing up.

Dr. Kurahashi stood with him, "Follow me if you will," The two followed him down a hallway, "Now her condition is very dire, when her mother birthed her and her sister, Aiko, she lost a lot of blood, and had to have a transfusion, but the blood she received was contaminated with a virus called HIV, now that was treatable, but when she learned about it, it had already been transferred to her daughters, and had become full blown AIDS, three years ago, when the Medicuboid was to be tested, the doctors chose Yuuki to test it, and it was the very year that her mother died from her disease."

They had arrived at the hospital room, and Caleb was already prepared for what he was going to see, "We have to be in this room, on the other side of the glass, be prepared for what you are going to see," He turned on the lights in Yuuki's room, it was saddening, her skin was pale, she looked malnourished and she looked very sickly.

"Yuuki!" Asuna rushed to the glass, and Caleb looked at the Medicuboid, saw a camera, and waved at it, smiling softly.

"Her sister, Aiko, died just last year, and now, Yuuki is the last in her immediate family, and now this is all that's left of the poor girl, we can't feed her properly because her AIDS is so severe that it prevents her from eating solid food," the doctor finished.

"Ok, didn't hear that before, but still, she's got until March 29th, am I right, doc?" Caleb asked.

"Well, something like that," Dr. Kurahashi said.

"Great, we still have time left, I mean, hopefully the cure is going to be finished," Caleb exclaimed.

"Wait, cure?" Asuna and the doctor asked at the same time.

"Yup, I've been funding a cure for a few years now, and it seems complete, but we aren't sure it the virus is dormant, but even still, if it is dormant, it's not transferring to anybody, so our studies say, so by March 20th the tests will be done, and we will be able to give her the first dose, that is if you'll let us," Caleb said happily.

"You think you may have the cure? Why don't you give it to us now?" Dr. Kurahashi asked, a little agitated.

"We just completed it, we don't know if it'll come back or not, but when the tests are finished, even if it's not the complete cure, we will give you the formula and everything, and you can give it to her every month afterwards, but just to be safe, keep her here for another 3 months, just so she can get her strength up, and begin eating healthy," Caleb reassured the doctor, who nodded, understanding.

"Caleb! Asuna!" a voice came through an intercom in the room.

"Hello Yuuki, surprised to see me, I promised you that I wouldn't tell her, but not surprising, her boyfriend found out, so I came along with her," Caleb said.

"Oh, it's ok, but I am surprised to see you, but more so Asuna, how did her boyfriend find out?" Yuuki asked, laughing.

"I actually don't know, he found out about it by himself," Caleb replied.

"Yuuki, why didn't you tell me? I wanted to be there for you, you seemed so upset when you logged out, but now I know why you felt that way," Caleb looked at her when she smacked his shoulder, "And why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends,"

Caleb laughed, "That was up to her to tell you, not me."

"Ugh, fine, so Yuuki, join me in ALO tomorrow, I want to talk to you," Asuna said.

"I've got a better idea, hey doc, can she use the Amusphere next door, sorry Caleb, we don't have a second one," Yuuki apologized.

"It's ok, it's your time anyways, I gotta go home, I've got to help some friends out, so see you," Caleb said as he left, he heard the doctor say it was all fine with him for her to use the Amusphere.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: Prepare for a long chapter, as this one is a 100 man tournament and will feature multiple duels with many of the characters of the story pitted against each other in one on one fights. Enjoy the story.**

 **February 2026**

There was a 100 man tournament going on in ALO, and Artemis was in it, as well as Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Leafa, Sinon, Nero, Oblivion, and Wolf. Artemis knew he was going to have to fight with heart, as he hasn't duelled some like Oblivion and Wolf himself, though their stats were balanced as they were in a tournament.

Asuna spawned into the arena and saw a young man with his sword ready in the distance. Asuna then charged the man and as she did, she noticed the man was attacking, so Asuna moved her rapier from being pointed towards the man, to across her chest. The man swung his blade to Asuna's left, but Asuna quickly blocked his attack. She kept her focus on the defensive, and the man swung upwards, but Asuna swung at the blade and blocked it from moving close to her, and she then attempted to disarm the man by hitting the sword with enough force that the blade would fly off the man's hand. The man couldn't keep his grip on the handle, as he was sweating from swinging his blade with force, and he also got tired. Asuna then swung upwards towards the man's blade and the sword flew out his hand. Asuna then stabbed the man through the chest and soon enough it froze, killing the man…

Leafa spawned in and saw a man wielding a claymore. Leafa charged the man and swung her Katana to the man's side, but her attack was blocked, and the man swung at Leafa's chest, but Leafa quickly moved her Katana to the man's blade and pushed it away. As the man recovered, Leafa swung her katana to the man's skull, but the man was able to block the attack, and he pushed Leafa's blade away. Leafa fell back and as she got her sword back into position, she moved it to her chest, going on the defensive now. The man tried jumping over Leafa, however, as he did, Leafa landed a cut on his heel, and the man landed on his foot, dealing extra damage to the wound and depleting his HP more. The man got himself out of slight shock and ran towards Leafa, focusing on the offensive. Leafa however took a swing at the man's hand after she moved to the left and cut off the hand, disarming him. Leafa then kicked the man in the gut, leaving him to keel over in pain, and as he landed, Leafa finished the man by stabbing through the man's chest, ending him…

Kirito spawned into the arena and saw a young man standing across from him. Kirito was wielding Elucidator and Excalibur, and the man went into shock seeing as he had the holy sword itself, and not just a fake that was earned from completing a kill quest.

"Surprised to see me wield two blades, and the Excalibur?" Kirito asked the man.

The man shook off his shock and said, "So, you're Kirito. The one who got Excalibur and wields two swords. Though, I thought greatswords like the Excalibur were supposed to be held with two hands.

Kirito then slapped on a big smirk on his face and said, "Yeah, maybe so, but one hand gets the job done for me." Kirito then wiped the smirk off his face and charged the man and swung Elucidator towards the man's side. The man blocked this attack and backed away as he saw Excalibur coming towards him. Kirito then ran to the guy again and swung Excalibur to the man's chest, though the man blocked it and moved the Excalibur to the side, though Kirito had his Elucidator coming into towards the man's skull, however, the man moved to the side and fell back. Kirito then focused on the defensive to recover his stamina, and he blocked an attack coming in from the left with the Elucidator, and pushed the blade away. The man then swung again, but downwards towards Kirito's shoulder, however, Kirito blocked again using the Excalibur. Kirito then fell back and for a moment, he took the time to take a deep breath, only until he then let out a battle cry and ran towards the man on full offence and swung the Elucidator at the man's blade with enough force to knock it to the side. Kirito then pointed his Excalibur to the man's chest and thrust the holy sword into the man's heart, soon killing him…

Artemis spawned in and in the distance, he saw Roxas, with his longsword pointed towards the ground.

"Ah, Roxas, my old frienemy. Why don't we make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Artemis said, before snapping his fingers and his swords appearing in his hands, "A little trick I learned, you see, these weapons are bound to me, made so by Kayaba himself, so I can bring them to me whenever I need them."

"A neat trick, let's see if your skills can match your arrogance," Roxas charged Artemis, swiping at him horizontally, which Artemis blocked easily, but then Roxas began mixing things up, and things got a little more interesting, Roxas came at him with a vertical slash, intent on ending Artemis's life, but that little surprise did nothing, for Artemis knew this trick, it was to lull your opponent into a false sense of security, and then strike with a fast attack from any direction. Artemis side stepped the attack and took a few swipes of his own, forcing Roxas back a bit, before he caught his footing again and began blocking his attacks. Artemis smiled and began what he called his dance of death, it was a nonstop attack that wasn't in the game, it was just a flurry of basic attacks, but it was devastating nonetheless. He swung horizontally with Hellfire, while at the same time swinging Shadow in a diagonal arc, something no non dual wielder could block, but when Roxas stepped back, Artemis stepped around and attacked him from the side, which caught Roxas off guard by the speed of Artemis's movement, Artemis spun slicing multiple times, and landing more than a few on Roxas, forcing him on the defencive, Artemis smirked, and his blades sung their song of death, everyone in the stadium heard the sound of blades rapidly cutting the air, and Roxas's fans watched in horror, as Artemis fell to his knees and spun around behind Roxas, before rising, slicing Roxas into the air, him falling on his knees but as he went to stand, he felt the heat of Hellfire grazing his shoulder, and the cold steel of Shadow as both blades were crossed, he smiled, he knew defeat when it sat behind him, ready to cut off his head.

Oblivion spawned into the arena and saw Nori, standing in the distance.

"You know, using a sword and a shield for so long gets boring sometimes, so I'm gonna show you something. A nice old pair of claws that helped me raid the Laughing Coffin headquarters." Oblivion said, equipping his claws, and revealing the blades shortly after.

"Oh those are cool, though I'm still gonna kick your butt." Nori said, charging at Oblivion, who he also charged at her.

Oblivion used the front of his claws as a guard and blocked an attack coming in towards his head. Oblivion then took his other claw and pushed Nori's staff out of the way, though Nori kept her grip tight and pushed Oblivions claw as he did this, as so Oblivion fell back.

"My butt? Well I guess you're right as the word Ass typically means Donkey, and I sure as hell don't have a donkey sticking out my butt." Oblivion said, jokingly, though keeping his guard up.

Nori charged at Oblivion and went for his legs, though Oblivion blocked this by quickly moving his claw down to the ground and pinned Nori's staff in between two of the blades, and Oblivion kept his claw in the ground.

"If I had a donkey in my ass, I'd probably do something about it instead of let it live in there." Oblivion said.

"I'm gonna shove a donkey up your ass if you don't shut it!" Nori threatened. She then pried Oblivion's claw out of the ground, and as she did this, Oblivion moved his other claw into position, as Nori swung at Oblivion's head. Oblivion blocked the attack and then ran to the left of the arena and then he activated his Blur of Aura skill and circled around Nori, creating a force of wind around her, like a tornado, but not a big force however. Nori was pinned in the area and wind was blowing in her face and as Oblivion circled around Nori, he quickly disarmed her and stopped in his tracks and stabbed her through her chest.

"Nice knowing you." Oblivion said, as Nori exploded into polygonal shards…

Wolf spawned into the arena and saw Jun in the distance with his greatsword ready. Wolf drew his khopesh and as he moved it, a trail of flames emitted from the blade. Wolf then charged Jun and slid beside him and he then got up and swung his khopesh at Jun, however, he blocked the attack. Wolf fell back and ran towards Jun again and tried to push away Jun's greatsword, however Jun swung at Wolf's khopesh and Wolf had to keep his grip tight and Wolf fell back again. Wolf knew now in order to land a hit, he had to knock his blade away and then swing at Jun whenever he was open, or he could jump over him and land a hit on him in mid air. Wolf ran towards Jun, who had his greatsword ready, and whipped his khopesh at Jun's sword with enough force that the sword was knocked out of the way, and Wolf swung his khopesh again at Jun only this time, he cut him across his abdominal wall. Wolf then jumped over him and stabbed him through the back, heating his insides up in the process and killed Jun shortly after…

Nero spawned in the arena and saw a man wielding a greatsword. He decided to mock him, as he would before any fight. "Nice fucking fat sword you got there."

The man smirked, "Nice fucking hammer, you get it from Halo?"

"Uncultured swine, it might act like it but it doesn't, you blind fuck." Nero said, smirking wider.

"Yeah I know that, though you don't look like much." The man said.

"We just concluded that you are a blind fuck, so looks deceive you." Nero said, charging the man. Once he reached the man, he swung his warhammer towards the man's greatsword. Once the hammer impacted the blade, it flew out of the man's hand and broke his hand in the process, leaving him defenceless.

"I told you that you're a blind fuck." Nero said. Nero then swung at him and launched him upwards into the air, and once he landed, he exploded into bright polygonal shards...

Sinon spawned, she knew that her only chance was to break out the daggers when her opponent got close, or she ran out of arrows. She saw another girl, also using a bow, but something seemed off about her, like she was only in it for the murder, which rubbed Sinon the wrong way.

"What you waiting for, shoot me, I'll prove to you I'm better in every way," The girl called from across the arena, making the crowd 'ooh' and Sinon, scowled, if a fight this bitch wanted, a fight she will get.

Sinon shot at the girl, only for her to smack it out of the air with her bow, "That all you got? This'll be easier than I thought," The girl laughed hysterically, scaring the people who were watching.

"I've killed more people than you've seen, you don't want to know what I'm capable of," Sinon replied.

"Yeah, but they've all respawned, so you may be a good assassin, but not a true fighter," The girl said, still laughing.

"Have you heard of SAO?" Sinon asked.

"Yeah? Why?" The girl asked, confused.

"I was a mercenary in that game, I killed people, so you want to know what I've really got, you'll see what I've got," she said, shocking everyone in the stadium.

"S-so, you're a murderer?" The girl said, falling back.

Sinon smirked, and began to shoot a volley of arrows toward her opponent, the girl desperately attempted to block them, but her footing was terrible, and her form was very staggered. She was hit multiple times, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Finish me off then, murderer," The girl taunted.

"You know what? I think I will, I only kill murderers anyways, but now, I think a cocky bitch deserves to be put down," She walked over and drew her bow, aiming directly at the girl's head, and shot.

Asuna was pitted against a pervy man, who couldn't stop ogling her, which only served to piss her off.

"Oh c'mon babe, your boyfriend can't be so great, he's a little kid, what you need is a real man to protect you, surely that little boy couldn't protect that pretty face," the man said.

"If you think you have a chance, drop it, you're nothing but a perv that's bad mouthing the savior of SAO, and might I add, his friend is the strongest fighter in ALO, and only two people have ever beat him in a fight, Zekkon, and Artemis, and I can match up with Zekkon, so if you want to go toe to toe with him, you'll have to beat me!" Asuna yelled at him.

"Oh, really, you're saying your boyfriend is the legendary Kirito, well, I guess I'll prove to you that I'm worthy," He finished by yelling out a battlecry and charging Asuna with his giant mace, which she easily dodged, she swayed on her toes, easily moving out of the way of his attacks without even drawing her rapier, but after a few minutes, he was getting weaker, he couldn't keep up the attack, and Asuna took this chance and whipped out her rapier, and began her multiattack, it stabbed him painfully, and he was quickly put out of his misery.

 **The Next Day**

Today, the first game of the day was Artemis against Sinon, a friend against friend, so nobody expected a serious match out of them, but they were wrong.

Artemis went at her in full attack, while deflecting her arrows, which she quickly abandoned, she drew her daggers, and blocked his first attack and his second, but his attack was so relentless she didn't have the chance to go on the offensive. She saw Artemis smile at her before she realized her mistake, she had left her right side completely open, she hurried to close the gap, but she was too late, she felt agonizing pain as she felt Shadow enter her body, but for some reason she was left to suffer, no finish off, just left to rot, the life drain slowly driving her insane with pain, Artemis saw the extreme pain on her face, and he knew he needed to end it, so he rested Hellfire across her throat and cut off her head.

He looked down at where her remaining light sat, and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, I seemed to have misaimed my stab, thus not killing you instantly," he then turned and walked away.

The next match was an interesting one, almost everyone knew they were lovers, and they were now pitted against each other, the match was one between Kirito and Asuna, people argued about who was better, and now, the answer was soon to come, but there was something that surprised the Kirito fans, he wasn't dual wielding, in fact he was only using his sword, the Elucidator, which was legendary in it's own right, but everyone expected him to be dual wielding with Excalibur, which was obviously better than his Elucidator.

Kirito walked over to Asuna, and gave her a good luck kiss, which pleased the crowd, and he walked back to the center of the arena, and they smiled at each other, and Kirito bowed, before charging Asuna, swiping his sword at the neck which she blocked, and went to stab his exposed stomach, which he turned his body away from the attack, while he spun, he swung at her legs, a cut landing, and he steeled himself against the cry of pain she emitted. He rose behind her, and went to stab her from behind, aiming to kill her without extended pain, but as his blade entered, she cried out again and turned swiping at him, causing him to withdraw and swipe the attack away, immediately slicing at her throat, but she flipped away, though he still landed a hit on her leg, cutting off her right calf, causing her scream and stumble, she began to tear up, but she was far from finished, she improvised in the most painful way possible, causing Kirito to call for her to stop, she cut off her left leg at equal length, even though it caused her a tremendous amount of pain, she endured it, and even walking on the stumps hurt, but she kept a straight face, Kirito resolved to end her pain as quickly as possible and charged her, she waddled her way at him, her face scrunched up in pure agony, but she didn't cry out, she held her stoic demeanor, but Kirito saw the pain she was in, so he did the one thing he could, he smacked her sword as hard as he could, smacking it away from her weakening grasp, and he stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly.

The next match was Nero against Leafa, who knew she was in trouble, but that didn't stop her, she vowed to give it her all.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna crush you good, I don't care if you're Artemis's girlfriend," Nero called at her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, but don't think you're gonna get off scot free either," She winked at him, causing him to take a step back.

Leafa took this chance to rush him, but he recovered and took a swing at her, which she sidestepped and sliced his stomach, before she was clocked by the pole of the hammer, but she was confused, as the hammer didn't blast her away, that's when she realized that only the end of the hammer that blasts air upon impact, thus she figured out how she could block his attacks, but she still needed to get up, her head hurt, but she wasn't going to let that keep her down. She rolled out of the way of the hammer slamming down right where she was laying a moment before, she skipped to her feet and shook her head to clear the dizziness she now felt. She once again moved out of the way of his attack, but now she had one goal in mind, to survive, and it didn't matter if she had to fight dirty to do it. She ducked under a strike that Nero swung, and went straight for his legs, slicing them with her katana, but Nero stopped swinging his hammer and picked her up by the back of her collar, and she went for a strike at his face, she was going all out, no holding back, but as she swung, Nero threw her into the air, and she was caught off guard by the action, and didn't react in time to catch a swing to the stomach, smashing her away painfully, and she was torn apart by the force of the strike, even before the enchantment kicked in, which caused her to scream in pure agony, making Artemis growl in the stands. The death of his girlfriend pained him deeply, and saw that Nero was his next opponent in the bracket. Nero would know pain, he knew that Nero had no chance, but he wanted Nero to feel true pain.

The next battle was, Wolf was pitted against a young kid, one who Wolf wondered, how he managed to get past his last opponent, until he realized that this kids last opponent was Recon, a weakling.

Wolf walked towards his opponent slowly, on the defensive. Wolf's opponent was wielding a mace, and a shield, something that Wolf hadn't seen too much of. The kid ran towards Wolf on the full offensive and he swung his mace at Wolf while keeping his guard up with his shield. Wolf dodged the attack, and swung his khopesh at the boy's shoulder, landing a cut.

Wolf got his guard back up, and as he did, he said, "I see you killed Recon in your last fight. He was always a weakling." As Wolf said this, Artemis who was in the stands heard Recon start rambling.

"Yeah well he was gonna lose at one point anyways." The kid said, before charging Wolf and attempting to shield bash him, but Wolf jumped over him and stabbed him through his left shoulder blade, forcing him to drop his shield and have to use his mace.

"My friend uses a sword and a shield, and he tried using a mace once, and he said it's way too big to wield with a shield, so you know what? Try using that mace without a big shield in your way." Wolf said, smirking.

The kid swung at him and Wolf blocked the attack flawlessly. "Yeah, what else does your friend use?"

Wolf swung his khopesh at the boy and he blocked the attack. "A pair of claws that suck the life out of you the more time their touching your insides." Wolf then quickly cut the man's hand off and finished him by stabbing him through the chest.

"But I prefer to set their insides on fire." Wolf said, smirking, as the boy exploded into shards.

Oblivion spawned into the arena and saw a girl wielding a battleaxe, who oddly enough reminded Oblivion of his old friend Platia, who was killed by Deathgun, however Oblivion avenged her after Artemis killed Deathgun in GGO.

"Aw shit, you remind me of an old friend of mine I met when I first logged into SAO." Oblivion said.

"Y-you were in SAO?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I was, and I was war hero who raided Laughing Coffin's headquarters." Oblivion said.

The girl gasped and asked, "Okay, who was this friend of yours?"

"I never knew her real name, but her handle in SAO was Platia. She was killed inside a dungeon on floor 21." Oblivion said.

The girl gasped and fell onto her knees, and Oblivion was yet to know why she did so, until she said, "Platia was her real name, and she was m-my twin sister."

Oblivion heard this and he dropped his weapons as the girl over on the other side dropped her axe. "Is that true?"

The girl started crying and said, "Yes she was."

Oblivion then put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Well, you know, my life has been a sh- or, crap hole since she died, and all I wanted to do was avenge her throughout the course of playing. I joined a mercenary guild named the Shadow Wolf Clan, and met my old friends who I thought I would never see again. We raided Laughing Coffin's headquarters and wiped them from existence."

Oblivion let go and the girl said, "You know what? I need some time, so I'll resign." It was then, a resign notice popped up on her menu, and she resigned.

"Well, I mean once you get over this, send me a message and I'll get you to meet my friends." Oblivion said.

Artemis had been waiting for this fight after he witnessed Nero smash and kill his girlfriend in the arena. The two spawned and stood from each other. "I fucking hate you man. You know why?" Artemis said, glaring at Nero menacingly.

"Why? Because I threw your girlfriend up in the air and smashed her into hamburger meat? Ah someone should have caught her head in there and kept it." Nero said, laughing.

Artemis just stared at him, with the same menacing look in his eyes that his hair covered, and his hood covered his face in shadow, leaving Nero no clue what he was about to do. Artemis soon walked over to Nero and Nero swung his hammer towards Artemis, however Artemis moved out of the way quickly and crossed his blades and stabbed then down on the ground, pinning Nero's warhammer. Artemis then let go and then grabbed Nero's neck and punched him right in the gut, and Nero let go of his hammer. Artemis then threw a punch straight at Nero's face, knocking him down. Artemis went and got his two swords and Artemis walked back and started beating Nero over the face with the hilt of Shadow. Everyone looked at this horrified and soon, Artemis kicked Nero over the side of his head and Artemis stabbed Nero multiple times with Shadow, first stabbed his legs. The arena was filled with screams as Artemis brutally stabbed Nero multiple times. Soon Artemis stopped, and he took Shadow and smashed Nero's face with the crossguard multiple times. It was then Nero started screaming in pain and agony.

"Do you feel pain yet? Or are you just fucking playing around with me!?" Artemis yelled at him loudly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nero yelled.

Artemis stopped for a moment, and said, "Don't fucking hurt my wife again like that." Artemis said, punctuating every word with a bash to the face.

Nero continued screaming, and it was then Artemis decided to finish him. Artemis took both his blades and stabbed Nero through the head...

Wolf spawned into the arena, and saw General Eugene standing in the distance. "Hey, long time no see." Wolf said. Wolf then got into action and charged the general, remembering he can't block his attacks and he slid under a swipe coming at him from the left. Wolf got up and swung at the General and the attack was blocked quickly, but Wolf followed that up with a multitude of swings, all of which were deflected by the General. The General swung at Wolf but Wolf managed to move out of the way, but the General landed a small cut on Wolf's arm. Wolf got angry and he activated Blood Rage and swung his Khopesh multiple times with only one goal, to tire out at the General by having him block multiple attacks. His Blood Wrath was cut short by a swift dodge by the General, and the General swung at Wolf's wrist and cut off his hand, leaving him defenseless. Wolf fell down in agony, and Oblivion was watching closely, worried about what was about to happen next. The General then cut Wolf's other hand off and took him by the neck and threw him upwards and cut Wolf in half. The General then stabbed Wolf through the heart, though killing him and ending the pain he caused, Wolf still felt immense amounts of pain before he was killed…

Artemis spawned into the arena and saw a young man wielding a war axe and a circular shield. Artemis rushed the man and bashed the shield with the crossguard of Hellfire, and heat soon flowed through the metal slowly, reaching the man's hand, burning it, causing the man to drop his shield. Artemis kicked it to the side and swung Shadow towards the Axe, but was blocked, however Artemis already had Hellfire coming right at the man's head, but he ducked and rolled backwards. The man charged Artemis and Artemis blocked the attack with Hellfire and then swung Shadow at the man's skull, but the man moved, however, his Axe was latched onto Hellfire and Artemis ended up cutting off the man's arm unexpectedly, causing great pain. Artemis had to finish him then, so he sent Shadow through his brain, killing him…

Oblivion spawned into the arena and saw his next target, General Eugene, who killed Wolf brutally and seeked to avenge his brutal death. Oblivion decided since that the sword can't be blocked and instead fades through most blades, that he switches his sword and shield for the claws. Oblivion ran towards Eugene with a face of fury and slid and went for his legs and landed a cut on his ankle. Oblivion quickly got up and ran to the left and jumped at Eugene and attempted to stab his skull with his right claw, but mainly he wanted him to block him. Eugene blocked Oblivion while he was airborne, but at the same time he already had his left claw heading towards Eugene's neck, but he dodged the attack and Oblivion fell back far across the arena.

"You killed my friend Wolf and put him through great pain and I had to watch as you fucking cut him in half as he was still alive. I might not be able to meet your strength, but I can very well surpass your speed easily." Oblivion said, smirking. Oblivion then activated Blur of Aura and also activated a few more agility skills increasing his agility more slightly and ran around the arena, hoping to create a tornado much bigger than the one he formed around Nori earlier. Surprisingly, a force of wind circled inside the Arena and Eugene was already airborne and spinning in the tornado. Oblivion then kept running and the tornado soon started going faster, and Oblivion stopped and left the tornado to spin for awhile, but the tornado soon stopped and Eugene fell on the ground, leaving him in the yellow, and his blade was far from him. Oblivion ran towards him and kicked him in the head, he then stomped on his gut and retracted the claws and started punching Eugene in the face multiple times until he got into the red. Oblivion then got up and drew his claws and stabbed him through the skull, ending the fight.

After Oblivion finished off Eugene, soon enough, Artemis spawned into the arena and the two stood facing each other.

"I just killed the General, which I consider a good accomplishment, wouldn't you say?" Oblivion asked.

"Somewhat. The General was never too fast in combat, but he is a good fighter nonetheless. You probably overtook him with your Blur of Aura skill." Artemis said, smirking. The crowd let out a big 'Ooh'.

"Oh course I did, I sent him flying by creating a tornado. He slowly and brutally killed my friend, so I let him feel the same pain he did before I showed my claw into his brain." Oblivion said.

"Oh really? I did the same thing, only I brutally murdered him. He killed Leafa brutally. Don't be surprised when I tell you it was Nero who killed her brutally like that, so I had to give him a sip of his own medicine for once." Artemis said.

"Oh man, you'll have to tell me about it later. Anyways, let's have a full on fight, no backing down." Oblivion said, with a serious tone now

Artemis smiled to this and said, "Alright then, no backing down, a full on fight, I like that." Artemis then charged at Oblivion with the goal of cutting his hand off, however Oblivion slid and kicked his leg, but Artemis stood up quickly and so did Oblivion. Artemis swung Shadow at Oblivion but was blocked quickly by the guard in front of Oblivion's fist. Oblivion then fell back, and gestured Artemis to a halt.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Oblivion asked.

"All right, tell me." Artemis said.

"I wanted to know what was stronger. Black Flame Flurry, or Blur of Aura. How about we activate them at the same time and put them to the test, shall we!" Oblivion said, the arena was soon filled with screams and cheering, as they all waited anxiously to see the two fastest players in ALO activate their unique skills and fight using them.

"All right sure. Remember I'm faster when I use Demonic Empowerment too." Artemis said, smirking.

"Well let's quit boasting and get to it then." Oblivion said, also smirking.

The two activated their skills and soon the two charged at each other and the arena soon was filled with blasts of wind. Oblivion threw punches at Artemis but they were all quickly blocked and Artemis kept swinging Shadow and Hellfire at Oblivion, but before any serious damage was done yet, Oblivion kept blocking, until it was then Oblivion soon started to grow tired, and Artemis landed more cuts on Oblivion, but then Oblivion got himself together again and kept blocking the attacks coming from Artemis. Oblivion landed a few cuts on Artemis, but Artemis then kicked Oblivion right in the crotch area and the two stopped their skills there as Oblivion was on the ground.

"Dude, getting kicked in the balls doesn't hurt that much." Artemis said, jokingly.

"I know that, but a part of your boot fucking stabbed me right in the dick." Oblivion said.

"Oh?" Artemis said. He began laughing, and he then stabbed Oblivion through the skull, ending him. The crowd cheered as they received one of the most anticipated fights in ALO, and a little bonus at the end too.

This was the second last fight of the tournament. The crowd exploded into cheer as they saw a young girl facing a young man dressed in black both with their weapons drawn. Kirito and Yuuki faced each other in the arena and though, Kirito was only wielding his Elucidator, and not wielding his Excalibur.

Kirito smirked before charging Yuuki and swinging his Elucidator at Yuuki, though she quickly blocked the attack and went around him and went for a stab, but Kirito pushed her blade to the side and went kicked at Yuuki's leg, but she was able to fall back quickly enough, and she charged at Kirito once again and swung her blade at Kirito's head, but he ducked quickly and rolled to the side, got up, and swung the Elucidator at Yuuki's head, but she quickly blocked the swing and smacked Kirito's Elucidator multiple times and slid towards Kirito's leg and knocked him down, and Yuuki quickly put him to an end by sending her blade through Kirito's back, and to his heart…

It was the final match in the tournament, and Artemis spawned into the arena and saw Yuuki in the distance, who had her sword ready. Artemis had his two blades ready and charged Yuuki and proceeded to land a hit on her head, though Yuuki quickly blocked and swung at Artemis's other sword multiple times, and Yuuki circled around Artemis, until she was stopped by a swing from Hellfire coming in at her neck, and Yuuki dodged this and she swung at Artemis, but he quickly blocked the attack with Shadow and Artemis fell back and charged at Yuuki again. Artemis swing a horizontal blow heading towards Yuuki's leg, but she quickly blocked the attack, but Artemis had Shadow coming in at Yuuki's head as he was blocked. Yuuki fell back before Shadow could reach her. Yuuki ran towards Artemis and swung at him multiple times and only to get blocked multiple times by both Artemis's blades. It was then, Yuuki decided it was time to pull off the trump card and she ran at Artemis and swung at him with full force with every 11 hits, however Artemis blocked all of the attacks, only except for one and it didn't do much damage to Artemis. It was then that Artemis decided to introduce Yuuki to his two favorite Trump cards, Black Flame Flurry and Demonic Empowerment. Artemis then ran towards Yuuki and swung at her faster than Yuuki could process and Yuuki was soon hit by a Flurry of attacks from Artemis, but she managed to take all 100 hits before hitting 0 on her HP gauge. Yuuki was finished however, and she sat, waiting for Artemis to finish the duel, and so Artemis decapitated her, ending the fight quickly.

The crowd cheered wildly and Artemis was awarded with 1st place. Yuuki came in 2nd, Kirito came in 3rd, Oblivion came in 4th and Wolf came in 5th. Artemis was proud to see that Oblivion and Wolf made it that far in the tournament and he enjoyed the tournament overall. He was gonna celebrate by holding a party in the SWC Headquarters.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **The next day, SWC Headquarters Recreation Room**

The group of friends celebrated Artemis's victory and the other's high positions in the tournament. Artemis started a pool tournament, and in the end, Oblivion won 1st and he was playing against Wolf in the end. After that they all did their own thing for the rest of the day. Artemis and Leafa had drinks and talked about their experience in the tournament.

"Yeah, Nero threw me up in the air and tore me to shreds back there, that hammer is seriously OP." Leafa said, frowning.

"Yeah well I kicked him in the butt for that, well, maybe a little too much." Artemis said with a soft smile.

"Too much? What did you do?" Leafa asked.

"I disarmed him and beat him up until he said sorry." Artemis said.

"Oh, well you didn't beat him too badly did you?" Leafa asked.

"About that, he's terrified of me now." Artemis said. "I beat him so much, if I did it IRL he'd be dead."

"What the fuck Artemis!?" Leafa yelled, catching the attention of some in the bar.

"Um, well, he hurt you badly, so I hurt him badly. Fair, right?" Artemis said.

Leafa sighed and said, "Never mind about it," as they had gotten the attention of some inside.

Later, Oblivion had received a friend request notification, and he knew who it was and he accepted it and decided to invite them to the bar. The person arrived and Oblivion walked over to Artemis and said, "Well, this is a weird introduction, but I want you to meet someone."

"Hey, she's the girl who resigned after you started talking about Platia." Artemis said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, she's Platia's twin sister." Oblivion said. This caught the attention of everyone in the bar and they heard gasps.

"Really? You can tell?" Artemis asked.

"She looks exactly like her too, except Platia had brownish red hair, while she has sky blue hair, with dark blue streaks." Oblivion said. "Why don't you properly introduce yourself?"

"I'm Fiana, nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Artemis, the leader of the Shadow Wolf Clan, and this is Leafa." Artemis said. It was then Artemis summoned his two children, Shadow and Hellfire to meet Fiana. "Kids, this is Fiana. Fiana, this is Shadow, and this is Hellfire, my two kids."

The girl stuttered for a moment, but she then pulled herself together and said, "Hi, nice to meet you, though why did you name him Hellfire? That's an odd name."

"I didn't name him, they are actually my swords, which I named Shadow and Hellfire, but how about this, I think they deserve new names, as I don't want to confuse my kids with my swords, that would be awkward, how about you name Hellfire, and my girlfriend Leafa names Shadow." Artemis said.

The girl let out a soft gasp and said, "You want me to name him?"

"Sure why not?" Artemis said.

Fiana thought for a moment, until she said, "Leo, how about that?"

"Ooh, I like it, Leafa, what should Shadow's new name be?" Artemis asked.

"Yuno?" Leafa suggested.

"Leafa, you are a fucking genius, I love that name!" Artemis exclaimed, once again, catching the attention of everyone in the bar. "Leo and Yuno it is."

Oblivion smiled and said, "Well, Fiana, I gotta introduce you to my special someone."

"U-m alright then." Fiana said, before they walked off.

"Well, at least he's got someone to remember Platia by." Artemis said.

"Yeah." Leafa said.

"Platia? Who's that?" Yuno asked.

"Well, Platia was a friend of Oblivion's, but she was killed. I guess Fiana is Platia's twin." Artemis said.

"But she came back right? Not forever, mommy died and came back, no one dies forever, right," Yuno asked innocently.

Artemis hissed slightly, not wanting to break his daughter's heart, but he knew she needed to know, but first, he had a question, "Yuno, you were made from my swords right?"

"Yes, but I was only born when you were in pain, I felt strange, I felt like I was watching someone very close to me die," Yuno said before beginning to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie, was it something I said?" Artemis was frantic, he never saw his daughter in such a miserable state, she was always happy.

"No, I just realized, if you die, you're gone forever, and that mean's mommy isn't the real mommy," Artemis picked her up and held her close, but he began laughing.

"Honey, hate to break it to you, but in this world, we can come back, but uncle Oblivion made his friend in another world, surely you've heard of Sword Art Online, because that's where you were truly created, that's where I made the swords that gave me my two little bundles of joy," Artemis said.

"Yeah, I've heard about it, so what about it," Leo said, looking up at Artemis.

"That's where uncle Oblivion's friend died, she's never coming back, in that world, once you die, you're gone, but don't you worry about that now, that world's destroyed, everyone that survived, is safe, no one can ever go back," Artemis reassured his children.

Kirito walked up, "You have your hands full, don't ya, I'm pretty busy with just Yui, but you've got two you've got to look after."

"And my love for them is not split but equal, what's going on with you? Aren't you still mad you lost to Yuuki again, are you, you could've won if you were dual wielding, and I told you to do that before your match, but did you listen, no," Artemis began laughing.

"Whatever, you psychopath, I watched you beat your supposed friend to a pulp, what's that all about, just because he killed your girlfriend, you had to make his life a living hell, man, what a great friend, it's only a tournament," Kirito looked accusingly at Artemis.

"Ah, in the fight's after Roxas, i began to feel like it was life and death, not respawn life and death, but SAO life and death, so when I watched her die, I was locked in the mindset that he killed my girlfriend, and that's how I was for the rest of the tournament, I was only brought to reality when I was declared the winner of the tournament, for I had forgotten it was a tournament, it was weird, images began flashing through my head, I saw the faces of Suguo, Kyouji, and Deathgun, I saw the faces of all of the men I killed, in the real world, and in the virtual, I heard their voices, their screams, their pleas for mercy, I watched myself kill them all again, my mind isn't straight, I see death, everywhere I walk, I hear that one person, calling me a murderer, not just in my head either, I've got people who see me, and remember me from SAO, calling me a murderer, but there's those who protect me, keep me from falling, but even then, it weighs on me heavily, not just because I killed in SAO, but in real life, using torture methods designed to kill, I am no better than the Laughing Coffin, I'm no better than Deathgun, or PoH for that matter, I'm no better than any of them," Artemis rambled, and Kirito was shocked, everyone one of his friends had come over to see what was going on, and witnessed him pouring his heart out to Kirito, but luckily for Artemis, it was only his friends who heard. Artemis began tearing up, "I'm a murderer, I'm a cold blooded murderer, I do it not because I want the world to be better, that may have been my original goal, but not anymore, I enjoy the feeling of blood on my fingers, I enjoy the screams that now come back to haunt me, I feel no better than Jack the fucking Ripper, I never got caught, just like Jackaboy, and I have this everlasting feeling that I want to do it again, it's addictive, and strangely fun, I need help, but not from a doctor or a psychiatrist, I need my friends, but now it seems, I can't even hold on to those," Artemis looked up, a look in his eye that scared even Wolf, "But, I will do it again, I can't prevent it, but this time it will be on the streets, my victim, Johnny Black, he's hunting you," Artemis turned to look Kirito in the eye, "He's hunting you, he's the other Deathgun, he's going to find you, and he will kill you, but not if I kill him first," Artemis had now officially scared the crap out of all his friends, but rather than back away, Kirito placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled, and that made Artemis cry, he was done, he needed a break, and that was the last they saw of him for the next 3 days.

 **3 Days Later**

Suguha walked over to Caleb's house, no one had heard or seen him in three days, and she was worried. She approached his house, and knocked on the door, but nobody answered, so she twisted the door handle, it was unlocked, she walked in and went into shock at the state of the house, it looked to have been ransacked, and there was a strange odor coming from Caleb's room, it didn't smell pleasant, and she was worried of what she would find in there, so she knocked on the door, and told him it was Suguha, and she opened the door, to see a plate lying on the table beside his bed, a sea of liquor bottles, and a very dead looking Caleb, which scared her, until he turned his head, and notice who was there.

"Sugu!" He cried, as he stood on wobbly legs, she noticed that he was still holding a bottle of vodka, and she then saw that he had a pipe in his other hand, which alerted her, to look around his room with closer inspection, she noticed that his closet was open, and what she saw in it told her to call all of his friends, it was a noose.

"Um… hey, I just gotta make a few calls, just hold on a minute babe," she said, and she left the room. She called all of Caleb's friends including her brother, and they were all there in just under an hour.

When they arrived, she told them what she saw, and then walked back to his room, and grabbed him and brought him to the living room where all his friends were waiting.

"Aw… shit, this better not be an intervention, man I hate those things," He said, he had seemed to have sobered up a bit, well, enough so that he could talk rationally.

"This isn't an intervention, we're all just worried about you, what were you doing these past three days, and why didn't we hear from you," Suguha said soothingly.

"Well, the first day, I went out bought a shit ton of weed, then I went to the liquor store, bought out half the store, and then I went home and made pot brownies, Wolf knows, he had one and just left, just fucking left, I mean, I kinda wanted to talk but hey, I had like 39 pot brownies left, so that was my last 3 days, I spent 2 days eating pot brownies, nothing else, and I had nothing to drink other than alcohol and water, mostly alcohol, but still, that's the only sustenance I've have in two days, I mean, I tried to play Skyrim, I mean I gave it an honest effort, but I just couldn't do it, fucking rip, right?" Caleb was swaying in his seat.

"Holy fuck, take it easy with the liquor man, that shit could kill you," Alex said, "I know, I have experience, I used to be an avid drinker, then I nearly died from alcohol poisoning, that didn't stop me however, I'm just saying be careful."

"Ah, shoulda thought about that," Caleb laughed and nearly fell out of his seat, Suguha only just catching him.

"And that's all you've been drinking?" Sugu asked.

"Pretty much, I had too much, needed to get rid of it, also, I needed time away from ALO, it was messing with my head y'know," Caleb said, looking glum.

"Mood change went from laughing to just complete depression in a split second, I would say that was a new record, but you shoulda seen him with Suguo, it was actually hilarious," Alex said, laughing.

"Well, you already know why I feel like this, but that's besides the point, maybe I need to become heartless, naw, that's not right, maybe I need to just forget about them, but I can't, it's not a painful memory, it's just getting in the way of my everyday life, whatever," Caleb stood up, "I don't think anyone here has seen my sword collection, I've sobered up enough to walk normally, and be able to hold a weapon, I'm not an idiot," Caleb led them down the hall, and they saw a sliding door, which he opened, and it led to another hallway, and down it, at the end, was a room, he walked over, took his keys and opened it, everyone walked in and was amazed at his collection. There was Longswords, Greatswords, Cutlasses, and battle ready replica models, and every other type of sword they could think of, and Caleb smiled to see their surprise, the weapons were laid out neatly, very organized, in fact there was a space designed for every different type of sword, there was no windows in the room, but that was to be expected, he couldn't let anyone just come in and steal his prized possessions.

"Ah, I see you like it," Caleb said, smiling.

"Like it, I love it!" Alex and Owen said at the same time.

"The cool thing about it is, I know how to use every one of the swords, to maximum proficiency, I might add, I mastered all the sword fighting styles required to fight with every sword here, and another thing, I keep a katana in my car at all times, because I tend to witness a lot of muggings, it's strange, but as soon as I step out of the car with my katana, they bolt, leaving their loot behind, it's kinda funny really," Caleb smirked, "And I was attacked once, let's just say, he's not gonna hurt me anymore, and no, that doesn't mean I killed him, it means I cut him, and he didn't like the feel of my katana cutting into him."

"You, my friend, are sadistic," Alex said, looking around the room, he then saw a khopesh, one that looked like his khopesh from SAO, "Um… why do you have a khopesh, you said you can't fight with them."

"I didn't know or care if I knew how to fight with them, it's not my style of weapon, however, I tried training with one I had owned, and I found that I mastered it, well the previous Caleb who inhabited this body did, but if you're curious about that particular one, I made a replica of your khopesh from SAO, and in fact, I made replica's of everyone's weapons from SAO, that one may be on display, but isn't the battle ready replica," Artemis showed them to a door on the side of his room, and when he opened it, they saw a glow of fire red and blood red coming from deep within the room.

"What's that glow, it looks like your swords, but why are they glowing," Owen asked, while Alex looked on in pure shock.

"Yeah, those are my swords, and I don't know how they're glowing, if I didn't know better, I'd say it was magic," Artemis said.

"It is," Alex said simply.

"Wait, what?" Caleb said, looking at Alex.

"When you died, I knew you were carried off by god, that's when Raven first spoke to me, Raven is a celestial being, he is the celestial spirit of death, Raven told me everything, I knew it all, I just didn't know whether or not to believe him till you showed up," Wolf said, "And also, Raven taught me how to use magic, shadow magic to be precise."

"I'm sorry, I can't believe that for a sec-" Matt, whom had been silent the whole time, keeled over in agony.

"Say it again bitch," Alex looked menacingly at him, after a second, he turned to the other's, "Raven told me, that magic was created from Caleb's soul, the reason you are such a sadist here, is because you're soul is fragmented, anyone who came in contact with your body now has magical capabilities, but at the same time, you may not have came into contact with your old body, but your magical capabilities are through the roof, in fact it's slightly unnerving, but that's primarily because you are God, or rather, the spawn of god, or what I like to call GodBorn, not Jesus, but a being much like the dragonborn from Skyrim, you weren't birthed by god, rather, given life by him, not from another being upon this earth, the reason anyone who comes into contact with your old body is given magical capabilities, is because that's where the fragments of your soul remains, but as it is buried now, no one will get the capabilities," Alex finished.

"So what you're saying is that, I'm technically God, and can use magic? How does that work?" Caleb asked.

"Your soul was blessed by God when he took you, and rebirthed you, thus from the moment you died, anybody who touched your body, was given magical gifts, which they can use for either good or evil, however, I might not have told you this, but technically I'm undead, I'm the dark lord, if you will, the master of darkness, so on and so forth, but unlike super powers however, magic is comprised of the elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Shadow and Light, of these elements, I specialized in Shadow, it's the most evil of the elements, but when used in the right hands, can be a lifesaver," Alex said, "However, I could practice others, but I chose Shadow, over any of the others, but someone with your gift, you could master all of them, but first, you need a teacher."

"Ok, then I choose you, because you seem to know a lot about it, but quick question, Owen and Matt both touched my corpse, or am I wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, we had to, we were the ones to bury you, so does that mean we also have magic?" Owen asked.

"Yes, if you touched them, you do, but to be sure," Alex whistled, and through the wall, came Raven, "Hey Raven, you can tell if these two have magical capabilities right? If so, please tell us."

"Yes, they have strong magical gifts, they must have been holding on to the body for quite a while," Raven replied, projecting his voice for all to hear.

"Perfect, my first students," Alex said, "I don't like the way they teach in schools, so I'll be the nice teacher, that actually fucking helps," Alex laughed.

"Well, we should get to learning, shouldn't we?" Owen asked.

"Damn right we should, now outside, I'm not your Phys Ed teacher, so I won't be making you work out or anything, and I'm not your study teacher, so you don't have to study, I work by practice, and the more practice you have, the more skillful you will be."

Raven hopped onto Caleb's shoulder, and spoke only to him, even blocking out Alex, "As a God, you have a special power, though you will learn it in time, you will be able to give your peers magical capabilities when you want, but not just that, but give them an ability that allows them to shift into their virtual forms."

"Virtual forms?" Caleb looked at the bird confused, "This is cool and all, but why would we need to have this?"

"There is something coming, and we don't know when, but when the clouds open up, and reveal a wormhole, that's when you'll understand," the Raven said, hopping off his shoulder.

Caleb had grown to trust the bird, and because he knew it was a spirit, he believed every word it said, but still, he was very curious about what might yet happen.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **March 29th 2026**

Caleb got an urgent text from Asuna, and she was called into the hospital and Caleb knew exactly what was happening, Yuuki was dying. Caleb drove Asuna to the hospital as quickly as he could, even surpassing the speed limit sometimes. The two went in and ran to Yuuki's hospital room, and once they opened, they saw , yet to have the cure Caleb was talking to him about, however Caleb had the cure himself.

"Doc, I've got the cure, and the formula so you can cure other patients." Caleb said, showing the needle off with the cure inside.

"It is complete, correct?" asked.

"Yes, at this current time, it's proved to be the full cure." Caleb said. "Get Asuna on the Amusphere over there, and we'll give her the shots she needs."

gestured Asuna to use the Amusphere and she logged on to ALO to find Yuuki there.

"All right, we will give her the shot and see how it goes." Caleb said, nodded and proceeded to inject the cure into Yuuki's system, and they sat down for any signs.

They waited for a moment, until something happened, Yuuki started breathing normally, and her heart rate stabilized. Caleb then gave some needles of that will help her immune system, and so injected them into her system, and Yuuki seemed just fine. Caleb then went to the side room with his Nervegear to break the news...

Artemis spawned beside everyone in ALO surrounding Yuuki, who was in Asuna's arm, for she was crying tears of happiness. Though Artemis started cheering and said, "It fucking worked!"

"W-what worked?" Asuna asked, turning to Artemis, who was smiling brightly.

"The cure, it worked and she's breathing normally and her heart rate's stabilized. She's gonna survive." Artemis said

For a moment, Yuuki didn't believe what she was hearing, until she was able to feel strength coursing its way through her veins and she knew it to be true. She started crying tears of pure joy as she laid there, she said, "Thank you, big brother."

Artemis entered a state of shock, though he shook it off and said, "Big brother?"

"If I'm leaving the hospital soon, then I need a place to stay, I thought, I could stay at your place, that's fine with you right, you always treated me like a younger sister, so I only tho-" Yuuki was interrupted by Artemis grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Of course, little sis," She began to tear up, and grabbed him tightly, crying tears of pure joy, making even Artemis begin to tear up.

He released her when she calmed down, and looked around at everyone gathered, they hesitated before cheering and 'aweing' at the beautiful scene before them.

Everyone flocked them, and they all came up one by one to thank Artemis, and to congratulate Yuuki, making them both smile brightly, and they sat beside each other while Yuuki rested on Asuna's lap, Leafa had sat down beside Artemis, and laid her head on his shoulder, "So, you have a little sister now, huh?"

"Looks like it, you know, I've always wanted a sibling, someone who could look up to me, but also be there for me when I need it, but sadly, not all siblings are like that, but I would kill for her happiness, that's why I did this for her, I always loved you, but I always felt like, 'hey, what would it be like to have a little sister' and you know what, I saw Yuuki as that one person, the one who needed someone she could open herself up to, and that's who I became, and she became like a younger sister to me, so I treated her like that, and she soon began to see me as such," Artemis wasn't looking at her, just into the distance.

"Well, looks like you got what you want, so want to go visit her?" Leafa asked.

"Heh, thing is, me and Asuna are there now, oh and Yuuki," he turned to the girl, "You will be stuck in the hospital for another 6 months, I'm sorry, but we need to keep you there to make sure the AIDS doesn't come back, surely you understand, right?"

"Yup, so long as soon I'll be able to live with you," Yuuki smiled at him, she was the happiest girl ever at that moment.

"Well, we will soon see you, why don't you log out? You might be able to sit up for the first time in three years, and we can see your real eyes," Artemis smiled at her, and she gasped, she was surprised that she could possibly do it so soon, but even if she couldn't, it didn't hurt to try.

"Ok!" She logged out, and Leafa looked at Artemis.

"AIDS, why didn't I know about this?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you, now I must get off, I want to see my little sister," He smiled, and Leafa, understanding, said goodbye, and told him to stop by later that night.

"Ok, I will," Artemis then logged off, and walked into the room Yuuki was being held in. "Hey doc, lift that heavy thing off her for a second, I want to see something."

The doctors complied, and were soon blown away, they watched as the girl opened her eyes for the first time since being put on the Medicuboid, and an even greater accomplishment, she sat up, just as Caleb predicted.

"Hey, how's it feel to be awake in the real world again, little one?" Caleb asked her.

When she spoke, it was very raspy, but that was to be expected, having not used it in years, "It's amazing, thank you, big brother," This shocked the doctors, but then she weakly grasped Caleb in a hug, "Thank you, thank you so very much," Her voice was now beginning to gather tone, and now can be recognised as Yuuki's voice, but only just, as in was still very raspy.

"Heh, it was nothing, you realize, that I was creating a cure, solely for you, but now that we can use it, we can save everyone else." Caleb said. "Now I'm sure you're gonna need some rest, but if you ever wanna talk to me, call me."

Caleb then placed a phone for Yuuki to use with Caleb's contact information so Yuuki can call him whenever she wants. Caleb waved goodbye and left the room and drove to his house.

 **May 23rd 2026**

Caleb had invited every one of his friends to his place to celebrate Yuuki's birthday, and soon everyone came. Asuna, of course, brought the cake, and Alex and Owen brought some drinks that way they could enjoy themselves.

As the big group of friends walked into the house, Asuna put the cake away and as she did, she asked, "So Yuuki would be gone if she hadn't had gotten the cure by now, right?"

"Precisely. She would have died in your arms in ALO after she gave you Mother's Rosario, but we gave her the cure just in time." Caleb said. "So, should we give Yuuki a call and say happy birthday?"

"Definitely." Asuna said.

"Alright everyone," Caleb said, turning to the others who were sitting down in the living room. "Firstly, we're gonna give Yuuki a call and say happy birthday, and then we throw ourselves the best fucking party since the huge one we had after Laughing Coffin was wiped out."

"Now that's something we can all agree on, though, if you and Sugu are gonna do your thing after, just be careful alright?" Kazuto said.

"No worries." Caleb said. He sat down by Sugu and Kazuto on the couch and gave Yuuki a video call, and she soon answered.

"Happy Birthday Yuuki." Caleb said.

Yuuki noticed all the others in the room and she said, "Hi everyone, having a party huh?" Yuuki's voice wasn't as raspy as before, thus everyone understood her over the phone.

"Yup, in fact this one's gonna be bigger the one we had back in SAO after Laughing Coffin was wiped out by my guild." Caleb said.

Yuuki smiled and said, "All right, well I gotta go. The doctors want to check on my immune system. Bye."

"Bye." Caleb said, before Yuuki hung up.

"Well, we got a couple consoles here, let's have a small tournament and see who wins." Owen suggested.

"All right, I think I got some games here." Caleb said, pulling out a case full of his old games. "Well lookie what we got here, an old copy of Black Ops 3, and Halo 5, a few other fps games, any party games though? I'm sure not everyone wants to play Cod, or Halo. Okay, hands up for Halo."

Everyone stared at Caleb, except for Matt who was the only one to put his hand up. "Okay, well does anyone wanna play Cod?" Pretty much everyone put their hands up, even Keiko and Fiana put their hands up too, and nobody expected them to put their hands up.

"Then Cod it is, let's get the disc in the console and you guys go ahead and play away." Caleb said, before he got up and started the game.

"You gonna play Caleb? Or are you gonna have to help Asuna with making the rest of dinner?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I should help her. Shouldn't have to make her do all the work, right?" Caleb said.

 **30 minutes later**

"I'm gonna explode if I eat anymore, that was delicious you guy's." Alex said.

"Hey Caleb, mind telling us anything about the future and what's gonna happen?" Owen asked.

"Well, we finished dealing with OS, then I'm gonna have to kill that asshole Johnny Black that wants to kill Kazuto, but after that, I'm not sure. When I died, it was 2017, and nothing was revealed for what happens after this Johnny Black prick tries to kill Kazuto, so I have no way of finding out what's gonna happen in the future." Caleb explained.

"Well looks like these next few years are gonna be dangerous, huh?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah, but I can prevent everything bad that happens up until after Johnny Black, but everything after that it's gonna be tough." Caleb said.

"Just be careful, alright?" Sugu said.

"Of course, no worries. Johnny Black is the least of my concerns, considering I'm a sword master with god powers." Caleb said, smirking.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **SWC Headquarters**

Artemis was having a drink with Oblivion, Wolf, and Nero, until Roxas came in with some information they have been waiting for a long time for.

"I think we have a shot at finding Deathwish's headquarters." Roxas said.

"Really? Where do you think it is?" Artemis asked.

"Floor 8, they have a fort in the north east area on the floor. We should be going soon to check." Roxas said.

"Well I hope it's not just an outpost." Artemis said getting up. "Well I'm gonna get everyone ready. Deathwish can't be as big as Laughing Coffin was, considering we're only on floor 26 right now."

Roxas nodded, and he left to get his recruits ready, and so did Artemis, and he got all his friends to the Briefing room.

"Okay, so this headquarters raid shouldn't be too tough, but we should expect a challenge." Artemis said. "It's gonna work like this, we're gonna have teams of two to three to raid different areas of the fort, Oblivion, you will be teamed with Lisbeth and Fiana. Wolf, you will be teamed with Sinon, Nero, you'll be teamed with Roxas and Arthegus, Leafa will be teamed with me, and Klein will be teamed with Kirito and Asuna. The plan is simple, we kill them all, and send the leader to prison that way Deathwish won't be a problem for a long while."

"Sounds like a plan." Kirito said.

 **Floor 8**

The group stood in the distance from a fort, which was expected to be Deathwish's headquarters. They all stood and saw that there were archers around the fort, and swordsmen, however, if Sinon could take over a watchtower beside the fort, she could shoot everyone down . "All right, Sinon, there's a watchtower over there, I need you to take it, and Wolf will guard the watchtower. The rest of us, our only job is to deal with as much guy's as we can." Artemis explained.

"Oh my gosh, this is like a Laughing Coffin outpost raid, this should be easy." Oblivion said.

"Maybe so, but we still have to deal with any backups along the way, and the leader." Artemis said.

"Of course, but still, this shouldn't be too difficult. Laughing Coffin grew up until they were defeated by us, and floor 70 or something was unlocked." Oblivion said.

"Just be careful for any surprises." Artemis said.

It was then, the group charged the fort, and Sinon had taken over a watchtower, and the other teams were on the ground. Artemis and Leafa ran towards a group of 8 and Artemis swung Shadow towards one of them, and landed a cut on his shoulder. Artemis then spun 180O degrees and swung Hellfire towards another man and stabbed him through the neck. Leafa took down the guy Artemis previously hit behind him and Artemis blocked an attack coming in from his left, though Artemis also disarmed him quickly and stabbed the man through the back as he turned and tried to run into the fort. Leafa finished off the last one of the group and they then charged another group trying to overpower Oblivion's team and Artemis stabbed two of the DW members in the back with both his swords, Artemis then ran towards another one that was about to attack Oblivion from behind and he killed the man quickly and once Leafa finished off the rest, they left quickly to help Sinon shoot down the rest of the guy's.

The DW members outside were taken down after Sinon shit the last archer, who was desperately trying to retreat. "It's just like an outpost raid I'll tell you!" Oblivion said.

"Well, let's just get into the fort and see what we find inside." Artemis said. "If there are not too many guy's in there, you guy's are free to fight solo if you want."

Artemis opened the door and, there were barely any DW members inside. "Well, we aren't in SAO, so maybe a lot of them are offline today." Oblivion said.

"No, this is a trap, I can tell." Artemis said.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's pull the alarm and fuck them up." Nero said.

"Why did you have to put it like that?" Oblivion asked, laughing.

The group walked slowly into the fort, upon entering, they saw a note in the middle on a pedestal. "A note? Well let's read it." Artemis said.

 _The weapon has been moved to headquarters, as we don't want anyone from a guild like SWC to get it._ The note said.

"Roxas!? This isn't headquarters! This is an outpost! And they got some kind of super weapon!? What kind of bullshit is this?" Artemis yelled, angrily.

"Roxas! You said that was the headquarters for sure!" Arthegus said.

"I was told it was the headquarters for sure! I was set up!" Roxas said.

Artemis sighed and sat down, until he saw something, a map. "Hold on a minute, I think I got the solution."

Artemis walked over to the map, and he saw the fort they were at, and he saw a red line from the fort leading to another fort, that was bigger than the one they were at. "I think I found it." Artemis said.

"Well if that's not the headquarters and instead an outpost, we have to take it down anyways." Roxas said.

"Hold on a minute. Remember how Lisbeth found the skill item which had my Blur of Aura skill on it?" Oblivion asked.

"Yes. Are you saying we should loot the place?" Artemis asked.

"Anything that proves useful to Deathwish here we need to take before backup comes." Oblivion said.

Artemis agreed and he gestured everyone to loot the place, and Artemis went too. Oblivion opened a chest in the distance and he said, "Ooh, what's this?"

Artemis walked over to Oblivion and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"A skill item. It says here if I surpass a specific speed, I could run on water? But look at the speed I have to pass, 60 miles per hour? I can only go 40 with the Blur of Arua skill alone!" Oblivion said.

"Yuuki could go 60 if she had Blur of Aura. You'd have to match her Agility to do that." Artemis said.

"Eh, might as well take the item until I can use it." Oblivion said.

"All right the place is fucking empty now, I can't find shit." Wolf said.

"Then let's head out to that fort and take it out." Artemis said

The group walked to the fort and upon finding it, they knew it was most definitely the headquarters, or a big outpost, but nevertheless, if it was a Deathwish outpost or headquarters, they had to take it down. Artemis gestured the group to stop and get down, and they observed the activity of the fort. In the distance, Artemis saw the leader standing at the top, which Artemis finally concluded this was definitely the headquarters.

"The leader is there at the top, so this must be the headquarters." Artemis said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's fuck the place up and be done with this." Wolf said.

"Why did you put that sentence together like that!?" Oblivion asked.

* _I have a better idea*_ Raven said, who landed on Wolf's shoulder just then.

"What would that be?" Wolf asked. Suddenly, a glow emitted from Artemis, Wolf, Nero, and Oblivion's hands.

* _We may practice using elemental powers in here. This may only be the Virtual World, and that glow emitting from your hands is not the real power you may use outside the Virtual World.*_ Raven said.

"And, what elements are we using right now?" Artemis asked.

* _None, as of right now anyways. You can change the element by will, though you must learn what element you like in here, and you can use two different ones for each hand.*_ Raven said. Just then, Oblivion moved his hands and pointed the face of his palms down and a force of wind shot from both his hands and he was in the air.

"Holy shit!" Oblivion said, moving quickly from the ground. "Wow, can I do this IRL if I picked the air element?"

* _If that is what you want.*_ Raven said.

"Sweet." Oblivion said, slowly landing on the ground.

They heard a horn blare from the headquarters. "Aw shit, you guys wanna watch? This shouldn't take long." Artemis asked.

The group nodded, because they wanted to observe the power they were about to gain IRL. Artemis and the other three flew to the Fort. Artemis was using the Lightning element in both hands, Wolf was using the Shadow element for both hands, Nero was using the fire element for both hands, and though Oblivion used two different element, for he used the Earth element in one and the Air element in his other hand. The four landed in front and Artemis shot bolts of lightning at multiple guy's and Wolf was shooting beams of Shadow, sending them into oblivion, or less confusingly, the face of death. Oblivion was shooting blasts of Air at the guy's and was ripping the Fort apart slowly using the powers of the Earth element. Nero burned the place down using the fire element, and they soon met the leader who jumped off the top and landed in front of the four.

"Stop!" The leader yelled. The four stopped destroying the Fort, for now.

"Why don't we have an actual fight, huh? Seem fair?" The leader said, angrily.

"But this was completely fair, look, your whole Fort is burning down! You're the one who's winning!" Nero said, sarcastically.

"Look, we don't have time for that shit, look at the time dude, it's 11:00 IRL. Me and my buddies are just gonna do you a favour and finish burning the place down, deal?" Artemis said.

The leader grumbled, only until Wolf walked towards him with shackles, and he cuffed him and held him in place, Oblivion then got his corridor crystal ready.

"Send him away!" Artemis said.

Wolf then pushed the leader into the portal and they soon left to let the Fort rot. The four walked to the group who saw their capabilities and were amazed by what they did.

"I hope we don't get banned for this." Oblivion said, laughing.

"We won't, we never did anything to the system, so they can't ban us because they have no evidence we did." Artemis said.

"That was fucking awesome. Let's go celebrate." Nero said.

 **SCW Headquarters dining room**

"Ah, fuck me. Asuna that was good food, though that fuck me was mainly for Leafa." Artemis said, jokingly.

"Well here we go again with you two." Oblivion said, laughing.

Kirito looked at him confused, "I'm kidding, I need a bit of a break anyways, from doing anything." Artemis said.

Kirito laughed, and so did the rest of the group. "You know, the first time you guy's went and did 'the thing' it sounded like you guy's you breaking shit up there, me and Wolf couldn't stop laughing." Oblivion said.

"Oh shit really?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, it was funny though, and then we heard weird noises coming from up there, and then the whole fucking room was filled with laughter." Oblivion said.

"Aw shit, sorry about that." Artemis said.

"Yeah no worries." Oblivion said.

"Well, I'm just interested for what's gonna happen after Johnny Black tries to hunt Kirito down, before I slap him over the head and say, No! Though, I'm really interested for what's gonna happen, because I wasn't alive to see it." Artemis said.

"I hope its nothing bad." Oblivion said…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **May 18th 2032**

 **Caleb's House**

"The V-Sphere? Another fucking full dive rig, how many of these things are people gonna make?" Caleb said. He was looking at a site, which advertised a new full dive rig called the V-Sphere and a new game called Fate's Hand. The game was somewhat like SAO, only it allowed magic and the weapons have no stats, and you can level up from PK'ing. The map was a big landscape with many biomes from the real world, and also custom biomes created by the developers. The only thing that was very new was that the game had a build engine, and you could build cities and towns, and there were already a few NPC towns to start.

"Another one? How much will it cost?" Suguha asked, who was making breakfast.

"¥60,000. You know, this seems a little suspicious, the rig is a helmet much like the Nervegear and the game reminds me a bit of SAO, though, it's much different at the same time. I'm a little concerned." Caleb said.

"Don't worry about it, why would they make another SAO?" Suguha asked.

"I don't know, and that's what I wanna know. I'm gonna pre order a V-Sphere of my own, and one for everyone, and we'll see what this whole fuss is about." Caleb said.

 **A week later**

The door rang and Caleb opened the door, and all the V-Sphere's have arrived. Caleb signed his name and he had brought them all into the house.

"Hey Sugu, I got all the V-Spheres, I'm gonna call everyone and give them to everyone." Caleb said.

"Okay then." Sugu said, who was in their bedroom.

Caleb then texted everyone to come to his place and soon, everyone came and saw a bunch of boxes on the ground.

"You guy's are moving? Or what is this?" Kazuto asked.

"A gift for everyone, though, I need everyone to have one of these anyways, as I want you to check this out with me." Caleb said.

Everyone sat down. Caleb gave everyone a box and turned on his TV and opened up a web browser and showed everyone the site advertising the V-Sphere.

"Another full dive rig. I want everyone to check it out with me. We will wait for the launch date and we will all log on. Though, I want everyone to transfer their save files from ALO to the new game FHO, or, Fate's Hand Online, the game contained in each of those boxes, and as well as the V-Sphere." Caleb said.

"Why do we all have to check it out at the same time? You aren't concerned that this might be another SAO do you?" Owen asked.

"That's what I wanna find out, though, even if it's not, I still want to be sure the game isn't dangerous." Caleb said. "Well, I'm sure you guy's have shit to do at home, so take those home and log in when the game is launched."

Everyone left, and he had an extra box on the ground, and he realized that was for Yuuki, who was fast asleep. Caleb walked upstairs and opened her door and said, "Hey, I got you something."

Yuuki woke up and asked, "What would that be?"

Caleb then gestured her to come downstairs and she saw a box on the ground, and Yuuki looked to the TV and saw the site Caleb kept open. "Another full dive rig? Is that what's in there?"

"Yes it is. We're gonna wait until the game launches and we're gonna log on." Caleb said.

"All right then, what game?" Yuuki asked.

"Fate's Hand Online. It's kind of like ALO, but no flying, so more like SAO, though, the game allows magic too." Caleb said. "Aren't you hungry? Sugu made some breakfast earlier today, and there's still some leftovers if you're hungry."

Yuuki said she was still hungry and the two walked into the kitchen and got her some food. Yuuki's AIDS was cured a long time ago and she's been able to live a normal life, though she has to take medication everyday.

 **June 1st, Launch Day**

Caleb opened the box containing his V-Sphere and the game. He got his save files from ALO from his Nervegear onto a memory drive and transferred it into the V-Sphere. He then put on the V-Sphere and once it was ready to start, Caleb said, "Link Start." Soon, Caleb saw lights flashing towards his face.

Artemis spawned beside a town and there were thousands and thousands of people in the town, or outside fighting monsters. Artemis checked his friends list and saw everyone on there, he messaged everyone to meet him at his current location and soon, everyone came. Kirito, Asuna, Wolf, Sinon, Oblivion, Lisbeth, Nero, Leafa, Yuuki, Klein, Agil, Roxas, Arthegus, Silica, and Fiana, who all gathered with Artemis.

"Well, here we are, Fate's Hand Online. I'm not sure if this is exactly what Kirito ends up playing at this time in my original world, but here we are, playing FHO. So, there are some things I want everyone to know, our weapons don't have stats, the game allows magic, and the Map is a huge landscape full of biomes, and there is a build engine in the game so we could build a fucking empire if we wanted." Artemis said.

"Ooh, a build engine? Good, It shouldn't cost us much to build our own houses, unless this build engine requires us to pay using the game's currency, rather than gathering resources." Oblivion said.

"We gather resources, so we don't have to worry about money when we are building. The only thing we have to worry about is one thing." Artemis said.

The group looked at him, confused, and Artemis opened his menu, and the group soon knew what he was checking, the logout button. Artemis checked to see where the logout button was, and he found it, though when he clicked it, it just disappeared, scaring the group.

"Another death game!?" Artemis asked.

"What!? That damn logout button is there right?" Kirito asked.

"It was, then I clicked it, and it just disappeared right off the bat." Artemis said.

"Dammit!" Kirito yelled. The group looked at him scared and confused, until Kirito said, "Asuna is pregnant! What's gonna happen to the baby while we're stuck here!?"

The group gasped, except for Asuna, whose eyes widened as she remembered. Kirito and Asuna had been married and Asuna was pregnant, though now they are stuck in another death game.

"They'll have to surgically remove the baby while you're on the V-Sphere." Artemis said, "This is terrible, I hope this is just a bug this time."

Asuna started crying and Kirito went to comfort her.

"I can't believe this shit, another SAO." Nero said.

"Well, let me check my level real quick." Artemis said. He saw his level was the same as it was from ALO, being level 126. "Well we have somewhat of an advantage, as our levels are the same from ALO, and we have our weapons, though people might look at us like this and wonder why we have this stuff. And then if this is a death game, then people might look at us in shame, or jealousy, though, I'm not sure about that, we'll have to see later."

"This is ridiculous, I'm a 32 year old man, I don't wanna be stuck here playing games all the time." Oblivion said.

"Same here." Wolf said, laughing.

"I'm older though, but by one day." Oblivion said, laughing, though, he stopped soon after and remembered this wasn't a time for laughing.

Artemis signed, and just then, the group was teleported to the plaza of the town. Soon after they teleported, the group knew exactly what was happening, and it was then they knew it was a death game. The sky turned blood red and the clouds were black, and a shadow emerged from thin air above a pillar in the middle of the plaza and formed a shadowy figure.

"Welcome player's. You are all on an international server with 100,000 player's, on Fate's Hand Online, as I am sure most of you know, however, what most people don't know is that this game is inescapable." The figure said.

The plaza was filled with 'huh's' and 'what's' as everyone in the plaza was confused, except for Artemis and the group.

"You see, the V-Sphere is actually a Nervegear rig with a different look. So if you die in here, you die in the real world. If one tries to take the V-Sphere off, the V-Sphere will kill you, like the Nervegear." The figure said.

"What kind of bullshit is this? Like the Nervegear?" Oblivion said.

"And yes, the team that made SAO made this game as well, with the ultimate goal of making another SAO." The figure said. "You know the drill, open up your inventories."

Everyone did and they saw a mirror, and those who were from SAO knew not to take it out, because their real life looks would come into view, though, the game forced them to take the mirrors out this time and everyone's real life looks came into view.

"Now was that hard? The only way out is to defeat a boss slowly roaming around the map, and it is powerful. Good luck player's." The figure disappeared, and the sky flashed a bright white color, and soon faded back to a blue color, and the clouds became white again.

"So what do we do Artemis? You may not know what's about to unfold anymore, but I still see you as a leader, and most importantly, a friend. So, what do we do?" Oblivion asked.

"We need to reform the SWC guild and either buy or build new headquarters. I say if we build new headquarters, we have a chance at making a better headquarters, in fact no, scratch that, we'll build an empire." Artemis said. "For now, let's focus on getting a place to stay in town, and tomorrow, we start building."

Artemis and Leafa went ahead and found an Inn, and everyone bought their own rooms to stay in for the night, and they would wake up the next day to learn how the build engine works.

 **The Next Day**

"How was everyone's nights?" Artemis asked everyone.

"I heard noises coming from upstairs." Fiana said, innocently.

"Um, oops." Oblivion said.

"Dammit you two!" Artemis said to Oblivion and Lisbeth, laughing. "Ah well whatever, once we build some houses for ourselves, we won't have to worry about noise. So, Yui, where are you, if you're there."

Yui then came out from Kirito's pocket and said, "Where are we?"

"Uh oh, we forgot to tell you, we're in a new game, and we just found out we got trapped and we can't come back out until we beat this boss that's roaming around. The game has a build engine and I want you to teach us how to use it." Artemis asked.

"I can check, let's go outside first then, because we'll have to get some resources first." Yui said.

Artemis nodded and led the group outside and walked out to a forest. "All right, it seems like you'll have to, punch the tree?" Yui said, confused by the logic.

"Oh my gosh, if that's true, I'm getting déjà vu already." Oblivion said.

Artemis then proceeded to punch the tree and it broke, and Artemis didn't feel any kind of pain. Artemis continued and then the tree glowed and formed into a pile of logs, which Artemis picked up.

"Ah, so many memories." Artemis said.

"Okay, now go to your menu, and their should be a section for crafting materials. You'll see that you can now make 5 planks out of one log, so make all the logs you can." Yui said.

Artemis did as Yui said and he had 20 planks now. "Now create a workbench and we can continue from there." Yui said.

Artemis then created a workbench and placed it down on the ground. He then saw once he approached it, a menu popped up, and it displayed all the crafting recipies for materials, and he also saw that there was an instructions menu, which taught him how to build houses, defensive mechanisms, traps, and many more.

Yui flew back into her pocket and Artemis said, "Well, we're gonna build a house for everyone here, and then…"

"And then what?" Wolf asked.

"We build a wall!" Artemis said.

 **10 Minutes later**

The group split up into teams and started building their houses, but eventually, other player's saw this, and they curiously walked over to see what was going on. One of the player's walked to Artemis and asked, "How did you figure out how to do this the second day after the launch?"

"Well, I punched a tree, and bam, now I got logs, and then I made planks, made a workbench, and now we got houses being built. But If you really wanna know, ask Yui over there, she's a helpful and adorable little thing." Artemis said.

"Um, is that true, you punched a tree, and you got logs?" The man asked.

"Well, there's this one fucking game called Minecraft, have you ever heard of it? Because I fucking love it, and they pretty much took the build engine from and put it in here, but the materials in MC were blocks, but here they aren't. It takes no effort to build in this game, try it." Artemis said.

The man went over to Kirito and asked him about Yui, who she taught everyone how to build, and soon they had a huge team of builders building with them, and soon, they had built a nice, quaint town.

"Wow, good job everyone, and to everyone who helped, you are free to join a guild that I will form eventually, though, you might not like the idea of the goals I have in mind." Artemis said.

"And what would that be?" One of the young men asked.

"To become a mercenary and wipe out any PK'ers in this game, as there were many PK'ers who killed many people in a game called SAO, and we want that threat gone." Artemis said.

"Wait a minute, I remember you." One of them said. "You're Artemis, I remember you from SAO."

"Well, what a surprise. Then I guess you knew why I am going to form this guild." Artemis said. "Look at the time, let's get some shuteye."

Everyone went into their new houses, and heck, even Kirito and Asuna built a copy of their log cabin from SAO, and it looks almost identical. Artemis made a big house for him and Leafa, and he helped Yuuki make a nice three room house, which she was going to share with Silica and Fiana. Oblivion and Lisbeth made a three room house that they would eventually renovate, and Wolf and Sinon made a two room house. Klein made a two room house, and Agil made a house that he would soon turn into a bar, and Nero made a two room house. Roxas and Arthegus made their own two room houses. Everyone else who joined in made their own small houses, and they had put together a nice town, and soon, Artemis would turn it into an empire.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 month later**

The SWC guild was reformed, and they had built a huge empire that had many houses, shops, and much more, and the whole place was protected by a huge stone wall and many guards. They had 7 months until Asuna's baby was born as they were stuck in the game, and if they didn't get out until then, the baby would have to be surgically removed while Asuna and the group are stuck on the V-Sphere.

Artemis was of course the leader, or rather, he named himself the King of the empire, and Leafa was the queen. Kirito was the steward, but though, more of Artemis's equal. Oblivion was the second in command and Nero was the guard captain. Wolf is the general, Agil is the shopkeeper, Klein is the warrior, Silica was their beast master, and Lisbeth was the guild blacksmith.

Another guild was formed, called Death's Hand, and though Artemis did not know what kind of guild they were yet, he seemed very suspicious of it's name.

 **SWC Headquarters**

"We could just get a spy to take a look at them. They did form that guild recently, they can't be that powerful." Oblivion said.

"Maybe so, but we have to be sure. How about we send the spy with a couple of warriors? No, actually, we will do that and the spy will take a pic, then show it to us." Artemis said.

"All right then, I want a spy on that Death's Hand guild and I want that spy to have backup, just in case things go wrong. Got it?" Oblivion said to Wolf.

Wolf nodded and left the building.

"This is terrible. We got stuck in another Death Game, and this time, one of our friends is pregnant and would have to have the baby surgically removed. A sick world we live in." Oblivion said.

Artemis sighed, "Go take a break for today."

"No no no, I'm good, though, I'd like to see Lisbeth for a bit. I'm coming back after though." Oblivion said.

"All right then." Artemis said.

20 minutes later, Wolf came back inside with the spy. "We got you some news." Wolf said.

The spy walked to Artemis and opened a picture in his menu and it had the new leader of the guild. Artemis recognized this man as PoH, from LC.

"Is that PoH?" Artemis said.

"Who's PoH?" The spy asked.

"Well, he was the leader of Laughing Coffin. I fought him one time, and that man in the picture looks like him. If that's him then we're in for some trouble. I don't believe it's him though." Artemis said.

The spy turned and walked out of the headquarters and headed for his house. Oblivion walked in and asked "What did the spy have to say?"

"Come and look at that picture and tell me that isn't PoH." Artemis said.

Oblivion walked over and took a look at the picture. "He sure does look like him, how can you be sure its him?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's him, though, if that is him, we have to prepare ourselves for the worst." Artemis said. "You know what, I'm gonna go home and me and Leafa are gonna enjoy ourselves for a bit. I'm fucking tired."

"All right then, shall I keep an eye on the place?" Oblivion asked.

"Nah, I'll get Nero to arm the place with guards for now, you go home and work on your house, give Lisbeth a nice surprise for when she gets back home." Artemis suggested.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." Oblivion said, leaving the headquarters. Artemis messaged Nero to have the headquarters guarded. He then left and him and Leafa went home.

"Well, I keep telling myself, we did a good job building this place." Artemis said. He then summoned his two children Leo and Yuno and said, "Hey kids, why don't you fool around a bit, but don't destroy the house, that would be terrible."

"All right then, we'll play tag! Tag, you're it Leo." Yuno said, tapping Leo on the shoulder and running upstairs. Leo growled and ran up too.

"Aw they're cute, aren't they?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but they can be a real handful." Leafa said, sitting on the couch.

Artemis sat down and said, "This game shouldn't be as difficult as SAO, we already got the guild reformed, we built an empire, a nice house, in fact, this is an awesome game, I really wish it wasn't a death game."

"You're right, this game is too fun to be a death game, but that means we have to be careful not to have too much fun, which on it's own is stupid." Leafa said.

"Well, we won't be here forever, I know that, but we'll be here for a long time, and hopefully the boss isn't too powerful." Artemis said.

"I'm sure it's not just a boss, remember SAO, it was the GM," Leafa said worriedly.

"Even if it is strong, remember, I have powers that transcend the realm of the game, allowing me to fight using real magic, like in ALO, but here, it'll have a special punch, that no magic here will have." Artemis said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm just worried about Asuna, really, do you think her child will even remain in her custody?" Leafa said.

"I'm sure her mother will take care of it, Raven may be Wolf's friend, but he has a certain loyalty to me, due to what I truly am, and he has told me that he's been leaving letter's at our families places and we are already in the hospital, and Asuna's mother has already said the child would be hers till Asuna comes back." Artemis said, comfortingly.

"That's good news, why don't you let Asuna know?" Leafa asked confused.

"I think if I told her now, she'd have a breakdown, think, if you had a child on the way, would you want to be away from that child when it was born, her only drive now is to get out as soon as possible, and I can't just tell her to relax, that would hurt her more than getting her heart pierced, it might be the only child she will ever bear and she may never see it, how would you react, knowing someone else is raising your child, while you are stuck far away, where you could never see it?" Artemis was intent on getting his point across.

"I don't think we will be here that long do we?" Leafa said, worried.

"The rate this is going, it'll take about 5 years, at least to finish this." Artemis said, leaning back against the sofa.

"How can you be sure though," Leafa asked.

"Do you forget who I am? I'm almost God, thanks to him, and I've gained the gift of foresight, but with the power I have, I could have a lot more than that, I've already unlocked half of the power I have, I just need to keep training." Artemis said.

"Ok, but still, that's not good, if we don't get out soon, we will not be able to help Asuna," Leafa said.

"There's one thing I want you to know right now, Asuna won't ever get that wish, even if she relived it, she could never escape in time for her child's birth, that isn't possible, not with the power leveling required to defeat this boss, if anything, we will escape for her child's 4th birthday, but that is something I do not hope will happen, for I too wish to be out as soon as possible," Artemis was looking Leafa in the eyes as he said this.

"S-so, there's no way we can help her?" Leafa said.

"Other than helping her preserve that dream, we can't, for we need her to have that drive, you noticed her level jump right? She's closer to my level than Kirito is, until recently anyways, they both have been going out for late night grinding, and we both know I'm the best power leveler here, and Kirito's next in line, if he's out leveling with her, he will surpass even me, but, have you heard of Death's Hand?" Artemis said suddenly.

"Death's Hand? I heard of them, I also heard they are attacking other kingdom's like our's, killing, and taking villagers." Leafa said.

"Yes, that's them, but where did you find the other information? Certainly not me, but still, I have been attacking their outposts at night, wiping them out, seems like they have been sending the villagers to some kind of concentration camps, but another thing I found, is by killing, you still gain experience, equal to the enemy player's level, but don't tell the other's this is between you and I, also, no one will understand it when they find me missing at night, but I've almost been caught a few times, but all we need to worry about is, freeing the player's from the camps, we are liberator's aren't we, we protect the innocent by slaying the guilty." Artemis finished rambling.

"That's crazy. Concentration camps, who's the leader of this guild? That's what I wanna know." Leafa wondered.

"I think I already have an idea, but, it's getting late, and I want to go to sleep, and I'm sure the kids are tired at this time of night too, right?" Artemis called, to the kids upstairs.

They didn't say anything, however, they fell fast asleep in the hallway. "Some game of tag they were playing, huh. Well, let's get them into bed." Leafa said.

Artemis picked the two up and carefully put them on their beds, and they slept deeply, and soon after, Artemis and Leafa went into their room and slept.

 **A Week Later, SWC Headquarters**

"So, let's just get this straight, fucking Hitler is playing this game." Oblivion said.

"Well, not Hitler, obviously, but someone with the mind of Hitler yes. Death's Hand is officially a PK'ing guild and I think PoH is leading it. I think he wants revenge." Artemis said.

"I thought PoH did a lot of things, I thought PoH killed Platia, I thought PoH died after we fought him off that one time, I thought he got wasted after we raided LC's Headquarters, but no, he's still alive apparently, and now he's destroying other people's empire's and putting the villagers in concentration camps, that man is even more evil than anyone." Oblivion said.

"Well what did I tell you? Now if we get everyone here, we can plan a few outpost raids and take them out, though, I already took out a bunch over the course of the month on my own, and these guy's are trained like warriors, not murderers, and there are many looking for revenge." Artemis said.

"This is too much. All right then, Wolf, get everyone here to the briefing room and Artemis will tell us the plan." Oblivion commanded. Wolf went out and picked everyone up and went into the briefing room.

"So, Kirito, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how is Asuna doing?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Not too good, she believes we won't be able to make it out here for our child's birth, and she's afraid if she gets the baby surgically removed, we can only have that baby." Kirito said, glumly.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here in 4-5 years time. The boss is way too overpowered and would kill us all in one hit. Though, I am almost God, and Oblivion and Matt have special powers and Wolf has powers too, us three still have to train, and it will take a long time, and we need to do tons of leveling." Artemis said.

Kirito sighed, "She's been crying all night, I felt terrible for her, and Yui was crying too, it was terrible."

"It'll be alright, it might seem bad, but things will be alright eventually." Artemis said.

Artemis got up and looked towards everyone, who were sitting down at the table. "Alright, so I assume everyone in here has heard of the new guild Death's Hand. That is our next target. So, this outpost here should be simple, there's a wall around the building with archers, and we'll need Sinon and a few of our archers to take them out. There are guards at the entrance who are expertly trained, though, not as much as us, we still need to be careful. Once we deal with the outside, we need to go inside and take out the remaining 50 in that room, and then we will need to recover and fight off the 70 reinforcements. After that, we leave the fucker to burn."

"Sounds good. Wait a minute, I just realized something." Oblivion said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"The GM, if he's playing as a player, then he must be forming a guild of his own, but if not, then we are all the only chance we have at logging everyone out of this game." Oblivion said.

"Well, even with or without another powerful guild, we still need to take out Death's Hand. We have an advantage as you can level up PK'ing in this game, and the amount of XP you get from killing increases depending on the level, and cursor color of the other player." Artemis said.

"Well that's good, for us, but not for the other player's getting killed. When will this outpost raid take place?" Oblivion asked.

"Two weeks from now. Go do some power leveling for the rest of the day. Me and Leafa will as well." Artemis said. Everyone got up and left and went to power level, however, Artemis said, "Oblivion, Nero, and Wolf, come here actually."

The three walked over to him and Wolf asked, "You want to defeat the boss with your God powers, right?"

"Essentially, though, I know it's going to take a long time to train, so we might as well continue from where we left off. I will build an arena eventually, though, for now, we will train in the fields. I know Oblivion and Nero's gifts might not be as strong, they will be able to help me defeat the boss." Artemis said.

The four walked out and left the empire and they then walked to a snowy plains out to the north of the map.

Raven came and landed on a stump. "Okay. So let me remember, Artemis has all the elements God will allow him to learn already, though they aren't yet mastered. Oblivion mastered the Air and Earth elements, and Nero mastered the Fire and Lightning elements, correct?" Wolf asked

"That is correct." Artemis said. "I'm currently trying to master the Earth element, Oblivion is trying to master the Fire element, and Nero is trying to master the Air element."

"Well, we know we aren't in ALO, and this game doesn't have a flying feature, so the Air Element should allow me to fly here too, which is good." Oblivion said. A glow then emitted from both his hands and soon, wind blasted from his hands and he flew, and he landed shortly after.

"Good thing we can fly here, but only with that element." Oblivion said.

"Yes, but since Nero has the Fire element, he can also fly. Try it Nero." Wolf said.

A red and orange glow then emitted from Nero's hands and Nero flew upwards incredibly fast. "Holy crap! I feel like I'm Iron Man flying like this!" Nero yelled. He soon flew downwards and landed on his feet.

"You can also shoot small meteors from your hands, like bullets." Wolf said.

Nero went ahead and shot a small meteor from his hand and it flew like a bullet. "I forgot to tell you that, those skills are the easiest to obtain, so now your Fire element is mastered." Wolf said.

"Ooh, I got an idea. I'm gonna try and make a hurricane by using the Air element and my Blur of Aura skill. I forgot to tell you Artemis, I can go 60 miles an hour now, so I can run on water as well, so I should try that eventually." Oblivion said.

"Well that's cool and all but, a hurricane? You aren't making a hurricane! It might destroy a few towns, or even worse, empires, we can't reveal our power!" Artemis said.

"Eh, fine, I wasn't gonna try and do it anyways." Oblivion said.

The three trained for hours, until Artemis got a message from Leafa, saying she wasn't feeling good and she needed help looking after Leo and Yuno.

"Okay guy's, I gotta go. Leafa isn't feeling well and she wants me to look after the kids." Artemis said.

The three nodded and they trained and Artemis teleported home and saw Leafa sitting on the couch and Leo and Yuno were playing upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Just a headache. I need a break, from power leveling, and watching the kids." Leafa said. "How was training with Wolf?"

"Well it was cool, Nero actually figured out how to fly with the Fire element and to shoot little meteors from his hands, like bullets." Artemis said, "It seems flying with the Fire element is faster than flying with the Air element."

"Anything else?" Leafa asked.

"Well Oblivion said he could try and create a hurricane with his Blur of Aura skill, and the Air element. I don't think he could right now, though, he has a water running skill from raiding that Deathwish outpost, and he can run on water now." Artemis said.

"What!? That's crazy!" Leafa said in awe.

"Yeah, and he could carry one person while running on water too, but only one, and he upgraded the time limit to 30 seconds. Isn't that crazy?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that." Leafa said.

"Though, I can go faster with Black Flame Flurry and Demonic Empowerment, though, Black Flame Flurry is only a combo that increases my speed, and Demonic Empowerment increases my speed as well, though, I'm only faster if I use both, but I mean he can run around everywhere, and I have to keep attacking if I want to keep going. I get jealous of that skill sometimes, though, if I had all their unique skills, I'd be a powerhouse, I would be unstoppable." Artemis said.

Leafa yawned and said, "Let's get the kids into bed and go to to sleep. I'm tired."

"All right then." Artemis said. He got up and got the kids into their rooms and he went back downstairs and went to bed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **The next week**

Artemis walked to the Headquarters, and Wolf was at the entrance with some news. "I got something interesting. One of our guild warriors spotted the boss, in the north area of the map." Wolf said.

"Really? What happened?" Artemis asked.

"He luckily managed to teleport away after angering the boss. It had some kind of demon transformation, and luckily, he was able to record the whole thing and send it to me." Wolf said.

"You didn't send him all the way out there, did you?" Artemis asked.

"No I didn't, he sent himself out there overnight." Wolf said.

The two sat down when Leafa arrived, and she sat down, curious as to what Wolf and Artemis were looking at. Wolf started the video, and they saw a shadowy figure, walking slowly across the snow field, wielding a big scythe. It was then, the figure looked to the man and transformed into a demon that looked somewhat like Diablo, though, it was bigger. The demon charged at the man recording and almost killed him, however the man teleported away.

"Holy crap, was that the boss?" Leafa asked.

"I believe so, or Wolf says so anyways." Artemis says. "That was one of our guild members who caught the boss, just walking through the field."

Oblivion walked in and said, "Aw c'mon, what are you guy's doing sitting around?"

Artemis gestured him to sit down, and he did, and so Artemis played the clip again for Oblivion.

Oblivion chuckled, "Is that the boss? Did they really just strip off the model for Diablo from the fucking game or something? If so, that's sad."

"Even so, the boss is still quick and powerful, and we'll need to level up to, fucking, over 9000 or something." Artemis said.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe 500, but definitely not 9000. You right now are almost level 200, but the rest of us aren't much higher than level 100, though, Raven could just change that in an instant, or I even."

"Wait, what? How exactly could you do that?" Artemis asked.

"Heh, I could tell you, but I don't really want to." Wolf said.

Wolf left the headquarters. "Um, I'm a little concerned. You know what, I think I'm gonna relax for a while, Oblivion, you go see Lisbeth for a bit or something, I need time to think about this." Artemis said.

Oblivion sighed, "Alright then." Oblivion left to Lisbeth's shop, which he had helped build.

"So, you like the shop so far? Or should we get this old chap remodelled?" Oblivion asked. Lisbeth turned to him.

"I hope you don't have much to do today, I could use some help, I've been working all day." Lisbeth said, tired out.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, I'm not too sure about that, though, the boss has been spotted." Oblivion said.

"Really? I hope they're alright, whoever found the boss." Lisbeth said.

"They are, they almost died, and Wolf has the footage in his messages." Oblivion said.

It was then, Sinon walked into the shop, and she said, "Hey, I'm a little concerned, about Wolf."

"Me too, actually, he kind of said something back in headquarters about him having some kind of power over the system, and not some type of elemental magic." Oblivion said.

"Look, you two, sit down for a minute, I need to tell you something." Sinon said, the three then sat down. "I noticed, marks, on Wolf, and they seem, weird, as if they are radiating some kind of energy form, and I'm really concerned as to where it came from."

"Marks? What do they look like?" Oblivion asked.

"They seem to, move around slowly, so who the heck knows what they look like right now?" Sinon said. It was then, Raven flew through the wall and landed on Sinon's shoulder.

* _There's something you don't know about my master.*_ Raven said.

"What would that be exactly? Tell me the whole story." Oblivion said. It was then, Raven opened his mouth and a small black ball appeared in his mouth and he flew over to the middle of the room and dropped it, and black smoke puffed out, and revealed Wolf, standing where the ball was dropped.

"Aw c'mon, what'd you bring me here for?" Wolf asked the bird, who flew to his shoulder and squawked at him.

"Ugh, fine." Wolf said. "A long, while back, sometime after Artemis died, I went out, on an expedition. Along the way, I was forced to claim the dead throne. I became a lich that hunts down his own kind and any supernatural creatures that crossed paths of your kind. Raven made these marks here on me to prepare me for my Death runes, that allow me to live in both realms. These dark marks here weave and seem, emblazoned into my skin, and they radiate dark magic and they move constantly, so they don't have any basic shape."

"So, you're technically dead. So this is why you disappeared after Artemis died." Oblivion said.

"Pretty much." Wolf said.

"So, I'm married to a dead person." Sinon said, sighing afterwards.

"Ah c'mon, I can still take the form of my old self, it's not like my lips are gonna taste like a dead corpse honey." Wolf said.

"Aw that would be terrible!" Oblivion joked.

Sinon laughed, "Tell me, what else happened after Caleb died?" She asked.

"Went to the Sahara desert, sent a vampire to their own realm, and then I went to Rogers place, found out my quote on quote sisters, Ashley and Lindsey can see the supernatural, that most can't, so I dragged them off." Wolf said.

"Oh I remember them, back in high school. I'm sure Artemis does too." Oblivion said.

"And, I have a feeling they're in FHO, I can sense them, lurking around somewhere in our own Empire. Shit, Nero's gotta get those guards straightened out." Wolf said.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's get Artemis and stop them!" Oblivion called.

Oblivion messaged Artemis the info and right away, he came. Wolf led them into a bar Agil was attending, and they entered with force, scaring Agil. Wolf started sniffing around the room.

"Yo kids, you can't be barging into the bar like this, like man, I mean en-" Agil was interrupted by Wolf.

"Shush for a moment." Wolf said, holding a ball of shadow power. "They are down here, in the basement."

"Are you sure they are? What the heck could they be doing in FHO?" Artemis asked.

"Tracking me." Wolf said, as the group went downstairs. Wolf sniffed around a bit, though he stopped, and he opened two lockers to find two girls in each of the locker. One of the girls had a dagger, and she had dark brown hair with blonde streaks, and the other had bright Atlantic blue hair.

"Ah, so they are here, lurking around in my empire I see." Artemis said.

"C-Caleb!? What are you doing in here, I thought you died fucking 20 years ago, or something!" The blue haired girl asked, coming out of the locker.

"Fulfilling my destiny. I was reincarnated a while back, no biggie." Artemis said.

"Reincarnated?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Ah, yes when I died, my spirit was carried off by God into this universe, with my memories intact, and thus, there was another Caleb just like me, and when Owen here and Matt buried me, they were given magical gifts, and can use godlike powers, but, me being the spawn of God, I can fulfill that power at just a teensy bit below the maximum. I met God, and I asked him to be rebirthed into a Sword Art Online universe, where I was born into a rich and caring family, and to fight like a swordmaster. The only reason why I did this is so I can protect a friend of mine, Kirito, who I trained, and now he is a swordmaster as well, but it seems as though, I have much more to protect." Artemis explained.

"Hey Ashley, nice seeing you again." Oblivion said, Ashley was the blue haired girl.

"Aw Owen you poor thing, getting stuck in other games." She said.

"Ah it happened before, no worries." Oblivion said. "So you two remember Caleb, who I thought died, and Alex." The girls nodded, "Well, Matt's doing his job up there as a guard captain. I'm sure you know the story of the Shadow Wolf Clan, from SAO."

"Yes, but I just realized something." Wolf said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"I have to leave back and attend to my throne, or the dead will come at the living and quite possibly in the process, end the world." Wolf said. "I've been gone for too long, so Raven will stay with you for now and until you finish training with him, then he will return to my home again."

"What!? You can't just leave!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Yes I can, make Kirito the second in command and Oblivion can take over my place, simple." Wolf said, opening a portal to his home.

Artemis sighed, "Alright then, we'll see you later, if ever." Artemis said.

Wolf left with the two girls and Raven flew onto Artemis's back, and he noticed Sinon was down.

"Hey, don't worry, he'll come back for you eventually." Artemis said, trying to bring her mood back up, though it didn't work.

"I'm gonna take a break guy's." Artemis said, walking up the stairs.

"You all right? You seem down." Agil said.

"Wolf left to the nether to attend his throne, because he claimed the dead throne or some shit.." Artemis said, leaving. Leafa ran out the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Leafa asked, concerned of Artemis's state.

"I'm just gonna go to the desert, for a bit, I need some alone time. Leafa, just watch the kids and keep the guards up, I need some time alone to think about this." Artemis said, leaving the empire just after.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

Artemis was roaming around the desert, wind was blowing in his face, he squinted as the hot air and the sunlight flashed in his eyes, but he blocked the sun for a moment to see a desert town, just in the distance, and Artemis walked over. The food there wasn't the best, in fact, the lower up towns in the plains had lower quality food that was better than what the desert towns had, but that was to be expected. Something that had struck Artemis as he left, he saw a young girl, distressed, and looked like she was about to have a heat stroke. Artemis ran to the girl.

"You all right there?" Artemis asked.

"W-water… I need water." She said.

Artemis opened his inventory and gave the girl some water, and she chugged it. "Holy crap, not even my buddy can chug that, if it were filled with beer, I mean, look at the size of that thing."

"Yeah well beer is different, I'm a desperate little girl looking for water." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked.

"Ionea, what's yours?" She asked.

"Artemis. Now, I have a nice empire in the forest far by the spawn. Why don't you stay the night there?" Artemis asked.

"All right, but my teleport crystal doesn't seem to work here." Ionea said.

"No worries." Artemis said, picking up the girl from the ground and activating Demonic Empowerment and running to the forest.

 **10 minutes later**

"Here we are, the SWC Empire. Let me introduce you to my friends." Artemis said. He led her to the SWC headquarters, where everyone was having dinner inside the dining room.

"Hey everyone, this is Ionea. I found her in the desert, and she was dehydrated." Artemis said. Ionea gasped when she realized a sibling of hers was in the room.

"Owen!?" Ionea said.

"Evaina!? You got stuck in here?" Oblivion asked, who he recognized her as his younger sister.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ionea said.

"Who is this Oblivion?" Kirito asked.

"Ah crap, well she's my sister, my youngest one in fact." Oblivion said.

"Oh, well that's not good, that she got stuck in here." Kirito said, Oblivion sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get you outta here, no sweat, even without Wolf, not that he cared anyways." Oblivion said.

"Well, we were gonna go back out to the desert to raid a Death's Hand outpost and I'm sure PK'ing isn't really your thing Ionea, but if you prefer to help us save the innocents of this game, then feel free to join us, but be careful, these players are trained strictly and harshly and will rip their fingernails off if they had to exit this game, or even worse than that." Artemis said.

"Oh, well, if that's what you're doing, then I'm going to stay here for now, because I'm not very comfortable killing others especially since we're in a death game." Ionea said.

 **20 Minutes later**

"Well do I ever hate the hot air.." Oblivion said, tired out.

It was then, Artemis cast a heat resist spell, relieving everyone of the heat from the sun.

"There we go, so, we gonna mess this place up?" Lisbeth asked, already knowing the answer, but hoped for some kind of funny response from Oblivion.

"Yes, and thank god you didn't say fuck the place up, I prefer to keep my pants on for this mission." Oblivion joked, making Lisbeth laugh. They shook off the laughter and walked over to the outpost. Sinon was locked on to a few archers, and Artemis pulled out his bow and locked on to an archer. They shot, killing two at once, alarming the other DH members, giving Artemis the go for him to tell everyone one thing.

"Alright guys, let's break the wall keeping us out! And we will destroy PoH, aka the Hitler slash Trump, in FHO." Artemis joked.

They let out battle cries before charging the sandstone brick wall and swiftly breaking it with force, and Artemis, Wolf and Sinon started shooting at multiple DH members while the others who didn't have a ranged weapon went in on the offensive with their blades. Artemis later decided he wanted to cut through the DH members with his blades instead of straight up shooting them down, and Artemis put his bow away and grabbed the handles of his blades and unsheathed them, revealing Shadow and Hellfire, his signature blades forged in SAO. Artemis charged the DH members around the corner of the central tower and sliced at one with Hellfire quickly, cutting him before he even had a chance to react. Artemis swung Shadow at the man's chest, though he blocked it, Artemis already had Hellfire coming in through his head, melting his brain away, and he soon died. The thing about FHO was that there was full on blood and gore, and the pain reducers were down to 5. Artemis charged at the next one behind the one he just killed and swung both his blades at him at the same time, blocking a strike with Hellfire and at the same time, cutting off both his feet with Shadow, forcing him to fall down on the hot sand. Artemis decapitated the man quickly and charged the next one, in front of him, and as the man swung his blade at Artemis, though, was blocked quickly, and Artemis had already swung his blade into his waist, and soon enough, cut him in half. Artemis then sent his sword through the man's skull, killing him in an instant.

Later, Artemis realized the rest of the group had actually finished off the DH members outside. "Well shit, we got more than enough people here to finish this outpost off I guess, I only killed 8 before you guy's got the the other ones." Artemis said.

"Yeah, but without Asuna helping out here, it can get challenging." Oblivion said.

"Oh crap, I remember, she's pregnant, of course she's feeling sick too, in fact I'm wondering how she is in the real world now." Artemis said.

Artemis and Kirito sighed, "Well, on the brightside, she won't have to deal with labour pain, but I'm not sure how getting a baby surgically removed feels like so I guess saying that was pointless." Artemis said.

"She could handle it, she's gone through much worse throughout the course of playing these stupid fucking games." Kirito said, angrily.

"Um, Kirito, you seem a little mad…" Artemis said, worried he was going to get really angry.

"Well I am mad, I'm still mad about SAO and how it caused pain and death upon many people, I'm still mad about Suguo the little cunt who raped her in front of me, I'm still mad about Deathgun trying to get at SInon and killing Oblivion's friend and putting him under emotional stress, and I'm still mad about Johnny Black and the fucking ocean!" Kirito ranted angrily. "I don't even remember a thing about it, that's what is making me really fucking pissed." Kirito took a deep breath and sighed, "And I'm still mad that the pain continues, Suguo only raped Asuna because he had some kind of mental problem or some shit, Deathgun only tried to kill Sinon because he was still obsessed with murder, and now this!? Me and Asuna try and have a baby and she has to get it ripped from her!?" All his friends were drawing tears now, scared of what would come next. "And she might not even think Asuna is her mother, which saddens me the most, even if we get out of this game, I might not even have a child who believes I am it's father." Kirito said, he looked up and noticed all his friends were crying, and Kirito sat down, and contemplated.

Artemis wasn't crying however, he sat by Kirito and put his hand on his shoulder, making Kirito cry now. "To see the light of day, sometimes you need to look into the shadows." Artemis quoted.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kirito asked.

"With every problem, there is a solution, and though a solution may cause another problem, even an endless loop will end when the earth is gone, and we are forced to create a new one." Artemis said, making his group of friends and Kirito stop crying and smile brightly.

"You're right, we can't sit here and dwell on the past, or even the future, we need to focus on this current time now or we can't keep the future from taking a dark turn. Now let's get into this outpost and, what!?" Kirito said, as the door to the outpost was opened and slammed against the wall, the group readied their weapons and soon DH members ran out the outpost and charged at them. Artemis killed two by swinging both his blades at them for they clumsily slipped on the sand, Artemis then charged another one and whipped Shadow towards the man's blade and while he did so, he already swung Hellfire at the man's chest, killing him. It seemed they were able to overpower the ones outside and they charged the inside, until they saw the place had another door and they were already getting on horses.

"Everyone! Get a horse before they all leave!" Artemis commanded. They all ran as fast as their agility scores would allow, charging the stables and getting horses by force. Artemis and Leafa were forced to ride on one horse, as well as a few others had to ride with another one. Leafa took control of the horse because she didn't have a bow, and so Artemis sat behind Leafa with his bow drawn and shot arrows at the DH members attempting to escape to their headquarters. Artemis knew it was either he let them escape, leading him to the headquarters, but the DH members would give the info to the leader. Artemis wanted to keep them from reaching their headquarters as he did not want the info to reach the leader. The group killed the rest of the DH members and they then retreated to their empire.

 **SWC Headquarters, Dining Room**

"Well that was good, we didn't let all the extras away to their headquarters to report to the leader, so I will find the next outpost soon and we will raid it eventually." Artemis said.

"Well, after making dinner, I'm gonna talk to my sister, whom I haven't talked to, not even in a game or the phone for a while, and Lisbeth too of course, wouldn't want her to get excluded out of a conversation, she'd go nuts." Oblivion joked as he got up into the then started pretending he was talking to Asuna while he was cooking, "Hey Asuna, how was your day? _Oh not very good, Yui kinda you know, slipped on my belly and it didn't feel too great._ " Oblivion said, doing a puppet voice for Asuna's quote on quote little speech.

"That would suck if that happened, wouldn't it Yui?" Kirito said, Yui popped out of her pocket and glared at him angrily, though, it made Kirito laugh.

"Ah see, we're still having a good time here." Artemis said, though his mood changed from happy to depressed, "I still wish Wolf didn't have to go, but it's for the best anyways."

"Well he's outside of FHO, we can't grieve about him, we might as well just have our own fun." Oblivion said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Day Later**

Artemis was exploring a canyon like biome, and he was walking on top of the hills of rock and dead grass, and while he was walking, he saw an unusual rock sitting in the middle of the deserted area. Artemis walked over to the rock and was about to pick it up, until it started vibrating, and Artemis fell back and drew his swords, expecting a monster, though it wasn't just a monster, it was a super rare boss. The boss wasn't super high in terms of it's level, Artemis could kill it easily, though he had to be careful if his health got low because Shadow could not take life from this boss as it was made from rocks and stones. Artemis charged the boss and cut it's only means of defence off, that was it's arms. Artemis then jumped towards the rock being and decapitated it, though it was still moving. Artemis noticed something, that was the boss's health, and it's health was decreased by half, and rocks flew towards the monster and it reformed its arms and head, and the boss swung at Artemis, though he blocked the attack quickly and he cut it's arms off again, and this time instead of decapitating the boss, instead he swung his blades at the boss multiple times until its health was at zero.

The boss fell down on the ground and the rocks eroded away on the spot. Artemis saw a menu open up, and he saw he had gotten a new metal, called Jrsimhemir Ingots (Pronounced Yer-sum-hem-ire) and Artemis decided it was best for Lisbeth and Oblivion to take a look at the metal, so he teleported away on the spot after equipping the metal.

 **SWC Empire, Lisbeth and Oblivion's shop**

"Well holy shit, this metal is supposed to be super fucking rare, how did you get it?" Oblivion asked.

"Fought off a rock thing for it." Artemis said.

"A rock thing? Like a rare boss?" Oblivion asked.

"I could go as far as to say it was something like the thing, from the fantastic four, though, you naively call sex, the thing, but hey, who the heck knows if you two were fucking a rock monster this whole time instead of each other?" Artemis joked.

"The thing was something we said years ago, and besides, what do you want to do with this metal? Upgrade your swords or some shit?" Oblivion asked.

"That, and I want to upgrade Kirito's ol' Elucidator as well, and make a new sword for him, as he doesn't like using his Excalibur in here for some odd reason." Artemis said. "Also I wanted to upgrade those old claws of yours."

"You sure you have enough metal for all that?" Lisbeth asked.

"I got 15 ingots." Artemis said.

"Alright then, call Kirito over here, I'll take your swords first and upgrade them, and then I will deal with Oblivion's claws, and then when Kirito gets here, we'll upgrade his Elucidator and make him a new sword." Lisbeth said.

Artemis unsheathed his swords and handed them and the metal to Lisbeth, and the two got working on his swords. The two finished and came out with his swords, upgraded and everything.

"Alright, so Hellfire will apparently burn like the sun and the limit of strength the sword gets when you get angrier is increased too." Lisbeth said.

"And as for Shadow, the blade will decay flesh and bones much like how Superman's cells react to kryptonite, heh, make a spear out of it and almost kill a guy until they say Martha, then you become best friends with the fucker. So anyways, Shadow can now bring dead players and NPC's to life, but the player's won't take control of their body, you will, because the player would be literally dead, due to the V-Sphere, and same thing with the NPC's and monsters." Oblivion said.

"Good, now upgrade those claws of yours, I want you to have almost the same strength as me, considering you are the general." Artemis said. Oblivion nodded and upgraded his old claws.

"Okay, I gave the claws a speed boost enchant, and a Lightning enchant, and when the enemy is struck, not only do they take Lightning damage, but they become paralyzed." Oblivion said.

Just then, Kirito walked in the door and said, "So, you fought off some kind of rock thing and got a super rare metal from it."

"Yup, so give Lisbeth that old sword of yours, she'll upgrade it, and she will also make you a new sword, since you don't like using your Excalibur for some odd reason." Artemis said.

Kirito chuckled, he then handed Lisbeth the Elucidator and she and Oblivion went to work on the Elucidator and his new sword. Lisbeth walked through the door with his new upgraded Elucidator, and Oblivion walked out with a new sword, one that had even Kirito's mind blown when his eyes set upon it.

"Well Kirito, you seem surprised. Like it?" Oblivion asked.

"Holy crap, this is a cool sword." Kirito said. "How heavy is it?"

"Pretty fucking heavy if you ask me, try it out." Oblivion said, handing Kirito the sword, and it met his weight standards.

"Perfect, any enchantments?" Kirito asked.

"Well it's got a couple on there, one is called Fears Rein, and it scares off enemies and players, though, I'm not sure how it's done with player's, maybe they see shit. The other is called Immortal Swordsman, and what that one does is that it decreases the amount of damage you take by two times, meaning it will take twice as long to kill you compared to before." Oblivion said.

"Nice, so, Artemis, you gonna get that next Outpost raid planned out?" Kirito asked.

"Not yet, because Roxas just reformed his guild, Knight of the Full Moon. He wants to officially form an alliance with the SWC. I'm gonna meet him at headquarters, seeing as he already just sent me a message to meet him there." Artemis said.

"All right then, we'll meet you in the briefing room." Oblivion said.

 **SWC Headquarters**

"So Roxas, how have you been doing?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, you know, just trying to forget the remains of those that still haunt me. Where the hell has Wolf been recently?" Roxas asked.

"In the Nether, had to attend his throne, or the world would end or some shit." Artemis said.

"Um, what!? The Nether? His throne? What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"He claimed the dead throne, has a mansion in the Nether, boom, simplified." Artemis said, pulling up his menu and sending Roxas an Alliance notice. Roxas accepted. "Now round Oblivion, Nero, Leafa, Lisbeth, Leafa, Kirito, Sinon, Arthegus, and if Asuna can, bring her here too, in the briefing room."

Roxas went ahead and did so, and they were all in the briefing room 20 minutes later. "Asuna said she was feeling funny today." Roxas said.

"That's probably for the best, since she's still got that baby in her and is giving her a sick feeling." Artemis said. "So, for this outpost raid, we're going to a newly discovered biome, called the BloodDust biome, where the grass is maroon red and grey, and the dirt and trees are black. Where the lakes and ponds are blood and the sky is dark."

"The outpost is there?" Leafa asked.

"Yes it is. I had a spy go over there and explore it, he found an outpost, and we are going there." Artemis said.

"How many guys? Any defense mechanisms we need to be aware of?" Oblivion asked.

"Well a simple wall, which Nero could knock down easily with his hammer, and then we gotta deal with 20 outside, and then we go into the outpost and then find 40 guy's in the one room, and then we recover and loot the place before reinforcements come." Artemis explained.

"Good, so when will we go?" Kirito asked.

"Right now." Artemis said.

 **South of the map, BloodDust Biome**

"You never said the dirt would be all wet and shit." Nero said.

"Yeah, about that, the grass lives off of blood instead of water, and here it rains blood." Artemis said.

"Gross, like what the fuck were they thinking? Making us walk in blood and black shit looking dirt." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, what the fuck were they thinking putting that outpost here?" Nero said, when the outpost came into view.

"They like blood, and so do I, so I'm gonna show them their own." Artemis said.

"You mean their quote on quote blood." Oblivion said.

"Haha, funny, now let's just get these fuckers dealt with." Artemis said, charging the outpost, the others followed quickly. Nero charged the wall and knocked it down quickly using his warhammer. Artemis charged at one and swung Shadow at him, the man was able to block, however, he was not able to block a strike coming to his skull, as Artemis had already sent Hellfire through his skull, melting his head into a pile of burnt skin and boiled up blood in 2 seconds, due to the increase in the amount of heat from Hellfire. Artemis sidestepped and charged another one, swinging Hellfire at his neck, and the attack was blocked, Artemis swung Shadow at the man's chest, decaying his flesh and turning his skin and his insides full of black, reaping him of his life at the same time, he died shortly after.

"Hey Artemis, I'll give you and Sinon a lift up to the wall so you guy's can deal with these fucking archers and then start shooting at these DH fucks down here." Oblivion said across the outpost.

"Then get us up there!" Artemis said. Oblivion charged through with Sinon and when they got there, they helped Sinon up first, as she was lighter, and then Oblivion helped Artemis up. Artemis ran to one of the archers who fell back and swung Hellfire at the man's hand as he was trying to switch his bow out for a dagger, though, Artemis quickly cut the man's hand off and sent Shadow through his neck. Sinon was shooting at the other archers and when she finished, Artemis drew his bow and shot at the DH members. Artemis looked around, shot one charging at Leafa, then switched his focus to another one about to swing at Nero from behind and shot the guy, Artemis looked towards Oblivion who was quickly dealing with a few, and shot one of them Oblivion was in the middle of killing, and then Artemis shot at one charging at Arthegus. It was then, they were finished, and they had one thing left to do, and that was to raid the inside. Sinon was already shooting through the windows, killing some, and the group kicked the door in and charged the fray. Artemis charged a group of ten and swung Shadow and Hellfire at two people at the same time, and though the attacks were blocked, Artemis quickly moved his blades, latching the crossguards onto the other crossguards of the other blades and quickly pulled the swords away from their grasp and Artemis swiftly decapitated them both right then and there. Artemis switched to another one as he blocked an attack coming in to his left, Artemis then swung Shadow vertically and Hellfire horizontally at the man. The man was able to block Shadow, but Hellfire cut his arm off, Artemis then sent Hellfire through the man's chest, killing him.

10 minutes into the fight, they were done, and the group sat down. "Kill count for me is 35 out of 70." Artemis said, proudly.

"Mine's 18, and I think Liz got 16." Oblivion said.

The others were silent, "No one else counted their kills?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, not that we need to, we just need to get outta here in one piece." Kirito said.

"I guess that's a good reason, so how's that sword?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, seems a bit OP, but you know what? We're in a death game, my life depends on how OP my swords are, even though I'm not using my Excalibur." Kirito said.

Artemis drank a health potion and layed down on the floor. "Just gonna recap my life in my head, because you know, why the fuck not?" Artemis said. "I remember we were torturing this guy that was gonna rape Sinon, Oblivion came out with a fucking sledgehammer, it was hilarious."

It was then, Artemis heard a brick hit the ground, Artemis got up and looked to where he heard the sound, and he saw a loose brick, and he then saw death, or more specifically, one that would most definitely cause the death of each and every person in the outpost, he saw a DH member and he had the intention on collapsing the outpost on top of the group. The man broke the wall and there were others around the wall breaking it too, and soon, the place was collapsing. The group got up to try and escape, but the door was blocked by the second floor collapsing in front of the door. Artemis thought one thing, they were dead, however, something he never expected to happen, happened, he saw a portal open up and out came Wolf who held a ball of Necro magic, using it to keep the place from collapsing.

"Go on, get out of here! Nero smash that floor in front of the door, and just get the fuck out!" Wolf yelled.

Nero went ahead and smashed it and opened the door, everyone except for Artemis and Sinon, "Now how the hell are you gonna get out of here!?" Artemis yelled, the Necro magic was creating a loud sound in the room.

"You can't, just get the fuck out of here, I can fucking hold on to this for any longer!" Wolf yelled. Artemis ran out, but turned to see Sinon was still in there.

"C'mon honey, you got to get out of here! Don't fucking worry about me!" Wolf yelled.

Artemis ran back in and got Sinon out before Wolf let go and the outpost collapsed on top of him, dying a hero. Sinon started crying, and Artemis saw that the DH members were already walking away.

"It was a fucking trap, this outpost was made to trap us like that, not just for DH members." Artemis said.

 **The Next Day, Wolf's Funeral**

Artemis had set up a cemetery for Wolf and any other dead from the SWC guild, Wolf didn't explode into shards and his body remained in the game, since they were in FHO, and Artemis already had a coffin for him, which he was in right now. Artemis sat down beside Kirito and Asuna, who were sitting on a bench placed in rows for the funeral.

"So he died a hero." Asuna said.

"I guess, though, I'm just wondering, who's gonna take the dead throne now?" Artemis wondered.

"Maybe a family member of his or something, maybe he set up some kind of hierarchy. If he hadn't had done that, we'd all be dead, leaving no hope for the player's stuck in this game." Kirito said.

Artemis sighed. "Sinon's been awfully upset recently, I mean look at her over there, she's all depressed." Asuna said.

"Well, gotta get this coffin in the ground and say some kind of speech." Artemis said, getting up and gesturing Oblivion is was time to bring the coffin into the hole and bury him. They carefully placed the coffin in the hole, and Artemis stood in front.

"Wolf never considered himself a hero, but never considered himself a villain either. Always thought if anything, Wolf would protect his friends, he did so, but I never thought he'd do it and leave himself to die. If he hadn't had done what he did, Wolf would be mourning us all in a black pit of anger and hatred, because we'd be dead and he'd be alive. Though, if I had these god powers mastered, I would have taken the bullet." Artemis said.

Oblivion stood up by him and said, "You won't ever take a bullet for us like that, and the reason why is because we need you alive, and I know Kirito may be the second best swordsman here, but with your power and mine and Nero's gifts, we can get out of here, and Wolf saved us for that reason, is because if you died, there'd be no way we'd get out of here easily, even if it takes us five fucking years to do it."

Artemis smiled and said, "Though, I might be able master a god power that could bring him back to life, I should ask Raven about it."

 _*You could, but it will take years and years to learn."_ Raven said. * _Though, we'd have to cleanse him of his lich blood first somehow.*_

"Well, we best be going home, I'm getting tired." Artemis said, walking out of the cemetery with Leafa, Yuno, and Leo, who followed him home. Artemis sat on the couch with Leafa and contemplated, while Leo and Yuno went off and went to bed.

"He took his life for ours, now we gotta beat this game without him." Leafa said.

"He was a good fighter, one of our best in fact, now he's gone, forever, until Raven figures out how to train me to get the power of rebirth." Artemis said. "Though I may be godborn, I can only master so many powers, like all the elements, The power of foresight, to grant wishes of those, to create, and many more."

Leafa yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She went upstairs and went to bed, and though Artemis followed and went to bed as well.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Month Later, Asuna has 5 months before her baby is born**

Artemis and Leafa were exploring a Jungle biome in the south-east part of the map, and Artemis and Leafa were dealing with a pack of arachnids, they were put to rest quickly however.

"Well, that was easy, so, where to next?" Leafa asked.

Artemis spotted a dungeon in the distance and said, "That way, I see a dungeon over there, we should take a look at what's inside." The two walked over and entered the dungeon, and they were met with a mossy and damp cave. They saw two hallways going to the left, and the right, and there were two burnt out torches on the ground. Artemis picked them up and handed one of them to Leafa, he then lit them both with a piece of flint and some metal.

"Let's go down the left one together, and if we don't find anything, we go to the right." Artemis said.

"Could be a trap though, but I guess there's only one way to find out." Leafa said.

The two walked down the hallway to the left and was closed behind them. "Shit." Artemis said, before lights lit up, revealing a room with multiple stone tiles with different markings on them in a grid formation. Artemis then saw a note to the left and read it.

"Only a master of magic can make it through this puzzle without effort." Artemis read from the note. "Well I got one spell here, called Mage's Path. This should help me find out which tiles to step on."

Artemis then activated his spell and revealed a line of blue light, leading to the other room. Artemis and Leafa stepped on the correct tiles and proceeded. They were met with a dead end, though, they found a chest as well. Artemis opened it and pulled out an amulet, with an enchantment that will allow Artemis to clear himself of any status effects at any point, he had had it since SAO.

Artemis yawned, "I wanna go back to headquarters and take a break from exploring, in fact, with my level, this tends to get boring, just going out killing things I can kill in one hit, but hey, least I'm not dead, right? Now let's see if our teleport crystals work in here." Artemis said, pulling out his teleport crystal and luckily they were able to teleport back to the gates of their empire. Upon opening the gate, Kirito ran to them.

"Man, there's this crazy drunk guy at the porch of his house throwing bottles at his neighbor's windows and breaking them, he won't listen to anyone in fact he threw a bottle at one of the guards." Kirito said.

"Holy shit, all right, let me handle it." Artemis said. Kirito led him to the house and then man was indeed throwing empty bottles everywhere and through the windows of the other houses, and heck, he even got one of Oblivion's windows, which Artemis knew he'd be pissed about.

"Ah c'mon, why'd you go throw that bottle through my friends window for? C'mon, get up and we'll send you to another town for now until we figure out what to do with you." Artemis said, though, the man yelled and swung a bottle at Artemis, though, Artemis grabbed it and took it from his grasp. Artemis then dropped the bottle and had the guards take him away.

"There, easy. Now we gotta get someone to fix Oblivion's window. Man I hope he wasn't in there." Artemis said. Him and Kirito then walked over to Oblivion's house and knocked on the door. A little while after, Lisbeth opened the door.

"Uh oh, you don't seem happy. I mean of course some drunk asshole through a bottle through the window, but something seems different, like you're extra mad than you should be." Artemis said.

"Are you kidding? He's knocked out cold inside the room, the bottle hit his head!" Lisbeth said.

"Oh shit, well what the hell? He's just been lying there?" Artemis asked,

"No, he's on the bed, still unconscious." Lisbeth said. The two then walked up the stairs of the house and went into the room to find Oblivion waking up and looking to Artemis and Lisbeth.

"Um, what happened?" Oblivion asked,

"A drunk asshole that's what happened. Like fuck, look at your window." Artemis said.

Oblivion looked at the window and turned back with a face full of shock. "What the fuck!? Oh right, I walk in here and next thing I know, a fucking bottle comes through the window and knocks me the fuck out." Oblivion said, angrily.

Artemis chuckled, "Well looks like you two won't be doing that thing until we get the window fixed."

"Oh shush, will you? We have another bedroom anyways. Now look, how long should it take to get that window fixed?" Oblivion asked.

"I'll get some guy's to get it done tomorrow, we're running low on glass and a few people are going to get some sand for the glass tonight." Artemis said. "Okay well, I'm going to headquarters, might plan on doing another outpost raid."

Artemis left the house and went with Leafa to the headquarters and sat down inside the dining room to find Kirito, Klein, Sinon, Asuna, and Nero inside, having dinner. "Heard about those two raids you guy's went on earlier. Another PK'ing guild I'm guessing?" Asuna asked.

"Yes and in fact, I believe the previous leader of Laughing Coffin is the leader of it too. Wait, what the hell are you wearing Nero?" Artemis asked.

"What!? I found a kangaroo costume lying in the plains, I wanna torture someone with you guy's, like PoH for example, if he's in this game." Nero said.

"But dude! That's a fucking ridiculous costume! Who put that in the game!?" Artemis said, laughing.

Nero then jumped up on the table and broke the table and said, "I'm a kangaroo bitches."

Everyone started laughing and Nero started jumping around the room. "Nero!? Aren't you 33 fucking years old now!?" Artemis said.

"Hey, Klein told me to do it! For entertainment! I'm a kangaroo!" Nero said. Nero then stopped, and looked at Oblivion who just walked in, "What's gotten you into such a bad mood?" Nero asked.

"Some asshole threw a bottle through my window and knocked me out, thankfully Artemis was around and cleared things up," Oblivion replied. "And why the fuck are you dressed like a kangaroo and-? Did you fucking break the table?"

"Umm, no." Nero said.

Oblivion laughed, "Well, looks like you're gonna have to build a new one for us. Well change back into your normal attire and we'll forget this even happened, well, when you get us a new table that is." He said, sitting down at the table by the broken one.

"Well, I'm gonna get rid of this shit, but I'm gonna need help." Nero said.

"Hmm, I'll pass, you broke it." Artemis said. The others kind of stared at Nero, who sighed and proceeded to clean up on his own.

 **The Next Day**

Artemis was walking through headquarters with Leafa, and he heard someone speaking to a guard of a new biome, he stopped and listened.

"Someone found a new biome far up to the north, called the Ice Desert. Apparently the sands are made of ice, silt, and slush. I wonder if Artemis might go there." The guard said.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta go there, its newly discovered, heard the guy who found it died shortly after entering the cold temperatures. It sounds dangerous." The guy said.

Artemis continued walking down the hall and outside the headquarters and sat down at a bench and checked the world map to see where the ice desert was. It was far up north, and Artemis saw a small discovered area and it was the ice desert.

"Should we try heading up there with a frost resist spell?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, it seems dangerous, the spell might run out and we might freeze on the spot." Leafa said.

"The game would give you some kind of warning that the spell is gone and it needs to be activated again. I say we invite Oblivion and Lisbeth too, just so we have the extra backup." Artemis said, messaging the two.

Artemis leaned back in his seat. "The game does get boring sometimes." Leafa said.

"Yeah, but hey, we're inside the game, moving around and living, not playing the game by using a controller, back in my last life I always wanted to jump around and run through the game itself without the need of the controller, I want to feel the wind blow through the air, I want to be inside the game not outside." Artemis said.

"Yeah but sometimes I prefer not to be in the game if my life is on the line, and I'm more worried about Lisbeth." Oblivion said, walking towards Artemis and Leafa.

"We'll get outta here, hopefully, won't be too hard. Now, we're going to a biome up in the north to see what we can find there." Artemis said.

 **30 Minutes later, Ice Desert Biome**

"Well shit, you weren't kidding, the sand here is ice." Oblivion said.

"Yeah well that's what some guard said. Didn't think he was serious." Artemis said.

Leafa then activated a frost resist spell and they entered the biome and walked through.

"Imagine how much of a pain in the ass it would be to try and get to the biome further than this one." Lisbeth said,

"This biome is actually rumoured to be a huge border around the entire map and when you get past it, you can find another part of the map outside with rare items everywhere. I don't think we'll be getting past it anytime soon, though, we should be able to sometime." Artemis said.

"Strange." Leafa said, she looked to the left and saw a pyramid. "Let's go see what's inside that pyramid."

"Might as well, see if we find anything interesting in there." Oblivion said.

The group walked over to the pyramid. They entered and the entrance closed in behind them, and soon, the place started to shake, and a ghost like figure emerged from the surface, a rare boss, called the cold spirit. Artemis knew since it was a ghost like boss, that it could only be hurt by magic, though, something popped in Artemis's head, he decided to try and use Hellfire on the boss, to see if warmer temperatures kill it.

"Only magic will kill the boss, or heat, but I'm going to try and swing Hellfire at it and see if it does anything." Artemis said, drawing Hellfire and charging the boss, the other three stuck back and fired spells at the boss. Artemis jumped towards the boss and swung Hellfire at the boss's arm, and it seemed to have melted away as Hellfire fazed through the arm of the boss, and soon, the arm poofed away into thin air.

"Okay, that works, but what about real magic?" Artemis said, activating his fire element magic and setting the boss on fire, soon it seemed they have killed it, though, the place started shaking and another boss, three times the size as the other one came from the ground and Artemis saw bricks falling, he grabbed Leafa's hand and quickly got out with Oblivion and Lisbeth, leaving the boss to be crushed by the pyramid.

Artemis had a menu open up in front of him, it said he got a new metal, called Freixz ingots. "Ooh, you guys want new weapons?" Artemis asked.

"Could use a new sword." Oblivion said.

The others nodded and they pulled out their teleport crystals and teleported back home. They walked to Oblivion and Lisbeth's shop and walked inside and Artemis placed the ingots on the counter and said, "Make sure you have enough to make my kids their own too."

They nodded and Lisbeth and Oblivion went and made their weapons, an Ice sword for Oblivion and a mace with the Frost Burn enchantment on it for Lisbeth, and then they made Leafa a new katana. The two walked to the counter and asked Artemis what enchantments he wanted for each sword.

"Actually, I have this one Nightmare Ingot left from SAO, an extra from Kayaba, and I want you to make Yuno a Life Drain sword, but Leo is gonna have to go with the Frost Burn sword." Artemis said, handing Oblivion his second last Nightmare Ingot.

Oblivion nodded and he went to make Yuno's sword, while Lisbeth made Leo's sword. The kids walked into the shop and Oblivion and Lisbeth handed them their blades.

"There you go, now, don't go off swinging those around everywhere." Lisbeth said.

Artemis thanked Oblivion and Lisbeth and Artemis, Leafa, Leo, and Yuno left to their house.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **SWC Headquarters Briefing Room**

"So this outpost raid will take place two weeks from now, in a snow plains biome off to the north west. There should be 10 archers outside and 30 melee weapon users, also, I've been hearing of a specific DH member killing many in other empires by sneaking in and killing them in their sleep, so I ask you all lock your doors, and Oblivion, get word out to the SWC and KOTFM empire's to lock all the doors and keep them under high security." Artemis ordered.

"Alright will do." Oblivion said, getting up and leaving to do what Artemis asked.

Artemis sighed and sat down, "This is ridiculous, we'll never get out in a while at this rate." He said.

"At least we're all still alive, which is what matters most." Kirito said.

Artemis got up and said, "Hey Leafa, let's take the kids out for a walk, I'm getting bored with all this-" Artemis was interrupted by Oblivion who just walked back and put his head through the door.

"You got the window fixed, right? I don't want some fucking asshole climbing in through my window and catching me and L-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Artemis.

"Too far! And yes the windows fixed." Artemis said, Oblivion give him a thumbs up and left.

"Alright guy's, go home for the rest of the day, well, I mean, if you want to anyways." Artemis said.

"Actually, I had an, announcement, to make. Get Oblivion back here." Lisbeth said.

"Um, alright then." Artemis said. He messaged Oblivion and he came in a minute.

"Well, a couple days ago, I found out about a newly discovered feature in FHO, most of you guys wouldn't know about yet, but then I figured it out, and turns out… I'm…" Lisbeth stuttered for a moment.

"You're what?" Oblivion asked.

"Um, there's a reproduction feature. Yes, I have a baby, I figured it out yesterday…" Lisbeth said.

"Hat!?" Oblivion said.

"Hat? Oh my fucking god dude, you forgot the fucking W or what?" Artemis said, laughing.

"Well I mean fuck, If I knew, would've made sure it wouldn't happen unexpectedly but, well shit." Oblivion said, smiling.

"Are you serious? There's a feature like that in FHO?" Kirito asked.

"Yes it happened to someone unexpectedly, now it happened to me and Oblivion. Crap, what are we gonna call it? I wanna know if its a girl or a boy." Lisbeth said.

"We'll figure that out, but, I think I should take you home, I'll take care of the shop for a while, we don't know what could happen." Oblivion said. Lisbeth got out and left with Oblivion. Artemis took his two kids and Leafa for a walk around the empire.

"So, how are those swords you two got from uncle Oblivion?" Artemis asked his kids.

"Good." They both said at the same time.

"Leo, that sword doesn't hurt you if you use the Ice power for your frostburn sword right?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know how to switch it." Leo said.

"I guess that's fine, as long as it's set for fire." Artemis said.

Leo let out a Hmm, and they continued walking, "Uncle Oblivion's got a kid of his own now?" Yuno asked.

"Maybe, he says it could be a false alarm but, I think Lisbeth was telling the truth for sure, and Lisbeth has seemed a little whoozy recently." Artemis said. It was then, Artemis looked to the left and saw Nero talking with one of the guards, cutting some slack into him. Artemis walked over to talk with Nero after he finished.

"So, how's Nero been up to? Still single and all, like I mean, how!?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, nor should I care." Nero said.

"Well, I'm sure you know already weapon production is gonna be slowed down due to Lisbeth having a baby in game." Artemis said.

"Figured, anyways, Oblivion actually told me if I saw you, you should go to the headquarters, Roxas found something cool and Oblivion and him are waiting back there." Nero said.

"Oh, okay, will do." Artemis said, before leaving with Leafa and his two kids to headquarters, spotting Oblivion and Roxas outside the entrance. Artemis walked to them and said, "Roxas, what did you want to show me?"

"Something I believe you would need to keep this place defended." Roxas said. He gestured him to follow him and Artemis followed Oblivion and Roxas up to a staircase to get up on the wall. Roxas stopped and said, "I'm gonna have to put a workbench here for a moment."

Roxas placed a workbench and created a stone base and placed it down. Roxas created parts for an automated crossbow and created the crossbow and had it attached to the stone base. "All right then, get ourselves a target to test it on." Artemis then had a guard take out a prisoner and held him out in the field and automatically, the crossbow turned and pointed to the prisoner and shot him in the head, killing him. They had put the body elsewhere.

"Well shit, it worked." Artemis said. He turned to see Roxas had just finished building a mounted sniper rifle. "Ooh, let Sinon test that one out." Artemis said, pulling up his menu and messaging Sinon to go to his location, and she teleported there.

"What's this Roxas here got done making?" Sinon asked.

"Test it out yourself." Roxas said, Sinon took hold of the rifle and aimed it at a target one of the guards placed in the field, and Sinon aimed the rifle towards the target and shot a metal arrow flying towards the target, and hitting the bullseye.

"Hmm, it's all right, If you know what you're doing." Sinon said.

Artemis sat down as Sinon started to test the rifle a bit more, though, Artemis heard faint footsteps behind and below him. Artemis turned to see a man jumped at him wielding a dagger, he stepped out of the man's way, and drew the only weapon he had on him, as he was trying out a new style, it was a regular longsword, but in the other hand he wielded a jeweled dagger, it had the life drain enchantment on it. The man drew his own longsword, and charged at Artemis, but quickly slid to a stop as he saw Sinon aiming her arrow rifle at him. Sinon fired the bow gun at this man, and he quickly moved to deflect it, but he realized he was outmatched, and fled the scene.

Artemis had messaged Nero to have the horn blare for everyone to get to the briefing room, and so, he heard it and headed there with Sinon, Roxas, and Oblivion to the briefing room. They entered and saw everyone inside that Artemis needed to be in the room.

"Okay, each of you will lead a search party to find a DH member who came in and escaped. He went off to the south east of the entrance, find him, and end him." Artemis ordered, everyone nodded and went and got their teams ready…

 **20 Minutes Later, Oblivion's search party**

"Just keep your eyes open and look for this guy." Oblivion ordered, after one of them asked how long it should take to find the DH member.

They walked for a while, they were on high alert, listening to every noise, watching every movement, even watching their own comrades, they were very nervous, one could see it in the way the men moved, the way they jumped at almost every noise, they were very nervous.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Oblivion was flung away by a body flying out to shoulder check him, but the man that flew out of the bushes swung his longsword at an incoming SWC member, blocking his strike, and in the same movement, he drew his dagger, and stabbed the poor man. He took a second to decapitate the dying SWC member, a move that told the other member's in the party to flee, before swinging his dagger around to deflect Oblivion's claw strike, and he held his dagger there, pushing against Oblivion's claw, but this gave Oblivion enough time to recognise his opponent, and it was someone he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Kurt, you fucking dipshit, never should have come here." Oblivion said, and Kurt smirked and hopped away from Oblivion.

"And why is that? What could you do to stop me?" Kurt said laughing.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, I didn't think even you, an annoying fuckboy, would turn out like this, I didn't think you would have the guts to kill anyone." Oblivion said, but this aggravated Kurt, and he charged Oblivion, swinging at him, but today, Oblivion was the unlucky one, and as he went to block Kurt's longsword, Kurt reversed the swing and used his dagger to slice off Oblivion's hand, however that didn't stop Kurt, who proceeded to kick Oblivion, who'd just fallen to his knees, in the head. As Kurt prepared to deal the killing blow, a familiar figure flew from the bushes and Kurt recognised the threat, and jumped away before Artemis could land a blow on his old enemy.

"C-Caleb!? Is that you!?" Kurt yelled.

"You bet your ass it is, and now I shall end you, you thought me dead, but you couldn't be more correct, but have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Artemis asked.

"So you're telling me that you were reincarnated? No matter, you were a wimp before, so might as well kill you, because there is no place for the weak." Kurt said.

"So you seem to be forgetting that I kicked your ass in grade 11, and that I sent you to the hospital, and now, I'll do much worse." Artemis said, before charging Kurt with both swords drawn. He swung at the man, and Kurt tried his best to avoid the attacks, but he failed to dodge most of them, and he decided that a good offence was a good defence, and went on the attack, but Artemis, a seasoned veteran, blocked and dodged every attack, but then he realized that he wasn't able to land a single hit while under such an assault, and this pissed him off,causing Hellfire to glow brightly, and he dodged to the side, this time intent on landing a blow, but Artemis was forced to back away, as he was intercepted by Kurt's blade.

"I must admit, you've improved." Artemis said.

"How the hell did you get so strong?" Kurt said angrily.

"It's called training, lot's and lot's of it." Artemis said, before hopping back into the fray.

Artemis chose to take the offensive from the start, and steal Kurt's chance to take him by surprise again, but this time Kurt knew what to expect, and was able to block most of the attacks, but then he tried to take the offensive, but that ended up with Artemis ducking under one of the strikes, but at this point he'd had enough, he knew he wasn't ready to unleash his full magical strength, but at this point he didn't care.

"I'm done playing around, it's time for you to die!" Artemis screamed before unleashing a fire storm. It covered a large area, anyone in the the blasts radius was incinerated instantly, and Oblivion was lucky enough to have been just outside the radius, and the blast only knocked him out, but while Artemis was losing control, he was fully aware of his surroundings, and as he struggled to control his god energy, he saw a man with a dark hood and a black tattoo covering the right side of his face, making him easily recognisable as PoH, the former Leader of Laughing Coffin, and current leader of Death's Hand.

Artemis knew he was facing death here, and attempted to control his magic but it was no use, but the PoH did the unexpected, he covered himself in water magic the game provided him with, and charged right through the flame and smashed Artemis in the temple with his meat cleaver weapon. Artemis was knocked to the floor and he felt his magic energy dissipate, and he lay on the ground awaiting his death, but as he lay there his vision went black, and as the light faded from his eyes, he watched as PoH walked away.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Artemis awoke, lying on couch with all of his friends surrounding him, and Artemis got up and asked, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out after you sent fire uncontrollably at our target and couldn't stop." Leafa said.

Artemis shook his head and looked around, noticed Oblivion and Lisbeth weren't in the room. "Where did Oblivion go?" Artemis asked. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, only knocked him out, he's at his house, and Lisbeth has him taken care of, he should be fine." Leafa said.

The other's then realized how distracted Artemis and Kirito asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing, just got something on my mind." Artemis replied cryptically.

"Mind telling us what?" Leafa asked.

"I can't, it's something that happened before I was knocked out." Artemis said.

"I need to know, I don't want to let you suffer this alone." Leafa replied.

"Not right now, I need to train my magic, just so I don't lose control again." Artemis said, and he got up, and strapped his weapons on, and he walked out the door, leaving everyone in the room worried.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **2 Months later, 3 months before Asuna's child birth**

Artemis was finally able to control him magical power, and his training was aided by Raven, who would provide magical props, that would attack him. He now had full control of his abilities, but he knew that if he showed that kind of power in front of other players, he would be called out as the creator of this new game, even though he wasn't. The fact that he was so overpowered already made players suspicious of him, but this didn't deter him from aiding everyone out of the game, but he had vowed not to use his magical abilities unless it was under dire circumstances. He knew he could defeat anyone with his swords alone, but the added fire power he had wasn't unwelcome, it was just dangerous.

He knew that he used a highly advanced magical skill in his fight against Kurt, but he wasn't able to control the power, but this wasn't what haunted him, it was who saved him. PoH, a man who was evil beyond any other he knew, had saved him on that fateful day 2 months ago, and he never knew why. Was it because he wanted to be the one to kill him, no, it couldn't be, he could have killed him while he was down if that were the case, maybe it was because he wanted to fight 1v1 in a fair duel, a duel to the death, where both players were on an equal playing field, that, that was probably it, but this didn't satisfy Artemis, he needed to know from PoH himself, but he knew he wouldn't ever get the chance.

"Artemis! Yoo hoo, anyone home? You're really starting to worry me." Oblivion was waving his hand in front of Artemis's face, and Artemis jumped slightly, and turned to glare at Oblivion, "Ah, awake at last, I was wondering where you've been running off to these past couple of months, you've been skipping meetings, Outpost raids and other things." Oblivion tilted his head to the side and said, "You seem very distracted, we see it everyday, everytime we see you, you never notice us, and you just look miserable, so as a friend tell me what's wrong, or I'll get everyone else to help me force you."

"Don't try to force me, I don't wish to kill my friends, and I'm saying this not as a threat but as a warning, I'm dangerous, and if I use my magic, I'll end up killing all of you, and I won't be able to stop it." Artemis thought he outsmarted Oblivion, but then he was betrayed.

 _*Artemis, you have mastered control of your powers, don't lie to your friends, it's not only them who's worried, I am too*_ Raven flew and landed on Oblivion's shoulder.

"Well, great, thanks. I won't tell, as it would make me look suspicious, and I don't want to be looked down upon." Artemis said with an air of finality, but this only made Oblivion even more curious.

Artemis turned his back on Oblivion, but he then felt a sword on his throat, "You will tell, if it makes you suspicious, then I would like to know, besides, everyone is now suspicious of you anyways, you've been away for too long."

Artemis knew that he couldn't get Oblivion off him without hurting him, so he gave in, "Fine, everyday, I came here to train, ok? Now get off me!" Artemis yelled.

"Not happening, that wouldn't make you suspicious, and that wouldn't distract you in the way you were distracted." Oblivion wasn't giving up.

"Fine," Artemis finally submitted to Oblivion's requests, "remember when we fought Kody, and when I lost control?"

"Of course, why would I forget?" Oblivion asked rhetorically.

"Well, I didn't manage to control myself, I wasn't the one to stop me," Artemis took a breath and prepared to be kicked from the guild, or killed, "I was saved by our enemy, PoH."

Oblivion gasped, and quietly asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, that's why I've been so distracted, I've been thinking about why our enemy would save me, why would he do that, when he could have just killed me right there and then." Artemis became more confident, as he realized he had a response that would protect him, that if he answered honestly and not cryptically, like he normally does, he would be safe, as he is an honest person, the way he could dodge questions was through cryptic answers, and he realized this was not the time to be dishonest.

Oblivion took his sword away from Artemis's throat, and Artemis turned and looked at him, but Oblivion was smiling, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but I had worried I'd be kicked from the guild, or killed, but that was an unreasonable worry, apparently." Artemis said.

"Don't worry, you ain't guilty of anything, and do you have any possible reason about why PoH saved you?" Oblivion asked.

"Other than he wanted a fair fight, one that we were on an equal playing field, no, I can't think of any other way." Artemis said truthfully.

"Ok, I'll tell everyone that I found you, I'll also tell them what was bugging you, just so you don't have to explain it twice." Oblivion said, smiling back at Artemis, who was trailing behind him.

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Artemis said.

Soon they were back in town, and Oblivion walked with Artemis up to headquarters. Once they got there, Artemis was tackled by a teary eyed Leafa.

"Where were you?! We've looked everywhere!" Leafa cried.

"I was, learning to control my power, so something like what happened two months ago wouldn't happen again. How has everyone been doing?" Artemis asked.

Leafa let go and stopped crying and said, "C'mon, you look hungry, everyone's having dinner." Leafa said, taking Artemis's hand and bringing Artemis to the dining room, Oblivion laughed and followed.

They entered the room and everyone looked to Artemis with a smile on their faces, "Well, looks like you decided to pop up after two months of not talking to any of us." Kirito said.

"Yeah, hey Oblivion, how's your hand?" Artemis asked.

"Oh just fucking great, went to get a cup one time and forgot about the pain in my hand and I picked it up, started hurting, and dropped it on the floor and it fucking broke." Oblivion said.

Artemis laughed, "Ah you dumbass, now let's just have a good time for once in awhile, why don't we?" Artemis said, sitting down by Leafa and getting himself food.

"So, have you found out if its gonna be a boy or a girl Lisbeth?" Kirito asked.

"We won't be able to find that out until it's born, unless we figure out how to build something that can X-Ray me, but I doubt that." Lisbeth said.

"We can open your belly up and see what's inside." Nero joked.

"Oh shut up dude, that's definitely not appropriate with Asuna around." Oblivion said.

"Right, sorry about that." Nero said.

"Honestly, I don't know if it's gonna be possible we get out of here for my child's birth, but hey, at least she can live at all." Asuna said.

"That's a good way to look at it." Artemis said.

Suddenly, Raven fazed through the wall and landed on Asuna's shoulder and said, * _About your child's birth, this may come to be shocking, but expected, but, shall I continue?*_

"Um, alright then…" Asuna said, concerned.

* _Your mother has told me the child will have to be hers until you get out, and I'm not sure how she's gonna convince her that she's yours yet, and the way it seems, we're probably not going to get out for about 5 years*_ Raven said, sending Asuna into shock.

"What? No, 5 years? I can't be in here this long! How will I ever see my baby? Will it even recognise me as it's mother?! I can't! I need out! Help!" Asuna was panicking, and as she cried out for help, she curled into a ball in the corner of the room and began to cry.

"Um… did she just watch Boku No Pico or something? Because that was my reaction when I watched it." Artemis said to everyone.

"I thought I told you not to watch it!" Oblivion said sternly.

"You did, I didn't listen and watched the whole series! All 3 episodes!" Artemis said proudly, as if he thought he deserved a reward.

"You dumbass!" Oblivion yelled.

"Ooh look and see how the tables have turned, I used to call you that all the time." Artemis said laughing, "Want to watch it now? I have it downloaded on this device, I was so glad that it came with a USB, I downloaded all my music, and The SAO anime, and Boku No Pico, and Highschool DxD and I also got a couple other anime's too, so wanna watch Boku No Pico."

"How the fuck do you have the SAO anime? That's from your old world, we don't have that here!" Oblivion asked.

"When I crossed over from my old world, my old phone came with me, and I had it downloaded on there, so I uploaded it to my hard drive on my computer, and then linked that to my V-Sphere, now who want's to watch Boku No Pico?" Artemis asked once again.

"What the fuck dude?! No! But I do want to watch the SAO anime." Kirito said, and this perked Asuna's interests as well.

 **After a night of binge watching SAO**

"What?! Why wasn't I in it?!" Oblivion asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because, you never met them in that version of the universe, or you may have, but it wasn't shown." Artemis said.

"Why did it show me getting raped?" Asuna asked, once again in her cozy corner.

"Because! It fucking happened!" Artemis said.

"Well, you changed almost fucking everything!" Kirito exclaimed.

"I guess I did, but hey, why else-" Artemis was cut off by a portal opening and two familiar faces came through the portal.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" Owen B said, as he picked himself up, "Wait…" he said as he stared at Artemis.

"Owen? But wait, there's two… What universe are you from?" Artemis demanded.

"We came from the universe you died in originally, God told that to us himself, and he even gave us this Amulet, he told us to give it to you."Matt B said.

"So, what does it do?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but he said that you should put it on." Owen B said.

"You are a retard, but ok, will do," Artemis said as he took the amulet. As he put it on however, everyone noticed his eyes glowing pure white, and they took a step back, but then a figure, dressed in white appeared, and Artemis stopped glowing and he instantly recognised the figure.

"Don't look now, but that is God standing right before you." Artemis said, surprising the others.

"Wait, really?!" Oblivion exclaimed.

God, however, didn't even appear to notice the other's and his next words explained why, "Caleb, you came as a champion of God, and now, it is time to transcend that title, When I had sent you here, I was dying, and I chose to make you a champion of God, but, that's because you were cunning, you knew what you want, and now you have it and more, The amulet you are wearing contains the rest of my soul, it is time for you to become something more, it is time for you to become a God."

"Wait, me?" Artemis was stunned.

"You may remain where you wish, but unlike before, you have all the power I once possessed, and you now can control any power you wish, as well as give any power to anyone whom you deem worthy, you are now the God of creation." God then dissipated into thin air, the particles that was the proof he was there was quickly scattering.

The group hesitated before on voice rang true, "What the fuck was that!" Artemis screamed into the air.

 **3 months later, the day of Asuna's child's birth.**

Artemis was walking through headquarters with his two kids for a few minutes, only until Kirito bursted through the front door and said, "Artemis, she's having the baby."

"Well shit, okay, well due to being God, literally, I should be able to exit the game, I'm gonna go see for myself." Artemis said, though, he looked glum, and Kirito noticed this.

"You can't take us with you, can you?" Kirito asked.

"That would be too dangerous to try, but since I am God myself, I should be able to get you off safely, because I want you two to have a child." Artemis said.

"But how would you protect from the microwave emitters going off?" Kirito asked.

"Simple, its called a portal, and takes you from one place to another, but since you are in two places at once, essentially, you are taken from your hospital bed, and your V-Sphere is left at your hospital bed, so you are formed back into one person again, so instead of two people being formed only one is." Artemis explained.

"All right then, but what about Asuna?" Kirito asked.

"The baby will have to be born first, as if we try to bring her into the real world again, it could kill her or the baby, or both, or fuck them both up, and don't worry about keeping a secret, just tell our friends I can go back to the real world if you want, but for now, let's go see your baby." Artemis said, reaching his hand forward and a glow emitted from his hands and a portal and Artemis and Kirito walked through the portal and they were formed into a body of flame and formed back in their real forms in the real world, wearing their casual everyday clothing.

"Well let's hurry into Asuna's hospital room, well, if they are performing surgery on her, we probably shouldn't." Caleb said.

The two walked out of Caleb's hospital room and walked down the hall, looking for Asuna's. While they walked, undetected by Kazuto, Caleb activated a power that allows Kazuto to form into Kirito, in the real world, and open an inventory as well. They walked and found the room and there was nurse standing by the door.

"How did you two get off the V-Spheres alone?" The nurse asked.

Caleb held his hand over the nurse's forehead and activated a power that would give her all the info she needed.

"They are currently performing surgery on Asuna, so wait and sit here." The nurse said. Caleb and Kazuto sat down by the chairs and, they waited and soon they saw Asuna's mother walking past, with her daughter in a hospital bed, being wheeled into the the room.

Asuna's mother instantly recognised Kazuto, and also knew that he was supposed to be in this game that had her daughter once again trapped.

Caleb recognised this, and used the same spell he used on the nurse on her, and she gasped, "Why didn't you bring my daughter with you?!" she asked menacingly.

"Because your daughter was having her child, it would have killed her and the baby if I did, so I came with the baby's father, and now I am off back to my hospital room to bring Asuna back, don't be shocked when she disappears from her hospital bed." And with that, Caleb stood and headed back to FHO.

 **5 minutes later**

"Asuna, it's time." Artemis said cryptically.

"Time for what?" Asuna asked, as she was currently exhausted from the surgery that had just happened outside of the game.

Artemis didn't bother answering, and just cast the teleportation spell on her, and he was once again by his bed, with Asuna lying in it.

"Now, before you move at all, I must heal your wounds, the surgery was recent after all." Caleb said.

He then took 10 minutes to heal every wound the Surgery caused, and even managed to make it seem as if her surgery was months ago. He nodded to her, and they both got up and walked back to Asuna's old hospital room, where the nurses were currently panicking.

"Where is she, what could have happened in so short of time?!" One of them screamed, but then Caleb decided that enough was enough, and he cast a mass mind spell, that calmed the entire group, and then gave them all the information of his identity and about what happened.

They turned to Caleb and saw Asuna beside him, waving nervously.

"Um… hi." Asuna said awkwardly.

Kazuto walked over to her, and handed her their child, it was a girl, and a very cute one at that, the tiny strands of hair on her head told them that their child was going to have black hair. Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other before saying at the exact same time, "Yui."

Caleb smiled, and he walked out of the room, using telepathy to tell them he was off the aid those in FHO.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

Artemis walked into headquarters and messaged all his friends to go to the dining room, and so, everyone came and saw Artemis, sitting by himself, having a plate of dinner.

"Where's the other Owen?" Artemis asked to Oblivion.

"He said he went back to his universe, he's coming right back." Oblivion said, and just then, a portal opened up and in came two people, Owen and Matt, from Artemis's old universe.

"No Alex?" Artemis asked.

"No, he disappeared, but hey, thanks to an amulet I found in the Nether, I was able to start learning magic like a Godborn, like you were previously, before God gave you all his power." Owen said.

"Sit down you guys." Artemis said, and everyone sat down.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? Now, I got a free babysitter." Lisbeth said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Owen said, Oblivion and Lisbeth laughed.

"Alright, so, I have dinner for everyone else here, but I made sure Oblivion, Owen, Nero, and Matt ate already, because you four are going to a Death's Hand outpost, and you will have these crystals here to help." Artemis said, handing each of them a bright white crystal. "It will turn you invisible for 10 minutes and it will break upon use, so use it wisely. You will take a look at the base and if things get out of hand, you message me right away and we will be there in 5 seconds flat."

The four nodded and proceeded to walk out, though, Oblivion was stopped by Lisbeth by the door as she grabbed his hand and said, "You be careful, all right?"

Oblivion smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, we got this covered, I've been to each of the 9 realms." Owen said.

"Oh?" Lisbeth said.

The four left and Oblivion got a message telling them where they needed to be, and they went off.

"How are you fucking hulk compared to me in this universe?" Matt asked Nero.

"Duh, if you were from that universe, you would know we were stuck in SAO and had to do rehab, making me look like this." Nero said. They then teleported away.

"Nero smash! Puny rehab…" Oblivion joked.

 **10 minutes later**

They were way out in the field, and they saw the base from a distance, and though they couldn't see it very much, Nero opened his inventory and got himself a scope and looked towards the base, finding something very disturbing and evil.

"What do you see?" Owen asked.

"I see women getting beat up over there to do slave labour, and the men over there in the rags are on ball and chains and fucking doing slave labour as well." Nero said.

This sickened the others they backed away. "This is fucked up, I can't stand looking." Oblivion said.

They each pulled out their crystals and nodded to each other, and once they were ready, they activated the crystals all at the same time and they became completely invisible. They quickly snuck towards the base and entered slowly, and they walked around, to see women getting pulled into different buildings, men doing all the slave labour, they walked inside the big building which the door was open, and they saw someone Oblivion and Nero remember from ALO, the previous leader of Deathwish, the bigger PK'ing guide from ALO, which the SWC completely destroyed. It seemed like he was the one of the 8 co-leaders of laughing coffin, well, 7 now, as Kurt was one of them, who was killed by Artemis. The group were just about to exit the base but just then, their invisibility wore out, and one of the DH members looked to them and pulled the alarm quickly, and so, the four ran out while Oblivion messaged Artemis to get there asap and in literally 5 seconds flat, a portal opened, and Artemis, Leafa, Sinon, Roxas, Arthegus, Klein, Fiana, Evania, whom Oblivion had been training a lot, and Ionea, who Oblivion was also training, and the two became fierce swordswomen. The groups formed together and took a look at the threat they were met with, which Artemis counted about 400 DH members, and the co-leader.

"Well, turns out, it's a concentration camp, though, I'm sure you already noticed that." Owen said to Artemis.

"Yes, I see that dumbass, but look, we got bigger problems to deal with." Artemis said, drawing his dual blades.

One of the DH member's charged at the group, causing the rest of the DH member's to charge in, creating a wave of enemies coming their way.

"Looks like it just went from wave 1 to wave 100 real quick, this should be a great opportunity to see how powerful I've really become." Artemis smirked, and spun around an enemy who was coming straight for him, and he slashed his back, and quickly turned to intercept a strike from the left, he then spun counter clockwise and circle kicked the man he had previously cut, knocking him down, he landed in a stance that allowed him to drive Hellfire straight into the enemy he had just blocked. He suddenly jumped, and flipped in mid air to land facing a man who had charged straight at him, and instead of cutting him down with swords, he stuck Shadow into the ground, and conjured a fireball, and flung it at the man. A large explosion erupted from where the fireball landed, killing up to 20 of the DH members, and injuring 10 others, he was lucky, none of his friends were in the area he had thrown the explosive ball.

He quickly picked up Shadow, and turned to see Nero fighting back to back with his Universe A double, they were blasting their foes away, every enemy that came within their weapons reach was obliterated.

He then looked to see Oblivion and Owen, both with their claws out, slashing their foes to pieces, they had no chance against the artificial Godborn and the mercenary hero of SAO.

Fiana, Evania and Ionea were fighting together, where Fiana was wielding her battleaxe, Evania and Ionea were wielding longswords, and all of them were taking the enemy down masterfully.

Klein and Arthegus were also back to back, Arthegus was smashing his greatsword into any opponent that dared come near, and Klein was skillfully slashing his enemies down.

Leafa was protecting Sinon, as Sinon was a ranged fighter, Leafa was killing any that dared draw near, while Sinon picked off those in the distance.

Roxas had switched to a spellsword style of fighting, and was wielding ice magic in his left hand, while using his longsword in his right, and he was killing with little to no problems.

Artemis realized he couldn't see Matt, and knew they would soon be over run and he called for a retreat, and opened up a portal, and everyone rushed in, but then they saw it.

The group looked back, to see Matt, surrounded by many DH members, and Owen ran for him, though, he was too late. One of them sent a sword through Matt's back, leaving her on the ground, and the DH members went for the group.

"Dammit!" Owen yelled, before turning to the portal and entering just in time before Artemis closed it. "F-fuck… He's dead…"

"Who's dead?" Lisbeth asked, who just walked into the room with a tray of dirty dishes.

"My friend, Matt. One of the fucking bastards sent a sword through his back, I couldn't do anything." Owen said, glumly. Oblivion sighed, and the others sat down, aside from Lisbeth and Oblivion, who both gave him a quick hug. "I, I was gonna help him, but, I was too late."

"He'll be fine, in fact, I bet Artemis is already speaking to him about where he's gonna go next, or trying to revive him maybe." Lisbeth said.

"Good to know that at least." Owen said.

"Well c'mon and sit down, we'll have something to eat, and we'll be over this like it happened weeks ago." Oblivion said.

 **2 months later**

"So, you haven't told us where Kirito and Asuna went, why don't you explain it to us, eh, Artemis?" Oblivion asked.

"I got them out of the game, so they can raise their child, but I won't leave until we wipe out Death's Hand, and beat the game, and none of you will leave either, so we are stuck here." Artemis replied.

"That was simple, why didn't you tell us that the first time I asked?" Oblivion questioned.

"That's because I didn't feel like telling." Artemis said, as he laid back in his chair.

"And why is that?" Oblivion interrogated.

"Because I'm lazy, and wanted to make you wait." Artemis laughed.

"Ass." Oblivion laughed, "Though you should keep that information to yourself."

"They're gonna ask me, it's gonna come down in me like a fucking avalanche, I might end up telling our friends anyways because they'll ask me repeatedly." Artemis said.

Oblivion sighed, "I guess you're right about that."

"So, how's Lisbeth doing lately?" Artemis asked.

"She's been fine, she threw up a few times here and there but we're in a game, it doesn't affect her too much, other than that, she's having a good break." Oblivion said.

"That's good. For the guild what matters now is that we take down that fucking base, they killed one of my childhood friends, and they need to pay for that, and just so no one gets hurt, I'm going alone." Artemis said.

Oblivion turned to see him shaking with pure fury. Oblivion sighed, "Do it alone and you have a higher chance of dying, I mean, I know you have shit tons of power, but, something might jump up behind you and bite your ass, if I come with, at least we can avoid that, I'll be at a safe distance from you so don't get knocked the fuck out again." Oblivion said.

Artemis calmed down just then and said, "Well, I guess that's a good idea, I mean, unexpected shit happened in this game, like PoH saving my ass, what's next? Demons?" Artemis said.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **20 Minutes later, DH Concentration Camp**

"This place seriously sickens me." Artemis mutters as he enters the camp, two guards pop out from the bushes by the entrance, and Artemis crossed his arms and pointed his fingers at them and smirked, "Bang." Fireballs flew from his fingertips, and threw them away, and they hit the ground and died.

He blew on his fingertips mockingly as a circle of guards form around him, and he put his index finger against his temple, _*Don't worry, just watch the show*_ and he drew his swords and Hellfire glowed furiously, and Shadow began to emit a cloud of black fog, and he charged the front most man, and he swung Hellfire at his leg so fast he didn't have time to react as his leg was cleanly chopped off, and as the man fell, Artemis slashed upwards with Shadow and decapitated the man.

Artemis smiled as he stood casually, mocking them, and this infuriated the group as they had just lost approximately 150 men to Artemis's group the day before, the only salvation they had was that they killed one of his friends.

They rushed forward as a wave and Artemis rushed against the tidal wave of oncoming enemies, and he stabbed the frontman's face and spun around his falling body, blocking with Shadow, he maneuvered Shadow into position to stab his foe, and he thrust, receiving a cry of pain from the impaled soldier. He rolled over his back as he fell to his knees, withdrawing Shadow as he did so, and he batted away a strike from above, and aimed a slash with Shadow at the man's neck, decapitating him with ease, and he ducked under a strike from a claymore and rose with an upwards strike from Hellfire, slicing the man from crotch to chin, and kicked him away, the small damage from the kick killing him.

"You guys aren't very good at this." Artemis taunted as he ducked under another strike from an axe wielder, and this resulted in redoubled efforts, and Artemis finished off his current opponent, and jumped away from the group, and flung his swords into the ground, they stuck, and sunk into the ground, a portal to a storage dimension. He looked towards his opponents, and smirked, "MAGIC OVERLOAD!" He shouted, and his body engulfed itself in flames, and then the flames dissipated, and he was in a black robe with a hood and face mask, the flames were emitted from his mask, hands and feet, allowing him to float above the ground, and Artemis began conjuring a magic circle below the Death's Hand guild member's feet, and around the ring of the circle a wall of flames erupted, and Artemis waved all the slaves out, and as they passed him on the way out, they gave their thanks, and he called Oblivion, _*You have about 600 slaves on their way out, go catch them all and keep them safe, tell them it was my orders, and please reassure them that they are no longer slaves, that they have a place in my capital city, and that they are to go there and if they wish to leave and go out on their own quest, get them some arms and armor, and then a meal of their choice, then they may leave, if that is their wish.*_

Not 5 seconds later, he heard Oblivion's response, _*Alright, sending the men on a capture mission, I'll be on my way to you, I'm relaying your message to the troops*_.

That was his go ahead, and he added more magic energy into the circle and from the center of the circle a small glowing ball appeared and he smirked. The magic ball that formed may have been small, but it was full of condensed magic energy, and if he ignited it, it would blow the entire camp sky high, and that was his plan anyways, but as he was about to ignite it, he saw Oblivion charging in but when Artemis told him to leave, Oblivion activated Blur of Aura and charged past him, only to confront the leader of this particular Concentration Camp.

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you step out of my way." the man threatened.

Oblivion smirked, "No, if you want to live, you'd step away, you have no idea who he is, and if he has to get involved, your life is surely forfeit."

"Big words for such a small man, care to back it up?" The former leader of Deathwish said, smirking.

"Gladly." And with that, the man rose his katana and began rapidly slashing, but Oblivion, even with Blur of Aura on cooldown, he managed to block the incredibly fast strikes from the former Deathwish leader.

"You're fast, that's for sure." The man said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Oblivion said, confused, yet slightly worried.

"What's funny is, I haven't used a speed spell yet." He then quickly cast a speed spell on himself, and this caught Artemis's attention.

"Watch out! That's not just any speed spell, that's a buff, and that increases speed for an hour!" Artemis warned.

"Woah, a buff?! Hey buddy, how'd you get your grubby hands on a spell like that!?" Oblivion questioned.

"A friend of mine gave it to me, before he let me into this little guild!" The man replied.

"Damn it!" Artemis muttered, and he was starting to get a little agitated with this man, he put a magic hold on the magic ball of fire, and drew his swords out from the dimension he stored them in, and walked forward.

"Don't," Oblivion said, "I've got him." Oblivion drew his claws again and kept his guard up, as it seemed the man was about to go on the offensive, and Oblivion made the right choice as the man had started swing his blade at Oblivion quickly, and rapidly, though, Oblivion was able to block most of the attacks, the man had only landed a few small cuts. The man pushed further, forcing Oblivion back as the man continued to swing at Oblivion, though, Oblivion caught the blade in between two of the blades of his left claw and had his right claw heading for the man's head, though, the man was able to grab Oblivion's wrist, however, Oblivion had already threw a kick to his crotch and as soon as he hit him, the man backed away, letting go of the claw and fell down. Oblivion had him right where he wanted, though, as he was about to finish him off, the man rolled to the right and swiped his leg at Oblivion's leg, knocking him down now.

"Now I'll cut your throat and end this." The man said, who had his blade pointed to Oblivion's neck, and he moved the blade down towards his neck, quickly, but, not quickly enough for Artemis to swipe in and cut the man's hand off before the sword could reach Oblivion's neck.

"Okay, my turn." Artemis said, the man was about to run away, only until Artemis used a lightning bolt spell to send a bolt flying at the man's foot, and the man fell over and looked and saw his foot was disfigured and burned up now. Artemis came up to the man and kicked him right in the nose, in the process, broke it. Artemis then pointed Hellfire to the man's neck and said, "Now, before I cut your throat, you tell me about another base before I have to pry the information from your brain myself."

"Pry the info out of my brain!? What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean by that!?" The man asked.

"You know, just for yelling at me, you're gonna fucking see right now." Artemis said. He then activated a mind reading spell and got the info he needed quickly, and the man was in great pain while Artemis did this, but that didn't matter, Artemis would put him out of his misery and, he sent Hellfire though the man's neck, killing him.

Artemis then picked Oblivion up and dragged him towards the gates. "Ow, what gives?" Oblivion asked.

"We need to get the fuck out of here before this place blows." Artemis said. He ran with Oblivion until Artemis knew they were out of the big blast radius, and they stopped for a moment to see the place explode to bits.

"Wow, you know what else explodes, rockets, but not this much." Oblivion joked.

"Oh god dude, whatever, I'm gonna contact Nero quickly here." Artemis said. * _Nero, where are you?*_

 _*Um, in headquarters, why?*_ Nero asked.

* _So we can fucking meet up, just, stay there.*_ Artemis said, and turned to Oblivion, who was contemplating about something, Artemis went and read his mind quickly. "You can't hide secrets from a god you know." Artemis said.

"I wouldn't call it a secret, it's pretty obvious." Oblivion said, he sighed afterwards.

"I know how he is, the other Owen, but hey, he's glad he's here, so, how about we just head out to headquarters and worry about it later." Artemis said.

The two pulled out their teleport crystals and they teleported back to headquarters, and when they got there they saw a large group of slaves, the looked extremely pitiful, and when they saw Artemis, they looked at him with hope, and Artemis smiled at them comfortingly.

He turned to Nero and said, "I hope you haven't harmed any of my fine guests, they used to be slaves y'know, and we don't want any new citizen's of this fine empire to be harmed."

This perked the interests of many of the slaves, and one brave man among them stood and strode over to Artemis, "And what are your 'citizens' meant to do, slave work?"

"Of course not, they are meant to remain safe within the capital, and any work they do, will be paid labour, I will never make my citizens work for free, unless they request it, or if it's general volunteer work." Artemis reassured the man.

"Well, that seems like the perfect thing to say before you start mis-" Artemis interrupted him by putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mistreating my citizens? That's an insult if I ever heard one, but I'll let it slide, as I believe you may be very useful, would you like to join the army, you get free meals, and a warm bed, and you get paid, and on top of that, we are fighting the Death's Hand guild, the ones who trapped you, and mistreated you, the ones who I came personally to put an end to, as when I heard there were slaves, I had to come rescue them, but it wasn't just for the slaves, we had come once before, but I had to let everyone escape, as they would soon be overrun, but they killed one of my childhood friends, and they had to pay for that." Artemis said.

"Free food? Warm bed? And we get paid? Ok I think I'll join, you seem to put up a very interesting offer I just can't refuse." The man said.

"Great, but I think we need your name, so would you please give it to us?" Artemis asked.

"My name? Drake, that's my in game name, do you need my real one?" Drake asked.

"No, of course not." Artemis replied, he then turned to Oblivion, "Can you take Drake to the armory, he'll need to pick a weapon and some armor out for himself."

"Will do, do you want to set up a recruitment station for anyone else who wants to join, rather than go door to door for it?" Oblivion asked.

"Actually great idea, like a desk here at headquarters and anyone who wishes to join could just walk up to the desk and fill out an application." Artemis said.

"Ok, and also, the apartment complex is finished, so anyone who doesn't wish to join the army is free to live there." Oblivion said as he walked out.

"Well, for the next few months, you got free living, then you have to help out in some way, whether that be working in a restaurant, or farming, or anything, just work, but for now, for about 6 months, you got free living and free food, but you'll need a card for that, just to let the shop owner's know that you can eat for free, also the rooms should be furnished, so don't worry about that, but anyone who wishes to join the army, may come to the front and see me, or Nero, and we will sign you up." Artemis told the group of former slaves.

 **The next day**

The previous day had been busy, not only did they save 600 slaves, but they signed about 200 of the slaves into the Army, and then some more people came and signed up, as they heard about the opportunity from some of the former slaves. In total they signed about 360 people into the army, and this day, everyone was tired.

"We should hire a recruiter, someone who can hand out the applications, and count how many people have been recruited, and we should also hire someone who can take the groups of people to the armory, and find them a bed in the barracks, unless you want to do it, Nero?" Artemis asked.

"Um… no, how about we ask people to do it, kinda like jury duty?" Nero replied.

"Absolutely not, but maybe, maybe we can send some troops to people's houses to ask about doing it, just an extra job, but we could ask the former slaves about it first, it could be nice for them." Artemis pondered out loud.

"Yeah, that could work." Oblivion said, he then looked to the door, and said, "Trouble coming, mainly for you Artemis."

Leafa burst through the door, and stalked up to where Artemis was sitting and yelled, "What's this I hear about you attempting to solo the camp?! Are you out of your mind?! You could have died!"

Though one could say she was furious, it simply wasn't true, she was extremely worried, causing her to have an outburst, Artemis knew this, and he smiled, "Don't worry, I'm still here, and no one will die, especially not me, not with the power I now hold."

"But that doesn't mean you can't die, don't you see?! If you die, there won't be a god, not only that, think about me! Do you think I want my boyfriend to die?! Don't you ever think about how heartbroken I would be if you did?!" Leafa was crying now, and Artemis grabbed her, and held her close.

"I won't die, I promise you that, besides, if I do, then who will be a better choice to be a god than you? I don't want to die, not now, not ever, but if you think I'm helpless, you are sorely mistaken, if you saw how I handled the camp, you'd understand, I may be a hothead when it comes to battle, but I know my limits, and if I were to go beyond them, I know I would die, and that's something I can't allow." Artemis was doing his best to comfort her, and it seemed to work.

"Ok, but please, talk to me before you do something like that again." Leafa said, sniffling.

"Ok, I will, now, how have the kids been?" Artemis asked.

"They've been good, they have been learning to fight with those swords you made them, and I really enjoy teaching them, and I'm sure Oblivion does as well, that is when he has time." Leafa responded, feeling better now that they were on another topic.

"Well, that's good, we were just discussing how we could hire a recruiter." Artemis told her.

"Well, I'd like you to come home sometime, so if you can, please find one soon." Leafa said as she exited the room.

Artemis called Drake, and he soon came, "Drake, I have a small favor to ask you, can you go and talk to the former slaves that accompanied you here, and ask them if they want to help out by becoming recruiter's we need only two at the most, and we need someone who is willing to show the recruits the armory, but you don't worry about that, just ask about becoming recruiters, Nero will take charge of finding someone to show the armory to the recruits."

"Ok, I will, I'll head there now, bye!" Drake said as he headed out the door.

Oblivion sighed, "I hope Kirito and Asuna are doing all right with their baby." Oblivion said.

"They'll be fine, so, next we need to go find another slave camp, and this time, we'll all come, well I mean, whoever can come." Artemis said.

It was then, Klein burst through the door and said, "Oblivion, you need to come here, now."

"Hey, calm down, why so shaky?" Oblivion asked.

"Just come here." Klein said, who shortly calmed down. Klein escorted Artemis and Oblivion to another room, which was locked, and Oblivion heard Lisbeth in there, but, he couldn't make out what was happening.

"What's going on in there? She's not…" Oblivion said.

"It's happening all right, your guy's baby." Klein said, who, smiled.

"You can't be serious, already? It's been five months, in fact, I was expecting nine months, even if we're in a game." Oblivion said.

They waited 10 more minutes, until someone came out from the room and said, "It's a boy."

Oblivion got up and said, "Should I come in now?"

She nodded and Oblivion walked into the room with Artemis and Klein behind him, Artemis was messaging the others to come see and they all came. Lisbeth was holding a cute, baby boy in her hands, and Oblivion sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Aw, he's cute, ain't he?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, the cutest little thing i've seen." Oblivion said with a smile.

"I want Kirito and Asuna to see as well, and see if their baby can come in through as well." Artemis said, who, opened a portal into Kazuto and Asuna's house, who they were sitting on the couch, while Asuna's baby was in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Oblivion and Liz had their baby in game, and I want you guy's to see." Artemis said.

"Oh, right, let's go then." Kazuto said.

Artemis opened the portal again and they walked through and saw Oblivion and Lisbeth's newborn in Lisbeth's arms, and Asuna held her baby. Asuna sat down by Lisbeth, after Oblivion moved for her to sit down.

"So, how's your baby doing?" Lisbeth asked.

"She's been a little fussy at times, but, she's pretty energetic, but she goes to sleep easily." Asuna said.

"We named her Yui, in fact, she does remind me of her." Kirito said, and soon, the virtual Yui walked through the door and saw the two babies.

"You had twins!?" Yui said.

"No no no, one of them is ours, the other is Kirito and Asuna's. The black haired one is Kirito's, they named her after you." Oblivion said.

Yui gasped and walked over with a smile on her face. "She's cute." Yui said.

"Well, I'm sure Oblivion and Lisbeth are gonna want some alone time with the baby, and plus, Kirito, Asuna, I forgot to tell you, I have a surprise for you two." Artemis said. It was then Artemis opened a portal to Kirito and Asuna's house in the real world and said, "Yui can go into the real world."

"She can?" Asuna asked.

"And she can grow up there too, if you two want her too." Artemis said.

"But then, what's the baby's name gonna be? It'd be pretty confusing to have two Yui's in the house." Kirito said.

"Call her by her middle name, she can still have the same first name." Artemis said.

"All right, her middle name is Hope, and I want Yui to remain the same age." Kirito said. Yui went with Kirito and Asuna through the portal and the portal closed just then.

"All right then guys, let's get going." Artemis said. Everyone got up and walked out the door, Artemis went through last and once the door closed, he secretly cast a spell of immortality on each of his friends, they can live forever now, until they are killed off, as they are not invincible, and they won't age past 35, Artemis went home with Leafa and his two kids.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Month later, SWC Headquarters halls.**

"Can't believe it's been a year already, but hey, one year closer to beating this game, right?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, though, we still have four years left now don't we?" Leafa said.

They walked through the halls and eventually, they found one room and they heard Oblivion and Nero inside, Artemis opened the door to see Nero in his kangaroo costume and he was dancing stupidly in front of Oblivion's son, who aged one regular year now, and until Artemis opened the door, Nero stopped.

"Thank god you did that, Kiyo was about to start crying." Oblivion said.

"Nero go get changed from that ridiculous costume please, and don't dress in that around him." Artemis said.

Nero muttered something and left, Artemis went to sit down by Oblivion, "Things are weird without Wolf around, don't you think?" Artemis asked.

"Can't you bring him back?" Oblivion asked.

"I mean I could, I tried already before, he told me not to revive him, for some reason." Artemis said.

Lisbeth then walked in and said, "Is he fussy anymore?"

"He would have been if Artemis hadn't come in here to tell Nero to go change into his regular clothing whenever he's around Kiyo. You should take him for a bit, he's hungry anyways, I think." Oblivion said, it was then, Kiyo started crying. "Um, yup, he's hungry." Oblivion got up and handed Kiyo to Lisbeth and Artemis and Oblivion walked out, and they stopped when Artemis cast a hold spell on Oblivion by the door. "Um, what do you have me pinned here for?" Oblivion asked.

"There's a dungeon we need to raid, one that some DH members taken over and is holding very valuable info for their guild." Artemis said, and released Oblivion.

"So, should we go today or, when?" Oblivion asked.

"Right now, actually." Artemis said with finality. "Okay, first, tell Liz you're going, I don't want her to freak out on you or anything like that, I will be in the briefing room."

"Alright, will do." Oblivion said. The two walked back into the room. "Hey, Artemis says we're going on a dungeon raid pretty quickly, so, bye." Oblivion said, Lisbeth waved bye to Oblivion, until Leafa got up.

"You're not going without me, are you?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I mean, if you want to, but, it's gonna be dangerous as Oblivion is only coming for back up." Artemis said.

"What should we be expecting in this dungeon?" Leafa asked.

"Higher up DH members, in fact, they have info guarded heavily in there that we need to retrieve, or else we're fucked." Artemis said.

"I'm coming, and you're not stopping me." Leafa said.

"Are you really sure? I mean, I could die, but, I don't want you to die either, in fact, I might live through the dungeon and leave without you, I don't want that." Artemis said.

"You can bring me back, can't you?" Leafa asked, quietly.

"I tried bringing Wolf back, he didn't want to come back, he's in his own universe now." Artemis said.

"He didn't want to, I would want to come back, because who knows if you can ever come back now? You're a god now, if you die, then what?" Leafa asked.

"You're right, what if I do die? That thought worries me." Artemis said.

"You need the protection, I mean we could die, but, at least you can bring us back, but hey, if you die, then what? We don't know what will happen." Oblivion said.

"All right, fine, Leafa, you come with, but be careful, alright?" Artemis said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, now, let's get going, we're wasting our time." Leafa said.

 **2 hours later**

They were at the dungeon entrance, and Artemis turned to Leafa, "Be careful, especially of me, because in such a large group of enemies, I tend to go ham, and it isn't pretty, I don't want to accidentally kill you, so, please, for the love of god, don't be near me when you see me going ham, on those mother fuckers."

"I want to know what going ham is, especially for you." Leafa replied.

"You'll see soon enough." And with that, he turned and swat kicked the door open, "Hey fellas!" Artemis called to the entire base.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Leafa asked furiously.

"I want it to be quick and fun, so getting them all here, well, it makes it both." Artemis replied, smiling back at Leafa.

"Yeah, quick for them!" Leafa was scared for her life, as well as Artemis's.

"That's what you think." Artemis replied cheekily.

Soon they were surrounded, and Artemis slowly turned to get a glimpse of everyone they were fighting, and he put an index finger to his temple, and called for backup, even though he believed he didn't need it, he just felt guilty for stealing all the fun.

It was a couple minutes, before they heard conflict coming from the entrance where Oblivion and Nero's groups were, they had arrived.

"Looks like it's time,"Artemis said as the enemy converged on them. He quickly drew his blades and rushed forth, killing the first man with a simple swipe to the neck with Hellfire, and he spun with the strike, batting away a strike with Shadow, and ending the spin with a stab from Hellfire, the blade embedding itself in one unlucky victim, the man crying out in pain, as he died.

Leafa wasn't having the best time of her life, she was quickly surrounded, but she then sees Oblivion, and she cuts a path towards him, only to be grasped by her hair, and as she screamed, Oblivion looked over and activated a new special ability that created a blast of wind and lightning called Hurricane Storm, It killed everything in range, just like Artemis's signature Fire Storm, and he charged through the wreckage his ability created, towards Leafa, and watched as the man groped her, but Artemis also saw this, and this infuriated him beyond what he'd ever felt before, and he zipped in and chopped off the arm the man was holding her with, as Oblivion caught Leafa, and they watched as Artemis grabbed the man's war axe and began brutally smashing his face with it.

As he was doing this, another group surrounded them, "How many of these fuckers are there?" Oblivion asked as he went back to back with Leafa.

"About a thousand, no biggie." Artemis replied as he got up and stretched his back, "Now fellas, it's ok to play with me, but when you play with my girlfriend, well, you got what's coming to you." A huge blazing fire erupted around Artemis, surrounding him in brilliant flames, and he looked like a dark shadow, but one terrifying feature stood out around his black form, wings, draconic wings, people would think he were a demon, but he only created them temporarily, as he is a god of creation, he has the power to create nearly everything.

"Woah! He's a demon, get away!" One unfortunate soul cried, attracting Artemis's attention, and he blazed forward, and incinerated the man with a touch, for while the wings weren't real, though they could be used, the flames, were all too real, and any who drew near could feel the shear heat from the flames. Artemis then conjured a huge ball of flame and tossed into the crowd, exploding with such force, it knocked Nero, who was furthest away, to his knees.

A demonic voice was emitted from the flames, "DIE!" and he charged into the middle of a large group, and immediately created a Fire Storm, incinerating around 200 of the 300 there were left, and as the flames dissipated, Artemis, still in his fire cocoon, approached the remaining few of the Death's Hand guild, and simply said, "Boo," in the demonic voice he impersonated.

The Death's Hand fled their stations and left the dungeon far behind, leaving Artemis to leave his cocoon of flames, and begin laughing.

"So that's what you meant about going ham." Leafa said, still in shock.

"Well, yeah, I also wanted to go demon mode for a bit, but, as a god, I can't actually become a devil, so I became an artificial demon." Artemis replied.

"Well, looks like you had fun." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Well, I was pissed, then I realized it was an opportune moment to go full demon mode, and I was happy again." Artemis said happily.

"Well, thanks, nice to know I mean so much." Leafa said sarcastically.

"You do, you mean a lot to me, did you not see my reaction when the jackass groped you?" Artemis replied.

"Well, after what you just said, I felt like a burden, I knew I wasn't as good as you guys, you have been doing this longer than me, especially since I took the long break for like 8 months, so you can bet I lost a bit of skill." Leafa said, a little down.

"Aw… Don't worry, I'll help you train for the next one." Artemis said.

"Well, now that that's over, we should check out this quote, 'cette information'." Oblivion said, as he opened a nearby chest, he discovered the documents that held the intel, and Artemis read it aloud.

"We are to attack KOTFM on the 8th of June, 7 days after the anniversary of this wonderful game, if this base is to be attacked, send a messenger to base and we will attack at once, we shall be there in the hour of the attack." Artemis looked horrified, but then read on, "As soon as the attack on the KOTFM is completed, we shall turn to SWC, and obliterate them, I, PoH, shall lead this attack myself, guided by the other leaders, it will be a full on war."

"Oh, shit, we fucked up, didn't we?" Oblivion said, as he chased Artemis through a warp gate to base.

Artemis called to Nero and Oblivion, "Get all the guards ready to put this place on lockdown, Oblivion I want 50 of our army to go to KOTFM with us, this is our highest priority." He took Leafa by the hand and they walked up to the wall, Artemis messaged Roxas, he didn't get an answer.

"Oh shit, it must be happening right now." Artemis said.

"Well, Oblivion's got all the guy's up at the gate with their weapons ready, and Nero's got the guards ready, we should be heading out now." Leafa said.

"Listen, I don't want you to go, I feel you'll be much more safer while this place is under lockdown, and I know PoH is coming, so if we deal with KOTFM's attackers first, we'll come back and protect everyone." Artemis said.

"O-okay, be careful though, I sure as heck don't want you dying either, and you know that." Leafa said.

"I will, don't you fucking worry about it, if I have to, I'll cause a big ass explosion while everyone is away." Artemis said.

He left and opened a portal to Kazuto and Asuna's house, upon entering Artemis said, "You mind helping us out? DH are about to attack mine and Roxas's empires and we need as much help as we can get, Asuna, your mother can watch the baby, and Yui."

"Oh crap you can't be serious, already?" Kazuto asked.

"Artemis, hurry up in there, we need to go soon." Oblivion said, though the portal.

"Yui can watch the baby, my mother won't get here in time." Asuna said.

Artemis nodded and the three went through the portal, and they walked to Oblivion and Artemis gestured Oblivion that they were ready, and Oblivion nodded back and they opened the gate and they ran to the KOTFM empire as fast as they could with their weapons drawn, and as soon as the empire came into view, everyone gasped as they saw fire being launched from the empire, and into the empire, and if the SWC knew PoH, then DH were probably killing as many of Roxas's people as possible. The SWC ran into the empire but stopped, as they saw the citizens attempting to fight off the invaders as they escaped, and watched in pure horror, as they saw Roxas, fighting but as he turned to see reinforcements, he was stabbed through the back.

"No!" Artemis screamed, as he rushed towards the capital.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

Roxas fell down hopelessly onto the ground, shaking in pain. Artemis used his Air magic to brush off the DH away, and he kneeled by Roxas.

"I guess this is it, for me anyways." Roxas said. Artemis scrambled through his inventory, though, Roxas grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Please don't, I'm done now."

"That's crazy, you can't just die like this." Artemis said.

"Look around my empire, it's being destroyed, I sure as hell can't stop it." Roxas said.

"Yeah, not alone, we're here now so at least you have a winning chance." Artemis said.

"No! Just let me be, I said I'm done so I'm done." Roxas said, looking down. Artemis looked upset, but Roxas then said, "It's what I ask, so I also ask that you don't get upset over what I want, I'm done, the least you could do is save the rest if these people."

Artemis sighed and got up, Roxas waved at Artemis before his avatar fell into eternal sleep. Artemis looked to the destruction happening all around him, and growled furiously and sent a telepathic message over to Oblivion telling him to get everyone to round up the citizens of KOTFM to safety, and also to run DH out of the empire.

Artemis decided it was time to create a new pair of swords which would destroy all in his path. He drew a pair of two handed swords out of the storage realm he created all of his weapons and armor. The first one he drew was a black edged sword, with a glowing fire red centre, that extended down the entire blade. The other blade he drew was identical, but instead of a red centre, it had a midnight purple centre.

"Come at me mother fuckers!" Artemis screamed at the crowd, and he then realized that he wasn't able to take on a horde this size without dragon mode. He then grew black dragon wings, and surrounded his entire body with fire.

Oblivion saw this, and surrounded himself with wind magic, like a hurricane that he sat in the centre of. He began sending out constant wind blasts, killing many of his enemies, he stopped the spell and drew his sword, along with his shield and charged into the fray, slashing his sword at one man, while his shield blocked a strike from the other side, he noticed an explosion off to the side and watched as Artemis destroyed a huge amount of the invading forces with several fire blasts. He saw that beside Artemis was the dead body of his friend, Roxas, and he lost it. While Oblivion was not looking, Artemis had cast a spell, that had given him the status of Godborn, although Oblivion could tell something was different when Artemis changed his status, and he blacked out as his body worked on it's own, effectively destroying a large amount of the men surrounding him.

Artemis smiled, he knew that he would unlock his true power soon, and knew it would soon be time to cast him into the realm of Oblivion, to make him fight for lordship over that realm of existence. He knew however that he had no control of himself, and he needed to get him under control as soon as possible, and he smashed through Oblivion's shield of wind surrounding him, and smiled as he cast a sleep spell unto him, instantly curing the problem.

Artemis then turned back to the more immediate problem which is the army that still was burning the smaller capital to the ground. He drew his blades, and charged, sliding under a swipe at his throat, turning as he stopped and swiped Hellfire across the man's back, spinning, he sent his heel into one opponent's jaw, then as he fell, Artemis stabbed shadow through his back, piercing his heart, and it drank the life force that was quickly leaving the man.

Nero was having the time of his life, swinging his gravity hammer to and fro, smashing away any who drew near, and he loved every moment of it, seeing his enemies flying away from his weapon.

The retreating citizens watched in awe as the SWC quickly turned the tables against the enemy, but then they saw a large group of DH members being chased into town by a large demon, and that demon turned out to be the end boss, and as no one was high enough level to compete against it, Artemis ordered a retreat and had the KOTFM capital abandoned.

Arthegus was among the villagers, and he saw how composed Artemis was in leading his friends and troops into battle, and he realized then, they no longer had a home, and their guild leader was dead, and here Artemis was, fighting for the home they once had, but as the tables quickly turned in the enemy's favor, Arthegus saw how grudging Artemis was in leaving his old friends home behind.

Oblivion walked towards Artemis and told him, "True, we may have evacuated the capital, and we have the materials to expand, but the DH guild was going to head to SWC after, or so we must be heading there as soon as possible."

"I understand." Artemis said simply. He then ordered to his own troops, glancing at Arthegus to make a decision of his own, to move out back to the SWC Headquarters.

Arthegus quickly decided to join the SWC in battle, and they soon were rested enough to start moving.

As they left, they saw the DH guild leaving the base in a rush, "Well, I wonder where they are off to," Artemis said.

"Who knows, but I bet it's gonna be bad for us." Oblivion replied.

They reached the top of the hill overlooking the capital of SWC, and looked on in horror as they saw the capital under attack from a separate army, and watched as the army that attacked the KOTFM capital joined with the main raiding group.

"Those bastards!" Artemis exclaimed.

"We leave for only a few hours and we come back to this shit?!" Nero screamed furiously.

They charged down the hill towards the city, and enter through a secret entrance to the city around the back side of the city.

Artemis quickly realized that the citizens of SWC were fighting back, and Artemis thanked himself for his decision to train all the citizens who could fight.

He then saw Leafa leading the defence force and he ran up to her, ducking under her blade as she reacted out of shock.

"Woah, that was close." Artemis laughed as he blocked a few strikes from one of the enemies attacking Leafa.

"Sorry I thought you were an enemy." She apologized, as she began defending herself once again.

Artemis cut down his own opponent with ease, slashing his sword across the man's thigh, before smashing Shadow into his skull, "It's all good, where are the kids?"

Leafa looked at him, "Due to the number of enemies, they are fighting, but they are being protected by the guards, so we shouldn't worry."

Artemis frowned, "They are my kids, so I will worry, aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am, I'm just trying to not think about it." Leafa replied as she stabbed her last remaining attacker.

"I'm heading into the battle-" Artemis was cut off as a beam of energy sliced through the air beside him, and he looked towards the direction from which the beam came and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Brandon…" Artemis sighed and he watched as his friend, dressed in a grey cloak, wielding a longsword in his right hand and in his left was a black staff with a sky blue crescent moon nestled on the top it.

He was blasting his many foes to pieces, sending lasers at every enemy in sight. Brandon looked at Artemis and smirked, laughed and then went back to his laser show.

"Nevermind, you got it out here, I see fighting at the Headquarters, so I'll head there." Artemis laughed as he watched Brandon do a little dance, all while shooting lasers at every DH member that moved.

As Artemis climbed the steps to the Headquarters, he dispatched many of the DH members that were currently attacking the base, and when he reached the top he stabbed the last man in front of him, and entered the building.

In front of him were his two cowering children, Sinon, who was lowering her bow as she realized who he was, and a girl he had never seen before, who looked at him in slight fear, before steadying herself, she was wearing a pair of dark purple knee-high boots with magenta straps around her legs. A dark purple mini-skirt laced with magenta straps with four flaps coming down shaped like bat wings. A purple and magenta strapless sports bra with a cross design in the center and a frilly collar with dark purple long sleeves with a magenta three pronged circle pattern at the ends. Her hair was dyed purple and they were tied in pigtails. She was pointing a purple staff which had a black gem at the top with a bat resting on top of it, at Artemis, however right before she cast a spell, Sinon rushed up to him, turned to block any incoming strikes, her arms wide, "This is our guild leader, please don't hurt him, he's a dear friend of mine, and has saved me on multiple occasions."

The girl reluctantly lowered her staff, and Artemis walked up to her, which caused her to raise her staff, not at him, but in a defensive stance.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked softly, meaning to assure her that she was in no danger.

"The names Ellerin," She said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, I've never seen you around here, not even in the hotel's that are in the city me and my friends built." Artemis questioned.

"Why aren't you defending the city?" Ellerin asked.

"They have it out there, but when I saw fighting over here, I decided to join and fight, and now that I'm here, I don't think I should leave, especially when my kids are here." Artemis replied.

Ellerin sighed in defeat, and saw Artemis turn swiftly towards the door, and draw his blades. Just then the door slammed open and a wave of DH members flowed through.

"Well this just became interesting." Artemis said smirking.

"I'll summon something to aid us in battle!" Ellerin stated frantically.

Artemis looked at her in a confused manner before turning back to his enemies. As soon as the incantation was finished, the re-closed door was slammed open, causing everyone to look in the direction of the door, only to see a figure with what looked like armor, the cracks glowing a dark purple. The figure was carrying a dark grey hammer surrounded in black flames and a pack full of what looked like weapons, as he entered he called out, "Honey I'm home!"


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

"Honey, I'm home!" The figure in the doorway called out, "And it looks like you have some pests to clear out," He finished as he snapped his fingers. As he did this, the DH members suddenly fell to the ground, as corpses.

"Wolf?" Artemis asked.

"Ahh, you recognize me, that's good, now I return as the god of death!" Wolf exclaimed loudly.

"Wow, even as the god of death, your pride is annoying," Artemis sighed, he then heard a squeal from behind him.

"Wolf!" Sinon jumped at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she then realized that he was wearing a mask, "Now why are you wearing a mask? To hide your identity?"

"No, it's more of an honor thing, but even so, I can't remove it, as it's been seared to my face." Wolf said hesitantly to his wife.

"Why would you go and do that?" Sinon asked.

"Magical energy, not by choice did it sear to my face, even though I no longer have much of a face left." Wolf replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sinon asked.

"Fighting gods was probably a bad idea at first, but devouring the souls was well worth the effort." Wolf laughed.

Sinon laughed nervously, "Yeah probably a bad idea, but why are you killing gods?"

"For more power, of course!" Wolf laughed again.

"Try to kill me? I don't think you could, you may have killed most of the gods, but as a monotheistic god, I have the power of all of the gods combined." Artemis said smirking.

"Oh, I wasn't even going to think about targeting my old friend, I actually wanted to teach you how to use your powers more effectively." Wolf replied.

"Well, nevermind then, I accept your offer." Artemis sighed.

"I also have to present to you, the former goddess of maidens, and goddess of the hunt, Artemis!" Wolf stepped aside to reveal a blonde woman with a longbow, and was wearing a camouflage cloak.

"Well shit, this is going to be a little confusing." Artemis sighed once again.

The Goddess looked at Artemis questioningly, "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I am also a god and my name is Artemis." Artemis replied.

"Oh, wait, I haven't heard of you before, you must be a young god if that's the case." The goddess realized.

"Yeah, but I'm also the monotheistic god of Christianity and Catholic, and Jewish religions, mainly because the original was killed, in a battle with the demon army." Artemis said.

The goddess nods, "As I said a young god, m'lord wolf has been among us for centuries, some may argue he is the eldest of all of us."

Wolf cleared his throat, "I have a few more people to introduce, so if i may?"

The huntress bowed and stepped behind him once more.

Wolf nods, "Better, now if i may introduce my godborn Rachel and my daughter Nina."

Two more figures stepped forward and the door slammed shut behind them both bowed and the smaller of the two stepped forward, "Father?" she meekly asked, "May I go play."

Wolf shook his head, "No dearest go find the other children and hide."

The little one nodded and ran off before Sinon walked up to him, "Daughter? Husband who the fuck have you been doing behind my back."

Wolf stared at her with his unblinking mask, his purple glowing eyes watching before he laughed, "No one my beloved, I adopted her… Felt bad after I killed Pan."

The huntress looked down, "That was a bloody day."

Sinon looked between the two "Wolf….. Honey… What did you mean Former goddess of maidens."

Wolf looks up, his eyes darting around, "Uh huh, ummm Artemis, go check on your brother, make sure the adapters are fully operational, then check back with me."

Both Artemis's looked up and asked, "Me?"

"No, the goddess, Artemis, you have to defeat the enemy, while I stay here and explain what happened to my dearest Sinon." Wolf told Artemis.

The Goddess got up and left, and Artemis also got up and looked to his children, "Be good for uncle Wolf, ok?"

"We will." They said in unison.

Artemis nodded and rushed the door, drawing his blades and rushed down the steps to join the battle raging on down below.

As he got there, he noticed many of the bodies laying there were of the enemy, and not of his own men, however he saw, among the wounded, Nero, lying there, beside Asuna, Ionea, and Leafa, he was fast asleep, like he always was off duty. Artemis ran towards them, he asked, "Is he hurt or what?"

"He was struck on the back, he's not dead, he's going to if nothing is done about it." Ionea said.

"If he's not dead, then I can heal him." Artemis said, sheathing his blades, he heard more DH members rushing in, "Dammit, reinforcements… You guys will have to protect me while I do this, once Nero gets up again this'll be a piece of cake."

The three girls nodded and got up, drawing their weapons, Artemis held a ball of healing magic in each his hands and was about to start the healing process, however Nero's HP hit 0. Artemis quickly opened his menu and started scrambling through his inventory, hoping to find the revival item from SAO, after 3 seconds he found it and equipped it, he used it right before Nero would have died and been microwaved. Nero got up in pain, Artemis handed him a healing potion, which he drank.

"This reminds me of the time you went down in battle a few times in SAO, we always save your ass." Artemis joked.

"Funny, lets just focus on defending our home before it gets burned down, look to the left, Oblivion is fucking angry and slaughtering a group over there, maybe it's our turn to become angry." Nero said.

"He's angry because these types of people were responsible for that girl's death, if there was a 1% chance PoH killed her instead, Oblivion would not hold back and kill him, even though he's grown extremely powerful." Artemis said, drawing his blades.

"Now it's time to smash some skulls in, whaddya say?" Nero asked, drawing his warhammer.

"Of course, we'll teach em' what anatomy means." Artemis said, the two charged a group of 15 who were throwing molotov like items, Artemis swung Hellfire towards one and at the same time swung Shadow at another guy who was beside the other Artemis was attacking, he stabbed them both through the chest quickly before they could turn to swing at Artemis, they fell down onto the ground. Nero quickly sent 3 flying over the wall using his warhammer, Artemis swung Hellfire at one, they blocked the strike, however, Artemis had sent Shadow through his neck as he did, killing him instantly. Artemis turned and swung hellfire at one that was attacking him from behind, they blocked the strike, Artemis pushed the blade away using Hellfire and then swung Hellfire and Shadow at him at the same time, Hellfire was swung towards the man's chest, Shadow was swung towards the man's neck, and Artemis landed both the cuts, the man fell over to die slowly, while Artemis was busy, Oblivion came in and landed after pulling a wall run and used his Blur of Aura skill, something Artemis did not expect from this skill was that he'd fully upgraded it to increase his speed by 5x, he could go 70mph and kill many, the downside was that the time limit was decreased down to 10 seconds instead of 30, however, Oblivion circled all of them and struck them down one by one. His skill was used up and he stopped instantly behind Artemis and Nero.

"Holy shit, I was not expecting that from a skill from SAO." Artemis said.

"Hey, your Black Flame Flurry skill and the Demonic Empowerment makes you 10x the god you already are, 100 goddamn hits." Oblivion said.

"Did you run into Liz or Kiyo?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I used Blur of Aura to bring them to safety, along with all the other kids." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, Leafa told me they were fighting." Artemis said.

"That's why I moved them, I don't want them taking that risk, as long as they're being protected inside, they should be good, plus, my kid isn't even 3 yet, I had to take him away from a clumsy guard and took him inside with the others, they are safer now, don't worry." Oblivion said.

"Well, they are with Sinon and Wolf, so I guess that's fine and dandy." Artemis said.

"Wolf's back? I thought he refused to be brought back." Oblivion said.

"He came back himself, he's not a Lich anymore, he's the god of death." Artemis said. "Also, an old friend came to join us, look over there, the one wielding the sword, and the staff."

Oblivion looked over and recognised the figure, "Oh jeez, Brandon? Well, if he's fighting alone, let's go and help as well."

Artemis nodded and the three ran towards him and started fighting amongst him. "When the hell did you show up?" Nero asked.

"Not a long while ago." Brandon simply replied, shooting a blast of wind from his staff.

"Before we talk much longer, can we call you by your handle instead if you care to tell us what it is?" Oblivion asked, blocking a strike with his shield.

"I'll tell you later, for now just help me fight these fucktards." Brandon said, stabbing on of the DH members through the chest.

"Wow, I know you say fuck sometimes but, this is a new level you've gone wandered into." Oblivion joked, stabbing a DH member through the abdominals with the point of his shield.

"Guys, stop talking and fight!" Artemis said.

Just then, Wolf landed after a wall run and said, "Oi, I thought I killed all these fuckers."

"You did, then more came, PoH's probably sending all his men upon us, he wants us all dead y'know." Nero said.

"Well, then let's have ourselves some fun." Wolf said.

"Yes, lets." Artemis said smirking. Wolf and Artemis charged the large group opposite of them, and swung Shadow at the leg of a DH member, leaving a clean cut, though that strike was only to grab the attention of his opponent, as he then spun counter clockwise around the man, only to embed Hellfire in his back. Turning quickly as he blocked a strike from behind, he withdrew Hellfire and batted away a second swing, slashing Shadow across the murderers throat, and left him to die.

Wolf, was withstanding all the hits he took and batted away foes with his hammer, sending them flying, and as he finished the group off, a man foolish enough to strike him was backing away as Wolf turned slowly. His arm shot out and gripped the man by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "Want to know the meaning of anatomy? It's the science behind how your brain got from your head, to that wall." Wolf said evilly, pointing to an adjacent wall with his hammer. He then wound up a swing and blasted the man's brains across the wall.

Artemis then saw the rest of DH retreating, and called all of his men back to the capital. As they got there, they saw the gruesome scene that Wolf left, as he sat on the man's remains, as Artemis and him were joking about the battle. He then saw his men looking at him, so he ordered them to go get cleaned up and healed. He then asked Wolf if they should head back to headquarters, and Wolf nodded.

"So, are the kids alive still?" Artemis asked as he entered the headquarters.

Leafa nodded, and she moved to the left, revealing all of them behind her.

"Who's the baby?" Wolf asked.

"Thats mine, his name's Kiyo, he's around two months in real time but he's around 2 years worth, they age once each month." Oblivion said.

"Oh? Let me guess, you and Liz had too much 'fun'." Wolf asked.

"My god, yeah sure, let's put it that way, in front of the kids, wait, you have one too? What's her name?" Oblivion asked Wolf.

"Nina, I adopted her." Wolf said. "Now, we have some new people, may I introduce?" Artemis nodded, "Well, you guys already know Brandon, by you guys I mean Artemis, Oblivion and Nero, there's Ellerin, and then there's Rachel, my Godborn, and the other Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Hey, where's Roxas and that other guy?"

"They were killed in their own empire." Artemis said.

"Oh, well shit… Anyways, I brought you all something." Wolf said, picking up a bag he put in the corner.

"Weapons?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, lets see here, two greatswords for Artemis, a longsword and shield for Oblivion, a Darth Maul Lightsaber looking type of sword for Nero, a staff for Ellerin, and a bow, for Sinon." Wolf said, placing each weapon on the floor.

"They look evil and deadly." Nero said.

"Oh fuck yeah, but if you guys want these, it'll take a small portion of your soul, it's quick and won't hurt much." Wolf said.

Artemis decided on picking up the greatswords, he felt a jolt of slight pain down his spine, it quickly went away though, the others decided to pick up the weapons as well, they felt the same thing Artemis felt.

"So I should probably explain the powers that are imbued in each of these weapons." Wolf said.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **1 Month Later**

Two young girls were surrounded by high level monsters, and the oldest of them lunged out with her two handed sword, however she was intercepted by one of the monsters, knocking her back.

"We're done for, Philia." The younger one said, as she raised her one handed sword into a defensive stance. "There is no way out of it this time."

"We have to try Strea!" Philia replied angrily, she wasn't angry at her however, she was angry at herself for putting them in this situation.

"FURY WARRIOR!" A battle cry came from the bushes, and they both felt themselves done for, however a player wielding a greatsword in each hand leapt from the bushes, smashing the ground as he leapt, "HEROIC LEAP!" Artemis called out as he landed, smashing away at many a foe, though anyone who has seen him fight before would have realized that he was moving at a much slower pace than with his one handed weapons.

As he finished the last of the monsters he turned to the girls, rage still flaming in his eyes, and Philia noticed this, and with a burst of speed, rushed Artemis, not knowing who he was. Artemis easily blocked and refused to retaliate, "Beautiful fighting style." He said, as she unleashed flurry of attacks.

This stopped her movement, "Obviously not, I haven't landed a single hit on you." Philia said, and she redoubled her efforts.

"Try not using as much of a wind up on your attacks." Artemis advised.

Philia, unconsciously listening, unleashed another flurry of attacks, and even though Artemis could have blocked all of the strikes, he let one hit, knowing he wasn't your average fighter.

Just then Oblivion burst through the bushes and slammed Philia back. He unsheathed his sword, he was smacked upside the head by the flat of Artemis's greatsword, "Dumbass!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I was only protecting you, I didn't know you wanted to take them yourself." Oblivion muttered.

"Take us yourself? We're you coming to kill us?!" Strea exclaimed.

"Oh my fucking god Oblivion! You made them suspicious of us!" Artemis said, disappointed.

"They were attacking you, what else should I think, that you and them were training?" Oblivion asked.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was doing, after she attacked me, of course." Artemis said smirking.

"You were doing what? That explains why you didn't fight back." Strea realized.

"I have a feeling that if he fought back, both of us combined wouldn't have a chance." Philia also realized.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that after a bit of training, besides, after spending a month repairing the SWC empire, I'm a little out of practice, and I'm used to dual wielding longswords, I mean it's easy to learn when I'm only relearning what I already know."

"Wait, that large attack by the Death's Hand guild was against you?! And you won?!" Philia fell back as she realized who she attacked, "I'm so sorry, it will never happen again Artemis!"

Artemis laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, besides I came out a little loud, and you just got into of a deadly situation, let's go back to my headquarters and get to know each other a little better, Philia and Strea." Artemis said, surprising them.

 **2 hours later**

"I'm always thought you wielded longswords, not greatswords, Mr. Artemis." Strea said.

"I do, I just got these from my friend, whom I thought dead, anyone who got a weapon from Wolf take them out so we can show them, as for you they are the strongest weapons you have, but for me, they are equal to my longswords." Artemis said. Everyone drew their own weapons they got from Wolf, and in turn introduced them.

Artemis went first, "These beauties are Cataclysm and Apocalypse, they each have both Life drain and Rage fire enchants on them, like my longswords, which, unlike my greatswords, have one enchantment on each."

Oblivion went next, "This is my longsword, it's name is The Devourer, it has the life drain enchant and, as you can see, looks like a daedric sword, and this is my shield, The Flame Bearer, it uses a fire enchant to reflect all strikes that hit, bathing my opponent in flame."

Nero decided it was his turn to introduce his weapon, "This is Double Death, based on Darth Maul's Lightsaber, it uses the necrotic plague to dissolve my opponent's little by little the more I hit them the faster they die, however, little hint, the chance of survival depends on how much willpower you have, as if you can survive the pain for long enough, you can survive, only if you get away that is."

Ellerin drew a dark purple staff with a bat resting a top of it holding a black colored gem and told them, "This is my staff, Black Shadow, it is imbued with dark magic, and is a dark magic conduit, allowing me to summon demons and other dark creatures to my side, as well as drain the life of my enemies and use it against them."

Sinon was last, "My bow, Sapphire Shadow, is a bow that will kill with a single arrow, it was given by my boyfriend."

The two girls were shocked, neither of them had seen weapons like these before, "Those look evil, how did you get them exactly, or rather, how did your friend get them?" Philia asked.

"I made them from steel, however I used a unique forging style, the way of the netharie, it uses magic to forge the weapons into unbreakable masterpieces." Wolf said, entering the room.

"And this is Wolf," Artemis introduced.

The girls cowered slightly in fear, "He's your friend? He looks like evil incarnate!" Strea exclaimed.

"Death incarnate, thank you, and as the god of death himself, I'd like for you to not call me evil, as I continue to prevent the zombie apocalypse." Wolf said before turning to Artemis, "As a god, I'd think you'd know not to trust everyone, but then again, you only trust people when you can understand them."

"God? What do you mean, god?" Philia asked.

"It's a long story, one you wouldn't believe until I show you my power." Artemis sighed, he then gestured them to follow him.

"Are you really sure about this?" Oblivion asked.

"Completely, I didn't expect to meet them here, I thought I would meet them in ALO, and that is my hint that I knew of them before." Artemis replied.

Artemis reached his training area, "Now I'm going to cast a couple spells not programmed in the game." Artemis said smirking. He first unleashed his dragon wings, and said, " This one allows me to fly, yes they may look demonic, but I assure you that I am not a demon." Artemis then used his explosive fireball, there is one in the game, just no where near as powerful, he threw it far into the distance, and it exploded, leaving a large mushroom cloud, and seconds later they felt the shockwave. "Yes I know that one is in the game, but it is nowhere near as powerful as that." Artemis then uses his signature, Fire Storm.

After the spectacle, he then turned to the people watching, "Well? What do you think?"

Philia and Strea were amazed at the power Artemis contained, Philia stepped forward and asked, "Are you sure that it's safe to use these powers?"

"Well, to be honest, probably not, but I only use such powers when we're in an emergency and when everyone's out of the way." Artemis said.

Philia nodded, but then, Artemis noticed something strange, Oblivion asked, "What's wrong?"

"The other you, he seems to be, unconscious, or he's not responding to me, I'm trying to talk to him through telekinesis, but, even if he was unconscious, he should be able to hear me, but, then again, he is unconscious…" Artemis said. He then opened a portal to his universe, "I'll be back, I just need to make sure he's okay." Artemis went through the portal and saw Owen lying on a hospital bed, with a Nervegear on a side table, he used telekinesis to tell his nurse that everything was fine and that he wasn't there to cause harm.

"He's in a coma, the Nervegear should have killed him, but, that thing he's wearing, I thought it was going to explode, but, but…" The nurse was about to keep going with her stuttering.

"The amulet saved him." Caleb said.

"But that's impossible." The nurse said.

"Is there any symptoms to be aware of?" Caleb asked.

"No, other than an extreme case of memory loss." The nurse said.

Just then, the door behind them opened, a girl walked inside, it was Lisbeth, or preferably Rika, the one of this universe, she had a vase of flowers in her hand, she asked the nurse, "Who is this?"

"I have no idea, he showed up after coming in through some strange… Portal." The nurse said.

"So, you know who he is, right?" Rika asked.

"He was a friend of mine, in my universe, out of all the versions of him I know, I know this one the most." Caleb said. "Now I'm not even sure he'll remember me." Suddenly, something struck Caleb, maybe the hospital had a Medicuboid, or maybe another hospital did, besides the one Yuuki was using, as she would have been in the Medicuboid at the time, or later on. "Do you have a device called a Medicuboid? Or do you know of any hospitals that have one?" Caleb asked.

"We got one not too long ago, another hospital is testing it and it seems to work well." The nurse said.

"Um, sir, can I ask what a Medicuboid is? I'm kinda worried for what it exactly is and if it'll kill him." Rika asked.

"It's a full dive rig, used in hospitals only, if we put him on it, maybe it'll help him recover his memory." Caleb said.

The nurse thought for a moment, she came to a conclusion later and said, "Might as well try, he's the only one who survived a Nervegear blast actually, it's quite impressive that he's still alive."

Caleb nodded, and opened the portal back to his universe and walked through.

"So, what's going on?" Oblivion asked.

"He's in a coma, he died in SAO but the amulet saved him from the Nervegear blast, they are gonna put him on a Medicuboid." Artemis said.

"Oh no!" Lisbeth gasped as she heard the news, but then, they heard Ellerin, she was running towards them, and as she reached the group, Ellerin said, "Wolf and Sinon have gone missing, it's been about a day since anyone last seen them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that time moves very differently in other dimensions," Artemis said laughing.

"But wait, it was only a few minutes for us, why has it been so different for them?" Oblivion asked.

"It's because you were in the field where I teleported, as within the 2 meters from where I port dimensions, there's a field that stays in time with the other dimension, due to the dimensional rift being torn, but anyways, where were they last seen?" Artemis then directed his attention to the girl standing before him.

"Exiting the capital, they were heading to the dark forest, where people say they have seen people disappear, right into thin air, it's full of high level mobs, and the boss's lair is also said to be there."

"Oh shit, I'm gonna head after them, Oblivion, get the others, I'm getting Kirito and Asuna." Artemis ordered, and he opened the portal, and entered.

"Kazuto, Asuna, Sinon and Wolf have gone missing," Kazuto came down stairs, and looked at a frantic Caleb.

"Missing? How?" He asked.

"They left into the Dark Forest, and that's the last we heard from them, now go get Asuna, we need her too." Caleb was in a panic.

"The Dark Forest?! This is serious! Asuna, please go downstairs, tell Yui, to take care of Hope!" Kazuto was truly scared for his friends.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Asuna asked as she came downstairs, she then saw a panicking Caleb.

"Sinon and Wolf are missing in the Dark Forest, we need to find them!" Kazuto relayed Caleb's message.

They soon got ready and left through the portal, as they arrived, they saw the group of friends waiting for them, "Let's go," Artemis said, he was gruff, he never felt so utterly determined in his life.

As they stalked through the Dark Forest, Artemis saw a flash of blue, and looked and saw a someone lying dead in the bush, it was Sinon, "Dead?" Artemis sighed softly, before turning to punt a rock as far as he could, breaking a toe in the process. He screamed as he fell to his knees.

Softly, but growing louder, was the sound of wings flapping, and he wiped his hand across the bloodied grass, he then inspected the wound, it was a stab wound, and it was made with a knife that had spikes on it, almost serrated, the sound of wings grew louder, and he turned to see a figure dropping from the trees, and he smiled.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

Artemis looked behind him, and saw a figure staring at him, and smiled as he recognized the Angel standing behind him. "Feolan!" Artemis stood up, and stood between him and Sinon, not wanting him to see her in this condition.

"Let me see my mother, I need to see her," Feolan replied, peering around Artemis, but not wanting to disrespect his higher up.

"Mother?!" Everyone was shocked, "Sinon's your mother?!" Leafa questioned, but Feolan ignored them.

Artemis stepped out of the way and let Feolan kneel beside his mother, "Whoever did this will be brought to justice, and will be judged harshly by my hand."

"It seems she was killed by a demon weapon, it must have made her suffer, before she died, but my first question would be, where was Wolf in the attack, if I had to guess, he's either searching for the culprit, or he left beforehand." Artemis said, half to himself.

"A demon eh? I'll send whichever demon who did this back from once it came, back to the fires of hell, where it shall reside for the rest of eternity." Feolan, who was normally good at hiding his feelings was all to obviously struggling to hold his rage.

"I agree, she was one of my friends, and I will not stand by and let anyone take one of my friends without feeling my wrath." Artemis replied, having an equally hard time controlling his anger.

"This is actually fucked up, why the fuck would someone make a game like this? Even the fucking NPC's die forever, and on top of that, the fucking gore and shit in this game is a little too realistic." Oblivion said, then he felt a hand on his head, and said, "What are you doing that for?"

"I know how many people you've killed, and it disturbs me." Feolan said.

"He did that because they were cold blooded murderers, and on top of that, they we're responsible for a friend's death." Artemis defended.

"Maybe so, but you did the same along with him." Feolan pointed out.

"Perhaps this is negotiable? Look, your father, I don't where the fuck he went, but, on the off chance that he actually needs me alive, you should probably take it, same goes for my friend." Artemis said.

"Fine, besides, if you guys want to get out of here, you'll need my help anyways, as I as well do not know where my father is." Feolan said.

"Oblivion, I need to ask you something." Artemis said, turning to him. Oblivion nodded, and they walked away. "I can send you to Oblivion and you can take over the realm, if you want to become somewhat of a god like us."

"I mean, sure, but, that seems really fucking risky." Oblivion said.

"Well, I made you a Godborn, so your current powers are amplified, though, I can't guarantee that you'll be able to control it yet." Artemis said.

"Look, I will go, later, but first, we need to find out what happened and find the asshole who killed Sinon." Oblivion said.

Artemis nodded, and they walked back. "We should go back to headquarters and discuss this. Feolan, you should take care of the body and have it buried, we'll meet you at headquarters." Artemis said.

Feolan nodded, and everyone teleported to headquarters. They all walked over to the briefing room and sat down. Artemis stopped Asuna and Oblivion and asked if they were willing to make food, they said yes, and they went into the kitchen and started cooking. Artemis sat down, and just then, Feolan went in and sat down.

"I can't believe she's dead, I wish I was there to protect her." Kirito said.

"We all do, it's unfortunate what happened, but we need to find out who did this, the fucker will pay for what they did." Nero said.

"That I agree, she was a good friend. Now the weapon that she was hit with was a demon weapon. Oh shit, we probably should have picked it up though, fuck." Artemis said.

Kirito got up and placed the weapon Artemis thought they forgot to pick up, "If this weapon turns out to be part of the game, we need Agil to take a look at it." Kirito suggested.

Lisbeth then gestured Kirito to pass the weapon to her, and he did. Lisbeth swiped her finger in front of the weapon and opened up the weapon information window. It was scrambled and cryptic. "It's not part of the game, the weapon information isn't clear." She said.

She handed Kirito the weapon, he placed it on the table. "I just don't understand how the system could even allow these weapons in, and how Artemis can use god magic in a game." Kirito said.

"Yeah, actually, why can I? How is it that God's powers can be that powerful that even the virtual world doesn't seem to glitch out?" Artemis asked himself.

"Maybe it does, and we just don't know it." Ellerin said.

Everyone looked over to her direction, looking surprised, "You mean that, when I use my powers, that something in the game could break?" Artemis said.

"It's a possibility. When this game started, there were 100,000 different players, all from many different places in the world, now there is 76,210 players left. Some of those who died as an innocent, could have been caused by a glitch in the system." Ellerin said.

"We should get everyone one in the capital to do a survey." Leafa suggested.

"Alright, I will come up with a survey, and we will see the results, later. For now, we gotta focus on Death's Hand, and figure out where the rest of them remain, as we killed many of his men when they tried to invade our empire and when they ransacked Roxas's and had him and Arthegus killed in the process." Artemis said.

Oblivion and Asuna came out of the kitchen and dished out everyone's dinner. They sat down. "So, what'd we miss?" Oblivion asked.

"The weapon is for sure not part of the game, Lisbeth went ahead and tried checking. But we also came up with the idea that using my powers in the game may be even more dangerous than we thought." Artemis said.

Oblivion rested his cheek on his hand and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Kirito brought up the topic and how I was able to use my god powers in the game, Ellerin said that we may be glitching out the game and we might not even know it. When she brought up the Dark Forest when she told us that Sinon and Wolf went missing, she said that players would disappear into thin air. Yes I know she didn't mean it literally, but, what if players are really dying because of a glitch that is caused by my powers?" Artemis explained.

"So who's willing to take care of Nina? Remember Wolf's daughter?" Asuna mentioned.

"I will take custody of her, as she is still quite young." Feolan said, "Where is she anyways?"

"She's with all the other kids in the room next door." Artemis said.

"Who's been watching them all while we were gone?" Feolan asked.

"The room there was built as a little daycare for them, we have other ones, as we noticed that what happened with Oblivion and Lisbeth seemed to happen with other players within our empire." Artemis said.

"So someone is watching them." Feolan asked.

Artemis nodded, and said, "Now back to PoH and Death's Hand, there were a few rumours going around about where they reside now. DH had a total of 1,500 members, that's 15% of the game's total amount of players. We had killed around 500 of them in outpost raids, and around the time PoH sent his men to mine and Roxas's empires, there were less than 1,000 left. After the attack, they had less than 300 left, enough for a semi-large outpost. They could reside in an older outpost that we took over, or wherever their headquarters are, or somewhere new."

"I could agree that they might be at their headquarters, though, they wouldn't be doing much recovering, due to the fact that all the other players aren't as… Y'know." Oblivion said.

"There were three locations that were rumoured to be their headquarters, one, the desert where I found Oblivion's sister, two, somewhere around the Dark Forest, or three, in the ice desert." Artemis said.

"And as for the outposts, we know where each and every one of them are, its least likely they'd be there." Oblivion said.

"Well why not just use your God powers to find out?" Nero asked.

"Well considering the fact that we just had a discussion on whether or not my God powers are dangerous to the game itself, I don't wanna take that kinda risk yet." Artemis said firmly, "Besides, they might recover more than we would expect, as you see, people are getting desperate, and desperate people do stupid things, and they could join up with a guild under the assumption that maybe, just maybe, that death is a hoax, and they could save everyone by killing them."

"That could be exactly what might happen actually, many people are desperate for an escape, and soon, we could find rebellion from inside our own kingdom, and so far, it seems that we need to be a high enough level to kill the boss laying before us, and so far only Artemis is strong enough, but we all know that even if he solos it, he'll be releasing many dangerous people into the world." Ellerin said.

"One smart cookie we got here," Artemis said smiling at her, before everyone noticed that she looked very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"We don't know much about you yet actually," Oblivion said, "Could you tell us a little about yourself, you don't seem to be very comfortable around the males in the group, so it's time you tell us about why that is."

Ellerin sighed deeply, and said, "I was really hoping one of you wouldn't ask, but I think it's about time now that I tell someone. I can trust you guys, right?"

Everyone in the room nodded, with a sincere look in there eyes that told her that she can trust them.

Ellerin glared at them, until she sighed, "Fine, if you want to know that bad."

 **Flashback Start**

"You gotta be kidding, that expensive!?" Ellie said to herself, referring to the price of the Amusphere.

"Yeah, its expensive, that thing, but, I can make you a deal." The cashier said.

"A deal? Lay it down." Ellie said.

"A friend of mine gave me a used Nervegear, I have no use for it whatsoever, I can sell it to you for cheap, and a copy of that game you want." The store manager said.

"Are you sure that it won't kill me?" Ellie was skeptical, "I heard that they killed over 3000 people."

"The thing about that is, you can't kill anyone unless there's code in the game to make it do so." The store manager reassured her.

"Well, if you're sure…" Ellie said, "How much will it come to?" She asked.

"¥20,000, if you can't afford that, then I'll keep it for you until you got the money." He said.

"No, its perfect, I have enough, here." Ellie said, paying for the Nervegear and the copy of ALO. The cashier gave her the Nervegear and the copy of ALO, and took the money she owed. Ellie nodded and left the store and went home.

She sat down on her bed and placed the Nervegear on the side, she opened the manual and quickly skimmed through it, deciding that she would pick an Imp, she hopped into the game, and she ended up spending hours playing it everyday for about 6 months, earning herself the title, Void Princess, in no time at all, due to her skill in dark magic, until things went very, very wrong.

She was making an attempt at the world tree, and she managed, through the use of her skills, and her most famous skill, Life Syphoning, an aura around her body that stole the health and mana from any who touch the aura, and through the use of her skills, she managed to reach the GM door at the top, and when she realized it would not open, she was shot down by near millions of arrows. In her death shard, she realized that she was floating upwards towards the door, before blacking out.

 **2 Hours Later**

Ellerin awoke to find herself in a birdcage-like room, and all she could see was the sky around her. She tried to fly out, but she found herself shackled to the floor, which made her start panicking, and she attempted to summon her weapons, a staff and her two scimitars, to no avail.

Attempting to calm down, she tried reasoning with herself that this was nothing but a glitch, that it was the Nervegears fault, and she attempted to log out, but to her utter horror, the logout button was blocked, as when she went to press it, in large red letters, it read, BLOCKED, she kept attempting to press it, panicking, she tried to pry her feet from their shackles, even dashing at full sprint to get herself free, only to fall flat on the ceramic tile of the room, the pain she felt was real, and not like what she felt in any of the boss fights or battles elsewhere in ALO.

She lied down, and began to cry, as she had reached her limit, until she heard a man say, "Shh, shhh. Don't cry my little birdie, Daddy's come home for you…" She looked up and saw a man in his late 40's old enough to be her dad, walking towards her, and she thought for a second that he was there to free her, but sadly this wasn't the case.

Her head was slammed into the bars of her cage, causing her to yelp in pain. "Trying to escape, huh?" The man said, slamming Ellerin's head harder against the bars, "Think I'm stupid enough to allow that?" Slamming her head against the bars so that blood splattered the bars and a sickening crack to be heard, causing her to scream in pain.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Ellerin screamed, only to be struck by a powerful slap across her right cheek, sending her sprawling, the slap was powerful enough for her to become deaf in her right ear, too powerful to make her disorientated, but she was stunned however, as she had never been slapped before, not by anyone.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" The man asked, astonished.

She was then sent flying into her bedpost by a kick to the stomach, causing her to cough out blood and gasp for air, "You ungrateful little bitch. You dared pry open the doors to eden and wander inside?" Grabbing both Ellerin's pigtails, the man pulled so hard, that he ripped on of them from her head, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"HEELLP! HEEELLLPPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEE! THIS MAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed, only to hear silence, until she heard the man chuckle insanely, before howling with laughter like a madman.

"You stupid brat, no one here can hear you. You can scream for help as much as you want, no one will come to your aid." He said, pushing her down roughly against the bed.

"You wanted to get to Eden and see it so badly? Well, I, the god of Eden, have listened to your wish, and decided to grant it..." he said, tearing away at her clothes, his finger digging through her pure flesh to which she started fighting against by trying with every ounce of strength she had left but to no avail, as he was much larger and stronger than her, exposing her figure for him to see before he started molesting it mercilessly and roughly.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time here..." he said, looking at her hungrily, tearing through her bottoms to expose her privates to him, to which she attempted to cover while crawling away from him, only to be dragged back by her chains underneath him, pinning her arms to her side as he exposed himself to her.

"This is my Eden. I hope you enjoy your stay here, because I sure as hell will!" Were his last words before he proceeded to rape the young girl of 16, relishing in delight as she sobbed and screamed for a while, before her soul began to shatter and crumble into pieces.

She wished for someone, anyone to save her, but nobody came...

When the man was done with her, Ellerin's mind was truly fucked. Her purple eyes dull and lifeless. "That was great! You young ones know how to make a man feel good with your tight and fresh bodies." He said, adjusting his robes, getting off the bed, leaving behind a shattered girl with half torn clothing on her exposing her sullied body, which was covered with bleeding cuts and bruises, as well as his seed mixed in with her blood trickling down between her legs.

It was only a couple of hours before Ellerin got back to her senses, wrapping a white sheep around her naked frame, shivering in fear of what just happened to her, feeling like wanting to vomit in disgust with herself, feeling tainted, sullied, filthy and no longer pure. She was rocking back and forth, eyes wide in horror as her mind did nothing but replay images to what she witnessed a few hours ago. She started praying, praying so hard and desperately to be save from this hellish and ungodly nightmares.

As if her prayers were answered, she saw the skies transition to black, but not the black of the night, instead, it was... void, like the magic she once used and took pride of. Everything vanished, even the cave and bed she was on. Looking around, she saw that even the tree that the cage was on had vanished as well, revealing three figures in the distance, one which looked like a young man in black pinned to the ground, and a young woman who was being molested and raped by a man who wore robes similar to the ones of the man who just raped her.

Clutching the sheets around her tightly, she wore them as a cloak. She wanted to approach and help them; the girl specifically, but she was too scared and traumatized that she'd experience the same thing all over again.

Slowly, her broken and frightened mind convinced her to head their way, only to notice that while her self-conflict, the young man in black has stood up and sliced the rapist, logging him out of the fame after screaming in agony. Noticing that, she immediately accessed the command prompt, and noticed her logout button was no longer blocked. Without hesitation, she slammed her fust against the button, logging her out back into the real world.

Gasping when she opened her eyes, Ellerin, now known as Ellie in the real world, quickly shot up and sat up on her bed, looking around to see that she was still in her room from when she full-dived.

Taking off the nerve gear, the young girl lifted the helmet before smashing it on the ground, letting out a scream laced with venomous anger and loath as she grabbed a metal baseball bat she hasn't used since ages, and proceeded to smash everything in her room with blind anger.

Nothing in her room was spared in her venting out. The once beautiful and lovely room of a teenager her age was shattered and broken, like her mind and soul. Her trophies, prized consoles, games, computer, bed, dresser, cellphone. Literally everything was destroyed.

As the images refused to leave her head, she quickly discarded her clothing and went to the showers, rubbing her body vigorously with soap and a loofah, so hard that her skin had became flushed and swollen, to the point where she bled from the scratches on her arms, legs, shoulders , abdomen, and anywhere else she was able to get her fingers on. Once she was done, she wore her bathrobe and sat down on her broken bed, rocking back and forth.

It was only an hour before the cops came barging on her door after receiving an emergency call from her neighbour, complaining about hearing destruction noises, shattering of objects, glass breaking and a girl screaming in pain and agony. When they reached to her room, the girl looked up, an insane look in her eye as she was approached by a police officer, a murderous look in her eyes as she swiftly sprang to her feet, ordering him to stay out and for nobody to enter, aiming her bat at him. One wouldn't be surprised if this incident made little Ellie Androphobic.

It took almost 30 minutes before a female paramedic walked into the room slowly, examining the girl as she saw her giving her a questioning and cautious look. When she was promised that no one would harm her and that only she will treat her, Ellie just broke in tears and tightly hugged the paramedic, the traumatized teen sobbing and wailing loudly into the woman's chest, crying how this was unfair and how she didn't deserve it and wanted none of it to happen, while the older woman just patted her head and rubbed her back soothingly, telling her it will be okay and it would be alright, whispering sweet and kind words into the girl's ear; said words feeling like soothing balm over her aching heart,while Ellie cried her heart out, bringing the adult into tears as she can only imagine how much the girl suffered.

After investigation of the case and searching for the culprit; finding said man slaughtered like a pig in his apartment, it took Ellie a whole year of rehab and mental therapy to get her back to a normal state.

She changed however, no longer the cheerful and bubbly little girl she used to be before. Her attire changed from cheerful and bright clothing at one stage into emo and gothic style during her rehab, only to start changing back into professional and stylish attire deemed acceptable enough in the society's eyes. She stopped caring about people and things unlike she used to before the incident. She developed Androphobia, to which she toned down to a level 1 mild case of Androphobia, just getting uncomfortable around many men she never saw before. Her gaming became less frequent and her popularity receded. She ignored any form of sexual attraction and found it repulsive at first, sealing her heart off and turning down men and women alike. She was a changed person who hid behind a mask to prevent their scars to be shown, and no one could blame her for what she turned into.

 **Flashback End**

At the end of Ellerin's tale, Asuna began bawling, she understood her situation, and she hadn't wished it upon anyone else, but she wasn't the only one in tears, Leafa had her hands on her mouth, and as she composed herself, she noticed how distraught Ellerin looked, and she put her hand on Ellerin's, and and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore, we're here for you, we all are," She said, eliciting a nod from the other members at the table, even Feolan.

"I saw it from my spot on the council of ArchAngels, and I was infuriated, but knew I couldn't do anything about it, as we were currently dealing with God being on his deathbed, though, this man you speak of, he is currently in this game, as one of the remaining leaders of the Death's Hand." Feolan said, not as lightly as he meant, but as of current he was all business as his mother had just been killed, not 4 hours ago.

This terrified Ellerin, and Artemis slammed the table, "This is another guy to kill, even if he is in this game, we can't allow him to get near her, he's going down."

 **Elsewhere**

"A young woman wielding a staff and two scimitars, huh, and pigtails? Looks like my fun is just beginning." A dark chuckle could be heard from down the dark hallway.

 **A/N: I know I haven't been uploading recently, and I apologize for that, I just had major writer's block, and I couldn't figure out what would be a good idea for this chapter, so thank's to my dear reader,** **Nakashima Hatsuha, I had a back story for a character who very much deserved it, and now, she will be integrated as a major character in the story, thanks for reading, and I will begin the next chapter as soon as I can, Yozila85 out!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **2 Years after the beginning of FHO**

Artemis wiped his swords on the grass, cleaning the blood off them. He glanced back, and saw Ellerin catching her breath, "Death's Hand seems to be targeting you, Ellerin, maybe Feolan was right, and even worse, someone may have reported to him that you are in the game."

Him, a strange way to introduce the man who stole Ellerin's innocence, the man who tortured her, and raped her, but recently they had learned the name of this particular leader, by a well known friend, his name was Brandon, but his in game name is Osiris, and he turned out to be traveling dimensions much more than anyone he knew, and has effectively built an army of clones, one from each universe, and he had sent one of the clones, one who happened to be an expert in stealth, into the enemy's second largest outpost, only trumped by the Headquarters, which had also been established after the old one was taken by SWC, and Death's Hand grew larger than ever. It was true, that many were desperate, and this is what lead to the growth of Death's Hand, but the man's name was Serelias in the game, but it is currently unknown what his real name is, not that Artemis cared.

"You think he knows?" Ellerin's voice seemed to shake, it was obvious it scared her.

"I'm afraid so, it seems he's been looking for you all this time, and it's just a matter of time until he does, but when he does anyways, we'll be here." Artemis said. "And besides, I can use my powers in here if I wanted."

"How can you make sure it doesn't mess up the game?" Ellerin asked.

"I can add shit to the game that is only accessible to me, and not even the GM's, the reason being is that I can make myself a GM and the other GM's can't do what I can, because I made it that way, and I made sure they couldn't find out." Artemis said.

Ellerin nodded, and just then, a portal opened up, Osiris walked out and said, "Everyone's at headquarters waiting for something to do."

Artemis nodded, and him and Ellerin walked through with Osiris, literally everyone from SAO, and ALO that Artemis knew was in the main room of the headquarters, just sitting there, bored.

"Um, you guys seem very deprived." Artemis said.

"We had no luck on finding PoH yet, it's been 2 years since this stupid game came out, and that asshole that was responsible for what happened to Ellerin was never found, even though he's been looking for her for how long." Oblivion said.

"We can't keep doing this on our own." Nero said.

"No, we found him, Osiris, give em the news." Artemis said.

Osiris stepped forward and said, "He's in an outpost in a Blooddust Biome just north of our Headquarters."

"We really have to go through a biome like that again?" Ionea asked.

"Okay, look, everyone come to the briefing room." Artemis said. Everyone got up and Artemis led them all into the briefing room, everyone sat down. "It's good that everyone is here, but, there are a few people I seriously don't want to come with, so when I list these names, it's for your sake." Everyone nodded, "Alright, the people I don't want to come due to safety reasons are, Silica, Lisbeth, Ionea, Fiana, Asuna, and Agil. Everyone else will be coming with in groups of two." Everyone who was on the list of people to not go, left the room and went home. "So here are the groups, Oblivion and Ellerin, Me and Leafa, Kirito and Yuuki, Osiris and Klein, and Feolan and Nero."

Everyone nodded, and Oblivion said, "I'm surprised you left Agil out, is this mission really that dangerous?"

"Well, we need Agil here in the empire and safe, as he is the top merchant, and if he died, well, shit would hit the fan bad. Now, when we get in, we will go forward for a little bit, and then we will split up, except for Oblivion and Ellerin, they will keep going forward. We will need to clear the outpost out of as many DH members as possible, and once most or all of them are dead, we will all find where Oblivion and Ellerin are and, as Ellerin is the one who is being looked for, our target will go for her first, but Oblivion will be there to back her up." Artemis explained.

Everyone nodded, but Nero put up his hand, and said, "What if Oblivion gets hurt?"

"He will be able to do what he can to keep Ellerin safe, besides, he upgraded his Blur of Aura skill completely, the odds of him not having an available quick escape are very slim." Artemis said.

"I appreciate you believing in me, but, Kurt had cut off my hand, if Kurt could do that, imagine what that other asshole could do." Oblivion pointed out.

"You went in alone, you're going in with Ellerin, she can back you up." Artemis said.

"Alright, but if all doesn't work out anyways, I'll use my skill if I need to." Oblivion said.

"If we leave now, there's a higher chance he'll be there, as we know, Death's Hand is more active during the night. Before we go, make sure you have your stuff ready, your partners can lend you items if they need it. I will meet everyone at the front gate." Artemis said, getting up and leaving the room.

 **15 Minutes Later**

It took a little while, but everyone got their stuff ready in time, and everyone came to the front gate. "You guys ready?" Artemis asked the group.

Everyone nodded, and Artemis opened the gate, they walked out to the stables and picked out a horse, Artemis picked out a black horse with deep red eyes. They rode them out to the final DH outpost.

When they arrived, archers standing atop the wall readied their bows, and Artemis cursed under his breath, he had forgotten that he was the last archer in the group, due to Sinon being dead, but out of nowhere a laser blasted a woman holding a staff and a spellbook, and then proceed to wipe out everyone on the wall.

Artemis grinned, looking at Osiris, the one who let the beams of death destroy the defences, "Good job my man."

"No Problem, munchkin," Osiris said cracking a cheeky smile.

Artemis sighed, shaking his head, ran towards the gates. Nodding at Nero, he watched as Nero smashed the door down, and, everyone rushed in, killing along the way, a small wave of death, flowing over the enemy lines.

As they reached the sizable keep, Artemis said, "Remember the plan, and if you get into trouble, message one of us."

Everyone nodded, and rushed in, going their respective direction. Ellerin and Oblivion stuck with Artemis until a split in the halls. The place was effectively a maze, but this didn't bother any of them, they believed this was the end for the Death's Hand guild, they knew that once this was over, that they could finally kill off that final boss, and end the miserable existance of those in the game, and let them live normal lives in the real world again.

After Artemis and Leafa left, Oblivion lead Ellerin down the halls, and were surprised when they found no one barring their way down the halls, until Ellerin stopped in pure shock.

Before them, was the man who tortured Ellerin, Seralias. Oblivion immediately went into a battle stance. The man wasn't paying him any attention though, he was grinning evilly at Ellerin, licking his lips at the thought of what he did to her, but his expression changed as Oblivion rushed forward with his claws, and Seralias began dodging the strikes, but as Oblivion began moving faster, Seralias began to look overwhelmed but he then grabbed Oblivion by the throat, and slammed his head into the wall, and as he drew his broadsword, he went for a stab into Oblivion's back, but he got a blast of dark magic into his side, knocking him away from Oblivion, leaving Oblivion to slump over, temporarily knocked out.

"Ahh… my beautiful prize, I knew you'd come back to me." Seralias said smoothly.

"I'm not your prize nor will I allow you to kill any one of my friends!" Ellerin said casting another spell, one that the man dodged, and he dashed up to her, and grasped her by the hair.

"You so sure you can stop me? Maybe you want your punishment first." The man said before repeatedly bashing her head against the wall, splattering the wall with her blood, causing her to scream. He then threw her to the ground, and stomped on her gut, causing her to become winded, and she coughed out blood.

"You seem to think you're stronger than me, but I'll show you just how strong you really are, you're gonna become my bitch again, just like last time," He then punched her straight in the nose, breaking it, and then tearing her clothes, and she tried to scramble away, but she was dragged back and pinned, she screamed for help, and when she heard nothing she looked over to where Oblivion was passed out, before glaring back at the man, and stabbing him with a concealed knife, causing him to wince in pain, before retrieving the knife.

"Think you're gonna survive after that? I'm still able to play with your body, so maybe that's what I'll do," He said as he stabbed her in the thigh, and then in the shoulder, "I'm going to make your death excruciating."

He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, and then stabbed her in the gut, and then, leaving the knife inside her, threw her to the ground, and she landed directly on the knife, causing her scream to be louder than before, and as she lay there, Seralias then once again, drew his broadsword, and he slashed at her neck.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened.

Ellerin looked up to see Oblivion holding the man's arm, and he growled. He turned and with an impossibly fast dash away, he tore the man's arm clean off, and turning, he smashed the man in the head with his own arm, but Seralias reacted quickly, kicking Oblivion away, and raced away in the opposite direction to where the SWC entered, causing them to believe there was a secret entrance in that direction.

Artemis was there not 2 minutes after this had happened, he saw the two in the condition they were in, and he kneeled beside Ellerin, who curled up and tried to scurry away from him, but Artemis only asked, "He did this didn't he?"

Oblivion replied for her, "Yes, that man, he knocked me out way too easily, he was too fast, and strong, so strong that we had no chance in a battle of pure strength, but I managed to chase him off."

Artemis nodded and turned to Ellerin, "Come back with us, you need to get something to eat, and rest, I'll get Asuna to help you out, ok?"

Ellerin nodded, and curled up tighter, and Leafa had to convince her she was safe, as she had seen the man who had done so much to her, and he had once again tried his hand at her, and nearly killed her, but for a while she was happy, until now, she had retreated back into her shell, and Leafa teleported both of them back to Headquarters.

"I understand she has been through a lot, but you look terrible, and you've most definitely seen worse." Artemis said to Oblivion.

"I'm sorry, this just reminds me of Platia, and her death." Oblivion said.

"If you want I can give you some time off," Artemis replied.

"No, I want to become stronger, I accept your offer to become the lord of Oblivion, send me there, I require this power to protect those I love, and I won't take no for an answer." Oblivion said firmly.

"I guess I got no choice then, well, I send you off now, here's a portal, you should be back in two months time, as that's about a week there, so I hope you are successful." Artemis said spawning a portal.

Oblivion nodded and walked through the portal, and it closed just as everyone else arrived, Artemis turned around, and said, "We've got to have a chat about what to do next."


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **2 Months Later**

Artemis knocked on Ellerin's door, she was obviously depressed and he was very worried for her, he had let her be for 2 months and he noticed that she rarely left her room now, and she only left to get food, but she never ate with everyone anymore, and this concerned him.

He had done much the same thing in his previous life, except he never had someone ask how he was or why he was that way, he was very good at keeping appearances, so he made it look like he was all happy when he really wasn't, and now he felt it was time to help someone else, because he never got it for himself.

"Ellerin?" Artemis asked softly, "Are you in there?" He heard a rustle, signaling that she was in bed and she was getting up, "I'm coming in, please be ready."

Ellerin had obviously heard him and it sounded like she was hurrying to put her clothes on and look somewhat decent.

Artemis opened the door to find her hurriedly brushing her hair, but Artemis smiled at her and told her to sit down on the bed beside him, "It's been 2 months now, I know you are upset about what happened, but understand that we are here for you, I noticed how you almost never leave this room, however I can tell you aren't in a state I used to be in, so that at least helps me, I don't want to lose another friend, I already lost Roxas my alternate universe Matt, not the one here, and I don't want to lose you either, but look at me here, ranting, I'm just worried, I know you are scared of that man, but fear is just another challenge to be overcome, I know you can overcome it, you are definitely strong enough, you're the freaking Void Princess, a powerful opponent who I've heard, and yes I've heard of you, could suck the life force from any opponent who draws near."

As Artemis finished his little rant, there were two things Ellerin wanted to ask about, "How can you be so happy if you lost two of your friends, and I stopped playing ALO years ago, right after my experience with Seralias, so how have you heard of me?"

"I've learned to always look forward, ahead of the troubles of the past and towards the future which shall hold better luck for all, and aside from the challenges that we face, we will look to a brighter future, and as for how I heard of you, it was stories really, it was saying that you were the most powerful player that ever existed in ALO until you disappeared from the game." Artemis said smirking, "You were apparently the strongest player for a time, and people still talk about you to this day."

"Am I really that popular? For these past two months I felt like I failed you all, I mean I heard Oblivion is gone, but I fear for the worst," Ellerin said, staring at her feet.

"No he should actually-" Artemis was cut off as Leafa burst into the room.

"He's back!" Leafa said.

"Plot convenience?" Artemis asked laughing.

Artemis dragged Ellerin downstairs and there sat Oblivion, who looked quite different, he seemed to have a scar across his eye, a new cloak with dark green trimmings, black chainmail in some areas, and a new pair of claws that looked a lot like Daedric Gauntlets, only except the glow was green, and, well they were claws.

"Sup." Was all he said as he ate a piece of cake.

"You look different, what's with the getup, and where the fuck is your crown?" Artemis asked.

"Right here," He snapped his fingers and a black crown with a single ruby in the centre appeared on his head.

"Nice," Artemis laughed.

"Now, I fight with you, not for you," Oblivion said.

"That was always the case, brother," Artemis said smiling.

"Huh, guess I thought wrong," Oblivion said.

"Well you only answer to me as my second in command, but I always wanted your opinion on the matter of planning and battles, I never do anything without you," Artemis said.

Everyone noticed Ellerin at this point, and Asuna began fussing over her, like a mother.

"What happened to her?" Oblivion asked.

"Ever since that thing at the raid, she's been sitting in her room, ignoring everything, only getting up to get something to eat." Artemis sighed.

"Huh, that's pretty much my boring house life before I moved out of my house, now here I am, the goddamn Lord of Oblivion, eating cake, what's new?" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, well she's been very depressed, you know?" Artemis said.

"Ooh, yeah but last time I tried talking with a depressed girl and shit, that didn't seem to work. Look, you should talk to her, I'm not very good at talking people out of those kinds of feelings." Oblivion said.

"You're wrong, you helped me, and plus, she's shocked to see you and she's happy to see you're still alive, she'll listen to you, I think you're the best person for the job." Artemis said.

"Alright, I will." Oblivion said, getting up off the chair. He walked over to Ellerin and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, alright sure, about what?" Ellerin asked.

"I just, look, I know what happened back at the outpost was bad, but, when I look at you ignoring everything and staying in your room for almost two months, it kinda, kills me to say the least." Oblivion said.

"We can talk about this, in my room, alright?" Ellerin said.

"If that's what you want." Oblivion said. She took him into her room and they sat down on the bed. "Now as I was saying-" He was interrupted.

"I want to know about that girl." Ellerin said.

"I gotta tell this story again? Well, alright then… It all started when I moved to Japan and saw an Advert for Sword Art Online. The game seemed cool, and I wanted to know what full dive tech was like, so, I got the game, logged on, and then a young girl asks me, 'Have you noticed how the logout button was missing?' I tell her no, but to tell the truth, I was shocked to see the button was actually gone, only to find out later that the whole thing was a death trap. I first met Kirito after a meeting on Floor 1 of Aincrad, he was the one to give me a pair of claws, which is the same type of weapon I use today, well, besides a sword and shield, on multiple occasions. Anyways, Platia left to see if she could find her sister, only to be murdered brutally by the bastard, XaXa, but, needless to say, he's long gone." Oblivion explained.

"Holy…" Ellerin said, "She was killed, and did you ever find out how she was killed?"

"Artemis was playing another game called GGO, he was face to face with a player named Sterben, or, Deathgun. Turned out, Deathgun was XaXa, and I was watching the stream, he admitted to killing her without even knowing it was on tape, or he did it on purpose, to get arrested before anyone can find him. He said, and I quote, 'I just went up to the little thing and stabbed her multiple times.' Oh, I swear, when he said that, I just wanted to take the phone and smash it against a wall, too bad it wasn't mine." Oblivion said.

"That man is crazy." Ellerin said, speechless as to what he just said.

"Here's the thing, the fucker who did things to you, oh, I swear to God, or, Artemis, what's the difference now? Anyways, he fucking raped you, and on top of that, he smashed your skull against the wall multiple times, next time I see the fucker, it's gonna be more than just his whole goddamn arm ripped off, it's gonna be both his arms, and his head! Make sure his spine is ripped all the way out along with his thick skull!" Oblivion said, Ellerin noticed a bright green glow coming from his eyes, he probably shouldn't have said all those violent things, but with the way his mind was now, he couldn't help it.

"Um, I know you've been through alot in that realm of yours, seeing as you've got a big scar going down across your left eye, couldn't you tone down the violent stuff? Even if we're talking about… Him…" Ellerin said.

"I-I'm sorry about that. Look, next time he comes around, he won't stand a chance. Just right now, you need to work on rebuilding your, urm, how do I say this? Mental… fuck, Mental state I guess." Oblivion said.

Ellerin looked to him and said, "Alright, I'll try."

Oblivion smiled, and said, "Now, my wife probably wants to see me now, so I should probably get going. Hey, if something happens, I'll be there, alright?"

Ellerin nodded. Oblivion left the room, but not moments later, she heard Lisbeth screaming things like, "IS THAT A SCAR ON YOUR FACE!?" She started laughing.

 **12 Minutes Later** **\- SWC Briefing Room**

"So, where'd you get that scar anyways?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, some monster tentacle looking fuck stabbed me, no biggie." Oblivion said.

"Wait, so that's from a stab? Looks more like a cut more than anything." Artemis said.

"Well it was more like a cut but around underneath my eye, it stabbed me." Oblivion said.

"Jeez, didn't that hurt?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Oblivion said. "Wait, I just remembered, have you asked Osiris if that mother fucker moved outposts?"

"Yes, and it so turns out that the headquarters is in the dark forest, near the place Sinon died." Artemis replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna make myself some more cake." Oblivion said.

"No, what I need you to do is to get a raid party ready with everyone." Artemis said, "We are heading out in about 6 hours, tomorrow morning."

"Fine, I will before I go to bed." Oblivion said.

"What's up with you and eating cake anyways?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Oblivion said, getting up and leaving.

 **6 Hours Later - Front of the Dark Forest**

Artemis waited on a wooden bench outside until the others showed up, not 5 minutes later since he sat down. He noticed something, Oblivion wasn't with them. "Where is Oblivion?"

Just then, a portal opened, out came Oblivion, with a piece of cake. "Sup." He simply said.

Artemis slowly walked up to him, raised his hand by his head, held it up for 5 seconds, then slapped Oblivion over the head. "Dumbass!"

Though, something seemed off, he showed no signs of pain whatsoever, not much knockback from the slap either, then again, Artemis hit with a normal slap, and not with the force of a god. "Forgot to tell you, slapping doesn't hurt me much anymore, well, anything over a fucking chokeslam will hurt, I don't know, don't ask me, unless you're using the force of a god, it'll feel normal."

"Wasn't intended to hurt though, you're just being a jackass, you and your cake." Artemis said.

"Eh, just saying." Oblivion said, before Artemis smacked the slice of cake from his hands. "Man, what the fuck…"

As Oblivion bent over to clean it up, Artemis kneed him in the face and then, with all his might as Oblivion recoiled, he kicked him in the balls, and Oblivion fell to the ground, as he'd just been kicked with the strength of a god.

"Now that, that was meant to hurt." Artemis said, as he grabbed Oblivion by the hood of his cloak and dragged him all the way into the dark forest, the raid party in tow.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Outside of DH's Headquarters**

With everyone hiding behind a tree of their own, the group, remained hidden right outside of DH's headquarters. Artemis had his longswords unsheathed and ready to attack, if one were to spot them. Instead of splitting up, they were all to stick together, that way there'd be extra protection for everyone, especially Ellerin.

Artemis could not see everyone else, which meant that their hiding spots were good. When Artemis was ready, he would tell Osiris through telepathy to blast a hole in the wall, which Artemis told everyone would be the signal to run in.

Once he told Osiris to do what he needed to do, he saw a laser pass a few trees, before hitting the wall and exploded, everyone came out from their hiding spots and charged into the headquarters.

As they charged in, they slaughtered the unsuspecting guards like sheep, Artemis slashing as fast as he could. He noticed Ellerin fighting a little recklessly, and watched as she ran off, and then sighed in relief as Nero followed.

After she left, Ellerin, realized who she was chasing was not an ordinary guard, but Seralias, and she charged at him top speed, and she cast a variety of dark magic spells, that ended up destroying the walls around him as he ducked and dodged, until they hit a dead end.

She suddenly realized that she was lead into a trap, and instantly fell into a defensive stance, Seralias swung his broadsword at her with might, Ellerin blocked the strike, sliding backwards upon impact of the staff. She drew one of her scimitars, readying herself to block another strike, upon which Seralias spun 360 degrees, swinging his blade around horizontally as he spun, Ellerin jumped backwards, blocking the strike, jumped back again, pointing her staff at him, sending multiple dark magic projectiles towards the man, who dodged all of them with ease, if he hadn't, he'd lose a limb to the explosion. Seralias caught her off guard, and readied another attack quickly enough to land a hit, but Ellerin activated had activated a shield spell quickly enough to block the strike. She rolled over, with the spell shield shattering as she did.

"You really think you have a chance against me this time? Without your friend, you'll die here!" Seralias said, followed with maniacal laughter.

"Dying is better than what you put me through, twice! And let me live! So you either kill me or I kill you!" Ellerin yelled, sidestepping towards the base's wall direction, and jumping towards it and pulling a wall run, jumped off when she past Seralias's position, and spun 180 degrees and pointed her staff towards Seralias, and activated a burst explosion spell, that sent 5 dark magic orbs towards Seralias. He managed to react in time to dodge 4 of them, but one of them burned his left forearm.

Seralias charged at Ellerin, she fell into a defensive stance again, when Seralias was in range to attack, he swung his broadsword towards the girl's neck, but at the same time, Ellerin activated the shield spell again and blocked the strike. Seralias swung again, vertically this time, and broke the shield. Ellerin fell back, uneasily shaking, she could not use the spell for another 10 seconds after being broken by another player. Seralias thrust his broadsword through her abdominal wall, she winced in pain, but she managed to keep herself together. Her health went down halfway, and was going down slowly. Seralias pulled the sword back and thrust the sword again, tilting it horizontally this time, rather than vertically, in the same spot he hit just before, Ellerin winced in pain again, only the pain was stronger now, she coughed out blood.

She thought it was over, her health was at an all time low, now, she felt nothing, nothing at all. She had seen flashbacks from ALO, the man torturing her, the World Tree, everything. She turned against those memories long ago, but right now, she felt as if it didn't matter anymore, she was about to die anyways. She had hoped the man wouldn't let her live this time, but the way she saw it, the amount of health she had left, she'd be dead soon. She had another flashback, from ALO, she was in the world tree, using a spell. That word flowed through her head then, but then she remembered.

Seralias pulled the sword out again, "Any last words, bitch?"

"No… Just this…" She said, before activating her signature spell from ALO, "Life Syphoning." And just then, a void purple field formed around her, big enough to suck the life from Seralias as he stood there, confuzzled, until he saw his health going down very quickly, he fell back, in pain, almost falling over on the dirty grass.

Ellerin then drew her scimitars, she slowly walked towards Seralias, "What the fuck kind of skill is that!? That's bullshit!" Seralias yelled in pure anger, believing he was about to die.

"A skill I haven't bothered to use, all because of what you did to me. See how the tables turned? If I had used that skill before, you'd be dead now." Ellerin said, she then charged the man, he fell over clumsily, as he tried to get back up again, Ellerin thrust her scimitar through his shoulder blade, and the other through his other shoulder blade, and she pulled the man up with the blades stuck in the man's back, she then twisted the blades at an incredibly fast speed, almost as if she had Oblivion's Blur of Aura skill, ripping the man's arms off roughly. The man fell down on his frontside, screaming in pain, a sliver of his health left after landing, Ellerin pointed her scimitar towards the man's nape.

"I doubt you have any reasonable last words, but I would really like to know what a rapist like you would say before being killed by your own victim." Ellerin said.

"You don't even… Know his true power… You'll get killed by him anyways… It's suicide." The man said, obviously in great pain.

Ellerin thought, 'What does he mean? Who would he be talking about exactly?' She didn't have time to think, she knew this, and so she thrust the scimitar through his neck, killing him by depleting the last of his health.

"Now what was he talking about?" Ellerin whispered to herself. Then she realized, he may have been talking about PoH, and if he was out there fighting the others, she'd have to be there to help, she darted across the base, and found Artemis, she ran toward him, and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much, except we need help fighting these guys off." Artemis said, swinging Hellfire towards a man, hitting him in the neck and cutting through halfway. "Where the hell were you anyways? I didn't see you at all!" Artemis asked.

"I had a run in, with that man, but I managed to kill him, using a skill I hadn't used in years." Ellerin said, pointing her staff at a group of 5, and sending a dark magic spell towards them, killing them all in an explosion.

"Well at least he's dead, but why would you run away? You could have died!" Artemis said, thrusting Shadow through a DH member's abdominal wall, killing every little cell around the wound quickly, killing the man altogether eventually.

"I thought he was a normal soldier! Don't worry now, I'm still alive, barely." Ellerin finished with a cheeky grin.

They heard a call from the enemy, "We're routed! Fall back! Fall back to the keep!"

"Heh, well here, take this potion and heal quickly, and then we'll go in with 'em." Artemis said, passing a high level health potion towards Ellerin, she caught it and drank it, replenishing her health completely.

"Let's go." Ellerin said. Artemis nodded and the two ran into the keep, and saw everyone else inside the keep as well, but, he saw something he had feared for a long time, seeing PoH, again. Even worse, he saw Nero trying to fight him, Oblivion was about to go in to help, but Artemis sensed a demonic energy in the keep, coming specifically from PoH. Artemis ran up to Oblivion and stopped him from going in.

"I have to help him! He'll die!" Oblivion said, worried about Nero.

"C'mon, you'll die too if you even try!" Artemis warned.

Oblivion didn't listen, and he continued to struggle to try and help Nero, even though he was putting up a hell of a fight. PoH unleashed a flurry of attacks towards Nero with his Meat Cleaver, Nero blocked all but one stab to the left shoulder. Nero swung his double sided blade at him, spinning it around, slicing him once, but PoH knocked him back with a kick, Nero had nearly fell over, he fell into a defensive stance, but another figure knocked him back behind him and disappeared into the shadows. PoH then swung his Meat Cleaver at him, multiple times, Nero kept blocking, but PoH hadn't stopped, he kept swinging it with force, adding to that force each time Nero blocked, eventually, Nero tried to roll away, but PoH had kicked him in a spot that was free of armour spikes, and then quickly hit him on the side with his Meat Cleaver.

The group watched in horror as PoH kept smashing Nero with the blade of his Meat Cleaver, but Nero hadn't yelped in pain once, he took each and every hit, but even if he did, he was close to death, only a sliver of health left. Then, PoH finished Nero off with a swift decapitation.

The head rolled over to Oblivion's foot, Nero's head was right there, his best friend, he watched him die right there. Artemis checked through his thoughts with telekinesis, but, he saw something disturbing, Oblivion kept getting rapid flashbacks, from SAO, ALO, GGO, times before any of those games became to be, and the realm of Oblivion, it flowed through his head like a bonfire. It eventually would begin to hurt Artemis, he stopped looking through his head.

Then a man revealed himself, a man everyone had thought died, stood by PoH. It was XaXa, Oblivion's rival, the man who brutally killed his friend all the way back to the times of SAO, eight to nine years ago.

"Surprised to see me? After you tortured me!?" XaXa yelled, looking at Oblivion in the eyes.

Oblivion had felt a jolt of rage and anger, his eyes started glowing flame green, his claws let out flames now, and he clenched his fists. PoH had just ran off, not wanting to face Artemis just yet.

"I'd do it again, no, actually I'd feel better to beat you to a pulp and rip you to shreds." Oblivion said, though, something seemed off, his voice sounded very demonic, because of the anger.

"I'll kill you like I killed that stupid little bitch in Aincrad!" XaXa said, charging at him.

The two started fighting, Artemis used a spell to teleport everyone out of the keep with him, he knew XaXa didn't have quite enough power to stop Oblivion in his new form, he transformed into a beast, like a hybrid between the Skull Reaper and Gleam Eyes from SAO, mostly taking on the form of Gleam Eyes, but has a face that looks like Skull Reaper's face, green glowing eyes, and bone spikes on his arms, black and green fur, a glowing red crystal behind the exposed rib cage, and steel black coloured horns. If XaXa hit the crystal in his chest, he'd revert back to his normal form. Everyone stood outside the keep, worried about Oblivion.

"Oblivion will be fine, XaXa isn't strong enough to beat him, as long as Oblivion can use his powers, he'll be fine. Now, it seems all the other DH are dead, so we should take the bodies and injured of our own and head home." Artemis said. Everyone nodded and started working on bringing the bodies and injured back home, to either cemetery's, or hospitals, depending if they were dead or not.

 **Meanwhile, in the keep.**

Oblivion blocked a strike from XaXa, wielding an Estoc, he let out a loud roar, shaking the keep in place. XaXa circled Oblivion, if he had known he had an alternate form, he would have approached the fight differently, but now, he had to treat this fight as if it were an SAO boss. XaXa looked at the crystal in his chest, if he could hit that by slipping his Estoc through his rib cage, he thought it might either kill him, or revert him to his normal self. He charged the beast Oblivion and jumped towards his rib cage, but Oblivion grabbed the man and threw him towards the wall, XaXa hit the wall, leaving cracks behind him from the impact, he fell down and landed on his feet, blood dripping down his head now, but his HP only depleted a quarter way.

XaXa charged the beast Oblivion again, this time, he used a speed spell and leaped towards him again. Oblivion noticed the speed skill he activated and he jumped back away from XaXa, not wanting to get hit, but XaXa had landed on the wall and stuck his Estoc through the cracks of the wall and then activated a demonic spell that sent a glowing red orb towards Oblivion, it hit the crystal after passing through the rib cage, and exploded the crystal to bits.

Oblivion layed there, in his normal form, he quickly got up, with his claws drawn, fire blazing off of them, fire in his eyes as well. XaXa landed on the ground and faced him, eye to eye. "You really have no idea why I killed her, don't you?" XaXa asked.

That sentence scared the shit out of Oblivion right then and there, if he did it for a reason, he'd have to hear it. "No I don't, but you were in a guild that murdered people for your own fun, because you were obsessed with it." He said.

"Wrong, we weren't always like this, in fact, we were all little saints when we were kids, but then, something happened, my parents went insane, my father killed my mother, my father was sent to jail, but I had to be sent to an orphanage, nobody would take me in." XaXa said.

"So then why did you turn to killing?" Oblivion asked.

"PoH was the one who got truly obsessed, with murder, and demonic affairs, I didn't want to take this path, but I knew if I didn't, he'd kill me." XaXa said. "That girl I killed, she was a demon. If PoH found out that I killed her, then he'd kill me for sure."

"You gotta be kidding me, why should I believe anything you're saying!?" Oblivion said, retracting his claws and grabbing him by the neck.

"I have no reason to lie, I wanted to get arrested, all the way back in GGO, but you fuck ups came, and killed me, and then, PoH revived me, which is the ultimate reason why I wanted to get arrested in the first place. Now let go!" XaXa yelled, struggling.

Oblivion didn't listen and said, "You're lying. All of that was a lie, you just want me to let you live, don't you?"

"Please, I don't want to go back there, ever again." XaXa begged.

"No, lying murderers can go to hell, it was made for you people to burn for eternity, for killing those other people you killed, because you were bloodthirsty." Oblivion said, throwing him away, and drew his claws, and before he could get a stab at him, XaXa activated another skill, and with an impossibly quick dash, XaXa cut both his hands off.

XaXa started laughing maniacally, his head twitching, he removed his mask, and revealed a truly insane face, far more insane than Kuradeel's when he had attempted to kill Kirito in SAO. His eyes seemed to be completely gone, he was the demon, not Platia.

"Without your hands, there's no way you can touch me now! You really think you can kill me now!? THINK AGAIN!" XaXa manicaly yelled at Oblivion, before charging at him.

Oblivion then felt as if time and movement had just stopped completely, XaXa was frozen in the air, there was no signs of movement whatsoever. Then a portal opened, it was the other Owen, Oblivion though he was in a coma, but he must have recovered now.

"I think you've been missing someone." He said, and then he stepped to the side, to reveal the same reddish-brown haired girl he met in SAO, Platia.

"Y-you… I'm dreaming…" Oblivion said, as a tear drew down his face. Soon, multiple started dripping from his eyes, he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let you die in this universe, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but it wasn't your fault mister Oblivion, you did your best, and thank you for it." Platia said, she and Oblivion let go. "Now, show him who's boss, I'll be waiting." She said, smiling.

Oblivion nodded, and just then, time was restored, and XaXa was still charging at him, Oblivion then used a spell he learned in his realm, 'Death Cleaver Claws.' and then, his hands were restored, and then, two gauntlets appeared over his hands, and he drew a pair of 0.8 meter claws, with two blades on each. XaXa looked intimidated, but he kept running, but just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Oblivion then activated Blur of Aura, he then charged XaXa and unleashed a flurry of attacks, XaXa couldn't block all of them, and with enough hits, XaXa keeled over, with big cuts all around him, Oblivion then sent his right claw through his skull, killing him, once and for all.

 **SWC Briefing Room - 20 Minutes Later**

Oblivion walked in the room, his hands were still gone, when he used the spell, it gave him temporary hands that couldn't be cut off, but he hadn't known that, until he used the spell. Lisbeth gasped in worry to see his hands off, and so did Kiyo, their kid, who was about 4-5 years old in FHO.

"Daddy? Where are your hands?" Kiyo naively asked.

"Gone, that's what." Oblivion said.

"Well, is XaXa dead?" Artemis asked.

Oblivion nodded, then he started crying, he sat down by Lisbeth, putting his head on the table. "What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked.

"I saw her again, she came." Oblivion vaguely said.

"Who?" Artemis asked. Just then, a portal opened up, the other Owen, and the other Platia came through. "Oh my god."

"I kept her alive, just so he can see her again, unfortunately, her sister was killed in that universe. I mainly came to reunite the two, but I remembered about what happened in this universe in the knack of time." Owen said.

Oblivion raised his head, and got up, and asked, "Well, I can take you to her."

Owen nodded, and they walked out. Artemis then looked towards Leafa, smiling, "If we can just find PoH, then we can go find that boss and kill it, and end the misery of those in here, forever."

Just then, Klein walked in the room and said, "The 50,000th player just died, half of everyone who logged on when the game started remain now. If we don't defeat the boss soon, they'll be much less left."

"Oh my god, are you serious? We need to find PoH, and kill him, as soon as possible, we can't let him back into the real world." Artemis said.

"And how do you think we will do that now? He could be anywhere, he's the last remaining DH left." Leafa asked.

"We bring him to us." Artemis said.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Two Weeks Later - Lisbeth's Shop**

"Aw, look at little Kiyo with his new sword." Lisbeth said to Oblivion, as he walked in with Artemis.

"Ooh wow, thats a nice wooden practice sword, now don't hurt yourself, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Oblivion said to his son.

"No, that would be bad, I'm only allowed to fight the big monsters." Kiyo said.

Oblivion laughed and said, "Yeah thats right, oh, guess who uncle Artemis brought?"

"Did he bring Leo and Yuno!?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah I did, now be careful guys, this is a blacksmith shop after all, wouldn't want to hurt yourself with the tools." Artemis said, gesturing his kids to go play.

"So, are we gonna talk about anything important?" Lisbeth asked the other two.

"Well, maybe besides everyone needing upgrade weapons, no, not much." Artemis said.

"Good grief…" Oblivion and Lisbeth said at the same time, with a glum look in their eyes.

"Ah, you know, everything has been great since PoH's guild has been taken down by a ton, there's barely anyone who'd join, I've finally been able to meet up with some of the other empire leaders in FHO, and hold public events with them." Artemis said.

"Thats awesome, well, besides the fact that even if those people in DH were killers, that they had to be killed. Kind of a waste, don't you think?" Oblivion asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does suck for them, to be honest, but I mean, there's no going back for them, they chose that path." Artemis said.

Then, Artemis turned around quickly, nuding the table a bit.

"What is it?" Oblivion asked, startled.

"Just a presence I felt, something like I felt back at PoH's headquarters." Artemis replied.

"And what may that be?" Oblivion asked, suspicious.

"I don't know," Artemis said.

Just then a loud bang was heard and they looked to the door to see a furious woman in full plate with two slightly curved greatswords that had hook like spikes right before the tip, hanging in sheathed on her back.

"Fuck you, you piss smelling cunt!" The woman shouted.

Artemis immediately realized the feeling he was getting was from her, and the feeling was a foul one, it urged him to deal with this situation, as he already guessed, it was the aura a demon let out that no mortal man could sense.

Artemis knew that Oblivion could feel it too, as he was looking on edge, but he obviously didn't recognize the feeling as anything but nervousness.

Artemis charged the woman, startling everyone by the speed he used, he went even faster than Oblivion ever could, and he body checked her into the wall, purposely not throwing her through it, as he wanted this situation private.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Artemis asked harshly.

She growled and tried to get up, before feeling a very hot blade near her throat.

"No, you will tell me or I take off your head." Artemis snapped.

Oblivion stood there for a second before asking, "What are you doing?"

"This is no human, you feel it too, this is a demon, and she will tell me what she is planning, or her head will be off." Artemis growled.

"Planning? If anything, I was planning on fixing up my fucking weapons, and then I get attacked for nothing, just the fact I'm a fucking demon!" The woman was furious, but she did not dare to fight back.

"That's not what I'm asking, I'm asking about what you are planning to do in my capital, are you scouting for your boss?!" Artemis was reaching the end of his rope, he wanted answers.

"Boss, yes a boss, I abandoned that idea long ago, I am, by technicality, a renegade, gone rogue, or the betrayer, if you will." The woman snarled.

"So what you're saying is that you are now no longer part of the demon army of this realm?" Artemis was completely confused.

"No, as I said, I'm alone in this world, even so far as being hunted, I left after being demoted and being replaced by someone who calls himself PoH, or Prince of Hell." The woman seemed much happier now that she seemed to have gotten Artemis to believe her.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not, but any funny business and you die." Artemis sighed and took Hellfire from her throat, "Names Artemis, god of creation."

"Wait, you are the new god?! Forgive me for being such a fucking prick." The demon looked positively shocked.

"Wait, as a renegade demon, you bow to no one, so why are you bowing to me?" Artemis was very confused.

"I ain't bowing in submission, I'm bowing in apology," The demon girl replied.

"I forgot to ask your name, I won't ask for you to fight, but if you would fight with me, that would help the war efforts." Artemis was slightly reluctant but he was actually glad to hear that she wasn't part of PoH's regime.

"The names Jessie, and yes, if you know PoH, he's the current right hand of the devil himself, and as such, I'm willing to help destroy him." Jessie said.

"Destroying him is my job, but killing him here will only send him back to hell, and I won't go there yet, either way he's still banished for 100 years." Artemis sighed and helped Jessie to her feet.

"I can't face him anyways, my power is below his, and as such, he's all yours." She said.

Lisbeth, who sat silent, clinging to Oblivion the whole time spoke up, "You think she can be trusted, she's a demon, and aren't they cunning and very good at lying?"

"No, you are thinking of devils, demons are more brutish, and just plain old powerful." Artemis laughed as he understood the confusion.

"Oh," was all she had to reply.

"Asshole! I may be a demon and I may be powerful, but I'm a civilized lady, I'm not a brute, that's just my fighting style!" Jessie wasn't too happy with Artemis's word choice.

"While that may be true, demons by technicality are larger when in demon rage, which is used by building rage, which can be made by getting hit, so and your fighting style is because you have the strength and power of a demon, not many people would be able to use them but you carry yourself very confidently, which suggests that you can use those swords to great efficiency." Artemis said.

"Well, um, I guess that means you understand." Jessie wasn't sure how to respond.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to revive," Artemis sighed and got up.

"Wait, revive?" Jessie asked.

"I need my friend back and since I can only do this on the 2 week anniversary of the person's death at exactly the right time and then and only then, can he be revived." Artemis said, he then walked out to headquarters to attempt to revive Nero.

"Before you ask, yes I am a demon, but I wasn't beforehand." Oblivion said.

"So your group is open to both gods and demons? That's surprising, I thought they hated each other." Jessie said.

"Ever since Artemis became the God of Creation, and when Wolf the God of Death revealed himself as 'alive', Artemis accepted certain demons into our group, but Wolf's son, and Arch Angel of Balance, Feolan left, after Artemis proposed me a deal, he offered me to be sent into Oblivion to earn lordship of the realm, funny considering the name I chose for SAO was Oblivion, I didn't think both the realm would exist, and me becoming the lord of that realm would ever happen. Because I took this path, I became a demon, which was a very difficult decision to make, as I care about my wife more than anything, well, my son Kiyo in the other room, I care just as much I do for my wife, and all my friends. Anyways, I mentioned Feolan before, he left after I left into Oblivion, due to him being an angel, and not supporting the cause. I took this path because I want to protect the ones I love with this power, I don't wish to cause havoc upon the world." Oblivion explained.

"That's quite the responsibility, taking such a power that can be hard to control to protect the ones you love." Jessie said.

"Yeah, it was after a friend of mine, Ellerin, was raped in here, by the same man who raped her before, a long time ago. I was there, unconscious, but when I woke up, I took the man's arm, and ripped it clean off, all that with just a single skill." Oblivion said.

Jessie nodded, they waited a little bit for Artemis to hopefully come back with Nero. It took about 20 minutes, but eventually, he came in, and so did Nero. "Ah shit, it worked!" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, and plus a little surprise along with that too." Artemis said.

"What would that be?" Lisbeth asked, curiously.

"Nero is now the God of War, and he was able to take that spot because Wolf killed Aries, the previous God of War." Artemis said.

"Nice." Oblivion said. "But Artemis, did you think all this would happen? Us becoming Gods/Demons? It's kind of weird for that to happen in this universe don't you think?" Oblivion asked.

"If I had picked a different universe, it would happen there, God gave me the choice to be here, so I took it, now I have the power to go wherever I please, not that I expected it to happen." Artemis said.

"Well how about that," Nero said as he tested his new power on a nearby practice dummy, "I can do work on it, sucks that we lost my weapon though," he turned and glared at Artemis, "You better get that back to me, or you'll be beaten to a fucking pulp."

Artemis laughed, "You may have the powers of a god, but not nearly as powerful as the god I was reborn from, so suck it up, besides, we were going to go finish off Death's Hand like, I don't know, next week."

"Sweet, so we got a week to train for this, hopefully, final attack on the DH base." Oblivion turned to Jessie, and said, "If you are gonna help, you better get ready too."

He left and as Artemis sat there, he thought, ' _I'm going to take out PoH, but they can only truly die in the realm of hell, but what if I cross dimensions, and while fighting here, still gain the benefit of killing him there, but we have to do it at the right time, I'll get Jessie to help me with that._ '


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **1 Week Later**

Artemis had just finished putting some final tweaks on his new weapons, he had been testing them and he found that, like his sword skills, he automatically knew how to use it, as it happened to be related to swords in some way.

He'd hidden this project from everyone, and this made everyone suspicious, as they knew he was hiding something. He fitted the weapon on, it looked like two bracelets with giant circular plates settled on top, but one feature that was notable was the two tubes that rested just underneath the sides of the plate, the next feature was the blades, they folded backwards and looked like pincers when not in use, they reached his elbow but not close enough to harm him if he bent his arm, they could also be used to block a strike, like a shield, when in use they folded out to the sides of his hands, sitting just under the tubes, and the style was that of Illidan's warglaives from a certain video game, except the green was fire red, the tubes were gun barrels, and in the centre of the gauntlet, there was a cylinder cartridge for the ammunition, when empty the cartridges were unlocked and could simply be thrown out of the weapon.

The design was based off of a mix between Illidan's warglaives and Yang's shotgun gauntlets from RWBY, and he was very proud of how it turned out.

As he strapped his new weapons, Leafa entered the room, "Woah, those are neat, what are they?" She asked, surprised.

"Something I've been building, mainly because I need something to help me kill PoH." Artemis said, rubbing the back of his neck skittishly.

"But, you have your swords, why can't you use those?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I had Jesse's help with them, so when I kill demons, it connects the worlds for a brief second, to kill the demon permanently." Artemis said sheepishly.

"So, you plan on killing him for good?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, I believe it is the right thing to do, it will protect everyone who will fall under his wrath, and because Jesse would need more time than what we had to analyze the enchantments on Shadow and Hellfire, which, by the way, have been fully upgraded, if you look now, Shadow has a twilight purple glow, brighter than before too," Artemis then proceeded to take his swords from their sheaths and Leafa gasped as she looked at them, Shadow was emitting a black haze from the runes and the face on the blade, and Hellfire had a bright fire red glow, and flames were coming from the runes and face on the blade of this sword, and the flames had an orange haze floating from the blade. The black smoke from Shadow, and flames from Hellfire were floating upwards.

"That's so cool!" Leafa was amazed at the effects on the blades.

"I know right? I love them! Also, another cool feature on these new gauntlets, they play dubstep through a kind of Bluetooth that I had installed, but the cool part about that is that every base drop can either be used to knock away any opponent who gets in range or to enhance my strike power by 100 percent!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So you believe you can kill PoH? I hope you can, because if you manage to do so, we will have a shot at winning the game!" Leafa and Artemis were being too loud and Oblivion entered the room and saw Artemis's new gauntlets.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!" Oblivion said, after seeing the gauntlets.

"I'm pretty sure I don't fuck your mother." Artemis joked.

"I know but, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED THAT SHIT FOR!?" Oblivion said.

Artemis went up to him and slapped him over the cheek and said, "I know they're cool, but you need to calm the fuck down. You'll draw too much attention, jeez."

"Isn't that the point? It's cool, why can't everyone see it?" Oblivion said. Just then, I'd Love to Change the World by Jetta, the Matstubs remix, began playing.

"So you have very loud speakers on your arms, that's even cooler," Oblivion said, but right as the bass dropped, Artemis punched Oblivion with 100x more strength than usual.

"AW FUCK!" Oblivion screamed, as he stood from the rubble of the wall, Artemis walking up and glared at him.

"That is just one of the features of this weapon." Artemis said, smirking, as he let up the glare.

"That fucking hurt!" Oblivion said as Lisbeth walked up to find Oblivion standing up angrily glaring at Artemis.

"Of course it did, that's the point." Artemis said.

"Get your man to stand down Leafa," Lisbeth said glaring at Artemis.

"He won't listen," Leafa said shaking her head.

"Damn right I won't, but thanks to Oblivion's prying, my weapon is exposed." Artemis said, before both men burst out laughing, startling the girls.

"Fucking awesome, I wish I had a weapon like that!" Oblivion said, failing to stifle his laughter.

"I have a weapon more suited to you anyways," Artemis said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Wait what?" Oblivion began bouncing up and down like a child on christmas.

Artemis revealed a set of claws very much like the ones he had in SAO, and began going through how it worked. "So the claws come off, and you can throw them at our enemies, the claws are connected to the knuckles by a thin but very strong wire, and they can faze through your own body while not through anyone else's."

"How'd you manage that?" Oblivion was confused how the wires worked.

"So pretty much, I stole a bit of hair." Artemis said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And give this to Nero." Artemis said, handing over an intricate weapon, that looked like a ball mace with a magazine and a sight that peered over the mace head from slightly behind the magazine on top of the weapon, the mace had a 4 spikes, that resembled the top of isengard, on the top of the weapon however, there was a barrel.

"Explain to me, what it does so I can relay it to him," Oblivion asked.

"It's not too hard, it's a mace that turns into a semi-automatic rifle." Artemis said.

"Ok, got it." He said as he walked off.

 **2 Hours Later**

Artemis waited for the gathering army he was going to bring to take down the remainder of the Death's Hand guild.

They were soon all gathered in front of the building PoH resided in, "Remember, no one will fight PoH, that battle is MINE." Artemis said menacingly.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure if we try and kill PoH, we'd end up like Nero, except we probably won't last as long." Oblivion said.

"Yeah true, but whatever, he's my kill." Artemis said.

"That means we just have to defend you while you do so?" Oblivion asked.

"Correct." Artemis simply replied. Five minutes later, the army arrived, and Artemis stood up, and said, "We'll be going in just a few minutes, this might be the last shot we have at this, so I want everyone to take a moment now to make sure they have their stuff ready, and don't worry about PoH, I'll be fending him off from you guys, you just have to defend me, and as long as you do that, the guild members and PoH should be confirmed dead by the end of the day."

Everyone got the memo and sat down, a few people seemed uneasy, but that didn't matter, because the guys around them would get them to snap out of it. At this rate, Artemis thought they outnumbered PoH's army. Artemis then messaged his friends to gather at the front, and not a few minutes later, they did.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked, they all nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna get everyone to stand up and ready themselves, then we'll be going in."

The group went back to their old spots, and Artemis stood up, and as he did, everyone else did as well, "Alright, ready your weapons." Artemis ordered, and everyone did. "On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3." And Artemis turned and ran to the DH base, with everyone following.

They get into the base, and Artemis quickly got to the slaughter, a woman struck at him with lightning speed, but over balanced as Artemis ducked under her blade, and rising, he disemboweled her, showing no mercy to murderers. He turned around and with Hellfire, he slashed off an incoming attacker's hand before smashing him in the face with the hilt of Shadow, and as the man fell, Artemis spun and sliced off the man's head before he hit the ground. He turned to see a circle of men forming around him, and smirked, "Who's next?"

Nero took his new weapon and blocked his current opponent, before kicking him in the stomach, causing the man to bow his head, and Nero took full opportunity to crush the man's skull, before, turning to smash another opponent in the face, and spun the opposite direction to smash his new opponent's brains over the wall.

Jessie, was using her greatsword to cut down swaths of enemies, even until she met someone she recognised as a fellow demon, she understood however, that while she was a very powerful opponent, she has lost a great amount of her power after going rogue, she realized now though, that in her time with Artemis, she was getting stronger, and she growled in excitement, she was proud to be fighting alongside those who fought for justice, she no longer wanted to fight for evil, or even for her own selfish purposes, she wanted to fight for honor, for glory, and now she could finally let loose. She let the dark energies of her heritage surround her and she split her greatsword into two, and rushed forward, carving down many soldiers with the deadly aura around her, but her blades only enhanced the damage caused.

Oblivion dashed to and fro, using his new claws to their maximum effect, killing many with each swing, his weapon's cutting down everyone who stood in his way. He looked on in horror as a man leapt from the shadows and attacked his sister's back, Oblivion activated Blur of Aura in a desperate attempt to save his sister, but arrived too late, Strea caught Ionea in her arms as she attempted to fend off the man who attacked the girl in her arms, Oblivion body checked the man away, feeling a strange sense of calm, walked slowly towards him. The man scrambled to get back to his feet, but he felt a weight on his back, and he slowly turned his head to see Oblivion, with his claws sheathed, and watched as Oblivion calmly pressed his fist onto the bottom of the man's chin, right on the fleshy weak spot underneath his chin, and smirked, Oblivion then triggered his claws, and they pierced through the man's skull and going through the man's brain.

Oblivion ran towards her, Strea was holding her there, "Dammit, why'd it have to be you to die?" He said, on the verge of tears, letting a few tears go down.

"Look, you're crying, even after becoming a demon, you can still cry." Ioena said.

"That doesn't matter, please, don't leave me, I don't want to lose you!" Oblivion sobbed.

"You won't, can't Artemis bring me back?" Ionea asked, scared for herself, because she thought Artemis was able to resurrect anyone he wanted.

"Well, I feel demonic energy, coming from your wound, so… I-I don't think so…" Oblivion said.

Ionea was surprised, at that moment she knew, she was going to die, and not come back, and it just hit her, but she didn't cry at all, she just felt a strange calmness in her, a strange feeling of understanding, that she would not come back, that she could not come back.

"Owen, there's something I need to tell you." Ioena said.

"Yes, what's troubling you sis?" Oblivion asked, wiping away a tear.

"I know where Sinon ended up." Ionea said.

 **Meanwhile**

Artemis witnessed the death of his best friend's younger sister, and now was faced off with the remaining forces the Death's Hand guild could muster, but they quickly realized they could quickly be wiped out by the man they faced, and quickly fled.

However, while the rest of the forces fled, Artemis glared at the man that stood opposite to him, PoH.

"Artemis no!" Leafa tried to rush to him, but was held back by Oblivion, no man wanted PoH dead more than him, but he realized that he would quickly be defeated in this fight, and he knew that not only would he die, but he would have no help from Artemis were he to die from PoH's meat cleaver like blade, thus, he left this fight to him.

"Artemis, what a surprise it is to see you here," PoH said snidely.

"Cut the shit, I've come to end your little game." Artemis said, glaring at PoH, who laughed.

"My game? Oh this is a treat, I did not make this game, we were put here to play this game, and why else do we gain experience for murder here? It was the goal of the creators the whole time, don't you see? I AM playing the game!" PoH announced gleefully, only to be cut off by the sudden need to duck under Hellfire.

Artemis smirked as he then began to increase his speed and PoH began to look startled. He quickly drew his meat cleaver, and began to block Artemis's strikes, but with Artemis's onslaught of attacks, he couldn't find a window for attack, except for one.

PoH launched himself away from Artemis, doing a backflip kick to his jaw, and as he landed, he rushed his again, and begun his own onslaught of attacks, his stronger than Artemis's, but they were much slower, forcing Artemis to dodge, rather than block, which lead to an attack that PoH miscalculated for, a swift dodge to the side and a stab with Shadow, which forced PoH to block but that left him wide open for a stab from Hellfire, which he received full on, half the blade entered PoH, before he bodychecked Artemis away, removing the sword, along with Artemis. PoH then used a quick healing spell on himself, as he did this, Artemis charged at him, hoping to get another strike while he did so. PoH had blocked a strike from Shadow, and fell back, Artemis, still going on the offensive, swung Hellfire at his waist, to the left, which PoH quickly dodged. Poh then raised his arm and swung his meat cleaver downwards at Artemis's left shoulder, Artemis blocked with Shadow, but PoH kept pushing, Artemis was pushing his meat cleaver away as much as he could, Artemis then thrusts Hellfire at PoH's chest, but PoH fell back, releasing Shadow, but Hellfire left a small cut on PoH's chest. PoH then ran towards Artemis, who swung Shadow at him, but PoH used his meat cleaver to bash Shadow away and spartan kick Artemis back. Artemis had almost fallen, but he kept his feet on the ground, though, PoH ran towards him again, swinging his meat cleaver at him again, Artemis dodged quickly, and swung both his blades at PoH, but he dodged them, Artemis then swung Shadow, with all his strength, at PoH's meat cleaver, and with enough strength, he was able to disarm PoH, but PoH ran off, Artemis quickly followed, only then to see PoH was running after a friend of his, Klein, Artemis became angry then, and ran faster, though, not fast enough, PoH grabbed him by the neck, and crushed his throat, instantly killing him. He then picked up his body and threw it at Artemis, which he quickly stepped aside and let it fall beside him.

Artemis growled and threw his swords in the ground, and they sunk into the earth, and PoH looked at Artemis like he was crazy, before shrugging and rushing for his dropped weapon, where he was surprised to find Artemis in front of him before hearing loud music begin to play. Artemis had begun the song KILLBOT by Devin Martin, and as Artemis smirked, he drew back for and threw a punch at PoH which he took head on, only to find himself thrown back by a blast from a shotgun shell, and Artemis walked up and as the bass dropped, he slammed his fist into the top of PoH's head, sending his face into the ground, and Artemis began to continuously pick up PoH's head out of the ground and smash it back down with his fists, before realizing his foe was finished, and he then waited for the second bass drop, and finally, he smashed the demon's skull, splattering the ground with his brains and blood, and Artemis stopped the music as the song finished, Turning to see a giant demon standing behind him, he was startled as he realized this was the game's final boss, and it punched him across the grounds of the ruined headquarters, Artemis hit the ground heavily, and Leafa, finally released from Oblivion's grasp as he rushed the beast, ran towards him, and quickly cast several HOTS (Healing over time effects) on him, which he stood up and cracked his knuckles, as he began a new song, Mind Control, by Zomboy.

He rushed the beast, swerving around the monster's strikes and punched it several times, before smashing it upon the first bass drop, toppling the beast, he quickly used the 3 second strength and speed enchantment the bass drop gave him, due to the enchantment already placed on the speakers inside the warglaive gauntlets, and unleashed a flurry of fists aimed at specific weak points on the limbs and stomach.

He flew back and unleashed his wings and the warglaive blades on his swords and announced, "You are not prepared!" before rushing the stomach of the injured demon, slashing away at it, leaving the beast to bleed from many wounds, bullets and blades alike.

His friends stood in awe as they watched Artemis cut the beast up, like he was carving a nice juicy turkey.

As the beast cried out in it's final breath, everything began to dissolve, Artemis smiled at his friends, who smiled back, except for Nero, who exclaimed, "That's it?! No here, have this reward or anything?! Just here, have another year of rehab, congratulations, you won!"

"That's pretty much SAO too, if you think about it," Oblivion said.

"Shut it, you've had more action than me, in more ways than one, shit head!" Nero growled back.

"Klein is gone, but worry not, Artemis can save him right?" Ellerin asked, but before anyone could answer her question, they all appeared in a dark room, standing together, everyone forgetting Ellerin's question as they now all wondered where they were.

"You 13 aren't gonna escape that easy, I'll-" A voice said, before being cut off.

"Nope!" Artemis said, creating a portal to Kirito's house, which everyone filed through, leaving that room all together, confusing the one whom had spoken.

 **At Kazuto's house**

"We've made it out!" said Silica, watching as Asuna rushed to her two waiting children, one of which had just turned 4, that being their daughter Hope.

"We've escaped after 5 years of playing that stupid death game!" Suguha said, exhausted.

"And, I'm leaving again, hopefully see you guys sometime soon, and remember, I love you Sugu, don't worry about me, ok?" Artemis said, before he was tackled by everyone in the room, including Kazuto and Asuna's children, through his newly created portal, landing on the front step to a large futuristic castle, right beside a sign that said, Beacon.

"We ain't letting you leave us while you enjoy a fun life somewhere else," a 17 year old Oblivion said, before looking around to see, everyone had become younger, the youngest being the children, where Hope was now 2 years old, and Leo and Yuno were around 6 and Yui, 10, Kazuto was now 17 along with Oblivion, Nero, Artemis, and Suguha and Ellerin are now 16, and Silica and Yuuki were now 15, and Lisbeth and Asuna and Agil, were now 18

"Well, who are you guys?" A voice spoke behind them, startling them, they turned to see four girls staring down at them, and they smiled nervously back.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: YES, FINALLY FINISHED! I've had Idea's with the story to make it a crossover, and now it's going to happen, the next story is going to be, RWBY: The Art of Swords, look out for that coming within the month, till then, so long!**

 **-Yozila85**


End file.
